Reap The Whirlwind
by kazlynh
Summary: Shields gone, engines failing and unable to eject, Wedge Antilles has no choice but to try to crash-land his crippled X-wing... - Based solely on the movies. Written before EA Games decided Wedge was Corellian - *shakes fist* - It is not subsequent EU
1. Chapter 1

**Part I**

Luke pushed the nose of the X-wing down, yanking the fighter round, twisting to intercept the TIE fighter and blasting at it in the turn. Then he hauled tightly away from the debris, pulling up to pirouette towards another target as the Imperial fighter erupted in a blossom of fire and wreckage. The grey/blue bulk of the planet turned, blocking out the stars ahead of him. A laser bolt streaked left to right beneath the nose, closely followed by a TIE trailed by an X-wing, guns blazing. Luke twisted his fighter to follow, but a further bloom of fire announced the Imperial's demise. The other X-wing pulled out, spiralling past the wreckage and back into the fray.

Luke yanked his fighter round, scanning the starscape for the remaining Imperials. Off to the right he saw a T-65 bearing down on a TIE that had locked-on to one of the rookies. Wingman gone, the intercepting Alliance fighter was oblivious to the two other Imperials moving in behind him. "Wedge!" Luke snapped in warning, spinning his fighter to intercept, "Pull out! Two on your tail!" His friend's X-wing flipped and turned... a heartbeat too late. The leading Imperial fired, destroying the last remnants of the X-wing's shields. The second TIE lined the X-wing up and fired, catching the starboard wings and the tail and sending bright green bolts of death ricocheting along the armoured side hull.

Wedge Antilles swore, a wash of dread thumping through his guts as the fighter juddered under the impact. Drunkenly, it swung to the left before lurching downwards, the upper starboard engine spewing debris. His Artoo unit howled into the cacophony of audio alarms. Panic began to push at him as he heard Luke's voice in his ear piece suddenly drowned out, a panel behind and to the left exploding in a shower of sparks. He flinched then swore again as the X-wing rocked under a second volley of Imperial fire that pushed the fighter into a lazy, tumbling spin. Wedge fought to right the fighter, struggling with the controls. But the damaged lower engine shrieked in final protest, tightening the fighter further into the spin as it blew out.

The two TIEs screamed overhead, turning back for the kill. One shattered suddenly into a ball of flame as Luke's aim found its mark. The other abruptly sheered away, twisting and writhing in an evasive pattern that did nothing to shake Skywalker's pursuing X-wing.

"Keep coming, Boss! I've got him lined up!" Alpha Flight's second in command told him.

"Copied!" Luke replied, continuing to chase his prey as his Second's fighter arrowed in from the left, her guns and her wingman's spitting laser fire. The second TIE exploded in a flower of flame that died almost instantly. Tennan's T-65 corkscrewed away from the debris, her wingman peeling off in the opposite direction. Luke pulled the nose round, hard, flipping his fighter in a tight arc towards Wedge's X-wing. The ship was spinning out of control, tumbling towards the planet. Sparks flared, sizzling across the remains of the ruptured starboard engines that still spewed fragments of debris. "Wedge," he yelled frantically, "Eject! Eject! Eject!"

"Boss!" Tennan's voice called in his ear, "Watch your six! One on your tail!"

Luke shocked back to his own situation, yanking his X-wing away from Wedge's dying fighter in a startled wave of fear: and dismay at his own stupidity. He pitched up in the turn as Tennan's voice continued, "Locking on... Bank right on my mark..."

~ # # ~

There was another shower of sparks and a muffled thud that spilled acrid smoke into the cabin. Wedge fought for control of the fighter. He risked a glance behind. The Artoo unit had triggered the extinguishers, but the smoke and fumes were already beginning to do their damage, filling his nose and mouth, making it difficult for him to breathe; stinging his eyes. He started coughing, his body trying to rid his lungs of the noxious cocktail. Then a soft breeze on his face informed him that the droid was recycling the air, dumping the fumes into space.

"Ceetwelve," he choked, "What's the damage?" The unit warbled a low keening sound that told Wedge, before the readout did, that the X-wing was dying. Luke's frantic call of "...Eject! Ejec..." was silenced in a crackle of sparks. The taste of burning insulation caught at his throat and the extinguishers triggered again. Resigned, he reached for the ejection cord, tugging hard, hearing the thwump as the explosive bolts that would catapult the cockpit clear of the mainframe primed. Then there was a screech of over-stressed metal and...

Nothing happened.

Wedge sat for a disbelieving moment. _This could not be happening! First his shields had failed – now this?_ Then he swore, reaching to check that the safety flag had been removed, yanking sharply on the cord again. The cockpit remained stubbornly where it was. The ejection mechanism had somehow failed and he was stuck in the X-wing. _Perfect! Just perfect!_

Cursing under his breath he began to check the damage data more thoroughly. The fighter was badly crippled. She wouldn't last too much longer, especially not in the vacuum of space... But he was already being pulled by the planet's gravity... And both port engines were still serviceable. As long as he could get the foils closed there was a chance that...

The Artoo unit twittered at him and he snapped, "I know it's jammed! Shut up and idle the engines! And kill those damned alarms, will you!"

The unit said nothing, but the whine of the engines died chromatically, the cockpit falling suddenly, eerily quiet. Wedge closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. Then he leant forward, hitting the button to move the foils. The indicator flickered briefly red then, as Wedge opened his eyes, began to flash green. The mechanism hummed softly, the S-foils slowly sliding closed. Wedge heard the thump as they locked, instants before a steady white light confirmed the status. A smile tugged at his lips. Now at least he had a chance of stopping this damned tumble. He glanced at the readouts once more then pushed on the controls. Thrusters fired, fighting against the fighter's un-natural movement, slowly stabilising the pitch. The stars and planet slowed in their sickening lurch, beginning instead to roll across the canopy. He waited for a moment, gauging the direction of the spin, then pulled on the controls. The thrusters fired again, resisting the autorotation, pushing against the roll. For a long, sickening moment, the X-wing continued to spin. Then it levelled with a gut wrenching snap that pulled a groan of discomfort from the pilot.

Wedge quickly pushed the controls into neutral, "Okay, Ceetwelve?" The droid twittered and Wedge smiled, grimly, "Bring the engines back on line. We're going down."

~ # # ~

Luke pulled away as the TIE behind blew apart under Tennan's ministrations. "Artoo? Where's Wedge?" The droid dropped a picture of the planet onto his screen, zooming in to show the crippled fighter. Luke grinned as he saw that the X-wing was no longer spinning out of control. Wedge was alive... But what the hells was he up to? Why hadn't he just ejected?

"Beta Leader, this is Alpha Leader, do you copy?"

"Beta Leader, this is Alpha Leader, do you copy?"

_Obviously not_, he thought wryly, flipping the screen back to tactical. He frowned at the readout. Only a few TIEs left now and unless he did something soon, the X-wings would start getting in each other's way. And there were too many rookies in the Flights - all of them wanting a kill - for that to be safe. "Artoo, can you talk to Wedge's droid, find out what's wrong?"

There was a cautious burble. "Do what you can," Luke told him, "while I sort this lot out."

~ # # ~

"What's it like down there?" Wedge asked the Artoo unit as he gently eased the X-wing into the atmosphere. Ceetwelve whistled and beeped at him, dropping weather and terrain data onto the screen. Wedge began to project their descent profile onto the information but the Artoo unit mewled in warning, silencing the soft chime of an alarm as it dumped more data onto the screen.

Wedge sighed as he read. "Okay, Ceetwelve, shut it down." Praying to whichever goddesses were listening that the remaining engine would last out, he keyed through the pages, seeing from the data that at their present rate of descent it probably wouldn't. He closed his eyes, then mentally pulled himself together, pushing the nose of the fighter down to steepen the descent rate, easing the X-wing into a turn to remain well within the daylight side of the planet, "Ceetwelve, we need to get down fast..."

He trailed off as details of a landing site flashed onto the screen, "Are your circuits loose? This is water? T-65s don't float!" He began punching through the data, "What about this land mass..." Tutting in disgust he broke off, the droid twittering at him balefully. Mountains of unrelenting volcanic rock rose in almost a sheer cliff from the sea. There were a few reasonably flat areas, but trying to land in that terrain, crippled and half blind, would be nothing more than suicide.

Initial disbelief turned to dismay as he checked the descent profile against other areas. They had no alternative. He swore, retrieving the data on the droid's landing site - level rock lying just far enough beneath the surface to provide a reasonable cushioning effect for a flat landing. And they would be close enough to get to that island without too much difficulty. It would provide some shelter, although following his train if recent luck he'd probably get swept off by a freak wave... He smiled, bleakly. Well at least they wouldn't have to tempt the fates too far by trying to set down vertically on only one engine. And if he could get the gear down before she settled, the fighter wouldn't be totally submerged.

Locking the co-ordinates in, he turned the X-wing to match the new profile, "Okay, Ceetwelve, I concede," he said grudgingly. There was no answer from the back as he checked the altitude readout. Low enough to try the secondary ejection unit. If it was only the cockpit that was stuck in the main frame of the fighter, if the canopy would blow clear, then there was still a chance that he could eject. He looked at the terrain display again. Eject to where? Into the sea? He shook his head, at the moment it was safer to stay with the fighter.

_Yeah_, he thought, snorting, _safer to stay with the X-wing... until the engine fails_. Shaking his head he told the droid, "We go with you idea, Ceetwelve. But if I end up drowning, it'll all be your fault!"

~ # # ~

Tennan swung her fighter round, searching the sky for TIEs: seeing the last one die at the hands of one of Antilles' pilots. She smiled unpleasantly, turning the X-wing towards the group of fighters that Skywalker had pulled out of the fight. And frowned in momentary confusion as she watched the Commander's T-65 twist round, heading away towards the planet. Before she could question, she heard his voice in her earpiece, "Karrik, Antilles is stuck in his X-wing! I'm going after him. Take the flight and get out of here. Janson's got Antilles' flight, but you're the Senior Officer!"

"Boss," she warned, "this sector'll be crawling with Imperials soon!"

"I know! Send us back some help!"

"Sir," she tried again, "Command's gonna freak..."

"If Wedge has made it down alive," the Commander snapped back at her, "it'll only be a matter of time before the Imperials find him. And it'll all become academic! They'll **be** at the Base **waiting** for us to arrive. Take the flight and get out of here! Now!"

There was a moment's silence as she considered arguing with him. She didn't like this, thought it was asking for trouble... But what he said **did** make sense. _Besides which_, she thought sourly, _how will it look to the low-hour Rookies if I start arguing with the Commanding Officer?_ She may yet have to give them orders that they didn't like. And if they hesitated, remembering her arguing with Skywalker, it might cost them their lives. Bottom line: Skywalker had all but ordered her to leave... And short of shooting him down there was no way she could stop him flying after Antilles! Damn him! She decided to concede gracefully, telling him grudgingly, "Okay, Boss, we're out of here."

"Get them back safely, Karrik."

She bit back a curse on his name, replying, "Yes, Sir." _And I hope you know what you're doing!_ Then she turned her attention to what was, effectively, a twin Flight... even with the losses they had taken. "You get all that, Janson?"

"Sure did! I'm ready when you are!"

"All right, Ladies and Gentlemen," Karrik ordered, "Fun's over. Back into line. Everyone still got the next jump co-ordinates?"

The survivors acknowledged and began to regroup. She spared a glance at Skywalker's X-wing, watching as it streaked away towards the planet below. Shaking her head she muttered softly, "Good luck, Commander." _But I've got a real bad feeling about this._ "Set up the jump," she ordered, switching her concentration once again to the other ships, "Be ready to go on my mark!"

~ # # ~

Water flashed past below the X-wing as Wedge reduced the speed as far as he dared, slowly lowering the fighter towards the waves.

Too fast… Still too fast.

The X-wing reeled, speed fluctuating as a wave slammed into the underside, throwing Wedge against the restraints, his stomach lurching. The wing dropped, dragging down into the water, sloughing the fighter sideways. He fought the controls, trying to level the wings, pulling the nose up to keep the X-wing above the waves for as long as possible: knowing that it would begin to sink almost as soon as it touched the water.

The fighter juddered as first the tail, then the belly hit the surface, bouncing off to land on the next wave. The nose ploughed through the third wave, covering the canopy in spray, speed falling away dramatically as the remaining engine failed and the water reached out to drag the X-wing to a halt. There was a mild impact, the tail of the fighter hitting the flat rock below the surface followed by a low tearing sound as the rest of the T-65 settled, scraping along the shale. Then there was only the sound of his own rapid breathing as the fighter slid to a stop.

_So much for getting the gear down_, he thought bitterly. "Okay, Ceetwelve, let's get out of here." He flipped all the switches, running through the final emergency shut down procedures, "Ceetwelve, you okay back there?" There was no immediate answer from the little droid. Wedge hit the button to open the canopy, bracing himself for a flood of seawater into cockpit. The water was shallow enough to allow him to swim to the surface, rather than have to eject.

Instead of a flood of water there was a showering arc of sparks that rippled across the console. He flinched, yelping, throwing the cut-off switch to the electrics. _Perfect! Just perfect!_

He frowned, slowly becoming aware of a hissing sound, muffled by the helmet. Undoing the strap he pulled the helmet off, listening for a moment before dropped it at his feet and unlocking the restraints. Flipping them back he twisted in his seat, peering into the back of the cockpit. And stared in horror at the water coming in through the broken seal of the canopy. He turned back, looking aghast at the rapidly expanding pool of water sloshing around his feet, "Ah, shit! Ceetwelve, we've got to move it! Now!"

He scrambled back into the restraints, reaching for the helmet before pulling them tight. Securing the strap round his chin, he closed his eyes then reached down to the front of the seat, tearing off the protective cover and pulled the ejection handle.

Nothing…

"Come on, baby," he breathed, "Blow!" He pulled on the handle again but the seat remained stubbornly where it was. Swearing, he ripped the restraints off again, twisting round to try to gauge the flow of water, "Ceetwelve? Ceetwelve? Force damn you, answer me!"

There was no reply. Panic began to steal through him again. He crouched down on the seat, facing backwards, bracing his knees against the chair, pushing up against the canopy with his back: not caring that if he dislodged the canopy the ejection mechanism might punch the seat out. Unless he could get out of the fighter, he was dead anyway.

~ # # ~

Luke whooped in victory as the sensors locked on to the residual that could only have been left by an X-wing's engines, "Artoo, I've found something! From this signature, he's running on one engine. Track it and scan, he can't have gotten far."

The droid warbled at him as he punched in various descent paths, the earlier jubilation fading as he matched them with the terrain data, checking the landmasses for any possible landing sites. Worry settled itself in the pit of his stomach, gnawing at him as he realised that the possibility of a damaged fighter being able to land safely on any of these mountainous islands was very, very remote.

~ # # ~

The only way out, Wedge had decided, was to burn a hole in the canopy. It was a long shot, but it was better than sitting, waiting to drown. The liquid metal of the canopy hissed as it hit the water that was now above waist level. Wedge grimaced, gasping in pain. Holding the blaster with one hand he reached down through the water with the other hand to brush splatters of the still fiery metal from his legs. Finally giving up as the metal cooled to an almost bearable level, he gritted his teeth against the pain, trying to ignore the frigid water that seeped through the holes that the metal had burned in the suit.

He was running out of time, the water level rising towards his chest. In the back of his mind a small voice was telling him that this was useless, that he would never melt a large enough hole in the canopy without either the water level rising too far, or burning himself so badly that the pain blacked him out. He ignored the doubt, beginning to shiver uncontrollably, the icy cold from the seawater that invaded his suit slowly creeping through his body. His feet were already beginning to go numb. He clamped his teeth against the chattering and the ache, trying to concentrate solely on burning through the canopy.

~ # # ~

Luke manoeuvred the T-65 over the blurred image of the X-wing lying beneath the water, the dome of Wedge's droid and the top of the engines intermittently visible as waves lapped over. He lowered the fighter as far as he dared then selected the landing gear down, cracking the canopy. It hissed open as he unbuckled his straps, "Artoo, hold her steady. I don't want pitched into the water."

The unit twittered at him and he climbed out of the cockpit. Looking down, he could see the indistinct smudge of orange moving around, and grinned. Wedge was obviously conscious but unable to get the canopy open.

Reaching the last step he hesitated for a second before cautiously lowering one foot into the water. He touched the roof of the crashed X-wing, slowly putting his weight onto the leg. The downed fighter remained steady and with a sigh of relief, he brought his other foot down. The waves lapped round his calves. Turning his back against the slight spray caused by the hovering X-wing, he unclipped the lightsaber from his belt, thumbing it on, feeling the slight vibration through the handle as it thrummed into life.

~ # # ~

The water level was at Wedge's shoulders.

He tried to force his lungs to take calm, even breaths, but his whole body was shaking against the cold. A bolt of pain spasmed through his leg and he cried out, the blaster slipping from his grasp, sinking an eternity away from his reach. He looked in horror at his empty, gauntletted hands. Without the blaster he would never be able to burn his way out... He cried out again as another flash of pain tore through his leg. Arching back instinctively from the agony of the cramp, he slid slightly in his seat, his head dropping beneath the surface of the water that continued to invade the cockpit: his lungs filling with liquid as he tried to breathe.

The cramping hit again, this time in both legs, sending a wave of anguish through him, driving him further down below the surface. He gasped for oxygen, finding only water: the cold and the pain sapping him of the strength he needed to push himself up towards the slowly dwindling air supply trapped beneath the canopy.

~ # # ~

The water hissed into steam as Luke lowered the lightsaber, slowly beginning to cut through the canopy of his friend's fighter. The seawater should cool the metal enough that Wedge wasn't burned... he hoped. What really worried him was the possibility that the life support had been damaged, in which case Wedge would suffocate if he didn't get out. Seconds dragged by, seeming like hours, before the metal gave way, sinking into the cockpit. Air fizzled out as the water flowed in... But, Luke suddenly realised, for the amount of air that had escaped, the fighter must have been flooded.

Anxiety pushing at him to move faster, Luke clipped the lightsaber to his belt, falling into a crouch. Wedge was no longer moving. If he was trapped under the canopy that Luke had just cut away... Swearing, Luke dropped forward onto his knees, reaching down into the cockpit. Ice cold water flooded into his gauntlets, but he ignored it, grabbing a handful of cloth, hauling Wedge towards the surface. The fabric of the flight suit began to slip out of his hands and he reached down further, gripping Wedge under the arms. Sliding backwards on his knees, he dragged his friend's body out of the fighter.

Wedge gasped for air as his head broke the surface, then coughed. Relieved that he was still breathing, Luke held him as he began to retch, bringing up the seawater he had swallowed. He was shivering, his whole body shaking uncontrollably. Finally there was nothing left for Wedge to throw up and Luke grasped him under the arms again, "Come on, Wedge. We need to move."

"Luke..."

"Come on!" Luke grunted, hauling Wedge to his feet, pulling an arm across his shoulder, supporting him.

"C-cold..."

"Don't worry, you'll be warm soon... Artoo, bring her down slightly!" The droid complied, the fighter settling slowly towards the surface, waves slopping round the landing gear as it disappeared beneath the water. Antilles cried out, his body going rigid in Luke's grasp. Then he collapsed against Luke.

"Wedge?" He twisted round, bending down, letting Wedge's body fall across his shoulders and lifting him off his feet. He steadied himself against the X-wing, lifting his foot up to the first rung then reached for the handhold. Step by step he dragged himself and the unconscious pilot up the side of the fighter. Steadying himself against the canopy he slowly swung one leg over the edge into the cockpit, pausing for a moment to get his balance before pulling his other leg over the edge. Carefully, he lowered Wedge's feet to the floor, the pilot's body slipping across his shoulders. He braced himself against the seat with one arm, holding Wedge tightly to him with the other. Then steadying himself with a hand against the side of the fighter, he sat down, Wedge cradled against his chest.

He undid Wedge's chinstrap, pulling the bulky helmet off, discarding it over the side. He didn't plan on going far with two people in a single seat fighter. "Artoo, find us somewhere to set down across there," he ordered. The unit burbled and the canopy swung closed, locking forward. There was a gently thwump as the gear retracted, "Wait a second, Artoo, there's something we have to do first. Take us over towards that island then swing her back round."

The little droid complied, the fighter rising slowly away from the surface of the water and heading towards the dark, rocky bluff. "Okay, Artoo," Luke told the unit, reaching awkwardly past Wedge to activate the targeting computer as the fighter turned. "Hold her steady, Artoo." Locking on to the downed X-wing, Luke fired. Then fired again. Wedge's fighter exploded in a blast of superheated seawater and metal fragments, showering the surrounding area with debris. The surface of the water boiled for a second more, then the waves claimed their domain. Luke reached forward, flipping a button, the computer sliding away, "Take us over and set us down, Artoo."

~ # # ~

The Commander left the communications console, crossing the bridge area of the pride of the Imperial fleet, to where Admiral Ozzel studied a tactical screen, "Sir?"

The man looked up at him, his gaze icy, "Yes!"

"Admiral, we've just received word from the squadron of TIE fighters detailed to cover the Bress system. The Leader reports that they have engaged two flights of Rebel X-wing-class fighters, near the third planet, Taspin. The transmission was interrupted before they could furnish us with more details."

Ozzel straightened slowly, considering the information for a moment before turning back to the tactical screen, scanning the charts for the Bress system. Irritation rose as he saw it lay more than a quadrant away from their present position... Lord Vader had made it quite clear that he wished any Rebels to be taken alive. Potential prisoners from this skirmish would have died by the time they reached there. Still, now that he looked more closely, the _Requite_ was patrolling a system not far from that general area. Granted it was only a Scoutship, but with the TIEs already in the fray, nothing as heavily armed as the _Executor_ would be required, initially. All that was necessary was the rounding up of the Rebel survivors, a task that the _Requite_'s Commander Marrit would relish.

The Admiral straightened again, instructing, "Order the _Requite_ to those co-ordinates. They are to investigate and collect any live Rebel debris, then await further orders." Straightening his uniform jacket he continued, "I will inform Lord Vader of the report!"

~ # # ~

Luke held Wedge tightly as the droid manoeuvred the fighter, slowly setting it onto the ground with a gently thump: starting the after landing checks as the pilot leant forward, hampered by Wedge's shivering body. He punched at a button and the canopy opened. A slight breeze ruffled playfully at his hair as he removed his flight helmet, dropping it into the back.

The injured pilot shivered a weak moan. "It's okay, Wedge," Luke told him, twisting round, easing his friend into the seat, "I'm going to get a MedPak. You'll be okay."

"Luke..." the voice was barely above a whisper, "s-so... cold."

"I know." Luke stepped out of the fighter onto the first rung to give himself room to work, "I'll get you something warm to drink in a minute." He reached down the side of the seat for the MedPak, seeing for the first time the extent of the blackened, charred patches on the legs of Wedge's suit. And the raw, open wounds weeping fluid and blood.

Luke stared at the burns, guilt pushing at him and for a moment he thought he was going to throw up... _You did this! You burned him like this when you cut him out!_ _You did this!_ Then a small voice of reason cut through... _But Wedge would be dead now if you hadn't – drowned inside the fighter._ Taking a deep breath, pulling himself together, he yanked the MedPak from the niche, laying it on top of the console. He broke it open, pulling free the tiny mediscanner and pressing it against Wedge's neck. Core temperature low, blood fluid below normal levels: _Raise body temperature_, the little device flashed. _Apply rehydration pad._

Luke's initial concern deepened dramatically into worry.

"Had to land..." Antilles chittered weakly, "water..."

"It's okay, Wedge. It'll be okay." Dropping the scanner on the console he lifted an antiseptic dressing, spraying it over the pilot's burns. He tossed the canister back into the 'Pak, then pulled off one of Wedge's gauntlets, using the tiny laser knife to cut open the sleeve of the already damaged flight suit. Snapping open a rehydration pad he pressed it firmly onto Wedge's inner forearm then reached behind the seat for the rations. He pulled out a heated energy drinking, pressing the tab and giving it a quick shake. As he waited the few moments for it to heat, he noticed it was euolberry.

Wedge hated euolberry. _Tough_. Luke peeled off the lid, "Wedge, drink this, you'll be warmer."

Antilles looked at him, puzzled, "Luke...?"

"Yep, that's me. Come on, drink this." He held his friend's head, feeding him the drink like a child. Wedge was shivering so much that the hot liquid spilled down his front. Luke persisted. Finally the carton was empty and he discarded it. He touched Wedge's exposed wrist, feeling the skin cold and dry and ran the scanner again. Core temperature still dropping. The fluid level, however, was beginning to stabilise: _Raise body temperature_, the readout instructed. Keeping Wedge in the X-wing and feeding him hot drinks was about the only thing he could do, especially with the sun going down. Luke lifted his head, searching the sky briefly, knowing that it was too soon for help to be here. Hoping that Tennan and the rest had made it to Hoth, he willed them to get here before the Imperials did.

Wedge murmured something and Luke turned back to him reaching for another drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

The whine of engines died away, canopies opening. Tech crews rushed around in purposeful, organised mayhem as the lifting gear advanced towards the ships to hoist droids from their respective niches. Karrik threw her straps off, taking a deep breath of the frigid air before pushing herself from her seat.

"In the name of the Seven Deities, Tennan! What have you done to my ship?" Her Chief Tech was standing at the foot of the ladder, gazing along the length of the fighter in mock horror.

Karrik swung her legs over the side, dropping down the ladder to stand beside him, surveying the damage. "Imperial handiwork, Yevl. Decided to throw us a surprise party. Just be happy I brought her back to you." She undid the chinstrap, pulling the helmet off and ruffling her hands through her hair. "Has Solo gone yet?" she asked, hoping it sounded like an offhanded comment. There had been much hilarity and betting about exactly when the Corellian would leave. So far he had always found an excuse to stay just that little bit longer, not that anyone **didn't** believe that it had anything to do with a certain Princess.... Karrik hadn't asked an unreasonable question. She did, after all, have money on him staying. A surprising number of people had....

"Nah," Yevl smirked, "The Wookiee's still trying to weld that bucket together."

Karrik hid her relief in a smile, laying a hand quickly on the Chief's shoulder, "Do what you can with her," she told him, nodding towards her fighter, then turned away, walking across the hanger.

_Damn it, Skywalker, why'd you do this to me?_ Of all the people who could possibly go missing, Command was definitely going to notice **his** absence. Her only hope now was to find Solo and dispatch him before the hierarchy began to wonder why Skywalker's flight hadn't logged in. She headed for the _Falcon_, only half-aware of the hubbub around her, wondering what in the hells she would do if she had to search for the spacer. Damn it all, it would just be her luck if he **had** decided to join up and was, at this exact moment in time, receiving his commission from Mothma herself!

The Wookiee was kneeling on top of the freighter, his face obscured by a flare visor, welding torch sparking brightly in his hand. As she neared the ship, Solo appeared at the top of the ramp, striding down into the hanger. Karrik changed direction to intercept him as he made towards the far exit but a bellow from the roof of the _Falcon_ slowed Han to a stop. He turned back, looking up as the Wookiee snuffed the torch. Pushing the visor up, Chewbacca climbed to his feet, bellowing at the Corellian again.

"Okay, okay! I won't be..." Han began, lifting his hands placatingly.

But the Wookiee was having none of it. Braying loudly, he dropped the welding torch and moved towards the edge of the ship, obviously unhappy with the human's actions. Solo stabbed a finger towards him, "Don't start, Chewie, I ain't in the mood!" Then he turned away, waving an impatient dismissal in the Wookiee's direction, muttering under his breath as Chewbacca made his feelings known to everyone in deafening discord.

Karrik blocked Han's path, stopping him with a hand on his chest, "Solo, I need to talk to..."

"Yeah, yeah," he dismissed, glancing at her as he moved out of her way, "Look sweet cakes..."

Frustration and tension exploded into anger and she barged in front of him. Blaster suddenly in her hand she grabbed his arm and swung him round, pulling him to her as she pushed the weapon into his stomach. "I don't want to make a scene," she hissed at him, "but I will if I have to! Better men than you have died today, Solo! I'm in no mood for your chauvinistic show of manliness!"

Han looked at her for a moment, startled astonishment at her actions sweeping quickly towards the measured calm that had saved him from trouble before. He kept his gaze on Tennan, shaking his head at the quiet growl that came from behind him as Chewbacca dropped to the hanger floor, "It's okay, Chewie. I'm just going to have a quiet chat with the Lieutenant here." He turned away, bending to scoop Karrik's helmet from where it had fallen in the scuffle, throwing a look at the Wookiee as he stood up. Chewbacca said nothing, but moved back slightly.

"This had better be good!" Han told the woman, taking hold of her elbow, hustling her up the ramp and into the _Falcon_. Then he thrust her away from him, demanding, "Just what the hell was that little scene about?"

"Lieutenant-Commander Antilles is in trouble...."

"And?" he interrupted.

She sighed, closing her eyes briefly, the anger that had flared before suddenly replaced with a lifeless, weary ache. Unable to summon a vindictive reply to his contemptible, self-centred behaviour, she chose to ignore it, "We ran into some trouble. He got shot up..." She took a breath, faltering in her explanation as superstition nagged at her conscience, warning her that she was tempting her own fate by recounting every pilot's nightmare.

Solo saw the haunted dismay in her eyes and relented: slightly. He tossed the helmet at her, "And?"

"He was stuck in the rig, had to fly her to the surface. Skywalker went down after him."

Solo blinked, suddenly getting a **very** uncomfortable feeling deep in his gut, "He did what?"

"Lieutenant-Commander Antilles had to ditch. He was stuck in the X-wing. Commander Skywalker went down after him."

Han swore, turning towards the hatch, "Chewie!" he bellowed, "Chewie! Get your butt in here!" He turned back, striding past her towards the flight deck, "I'll need the co-ordinates!"

She ran after him, "I'll get my droid.... My fighter should be refuelled by the time you..."

"I don't need your fighter, just the co-ordinates..." He stopped, turning back as he suddenly realised the full implications of what she had just said, "Look, Lady, you'd better not have some fool idea about following us!"

"What if there's more...."

"We'll handle it!" he informed her, spinning on his heel and continuing down the corridor, "You're wasting time, Lieutenant!"

Behind her she could hear the Wookiee walking along the corridor towards them. "I'm coming with you," she told Solo, flatly.

"Oh no you're not," he said over his shoulder, "Just get me the co-ordinates."

"Solo..."

He turned abruptly, "Look, Lady, I ain't going to argue with you! Get the co-ordinates to me, then get off my ship!"

"Solo, he's my CO," she argued, "I have to do this..."

For a moment she thought he was going to bodily remove her, but he glanced away towards the Wookiee, "They've maybe already lost two fighters. They don't need to lose another one." The tone of his voice, the look he gave her, pulled her up short, stopping the defiance on her lips as she quickly reassessed her impression of the man. But his next comment was from the loud mouth everyone knew, "Besides, I ain't going to carry extra baggage! So give me the co-ordinates then go!" He turned, striding away from them down the corridor, "Chewie, make sure she leaves!"

Karrik watched him for a moment in exasperation, then turned to the Wookiee. Chewbacca gave her a sympathetic look, yowling a comment. But she could only shake her head, irritation snapping in her voice as she said, "I don't understand you..."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her gently and pushing her towards the ramp. She looked at him, wondering if she was understanding him correctly, taking a deep breath to ask him. But he gave her another gentle push, growling. She decided not to ask, running instead for the ramp. She skidded to a momentary halt as the buzz of the crowded hanger reached her. Then began to walk as quickly and as casually as she could back towards her X-wing.

The lifting gear was swinging away, two of the junior technicians crouching beside her Artoo unit, working at it. The little droid burbled away to itself tunelessly as the two techs talked to one another, the expression on their faces making it more than a little obvious that there was a problem.

"Saskin?"

One of the two men looked up, "Ma'am," he greeted as they both rose to their feet, "Great, saves me having to find you. We may have to allocate you a temp unit if you have to go out any time soon. We're having problems trying to remote download and access this one."

Karrik kept the horror from showing on her face, her stomach lurching. "Damn," she covered with an exasperated sigh, "I really needed some information before I made my report."

"That's okay, Ma'am," the other tech told her, "All it means is that you can't remote him till we get him fixed, you'll have to plug him into a mainframe. The real problem is that some of the transfer points and part of the system's been fried, so we can't input new info. Doesn't look as if the existing data's been touched, though."

Relief washed through her, "So I can still access it?"

"Sure. Any problems give us a shout!"

Karrik beamed at the two young men, smothering the insane urge to hug them both, "I'll be gentle, I promise."

"Don't believe a word that pilot tells you, gentlemen," Yevl rumbled from beneath the belly of the fighter, "That's what the Lieutenant told me! Then look what you did, Tennan! It's gonna take me ages to get this scoring off..."

"Just ignore him, Ma'am," the younger man told her, quietly, "He's happiest when he's moaning. And if he's moaning at you then he's not moaning at us."

"And," the other tech continued a little louder, "he doesn't need to work on the fighter, Lieutenant. He could be helping with the snowspeeders." They all smiled at the muttered curses fluttering out from beneath the T-65, Saskin telling her, "Apparently, would you believe, the extreme cold is affecting the **snow**speeders!"

Urgency was trying to pull her away, but she knew that cutting and running now would just raise suspicion. So she laughed with them, "You're kidding?"

"Straight up.... something to do with faulty coolant coils..."

"Since you two no longer have the droid to work on, I'm sure that Flight Larne would be more than happy if you went to see if she needed any help across there with the speeders!" Yevl clambered out from beneath the X-wing, grinning evilly at his two technicians, "That's an order. Move it!"

"Yes, Sir," they both intoned with little enthusiasm. "Remember, Lieutenant," Saskin said, throwing her a pleading look, "Any problems..."

"I'll call you," she assured them. Yevl flashed her a grin, winking at her before disappearing once more under the fighter. She turned towards the _Falcon_, "Come on, Deeten, let's go." Resisting the impulse to dash across the hanger towards the _Falcon_, she forced herself to walk at a steady pace as the little droid trundled dutifully after her.

"Hey, Lieutenant, wait up..."

Karrik swore, trying to make out that she hadn't heard Dack call to her. But he ran across, catching hold of her arm, "Lieutenant, have you told Command..."

"Keep it down!" she hissed. The _Falcon_'s engines gunned into life. She glanced across, seeing the Wookiee signalling from the ramp. Dack followed her glance across the hanger, then looked back at her.

"You need any help?" he asked, cautiously.

"I think I've got it covered," she snapped in dismissal, turning abruptly away from him towards Chewbacca. Then she stopped, turning back. She'd known that he'd still be standing there, but she hadn't expected the look of stunned concern on his face. She motioned him across with a quick jerk of her head. He grinned, jogging across to her. "Just..." she asked him, "try to stall the pilots' debrief as long as you can."

Dack nodded, frowning slightly, wondering what in the hells she'd gotten herself involved in, but knowing better than to push for an answer when she was obviously trying to cover something. For a fleeting moment he wondered if it had anything to do with Skywalker and Antilles.... Then he pushed the supposition away. Whatever it was she had clearly indicated that it was none of his business. Which was fine by him. She was his Lieutenant... She'd just saved his butt from a TIE... And he trusted her judgement implicitly. So if she was asking him to stall Command... "Gee, I'm sorry, Ma'am. But it'll be a while before I make it to debrief. You see, I'm real worried about some of the damage to my T-65. I'd like to discuss it with my techs, if that's okay, before I do anything else?"

She flashed him a brief smile, then turned, walking quickly across the remaining hanger floor to the _Falcon_, the Artoo unit following. The Wookiee prowled impatiently around the bottom of the ramp and she watched him as she drew closer, part of her mind running scenarios, just incase she had to argue her way on board: another part of her mind gauging how long it would take to get the fighter refuelled and ready to launch should she lose the fight.

Chewbacca growled at Tennan as she reached the _Falcon_. Then he ducked beneath the freighter's belly, walking up the ramp, motioning her to follow. She grinned, hurrying after him, "Chewbacca, there's a slight problem. Deeten's been damaged. We can't remote lift the memory. The transfer points are fried, you'll have to plug him into your main computer." The Wookiee nodded, rumbling something at her as he led the way down the corridor towards the flight deck.

"I know it's going to be dark soon," Solo was saying as they entered, "I appreciate that you'll have to close the doors soon. If I'm not back I can wait 'til you open for business again. Now will you just give me clearance to take my ship out of here?"

There was a moment's miffed silence from the radio, then a reluctant voice informed him, "Three inbound Y-wings, acknowledge, _Falcon_."

"Yeah, yeah, I got that. Three Y-wings!"

"Roger, _Falcon_. After the incoming you are clear to lift."

"After the fighters I can go, thank you Control!" He punched the pad in exasperation, turning to Chewbacca, "Sheesh, Chewie these guys are..." He trailed off as he saw Karrik standing in the doorway, "I though I said she wasn't to get on board."

Chewbacca growled at him, guiding the Artoo unit to the mainframe, refusing to meet his partner's gaze. Solo's face was a picture of piqued indignation as he stared at Chewie in disbelief, "You thought what?"

The Wookiee snapped round at him, letting loose a string of roared comment that was deafening in the confined space. Solo opened his mouth to retaliate. The first Y-wing slipped along the entry tunnel, gliding into the hanger. "There's your traffic, Solo," Karrik informed the Corellian, quietly. Han rewarded her with a look that left her in no doubt: she was definitely _persona non grata_. She smiled sweetly at him, "If you don't move now they'll make you wait until the rest of the flight have landed."

He said nothing, swinging round in his chair towards the consoles, finishing the last of the start-up procedure in silence as the Wookiee slid into the co-pilot's seat. The deck lurched slightly, the _Falcon_ lifting off the ground. The third Y-wing glided through the door, wobbling slightly as it turned towards the back of the hanger.

"He's losing the stabilator," Karrik murmured softly, moving to stand behind Solo, watching the Y-wing as the Corellian guided the _Falcon_ towards the entrance. Leaning between the human and the Wookiee she strained to see the bomber as the _Falcon_ turned. The Y-wing hovered for a moment over the deck, landing gear deploying as it slowly began to descend. Another wobble shuddered through the fuselage and the nose tipped up slightly. The port engine slammed into the hanger floor, the bomber slipping sideways, scattering technicians, ground crew and pilots. Then it dropped out of the air, shearing the landing gear and gouging a trench in the hanger floor. Karrik caught a glimpse of the fire crews igniting extinguishers before the ice walls of the entrance tunnel obscured the scene.

"They'll be okay."

Startled by the comment, Karrik turned to Solo. The anger of before was still there, but there was also something else that she couldn't quite identify. She nodded in response, moving back to sit in the jump seat as the _Falcon_ cleared the tunnel and accelerated away.

~ # # ~

"Flight!"

Jed Carron was deep in discussion with one of his Chiefs about the T-47s, but the tone of the young Tech's voice pulled his attention towards her. Eyes wide she was watching a Y-wing. He followed her gaze. Obviously recently arrived and instead of manoeuvring to it's allocated landing bay it hovered on the far side of the hanger near the door, landing gear down. Carbon scoring from weapons fire streaked black, sooty lines along the fuselage. Carron shot a look at Chief Moris and both of them began to push their way through the personnel, the Tech close behind, as the fighter slowly began to descend. The Y-wing juddered precariously and Jed swore, beginning to move faster.

From his niche high above the hanger, the controller watched the ship flinch and heard the pitch of the engines change as the pilot tried to compensate for the erratic behaviour of the fighter. Slowly, Damon reached for the crash alarm. The nose of the ship swung up. The controller hit the alarm, flipping the frequency to give instructions to the crash crews as the pilot finally lost the battle with the crippled fighter. The port wing strut dropped, hammering into the ice floor and sending up a cloud of ice shards, personnel diving to safety as the Y-wing slid to the left and fell out of the air.

Carron ignored the screams of panic, barging through the scattering crowd towards a Chief who was running back in from the other direction, recognising him as Gudrun - Chief Engineer of the crashed Y-wing. Carron lunged for him, catching a hold of his uniform, pulling him to a halt as the rescue crews rushed in, "Chief! Wait! Let them handle it!" Gudrun began to pull away, then realised exactly who had a hold of him. He looked at his Flight for a moment, then nodded, turning his attention back to the Y-wing. One of the emergency team was already half way up a ladder to the canopy as others sprayed foam to stop the electrics frying and contain any coolant that leaked. The crowd began to grow again as the immediate danger passed.

"Fates! What a mess!"

Carron glanced at Gudrun and the small group of techs who had appeared beside him. Moris laid a hand on Gudrun's shoulder, "Don't worry, buddy. We'll help you dig her out!"

"Oh, ha-ha! Very funny!"

The Y-wing canopy clunked back and hissed open. Gudrun took a small step forward. Moris tightened her grip on his shoulder. The pilot and gunner pulled off their headgear and clambered, shakily, to their feet. A cheer went up from the surrounding personnel as the gunner stepped onto the first rung of the ladder and Gudrun visibly relaxed. Carron breathed a sigh of relief, turning to Moris, "Go get your guys, Chief."

"On my way, Flight."

"Gudrun, we'll need a cradle set up for this baby. I'll find the Deck Officer and arrange for the lifting equipment to move her."

The Chief nodded, turning to the techs, "Okay, people, you heard the Flight! Get moving!"

~ # # ~

Dack raced across the hanger towards the crashed Y-wing but the emergency crews were already there. A ladder was being placed against the side of the hull, the canopy opening and the two occupants getting shakily to their feet. A muted cheer went up as the gunner stepped onto the first rung of the ladder. He grinned, giving a quick bow as his pilot swiped at his head. At the far edge of the crowd Dack caught sight of Janson Waede and pushed his way through the throng towards him: as Antilles' Second, Janson would be able to help him with the little problem Tennan had presented him with.

"Lieutenant, can I have a word?"

"Sure...."

"Em, sort of alone, Sir.."

Janson looked at him, seeing the obvious tension in the younger man's body, "Sure." He drew Dack away from the edge of the crowd towards an emptier corner of the hanger, "Okay, pilot, what's up?"

"I'm not sure, Sir, but my Second's just left on Solo's ship and she wants me to get the other pilots to stall on the debrief for as long as they can."

Janson regarded him then glanced across at the empty space the Falcon had recently occupied. When they had been on the final approach into Hoth, Tennan had told him that if he took care of the pilots, she would take care of the "Boss" situation.... Alarm bells started ringing in his head as he slowly realised what Tennan had to be up to. Skywalker hadn't exactly broken standing regulations by going down for Antilles, but he'd sure as hells bent them to the limit. She was trying to save Skywalker's butt from the Top Brass: he'd put a month's wages on it! Just to be sure, there was one other thing that he had to know. He turned back to Dack, "Did she tell Command that the Boss..." he began, but Dack was already shaking his head.

"I asked her that and she cut me off, told me to keep it down. Solo and the Wookiee seemed to be waiting for her. I asked if she needed help, she said she had it covered but could I try to stall debrief as long as I could."

That was it then, it had to be... She was obviously hoping that they'd get Skywalker and the Boss back before Command realised they were missing_. Stupid, Bantha-brained... What the hells was she thinking?_ Probably exactly the same thing that he would have been thinking if **she** hadn't said she'd take care of it! Only he thought she'd meant that she would notify Command. Going to Solo instead, he had to admit, was a stroke of genius.... "Okay," he told Dack, "this is what we're going to do. We get to as many pilots as we can. Let them know that Tennan's gone for Luke and Wedge and that I can't order them not to go to debrief, but that I'd appreciate them stalling for as long as they can. And get them to pass the word, got it?"

The younger pilot grinned, "Yes, Sir."

"Great. Then go!" And now all they had to hope for was that Command didn't tumble to them. He turned towards the open hanger door, _Goddess, Tennan, I hope this works._

~ # # ~

Jed Carron waited for a moment as the engineers dispersed, then walked through the milling personnel towards the Y-wing. The gunner had reached the bottom of the ladder, the pilot half way down. Greeting the rescue crew, the Flight walked round the front of the fighter and stood, arms folded, eyebrow raised, tapping his foot gently into the foam. The gunner smirked at him, lifting his hands in a "this-was-nothing-to-do-with-me" gesture. The pilot stepped off the last rung, shaking hands with the waiting crash crew, then turned, stopping as she saw the Flight.

"Glad you could make it!" Jed greeted.

She winced, "Sorry, Flight...." Then she grinned slowly.

He shook his head, walking towards both of them, shaking their hands, "I'm just glad you're here. What happened?"

"Took some heavy fire on the way out of Devariis. A Star Destroyer dropped in as we cleared the atmosphere. We outran it, but the TIEs caught us up." She turned to look at the ship, as the gunner continued, "Lost the shields only seconds before we jumped.... but it was enough. Took three hits, one of them a lucky shot that fried some of our systems."

"Must have hit the stabilator as well," the pilot put in, turning back to Carron, "Sorry, Flight, I couldn't recycle the landing gear. Once it was down, that was it. Otherwise we'd have gone for a belly up...." She looked at the fighter again, reaching out to touch the hull, "What a mess..."

Jed smiled, "Yup! But not for long... Now, both of you get lost. And stop by the med section before you get cleaned up." He fixed the crew with a level stare, "That's an order!"

The gunner nodded, grabbing his pilot by the arm, "On our way, Sir."

Carron pondered the wreck of the Y-wing, running his gaze along the fuselage and wing struts trying to gauge the full extent of the damage. The rescue crews were packing up. The Co-ordinator walked towards Jed as he crouched to see what he could of the underside. "Flight?" he began, continuing as Jed looked up, "I hope you're not thinking of clambering over this on your own?"

"Need any help?" a voice asked from behind.

Both men looked round, Jed throwing a smile at the other Flight, "Sure do, Ryinne. This young man here is concerned about me clambering over this wreck on my own."

The Co-ordinator was grinning and Ryinne assured him, "Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't break his neck."

Nodding, the Co-ordinator saluted then turned away, heading back towards the rest of his team. "Any idea where the Deck Officer's disappeared to?" Jed asked Ryinne.

"Last time I saw him he was muttering something about needing lifting equipment for your Y-wing."

Pleasantly surprised that an already harassed Deck Officer was obviously one step ahead of him, Jed asked, "Who's on?"

"Lourd."

"Yannon? Should have known. He's a good man... Getting anywhere with your speeders?"

Ryinne sighed, shaking her head, "They remain a major pain in the butt!"

~ # # ~

The Scout craft _Requite_, rigged for silent running, dropped out of hyperspace and glided calmly towards the site of the recent skirmish. It slowed, the officers on board scanning the debris, searching for anything that would give them a clue about the whereabouts of the latest Rebel hideaway.

"Commander, scanners show a residual..." Tallower trailed off, fingers tapping across the console as Marrit moved to stand behind him. The young man turned to look at the more senior officer, "Sir, two ships headed towards the surface. Data indicates that they were not of Imperial design and that one of them may have been damaged. There is no information to indicate that they left the planet. It's likely they're still down there, Sir."

Marrit turned towards his Lieutenant, "Is there anything of interest up here?"

Boiis shook his head, "No, Sir. The wreckage is too badly damaged to be of any use to us. I doubt we'll find anything amongst this."

Marrit nodded, "Very well, gentlemen. Let's follow this trail and see where it leads. Tallower, trace the residual to the surface and patch the co-ordinates through to the helm."

The young man turned back, "Initial descent profile going through now, Commander."

~ # # ~

Princess Leia Organa walked into the hanger, scanning the ground crews that tinkered with ranks of X-wings, searching for Luke Skywalker. A frown settled deeper onto her forehead as she realised that he wasn't here either. She stood for a moment wondering if she was going slightly mad, positive that she'd heard the Controller talking to Luke's flight. And from the number of fighters crowded into the hanger it was obvious that they **were** here... There again, she thought with an exasperated sigh, she hadn't seen any of Luke's pilots. Nor could she remember having seen Wedge Antilles or any of his flight. Shaking her head in mild frustration, knowing that where she found Wedge, she would find Luke, she turned towards the _Millennium Falcon_. Perhaps they were all with....

She stopped short, gazing at the space that she knew the _Falcon_ had definitely occupied not an hour before. A ground tech jogged past her towing a nose gear strut on a grav-sled. Leia turned, stopping him. "Where's the _Millennium Falcon_?" she asked, indicating the empty hanger position.

"Emm..." he thought for a moment, "Think it left about half an hour or so ago, Ma'am."

"Left..." she repeated quietly, apprehension turning slowly to suspicion, "Both Alpha and Beta flights have landed, haven't they?"

The tech turned, pulling the sled round, frowning as he looked towards the fighters, "Um, yes, Ma'am... Most of them anyways."

"Most of them?"

"Yes, Ma'am... looks as if there's about... ten... missing." He turned back, puzzled by the expression on her face, "Your Highness, is everything all right?"

Leia gave him a convincing smile, her gut feeling telling her that everything was, most definitely, not all right. She lied simply, telling him, "Yes, thank you. I must have been misinformed." She looked at the empty space as the tech jogged off towards his crew. _Damn it, what the hells was going on here?_ She turned, striding across the hanger towards the Deck Officer's niche. First things first, she thought irritably, find out **exactly** who was missing.

~ # # ~

"Artoo, open up!" The little droid warbled and the canopy clunked back, dragging the camouflage curtain upwards as it hissed open. Luke hauled himself up the side of the fighter. The second moon was beginning to follow its smaller twin above the horizon, the sun hanging low in the sky, the evening turning cool. The heat from the cockpit caressed his face as he lifted the scanner. Wedge's face was pale, his breathing laboured, slow and shallow, rasping in his chest.

A high pitched wheep of warning pulled Luke's attention to the data screen. "Damn! Have they found anything?" New strings of information appeared showing the craft following exactly the same descent gradient as Luke's fighter, "And they're definitely Imperials?"

The little droid burbled mournful ascent.

Luke gnawed at his lip in concentration, watching the screen for a moment longer to see if they veered off, if the descent path was just coincidence. But they continued on the same approach. The camouflage curtain would shield the X-wing from casual surveillance, fooling the sensors that it was part of the surroundings, but it wouldn't stand up to intense scrutiny. And these guys were obviously onto them. He looked up. They didn't have much longer before the camouflage failed them. One really probing sensor sweep would show up anomalies that screamed cover up...

He had long ago decided that this wasn't the smartest move that he'd ever made: rushing off to help Wedge, half prepared... But if he hadn't then Wedge would be dead... He'd gambled, won the first hand and now looked to lose the whole lot on the second hand...

Swinging a leg into the fighter, he steadied himself against the side. There was a rupture further along the cliff face that was deep enough to conceal them both. And they should reach it before the Imperial ship began a sensor scan.... with any luck. Grabbing the thermo-blanket packages from the MedPak he stuffed them inside his suit, hesitating for a moment before cramming the rest of the Pak's contents into various pockets. Taking hold of Wedge under the arms he pulled the unconscious man towards him then, changing his grip slightly, heaved Antilles to his feet: leaning forward to let Wedge's upper body slump across his back. Settling Wedge across his shoulders, he straightened up.

"Artoo, wipe all co-ordinates from your memory banks!" The droid warbled and Luke glanced at the screen, "I don't care, Artoo. Wipe them! They can't get anything that might lead them to Hoth. Then shut down. If I need you, I've got the comlink."

Artoo wailed briefly in dissent before lapsing into compliant silence. Luke climbed over the side of the fighter, moving as quickly as he could to the ground. He steadied himself as he stepped off the last rung, shifting Wedge's weight slightly, then started towards the fissure in the rock face. The shale shifted and slid beneath each step making balance difficult as he tried to counter the treacherous footing with the need to move quickly.

He stumbled yet again, but this time the dislodging fragments turned his ankle, folding his leg beneath him. He crashed onto one knee, throwing his hand out to stop himself from toppling flat onto his face as Wedge almost overbalanced him. The needle sharp stones dug into his hand, jabbing pain into his knee through the flying suit. He grunted in disgust, swearing as he stumbled back to his feet, trying to move Wedge into a less awkward position to carry.

The soft rumble of engines drifted into hearing. Adrenaline pumped through him and he started to move more quickly, gritting his teeth against the pain in his knee and ankle. He fought to remain upright, slithering across the scree, desperation beginning to claw at him as the whine grew louder. _Too long, this was taking too long_!

He almost tumbled again, losing his footing. Wedge slid further off his shoulder. A spasm of pain ripped across his knee, but somehow he stayed upright, clutching at Antilles, not daring to take the time to hoist him back up.

~ # # ~

"Sir," Tallower reported, "there are two human life forms... on the island to the North of the crashed..." He broke off, fingers dancing across the console. When he spoke again, his voice was smug, "And a second fighter... another Incom T-65, camouflaged, systems shut down."

Marrit and Boiis moved to stand beside him, watching the display as the sensor image showed a man carrying another away from the, now visible, intact X-wing. A smile played across the Commander lips, "I wonder where they think they are going?" He turned to the helmsman, "Target the area ahead of them. Take them down, but I want them alive!"

Kubak turned to obey, selecting the co-ordinates, locking the guns on the area just ahead of the two Rebels, double-checking as the green light on the console told him that the weapons were fully charged.

Sound deafened Luke as the rock beneath him bucked, throwing him to the ground. His injured knee twisted at an impossible angle as Wedge landed on top of him, pulling a scream from his throat. Stones and fragments of rock flew past and smacked into his face. Instinctively he tried to pull his arms up to cover his head, but they were trapped beneath him. Dust clogged his eyes and nose. Dazed, biting down against the pain, he heaved himself up into a sitting position, Wedge slumping off him onto the ground. He pushed himself onto his knees, fire ripping along his injured muscle tissue, almost blacking him out. Then, somehow, he got himself unsteadily to his feet, reaching down for Wedge.

Sound exploded again, knocking him backward in another shrapnel spray of gravel and stones. He slammed into the ground. For a moment the world flared into blinding light as his head crashed against a rock. Then darkness rushed in, dragging away consciousness.

~ # # ~

Yannon Lourd stood deep in thought, tapping the stylus against his upper lip, oblivious to everything but the logistics problem on the hand-held pad that refused to be solved.

"Are you the Duty Deck Officer?"

He sighed indignantly, determined not to be drawn from his work until he had solved the infernal thing, glancing up at the offender. His eyes widened as he did a double take, problem immediately forgotten. He swallowed, pulling himself a little more to attention, "Ah... Your Highness.. um..."

"Are you the Duty Deck Officer?" she asked again, quietly.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Have all the X-wings been accounted for?"

"I'll just check..." He dropped the pad on the desk, moving to the computer terminal and pulling the data from the memory.... or at least tried to. Scanning down the pages, he scowled, shaking his head in perplexity, "None of the T-65 pilots have logged in, Your Highness."

She looked at him, suspicion pulling her lips into a tight line, "Find out how many fighters are missing and notify me in the control room," she ordered, "And have the pilots report to the briefing room immediately!"

"Yes, Ma'am," he said, already moving towards the fighters as Leia turned and stormed away. A dark haired tech sauntered across the hanger to intercept him.

"What was all that about?"

"Yevl," Lourd asked, "How many of the X-wings are missing?"

"Dunno off hand," Yevl lied, schooling his face into a puzzled frown, "Why?"

Lourd swore, walking away from him towards the T-65s, "Because none of the pilots have checked in. The Princess just rumbled to it and she isn't happy!"

"Oh," Yevl said, doing his best to sound totally disinterested.

Lourd stopped, "Is Flight Larne still with the snowspeeders?"

"Yeh. Flight Carron's working with her." Yannon shook his head, muttering something under his breath. Yevl watched him for a moment, then he turned away towards the exit Leia had just disappeared through, hoping that he could find the pilots and warn them. Before the Princess found them.

~ # # ~

The scoutship settled onto the ground, the whine of the engines dying as the hatch swung down. Commander Marrit swaggered out, issuing orders to the men at his back, pointing first to the left then to the right of the scout ship, "You two check the Rebels. Boiis, check the droid in that fighter. If they were on their way to a Rebel base it will have the co-ordinates."

He turned as the three men disappeared to their duties, pausing to glance up at the stars beginning to show now as darkness swallowed the last of the sun's light, the night growing colder. He walked back up the ramp, leaning in through the hatch, "Tallower, keep your eyes open. They may have called for reinforcements, let me know as soon as you pick up anything."

"Yes, Sir."

The Imperial officer turned back watching the beam of a flashlight play across the ground as one of the men, Kubak, returned. "Commander, both Rebels are unconscious. One is suffering from concussion and some minor injuries. The other is more dead than alive. He may regain consciousness for a short time, but trying to question him will be difficult."

"Exactly what do you mean by more dead than alive?"

"In all probability, Sir, he'll be dead before we reach the Fleet."

Marrit said nothing for a moment, weighing the situation in his mind. Was it worth hauling the more badly injured Rebel back on the off chance that he may just survive the trip... Thoughts of the Lord Vader's presence on the Executor brought him to a rapid decision: much better to present one live prisoner than try to explain why he had allowed one of two prisoners to die. Lord Vader was not known for his forgiving nature....

"Commander?"

Marrit turned towards Boiis' disembodied voice, "Yes?"

"The droid's astro-nav memory has been wiped. But there's a residue we may be able to use to rebuild the data."

"Interesting," Marrit murmured softly, "The poor Rebel seems to be stranded. Well, let's see if we can help get him back to his friends." He turned back to Kubak, "Leave the more badly injured one, there's no point in taking him if he can't be questioned, but don't bother wasting a charge on him. Get the other one on board."

"Yes, sir."

"Boiis, leave the droid. The specialists can deal with it when they arrive." He turned, leaning inside the ship, "Tallower, send a message to the Fleet. Inform Lord Vader that we have found something of interest."

~ # # ~

Luke moaned softly, tugged back to confused awareness by the ringing in his ears, the pain from his knee. Someone shone a light in his face, the sudden brilliance blinding him and he threw an arm across his eyes to shield them from the glare. The sudden movement jarred a cascade of misery through his head. He moaned a curse. Then someone had hold of his arms, dragging him roughly to his feet. Instinctively he tried to pull away, to fight against them. But his head flashed agony, his stomach rebelling against the movement as shadows flirted at the edge of his consciousness. Finally he was forced to give up, sagging against his captors as awareness retreated, the darkness rushing in - unable to stop them as they dragged him across the ground towards the scout ship.

An eternity later the movement stopped and far away he heard voices, someone saying, "Search him." Light shone in his face again and he tried to squeeze his eyes shut against it, fluttering in and out of consciousness. He cried out only once as they jarred his knee emptying the contents of the leg pocket.

"Sir!" Boiis turned, handing his Commander the cylindrical metal object. Marrit rotated it slowly in his hand then moved position to see the thing better in the light from the scoutship. He frowned as Boiis moved to stand beside him.

"What is it, Sir?"

"Something that I'm sure Lord Vader will want to see," Marrit said with authority, trying to cover his own ignorance by giving the more junior officer the impression that he wouldn't lower himself to explain. He was saved any more embarrassing questions by a call from Tallower.

"Commander, a ship is entering the ionosphere..." Marrit climbed the ramp moving quickly to Tallower's console as the young man continued, "It's a freighter, Sir..." Fingers pulling data from records, cross matching with the incoming data signals, Tallower finally matched the ship. "Sir, it appears to be the freighter from Yavin. There's no transponder codings...."

"Well there wouldn't be, would there," Marrit snapped at him, twisting back to the hatch, his mind racing. Absently he hooked the Rebel's metal cylinder to his belt, "Boiis, get that Rebel on board! We're moving out!"

~ # # ~

Han swore. Karrik leant forwards trying to see the readouts, "What?"

"There's an Imperial scoutship sitting beside Luke's X-wing!"

Chewbacca rumbled a comment as Karrik stood up, leaning between them. "Dunno, Chewie," Han told him, "Dunno."

"You'll have to blow it," Karrik said quietly.

Han turned to stare at her, "What?"

"You'll have to destroy the scout. We can't afford to let them get away, they could have the co-ordinates of Hoth."

"Luke could be on board that thing!" Han shouted at her, the disgust and incredulity evident in his voice.

"Don't you think I realise that?" she replied harshly, her eyes haunted, "But Skywalker knew the risks he was taking when..."

"Look Lady..."

"When Skywalker went back for Antilles," she interrupted, her voice icy calm, the haunted look turning dangerous, "it wasn't just to make sure he was okay. It was to stop the Imperials getting their hands on Hoth! You let that ship go and the Rebellion is dead! We'll never make it back to Echo base to warn them!"

They stared each other down for a moment. Then a comment from Chewbacca snapped Han's attention to the Wookiee. He looked from his partner to the fighter pilot, then twisted back round in his seat, swearing vehemently. The Wookiee shot Karrik a baleful look before turning back to the screens.

"Get us down fast, Chewie," Han ordered, his voice flat with anger, contempt and resignation, "I want them before they get a chance to lift off!"

~ # # ~

Boiis turned from the hatch, running down the ramp, "Kubak, get on board. The Commander wants us out of here now! I'll help with him!" The pilot left the Rebel to his companion, racing past Boiis into the ship. The Lieutenant caught hold of the prisoner and together he and the other Imperial dragged the semi-conscious man up the ramp. The whine of the engines was already beginning to pitch upward as they dragged the Rebel through the hatch.

"Secure him," Marrit ordered, "and stay with him." He punched the door release as they manoeuvred the prisoner, the hatch swinging slowly upwards.

"Sir," Tallower warned, "the freighter is almost within range."

"Get us out of here, Kubak!"

A green light flashed on the console in front of the pilot, indicating that the hatch was closed and sealed. Slowly, Kubak lifted the ship into the air.

A cacophony of debris clattered onto the upper hull as the _Falcon_'s first shot went wide, gouging a crater in the face of the cliff above them. Kubak steadied the ship, riding the pressure wave. The freighter's second volley hit its mark, shoving the scout abruptly sideways to dance perilously close to the rock face. Kubak swore as alarm chimes klaxoned, then swore again at the data readouts.

More laser fire impacted and the scout ship shuddered violently. The port engine erupted, spewing flames and sloughing the nose into the cliff. The impact jarred through the ship, knocking Marrit to the floor. Sparks sizzled across the consoles. Kubak's yell of frustration was cut short as a blue yellow flash spat a shock wave through him, jolting his heart to a stop as it slammed him out of his chair.

Marrit scrambled for the disintegrating console, clambering over the pilot's body. But it was already too late. The ship wallowed drunkenly as the vertical stabiliser burnt out under the freighter's firepower. Then she tilted, sliding gracefully sideways. The nose scraped across the cliff face as the tail suddenly dropped, slamming into the rocks below. She rocked as the other engine blew out on impact, the sound of tearing metal deafening as the nose gouged slowly down the rock face. Then jerked suddenly free, smashing to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Part III

Karrik hit the ground at a run before the ramp had fully deployed: racing through the glare of the _Falcon_'s landing lights across the shale towards the bright patch of orange that lay in a discarded huddle beyond the scoutship. As she reached Antilles she dropped to her knees, pressing her fingers to his neck, sighing in relief as she found a weak, thready pulse. Gently, she turned him more onto his side, resting his back against her knees. Then slipping an arm beneath his shoulder she eased him into a sitting position. He toppled against her, his breathing sounding laboured, his face deathly pale.

She held him for a moment as she looked up, seeing Han and the Wookiee running towards the smoking remains of the Imperial scout. "I'm taking Antilles inside!" she yelled at them over the sound of the _Falcon_'s engines, somehow managing to haul the Lieutenant Commander up, manoeuvring him to drop him over her shoulder. "Goddess," she grunted, carrying him haphazardly towards the _Falcon_, "you gotta lose some weight, Antilles."

Han blasted the door of the scout ship. Chewie yowled, grasping hold of the twisted metal, using brute strength to push the door in. Acrid smoke blew out at them from the ruined instrumentation. Sparks hissed across the consoles at the far end and dripped down the inside of the bulkhead from the remains of the port engine, sending a flickering eerie light through the smoke and across the walls.

"Luke!" Han called, snapping the flashlight on, pushing through the opening, "Luke!" There was movement towards the front of the cabin and Han trained the thin beam onto the grey-uniformed huddle. It moaned, shifting slightly as Han moved towards it. He squatted down, grabbing hold of the Commander's uniform, pulling him up roughly. "Where's the other pilot?" he demanded, shining the torch into the man's face, "Where's the other Rebel pilot?"

The officer opened his mouth for a moment, trying to talk. A thin trickle of blood dripped slowly down his chin. Then his eyes rolled back and his head sank slowly towards the floor. Han swore, letting go of the uniform, standing up as the corpse thudded onto the floor. He turned away, but a familiar metal object flashed in the torchlight as it played across the body, pulling Han's attention back to the dead Imperial. He aimed the light back at the body, then bent down, snatching the lightsaber from the officer's belt.

"Luke!" he yelled, turning away, "Where the hells are you, Kid?" Chewbacca squeezed through the door, beginning to search behind the consoles as Han trained the light onto the floor, sweeping it from side to side, moving slowly down the central passageway.

There was a huddle of bodies and debris beneath the spill of sparks from the engine. Chewbacca grasped hold of part of the roofing panel, heaving it off the bodies and throwing it out of the hatch. Then he rumbled quietly at the patch of orange beneath the bodies.

"Where?" Han asked, tripping over wreckage in his haste to see the Wookiee's discovery. Chewbacca was already hauling the Imperials out of the way. Luke lay awkwardly against the bulkhead, hands secured behind his back. The flight suit concealed any sign of injury. Han stood for a stunned moment, then stepped over the Imperial remains to grasp hold of Luke's shoulders. Chewbacca shifted round, taking hold of Luke's legs. Luke moaned softly, his eyes fluttering open.

"Sorry, Kid," the Corellian said at the small sound, "but we got to get you out of here."

"Han...?"

Solo grinned into the semi-darkness, "Oh you **are** awake! Just hold still 'til we get you out."

"Wedge..."

"Tennan's taking care of him. Now hold still." Chewbacca rumbled in quiet concern as they manoeuvred their load towards the door. "Yeah," Han agreed, then asked Luke, "Where's it hurt, Kid?"

"Think... Think my leg's... bust..."

"That all?" Han laughed, feigning non-concern, "Then just hold tight."

The Wookiee squeezed himself out of the door, careful of Luke's injuries, moving slowly backwards until the young man's legs were out of the shuttle. The he moved round, slipping his arm up to support Luke's knees, ignoring the moan of pain. Han guided the upper half of Skywalker's body out of the shuttle as Chewbacca reached in, taking all of Luke's weight in his arms. Luke stifled another groan, his head thumping washes of nausea through him. Chewbacca turned, running towards the _Falcon_, the young human cradled against his chest. Han stepped out of the wreckage, following at his heels.

The Wookiee ducked beneath the _Falcon_, running up the gangway. Karrik appeared in the corridor, moving out of the way to let Chewbacca past, "Solo, I need just a little more time. Only enough to check the X-wing, we can't leave it here. And..."

"Artoo's shut down... my voice commands only," Luke called shakily from the reassuringly comfortable depths of Chewbacca's arms. The Wookiee stopped, turning back to Han and Karrik as Luke continued, "And I... wiped the co-ordinates from... from his memory..."

Karrik grinned at her Senior Officer, "Good job I had to bring along Deeten, isn't it, Sir!"

Han looked at them for a moment, then swore, "Okay, you got five minutes! Chewie, take Luke and go help her! Then get back and get us out of here. I'll see to Wedge!" He turned, then slid back round, "Wait! I'll get something to get those binders off!"

Karrik grabbed her helmet, shouting at her Artoo unit to follow and ran for Skywalker's X-wing. She had pulled the thin camouflage curtain off and was scrambling up the side of the fighter as Deeten rolled up. Activating the manual hatch release as she passed, she climbed on to the roof of the T-65 and walked along to Luke's droid. She dropped to her knees, opening the safety cover and triggering the lift mechanism beneath.

The Artoo unit was slowly rising out of the hull as the Wookiee reached the base of the ladder, setting Luke on the side of the fighter. Slowly, carefully, Luke pulled himself up to the cockpit, his head swimming, disorientating in the darkness. He reached the top, steadying himself for a moment before leaning in to activate the internal mike, "Artoo? Wake up little buddy!" There was a slight pause, then an answering burble from the droid. It keened, twisting its dome round and back. Luke turned slightly, "Move to the edge of the wing, Artoo. Chewie'll lift you down. Then go to the _Falcon_." The little droid mewled as if in question and Luke glanced at the data screen, holding tightly onto the edge of the fighter, the sudden movement dancing pain and dizziness through his head, "No, Artoo. Chewie won't let you fall!"

The unit trundled towards the edge of the twin wing and Chewbacca reached up, grunting as he took the weight of the droid, slowly lowering it to the ground. Then he heaved Karrik's droid up onto the X-foil where it rolled towards the niche, warbling to itself. It locked into place and Karrik waited until she saw it starting to descend before turning back towards the cockpit: just in time to see Luke crumple, falling with a sickening thud onto the shingle.

"Chewbacca!" she shouted in alarm, but the Wookiee was already moving towards the fallen pilot. She scrambled along the roof. Chewie reached down, gathering Luke into his arms again. He stood up, seeing Karrik starting down the footholds and bellowed at her. She twisted round as he shook his head. She couldn't understand the language. But she couldn't fail to understand the meaning as he turned towards the _Falcon_, loping after Luke's droid.

~ # # ~

Relief still pumping adrenaline through him, Han leant over the back of his chair, checking the sensor readouts for any sign of Imperial re-enforcements before running back to where Tennan had dumped Antilles. The young pilot's breathing didn't sound good, laboured and rattling in his chest. Han lifted a medi-scanner from one of the overhead lockers, pressing it against Wedge's neck. A warning flag blinked at him from the display and he frowned as he read down the suggested course of action, realising that there was no way he could effectively help Wedge. There was a limit to the sort of equipment they had in the _Falcon_... But he could make him more comfortable.

Reaching across to the back of the cot, Han pulled the restraining straps to the front, securing Wedge to the berth. He flipped the cover from the control pad at the end of the cot, pressing one of the buttons. The top end of the cot slowly tilted up, raising the injured pilot's upper body. Wedge's breathing eased slightly.

Han turned to another locker, removing an oxygen mask, gently slipping the strap over Wedge's head and resting the mask across the pilot's nose and mouth. Then he turned his attention to the burns. The dressings on Wedge's legs seemed to be holding well enough, so he opened one of the lockers, pulling out a rehydration pad from one of the boxes. He stripped off the one already on the young man's arm, snapping the fresh one open and pressing down. Then he grabbed some blankets, arranging them over Wedge, careful of the burns on his legs.

Damn it! Where was Chewie?

He gave Wedge another quick check then left him, running down the corridor to the hatch. The Wookiee was running towards the _Falcon_, an orange bundle in his arms. Swearing, Han started towards the flight deck. Then stopped, turning abruptly as Chewie thundered onto the ship, something suddenly occurring to him... "Chewie, dump Luke then get us out of here. I'll see to him."

He followed the Wookiee into the medical bay, scooping up the scanner as his partner dropped Luke gently onto the other cot before disappearing out of the door. Luke's eyes fluttered open as Han checked the readout. Solo gave him a grin, hearing the change of pitch in the engines as Chewie lifted the _Falcon_ from the ground, "You got a concussion, Kid. And a bust knee. I'll give you something to kill the pain..."

"I'm all right," Luke protested.

"Sure you are. That's why you're almost cross eyed trying to focus on at least one of me!" His grin faded, expression becoming serious as he asked, "Luke, did they question you? Did they get anything about Hoth?"

The pilot shook his head wincing at the movement, "No... didn't have time... They were taking us somewhere else, I think..."

Han closed his eyes briefly in relief, "Okay, Kid."

"Wedge... " Luke questioned as Han reached into another locker.

"Is here," Han evaded, "Now lie there and take it easy. We'll be back on Hoth soon." He snapped a monitor round Luke's wrist, then rummaged in one of the boxes for the painkiller and hypodermic as the monitor aligned itself to Luke's veins. Once it was filled with the drug it would administer it as and when Luke needed, but more importantly it would act as an early warning if the concussion developed into something more sinister. Neither he nor Chewie had the time right now to baby sit either of these kids... Breaking the seal of the hypo, he pushed it into the container, filling it with the clear, amber tainted liquid before turning to Luke. "Hold still!"

He slid the needle into the monitor, holding it carefully until the green light blinked at him, then slowly pushed the drug into the mechanism. He checked the tiny readout screen, satisfying himself that all was well before drawing the hypo out and tossing it in the trash, "The stuff will kick in soon, Kid, just hang in there. And stay put until I come back! If we meet any trouble and it gets rough, I don't want you cracking your skull again!"

Luke opened his mouth, but Han had already moved out of the door towards the flight deck.

~ # # ~

Karrik clambered into the fighter, clearing the remains of the MedPak off the console and onto the ground with a brush of her hand. She sat down pulling the straps over her shoulders and locking them into place, "Okay, Deeten, start her up."

The engines fired, the chromatic whine sliding upwards and settling as the canopy hissed down and locked forward. Karrik ran through the checks then eased the fighter from the ground, swinging it round to face the _Falcon_. The Wookiee had already lifted the ramp and she retracted the fighter's landing gear, feeling the gentle triple thump as it locked into the belly of the X-wing. "Chewbacca, you on line?"

A rumble in her head set confirmed. "You lead the way," she told him, "I'll follow."

There was another growl, then the _Falcon_ lifted gently into the air, gear retracting as it turned and climbed away. Karrik gave a wry smile, "Okay, Deeten, let's go!" Accelerating she pushed the nose of the fighter skywards, feeling herself pressed into the seat as the X-wing soared after the _Millennium Falcon_. Slowly, as they reached the outer edges of the planet's atmosphere, the sky began to lighten, the two ships chasing the sun. She didn't notice. Her attention was on the tactical screens, searching for the tell tale signs of approaching ships, "Chewbacca, my screens are clear. You got anything?"

"We're all clear here," Solo's voice answered.

"How they doing?"

"Dunno, I'm no medic..."

An alarm bell chimed and Karrik checked the display. "Solo!" she called in warning.

"I know. I see them... I've got five... no, six!"

"All TIE class," Karrik confirmed, checking the Imperial fighters' trajectory, "So far it doesn't look as if they've seen us..." She trailed off with a curse, "They have now! Heading straight for us." Her fingers flew across the console, setting up the jump point, "Solo, they're coming in fast. If they get too close before jump, I'll give you the time to get clear."

"Think again, Tennan! Look what's just come through..."

Karrik took a deep breath, letting it out slowly at the sight of the massive Star Destroyer, "I see it! They're playing for keeps! TIEs closing... attack range in twelve seconds."

"We'll be ready in twenty..."

Karrik pulled the nose of the fighter round, turning to meet the oncoming TIEs. "See you later, guys!" she told them, then cut communication.

"Tennan!" Solo yelled at her, hearing only static in return. "Ah!" he said, swearing, "Women! Okay, Chewie. Jump in eleven..."

The Wookiee punched in the last of the data and Han glanced quickly towards the Star Destroyer, watching the single X-wing engage the TIEs. Two of the Imperial fighters ignored Tennan and continuing towards the _Falcon_. Chewbacca bayed at him. "I know," he snapped, "Anytime now..." As if on cue the _Falcon_ bucked under the first spread of fire from the approaching TIEs. "At least there's only two of them... Ready?"

Chewbacca roared and Han punched the buttons, fragmenting the starscape into a myriad of colours as they punched into hyperspace.

Deeten burbled, dumping data onto the screen and Karrik grinned, "Okay! Let's go..." She flipped the fighter in the opposite direction. Rolling the X-wing in the turn as she pushed the nose down, she sliced between the TIEs. The fighter bucked under their fire and she grimaced as the shield indicator changed colour, "Deeten, jump in four... three... two... one!" She hit the pad, feeling herself pushed into the seat as the stars shattered into the safety of lightspeed.

~ # # ~

Leia walked into General Rieekan's office, giving him a tired smile as he rose to greet her, telling him, "There are ten X-wings and eleven pilots missing."

"I see," he replied, sitting down as she took the seat opposite, "What have the remaining pilots said?"

Leia sighed, "We have definite sightings of six fighters being destroyed. None of their pilots ejected in time. Lieutenant Tennan's fighter is here, but she's one of the pilots missing. And no one can give me any guaranteed information on Luke or Wedge. All of them say that everything was confused, that it happened too fast... They dropped out of hyperspace at the rendezvous, right on top of a squadron of TIEs: one minute they were in the middle of a fight, then next - hyperspacing out. The one thing that they're all clear on is Wedge's fighter being hit and that neither he nor Luke left with them..." She trailed off, worry gnawing at her, then looked up at Rieekan, "I think this is nothing more serious than a rescue mission. Luke and Han..." She trailed off again, then began, "General, if Luke was in trouble, Han wouldn't hesitate, he'd jump straight in..."

"Your Highness," Rieekan attempted, knowing how difficult this was going to be for him as well as for her. She had asked to be left in charge of the investigation and he had agreed, knowing of her friendship with Luke Skywalker and the _Falcon_ crew. But now... Now things were more clouded than ever. And he hated what he was going to have to tell her. He leant forward, clasping his hands on the table, "Leia, I realise that you want to see the best in this particular situation. And I'm sure that there is a valid explanation for what has happened. However..." He paused, searching for the best way to put what he had to say, finally opting for being blunt, "I had the security recordings from the hanger processed. I'm afraid there may be more to this situation than we first thought... And we have the security of this base to consider." He lifted a small vidscreen from his desk and handed it to her, "This was recorded just after the X-wings arrived."

Leia had felt her guts twisting as he talked, icy fingers threading through her stomach. Reticently, she took the screen, keying it to run. Han walked down the ramp of the _Falcon_ and into the hanger, turning back to placate Chewbacca. She watched as he threw up his hands, walking away from the ship, intercepted by a woman in a pilot's flight suit. Leia studded the scene in growing concern as Han tried to walk past. The woman spun Han round, pulling her blaster free of the holster and pressing it into his stomach. Chewie slid from the roof of the _Falcon_, moving up behind the woman. Han shook his head then bent to retrieve the woman's flight helmet. Taking her by the arm he guided her up the ramp and into the ship.

Leia glanced up at Rieekan, but the General indicated that there was more to come. She returned her attention to the screen, watching Chewie lope round from the other side of the _Falcon_ and up the ramp. Then the female pilot reappeared, sauntering nonchalantly out of the ship and across the hanger.

"That's Karrik Tennan," Rieekan said. "She returns a few minutes later with her Artoo unit, briefly talks to one of the other X-wing pilots who has stopped her, then goes back into the _Millennium Falcon_. They left immediately after that."

Leia frowned, looking at him in dismay, unable to decide what to think. Silently she handed the screen back to him.

"I concede," he began, "that this incident may be totally unrelated to the disappearance of pilots after an ambush by Imperial forces. However, you yourself have just told me that you believe they are related. Those still missing include two of our most experienced officers, both of whom are known to be on the Empire's _Wanted_ list... Skywalker especially! I cannot ignore those facts." His voice was heavy, resigned, "Nor can I ignore this..." he indicated the screen lying on his desk, "altercation... I must work on the worst case scenario, which frankly makes me want to..." The com unit on his desk chimed and he moved towards it as he finished, "seriously consider the evacuation of this base." He touched the pad, "Yes?"

"General, the _Millennium Falcon_ is cruising in towards Hoth. Captain Solo has declared a medical emergency. He's requesting landing instructions..."

Leia was already on her feet, rushing out of the door towards the command centre as Rieekan stood, "We're on our way. Tell him to stand by."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part IV**

The kaleidoscope of light settled into the starscape of the Hoth system as Karrik dropped out of hyperspace.

"... request the nature of your emergency? The environmental doors are closed."

"Two men injured, one real serious..."

"Copied, _Falcon_. Standby."

"Having trouble, Solo?" Karrik asked, watching the_ Falcon_ descend into the ionosphere ahead of her.

"I'm in too big a hurry to have trouble, Lieutenant..."

"_Falcon_, you are cleared in via the South Entrance. Emergency teams are standing by."

"Copied, control. Routing to the South Entrance."

"Echo Base, this is Alpha Three. I'm following the _Falcon_ in."

There was a moment's silence before the controller replied, "Understood, Alpha Three."

Karrik set up the descent, following Solo's freighter down through the frigid atmosphere to the surface. In the eerie glow from the starlit snow it seemed as if they were skimming scant inches above the surface, the frozen terrain rushing past below. Both ships adjusted their flight path, realigning with the frail homing beacon that burst into life, electronically guiding them towards the bar of light that now pierced the darkness as the huge doors of the South Entrance slowly opened. Karrik held off, giving Solo enough time to enter the base and manoeuvre, before flying down the rectangular ice tunnel and into the base. Behind her the environmental doors slid ponderously closed. She hovered for a moment before edging forwards, following the directions of the marshaller precisely, slowly settling the X-wing onto the floor. She was already running through the shut down procedures as her tech crew rushed in, Yevl clambering up the side of the fighter when she popped the canopy.

"Goddess, Tennan, what have you done?" he asked quietly as she slipped the harness off her shoulders. The expression on his face told her more than any words could, that things were not good.

"Why?" she asked tentatively.

"Top brass is freaking out. And the Princess is prowling like a caged Mascat!"

Karrik sighed, "When did it break?"

"Just before they closed the doors. They suddenly twigged that none of our lot, or Antilles' had turned up for debrief. They weren't too happy when they went looking and got the run round. And neither Hobbie nor Janson could avoid it for too long." He climbed onto the top of the fighter, running his gaze along the length of the ship as she pulled her helmet off, running her hands through her hair, "Who's rig's this, Karrik?"

"Skywalker's."

"Sheesh! Then I'm out of here. If Yzzi finds me touching her precious..."

"Lieutenant Tennan?"

Karrik looked down at the two men standing at the base of the fighter, "Yes?"

"I'm, sorry, Ma'am, but I'll have to ask you to come with us?"

She glanced at Yevl then back at the ground troops, smiling, "Why? Am I under arrest or something?"

The Sergeant looked slightly uncomfortable under the gaze of the tech crew as he answered, "Yes, Ma'am."

His answer slammed at her, draining away the exhilaration of before. She pushed herself to her feet, the seriousness of the situation finally beginning to crash in on her bringing her abruptly back to reality. Things were worse than bad and suddenly she wanted to throw up. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. Dropping the helmet on the seat, she aimed a forced smile at Yevl before climbing out of the fighter.

Solo walked down the ramp of the _Falcon_ as the medical teams carted off Antilles and a protesting Luke. He started to follow, the towering figure of Chewbacca close behind him, then hesitated. He tossed a look in the direction of Luke's X-wing, glimpsing Tennan through the crowd as she handed her sidearm to one of two soldiers standing beside her. The other grasped her upper arm, guiding her through the gawking personnel towards the nearest exit. Chewbacca barked a comment as he followed his partner's gaze. Han swore, shaking his head, "Go with Luke, Chewie. I'll find out what's going on." The Wookiee rumbled in acknowledgement as Solo turned towards the X-wing, pushing his way through the ground crews and pilots towards Karrik, "Hey! Hey, Tennan! Wait up! Tennan!"

She tried to turn towards him, but her escorts pushed her onwards, refusing to let her stop. Solo broke into a quick jog, catching them just before they left the hanger, "Tennan, wait a minute!"

The more senior soldier, a Sergeant, turned towards him, stopping him from following Karrik any further, "I'm sorry, Captain Solo. Lieutenant Tennan can't talk to you at the moment."

"What do you mean, can't talk to me," Han blustered, trying to push past the man, "I..."

"Captain Solo," the Sergeant said firmly, holding his ground, "please don't interfere."

"What? Why, is she under arrest or something?"

The Sergeant said nothing for a moment, then simply stated, "Yes," before turning away and following the others. Solo stood, Tennan's dilemma vying with his concern for Luke. He turned, swearing under his breath, storming through the hanger towards the medical bays. In all probability he'd find Leia there, and if anyone knew what was going on, she would.

~ # # ~

Jurgen, Head of Intelligence on the _Executor_, allowed the young officer to enter his office. Fixing him with a blankly accusing look, he asked, "You have something to report?"

Lieutenant Linrig stepped forward, placing a readout on Jurgen's desk, "The analysis Lord Vader requested from the data obtained from the crashed scout on Taspin. The freighter they encountered **is** the one involved in the Yavin incident."

Jurgen snatched at the data pad, keenly aware of just how displeased Vader was going to be with this news. If they had arrived only minutes earlier the freighter would, even now, have been in one of the _Executor's_ cargo holds. The Lieutenant was continuing, "You will also see, Sir, that the analysis of the fragment of conversation between the freighter and the T-65 pilot has thrown up some rather interesting information."

Jurgen refused to favour Linrig with a look, continuing instead to read the report. His eyes widened in distaste, his jaw clenching slightly as he read the information, "You are positive this is correct?" he demanded.

The other man nodded, "Yes, Sir. We ran the information through the computer three times. I wanted to be completely sure before I came to you."

"Then run it through three more times, Lieutenant," Jurgen told him, waving his hand in dismissal, "I have no intention of presenting this to the Lord Vader, only to find that it is incorrect."

"Sir!"

~ # # ~

The general disruption of the Falcon's arrival had died away, engineers and ground crews returning to their duties. Most of the pilots had disappeared. Hands in his jacket pockets, Janson sauntered nonchalantly into the hanger, Dack following closely at his heels. Keeping close to the edge of the hanger they wandered round towards Tennan's fighter. Her Chief Tech was working on top of the wing, the upper port engine lying open to the frigid air. As the two pilots reached the X-wing the engineer stood up, moving onto the fuselage. Janson grinned up at him, "Hi!"

Yevl glanced down, walking along the top of the fighter towards the cockpit. "Gentlemen…" he greeted then dropped down the ladder onto the hanger floor, "Haven't you got anything better to do than annoy people who work for a living?"

"We were wondering..." Dack began, but Janson elbowed him in the ribs.

Yevl crossed his arms, looking from one pilot to the other, "You were wondering...?"

"What's going on with Tennan..." Janson answered, glaring at Dack.

"Oh," Yevl said, rifling through a kit box for a hydrospanner, "Why don't you ask her?"

"They won't let any of us near her," Dack told him.

"Oh," Yevl repeated, continuing his search of the kit box.

Janson and Dack looked at each other when no explanation was immediately forthcoming. The younger pilot shrugged his shoulders then flicked his eyes towards the Chief, lifting his eyebrows. Janson took the hint, "You were the only one who had a chance to talk to her when she came back," he pressed. The engineer found what he needed, turned and headed back for the ladder.

"Awe, Chief, come on..."

Yevl stopped and looked back at them. Shaking his head, he muttered, "Never met anyone who could beat a pilot for gossip." Stepping up onto the first rung he told them, "She was arrested."

"Arrested..."

"We got an echo in here or what! Yeh, arrested! That's what I said."

"Do you know why?"

The sincerity in Janson's voice stopped another caustic reply on Yevl's lips. The rumours were probably already flying round the crew rooms. These guys had come straight to him because he had been there when Tennan was arrested: if anyone outside the Command staff knew exactly what was going on, it would be him. Unfortunately he was as blind as the rest of them. He had a pretty good idea what it was all about, but there would be enough rumours circling without him adding to them. So he shook his head, telling them simply, "Not for sure. They didn't say much. Sorry."

"Thanks, Chief."

"No problem," Yevl said, pulling himself back up to the roof of the fighter.

The two pilots turned away, walking slowly back towards the exit. "We've got to be missing something here," Dack said softly, "I mean, why would they arrest her just for going back to get Skywalker and Antilles?"

"She bypassed Command..."

"And...?" the younger pilot asked.

Janson stopped, "Think about it, Dack," he began, keeping his voice low, "The first jump position, we drop out of hyperspace right on top of two flights of TIEs. We lose one Flight Leader and the other bends the rules to breaking point to go after him. We arrive at the Base, but the Lieutenant in charge disappears..."

"And the Princess wasn't exactly amused when she found out we had delayed reporting in."

"Obviously trying to cover up what was going on."

Dack swore, spinning on his heel, striding away. Surprised at the younger man's reaction Janson stood for a moment, watching his retreating back. Then he broke into a run, "Hey, Dack! Wait!" he called, catching hold of Dack's arm to stop him.

The pilot pulled his arm free, "I shouldn't have listened to her. I've just made things worse!"

"Dack..."

"I shouldn't have got you guys to delay the debrief..."

"You were obeying an order, Dack. Don't start taking a guilt trip over this."

"I wasn't obeying an order!"

Janson blinked, unsure whether he'd simply misheard Dack or whether the younger man was beginning to lose the plot, "What?"

"It wasn't an order! She never gave me a direct order! Is that easy enough for you to understand!" He turned, walking away.

Stunned, Janson went after him again, "Dack! Hold up!" The younger man hesitated, then turned back. "You did the only thing you could do," Janson told him, "you backed up your Lieutenant. I'd have done the same thing."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?"

Janson grinned at him, "No. And it doesn't get us any closer to what's going on." He dropped his arm round Dack's shoulders for a moment, "Come on, let's go see if they've tried arresting the Wookiee or Solo."

~ # # ~

"Han, I'm sorry but that's the way it is. I can't change it," Leia told him, smarting slightly at his tirade about Tennan's treatment and his reaction to the news that both she and Luke could be facing disciplinary action.

"How much trouble are Tennan and the Kid in?" he demanded.

"That depends on what General Rieekan decides after he's questioned them."

"What about me?"

Leia looked at him, disbelief and anger flitting across her face, "Is that what this is all about? You think they might arrest you!" She made a small sound of disgust, her eyes wide, "You are unbelievable!"

He looked at her, open mouthed, "Leia..."

"After all this, you're still only interested in yourself! I should have known!" She started to turn away, but Han caught her elbow.

"Now wait just a minute..."

She turned on him, yanking her arm out of his grasp, "You **don't** need to worry. Luke and Lieutenant Tennan will be facing this on their..."

"Look, your Princess-ship," he interrupted vehemently, "I came down here to help..."

"Help? You? Don't make..."

"Yeh! Me! Help! It happens to matter to me that Tennan and the Kid are in trouble! And if you'd get down off your pedestal for a minute you might just be able to see that!"

"Pedestal!" she spat at him, her fury rising even further, "Pedestal! Just who do you think you..."

But he was throwing up his hands in dismissal, turning away, "Ahh! I don't have to take this!" Chewbacca stepped forward, rumbling quietly that this wasn't going to help, but the human marched past him, ignoring his advice. Shaking his head in disgust Chewie began to follow.

Leia ran after Han as he started down the corridor, pushing past the Wookiee, "Don't walk away from me! Don't you dare walk away from me!"

He stopped so suddenly, rounding on her, that she slipped back a few paces, backing abruptly into the corridor wall as he took a step towards her. "I meant would they want to question me! Not would the want to discipline me! For what it's worth!" he finished, spinning away from her. _Typical, just typical! Try to help someone and all I get is my ear chewed off by some arrogant... infuriating... self-important pain in the butt..._

Leia's anger drained away as she realised how badly she had misinterpreted his actions. Swallowing her battered pride, she caught at his arm, "Han..." He pulled out of her grip, storming along the corridor as she tried again, "Han, I'm sorry! Please..."

"Forget it," he snapped, waving her away.

She hesitated for a moment, looking to Chewbacca for help, but the Wookiee shrugged his massive shoulders, moving past her. "Luke's in trouble," she called after them finally, "But Tennan's up to her neck!"

Han slowed his stride, then stopped, turning as she walked quickly along the corridor towards him. "I thought you said that was up to Rieekan," he accused.

"It is, but I have some idea of what he's considering," she admitted.

Han looked at Chewbacca then back at her, "And?"

"Luke may be brought up for abandoning the Flight... Rieekan's listening to the recordings now. But Tennan, no matter what happens, she's in deep trouble. Not reporting in, failing to inform Command of the disappearance of her Flight Leader, leaving the base without authorisation... There was even some talk of treason... Going on a rescue mission is fair enough, but it should have been done through official channels..."

"But she left with me," Han frowned, "How come there wasn't a welcoming committee waiting for Chewie and me?"

"The security recording showed you having a..." she lifted her hand as if searching for the appropriate word, then finished, "an altercation." She looked at him, confusion and concern flitting across her face, "Han we saw her pulling the blaster on you. Rieekan thinks that you left under duress."

"Damn..."

"You should have told us what you were doing, Han," she admonished gently.

"Your Highness?" Leia turned towards the young officer who walked towards her, moving down the corridor to meet him. Han leant back against the wall, scuffing his boot on the ice then looked up at Chewbacca as the Wookiee moved to join him, "This is your fault," he accused his partner, "If you'd left her like I said, she wouldn't be in this mess!"

Chewbacca rumbled an answer and Han pushed himself off the wall, "We didn't need to bring it back! We brought Artoo back anyway! The Empire would have found nothing and all Luke would need is a new fighter..."

The Wookiee interrupted, looming towards the human, barking at him. Han stood his ground but the accusation died on his lips as Chewie's words pulled back the memory of dragging Luke from the wreckage of the scoutship. He looked at his partner, not wanting to admit that Chewie was right. If Tennan hadn't been there, would he have fired on the Imperial ship...?

Leia was thanking the soldier, turning to walk back towards them, breaking Han away from a line of thought that he had no desire to travel. Not yet. He looked back at Chewbacca, giving him a lopsided grin of apology, "I'm sorry, Chewie." The Wookiee rumbled a comment that pulled a smile to Han's lips and they both turned their attention to the Princess as she approached.

"Tennan is refusing to say what happened on the surface of the planet," she sighed, "so Rieekan wants to see both of you after all."

Han looked up at Chewbacca, then back at Leia, wondering if Tennan had some weird idea about keeping the heat off Luke, "What's so important?"

"They want an explanation for Luke's injuries."

"How much trouble is she in if she doesn't talk?"

"It doesn't get much worse," Leia told him, simply.

Han shook his head turning away, his thoughts churning. How in the hells did Tennan think this was going to help? Luke was going to get his butt kicked anyway... There again, Rieekan was already mad and hearing that two of his more senior pilots had been, however briefly, in the hands of the Empire, sure wasn't going to improve his mood. He looked at Chewie, who shrugged, rumbling a comment. Han nodded, then turned back to the Princess. Chewie was right, he had to tell Leia the truth, "Tennan's probably trying to save the Kid from a roasting." _Kid, that was a laugh. Tennan wasn't all that much older than Luke…_

Leia was frowning slightly, intrigued by the suggestion, "Why? What happened?"

Han glanced along the corridor, then back at the Wookiee, "I suppose this is as safe a place as any." He moved closer to Leia, telling her quietly, "An Imperial Scout got there before we did..." He held up a hand as her eyes went wide, the colour draining from her face, "Whoa, wait a second. They didn't have a chance to question them. And we made sure that they wouldn't make it back to the Emperor. They'd left Wedge," he continued, "but taken the Kid. The scout ship was just lifting off the ground as we arrived... so we took it down..."

"But you said..." Leia began, going whiter still.

"That they had Luke?" Han nodded, "We had to drag him out of the wreckage." Leia stared at him, open-mouthed. "They don't know anything about Hoth," Han assured her, "Luke had Artoo wipe his memory..."

"You're sure they weren't questioned?"

Han shook his head, "Believe me, it was one of the first things I asked the Kid."

Leia nodded slowly, calm beginning to instil itself again. Luke's word meant more to her than any written and signed agreement, "I see..."

"Karrik's obviously figuring that if she says nothing, the Kid won't get into any more trouble. Rieekan's not going to be happy if he finds out about it. Leia," he petitioned, "we've got to do something. We can't let her take all this on herself. Sure, she should have told you, so should I, but I don't think any of us were thinking particularly clearly. And if she hadn't come to me..."

He broke off, throwing a look at Chewie. "Leia, if we'd arrived any later, Luke would be lost. The Scout was lifting as we arrived and a Star Destroyer dropped in as we were leaving. Karrik took on a flight of TIEs to buy us time to make the jump back here."

Leia turned away, hugging herself. Deep in thought she paced the breadth of the corridor. She trusted Luke implicitly, and if he said that he hadn't been questioned then she believed him... But this wasn't Luke telling the story, it was Han. And with Han Solo she could never be quite sure. Not that she believed that he was lying to her, not with the safety of the base in question... but until she heard it from Luke himself, she knew she wouldn't be sure. And the Rebellion had already lost too many good people for her to risk even the smallest element of doubt.

She had to be totally, completely certain.

She turned back to the Corellian, "I have to think this through, Han. And I need to talk to Luke before I make a decision. I can't do anything that would put the safety of this base and these people in jeopardy."

"I understand," Han told her. He watched as she turned, walking away from them down the corridor. "Don't start any work on the _Falcon_, Chewie," he said, beginning to walk in the other direction, "If Leia can't help and things turn bad, I'm not leaving Karrik to face the music on this iceball."

~ # # ~

Karrik Tennan paced the confines of her quarters. _Damn, damn, damn, damn. Damn! Damn..._ Sighing, she sat on the cot, fingers drumming unconsciously against her leg. _House arrest! Why in all the hells did I let myself get mixed up in this...?_

Standing up she started pacing again. _Because he's your CO. And Antilles was in trouble…_

_Antilles..._

_Goddess, what a mess... _ She sat back down for a moment, running her hands across her face._ Why didn't I just tell them...? Rieekan's probably blowing his stack!_ Nervous energy forced her to move and she found herself back on her feet, wandering round the tiny room.

Until the officer had walked in and asked for her account of the incident, she hadn't even thought about what she was going to do. Refusing to say anything, refusing to give him a report had been purely instinctive, surprising even herself. And after he had gone, when she realised **exactly** what she had done for no other reason than it had felt the right thing to do, the doubts had come crashing back in. _Your decision! Your choice!_

She slammed her fist against the wall, anger erupting. _What the hells were the damned TIEs doing there anyway?_

For the first time since they'd dropped out of hyperspace and into the squadron of Imperial fighters, she allowed herself think about what had happened. And the tension drained away, replaced by quiet, hollow sadness. She sank onto the cot and sat, head in her hands.

Marlha, the first of Alpha flight to go, closely followed by Sheard, Mikael and Dualia. Rookies with less than a hundred hours between them - combat experience: nil. A tear slipped slowly down her cheek and she dashed it away, drawing again on the anger, refusing to give in to the mourning._ Experience had counted for nothing!_ Wedge Antilles, survivor of Yavin: taken out by a lucky shot! And for all she knew lying dead in the med section.

She closed her eyes… and saw him lying half-dead on the shale as the Imperial Scout slammed sideways into the cliff face, sparks showering from the ruined fuselage. Which brought her the full circle back to her refusal to give a report...

_What a mess! What a complete and utter mess... _

~ # # ~

"Janson!"

The Lieutenant stopped, turning towards the older man who jogged along the corridor towards him. "Any news on the Boss," Zev asked.

Janson shook his head, "No-one's saying anything about either him or Skywalker. I'm just going to see if I can get anything from Medical." He turned away, beginning to walk along the corridor.

Zev dropped into step beside him, "Any more news on Tennan?"

"They've definitely arrested her: I managed to get that from her Chief. But he doesn't know why either... And they haven't arrested Solo." He sighed, "I haven't got a clue what's going on..."

"Maybe they're just real put out that she bypassed them and went to Solo."

Janson shook his head slowly, "No, there has to be more than that. I mean, the Princess dragged us all across the fire for not reporting in sooner, but if Command had been really mad about it, Rieekan would have done the dirty work. And he wouldn't have been as polite as the Princess, he'd have taken some of us up for Insubordination." He glanced across at Zev, "What are the others saying?"

"That Karrik shouldn't have gone without telling Command... but that they'd probably all have done the same thing in her position. And that surely the most important thing is that she brought back Skywalker and Antilles alive."

He shook his head, "Personally I think she was bloody insane. Brave, but insane."

Janson looked at him. Zev grinned, continuing, "But if I'd thought of going to Solo, **I'd** have done exactly the same thing."

"Brave but insane, huh?"

"Hey, aren't we all?" He tapped his finger against his head, "You have to be just a little insane to be fighting on this side. That's what makes us so unpredictable. That's why we're such a pain in the Imperial butt: desperate people taking desperate actions."

He grinned again, "And there lies the case for the defence." Then he sighed, "It also explains why I find myself living in a freezing, underground ice bunker on some frigid planet instead of relaxing in a plush chair in some office somewhere, underlings bringing me kaffin every half hour..."

Janson found himself chuckling. Shaking his head he told Zev, "Remind me, if I ever need a lawyer, never to come to you, Buddy!"

"Hey! You may outrank me, kiddo, but I'm sure your mother didn't bring you up to be rude to your elders. And besides, I'm a good lawyer!"

"That makes you a better lawyer than a pilot, Old Man..."

Zev stopped, mouth dropping open in mock horror and astonishment. "Slander," he shouted along the corridor after Janson, ignoring the ground personnel who were giving both of them strange looks, "Slander and lies!" Breaking into a run, he went after the Lieutenant, "Take that all back, Young'un, or I'll sue you!"

~ # # ~

Awareness returned slowly, the burning pain in his lungs registering long before the caress of fluid against his skin. Wedge Antilles' fevered mind began to throw snatches of memory at him, running them like a vid through his mind.

_Alarm bells squealed proximity warnings... TIEs! Damn it, how?... __**Deke!**__... Too late... Easy, gently, lined up... __**YES!!!**__ Fry in... Luke? What the...? Shit…! Damn it... smoke... hurts to breathe... "Eject! Eject!"... smoke... can't... Got to go down... Come on baby... got to... water? WATER!!! No!... No... can't get out... __**Can't get out!!! CAN'T GET OUT...**_

The fluid engulfed him, smothering him, burning his lungs as he fought to drag in air. He lashed out in panic, trying to push open the canopy. But the water was too strong, pulling him down, dragging at his strength. His arms and legs were becoming too heavy to move, his lungs flaming with each breath...

_No, Force give me the strength, please_...

He had to fight. He wasn't going to let himself drown, damn it! But it was difficult, so difficult... The fluid wrapped itself around him, holding him immobile, crushing him. Darkness pressed against the edges of his awareness, threatening and sinister. He tried to push it away. But it was too strong. It beckoned him, enticed him, promising release...

Leia Organa watched in dismay, her face mirroring her concern, as Wedge Antilles thrashed against the sides of the Bacta tank. The medical droid was already retreating, having added another drug to the mixture and Leia continued to watch, biting her lip, as the pilot's movements grew heavier and slower, the convulsions weakening as he lapsed towards unconsciousness. "What happened?"

The droid said nothing for a moment, studying the readouts on the screen before addressing her, "The sea water contained an element that has distressed the inner lining of the lungs, making the breathing process very painful. As he regained consciousness he started to fight against the pain."

"He will be alright?"

"As long as the damage to the lining can be repaired, he should make a full recovery."

Leia looked at the droid, aware that there was something more, "But?" she prompted.

"As yet we are unsure how extensive the damage is... Early indications are not as good as we could hope. The ability of the lung to transfer oxygen to the bloodstream has been compromised... In order for a full recovery to occur, that injury has to be reversed."

Leia felt the situation settle more heavily on her as she watched them carefully lift Wedge from the Bacta. "And you're not sure that it can be reversed?" she asked as they removed the breathing mask before laying him down on the nearby gurney.

"It is giving cause for concern," the droid admitted. "There are some things that even Bacta is unable to fully repair. The lung is a very delicate balance of technology."

Leia sighed, moving closer to the young pilot, hearing the laboured rasp of his breathing. She reached out, gently brushing the Bacta damp hair away from his forehead. She didn't really know him well, had met him once or twice, briefly. But she'd heard Luke talking about him and had seen him in Luke's company often enough: his loud, outgoing riotousness an almost exact foil to Luke's more quiet, compelling but equally riotous nature. Wedge was the one who charmed the ladies, the one everyone noticed first, but who was more than happy to step back into Luke's shadow when...

"How is he?"

She jumped at the unexpected voice, turning to Han, "Not good..."

"Your Highness?"

Leia turned back to the medical droid. "We are going to flood Lieutenant-Commander Antilles' lungs with Bacta fluid, resting them completely, and oxygenate his blood externally. Hopefully we should have more information for you in a few hours."

"Thank you."

"What's wrong?" Han asked as she turned towards the door.

She stopped, looking up at him, "Wedge's lungs are damaged... something to do with the sea water. He's… giving cause for concern."

Han stood for a moment, saying nothing as she walked past him. Then he turned, "So what are you going to tell the Kid?"

"Lies," she stated, simply.

"You're going to tell him Wedge is okay?"

"Yes."

"And if Wedge doesn't make it? What are you going to tell the Kid then? That you made a mistake?"

She turned back to him, giving him a level, measured look, "And if the Imperial Navy turns up because you were wrong about them not getting any information, what will you have me tell Rieekan? That I made a mistake?"

He snapped his mouth closed, looking away from her, saying nothing.

"Han," she continued gently, "I need to know exactly what happened to Luke and Wedge on that planet. I may have compromised the security of this base, made the most disastrous mistake of my life. I won't definitely know that Echo Base is safe until I've spoken with Luke, and I can't take the chance that he might miss something out. If his mind is clouded by worry for Wedge, he may just forget that little thing that later becomes very important. And I can't afford to take that chance."

Han looked back at her for a moment, meeting her gaze, confused by the wash of feelings that swept over him: finding himself wanting to gather her into his arms, hold her and tell her that everything was going to be fine. Then the moment was gone as she turned, walking through the door towards the bay where Luke was resting. He looked after her, until the door to Luke's room closed behind her. Then muttering under his breath, he followed her.

~ # # ~

Luke's eyes slowly opened. Someone squeezed his hand, "Luke?"

Carefully turning his head, Leia's smiling face swam into focus. She was sitting beside the bed, Han leaning against the wall behind her. For a moment he wondered what had happened... Then his knee twinged, despite the painkillers: and he remembered.

His guts twisted at the thought of how close it had been. Too close - disastrously close. Except for Han, he and Wedge would have been... His heart skipped a beat, the breath clogging in his throat, "Wedge?" he questioned, afraid of the answer.

"Is fine," Leia told him. "Some plasti-skin and rest and he'll be as good as new," she lied. Luke nodded, saying nothing, relief stabbing at him. "Do you feel up to answering some questions," Leia asked, gently.

He closed his eyes, wearily. It was bound to come, he thought bitterly. Putting it off wasn't going to lessen his stupidity or soften the reaction. He may as well get it over and done with now, "Yes," he answered, dejectedly.

"That Lieutenant Tennan of yours is in trouble!" Han told him flatly, shrugging his shoulders at Leia as she turned, shooting him a withering look.

Luke watched the silent exchange, not liking the atmosphere between his two friends. Guilt and bewilderment tugging at him, he asked tentatively, "Trouble?"

"She didn't report to Command when she arrived here," Leia explained, "Instead she persuaded Han and Chewie to go back and help you. And now she won't answer any questions about what happened when they went back. General Rieekan wants to see Han and Chewie, but we decided to talk to you first."

Han walked the few steps to Luke's bed, "She's in it up to her neck, Kid. Trying to save your butt..."

Leia held out her arm to silence him, snapping, "Han, please!" She glared at him in exasperation then turned her attention back to the younger pilot, continuing more gently, "Luke, I need to know exactly what happened when you went down after Wedge."

Luke looked at them, realising that there was something going on here, more than he could fathom. What had been happening since they'd brought him back, how long had he been out of it? He took a deep breath, shifting slightly to ease the ache in his knee, "Wedge ditched into the sea near an island. He must have figured that he couldn't set down on it, but could swim to it. Only he couldn't get out of X-wing. And there must have been a breach in the hull because his rig was full of water when I pulled him out. He'd obviously swallowed a lot of it. I got him into my X-wing, then destroyed his before getting us across the island. There was no way I could get us back here, Wedge's suit was useless... so I made him as comfortable as possible then wait for you guys to turn up..."

"Only the Empire turned up first?" Leia asked.

Luke frowned, nodding. "There was a place where we could have hidden, but we didn't make it in time. They shot the ground out ahead of us, I think. I remember falling... my knee going..."

He closed his eyes, concentrating, trying to dredge the sketchy details from his memory, "I made it back to my feet, tried to get to Wedge, then the ground shifted again and a blast knocked me off my feet. I must have blacked out... because I don't remember much else until they were lifting me, taking me across to the ship... They searched me..."

He moaned softly, a memory slamming at him, pushing him further down towards despair, "They found my lightsaber..." _The only thing left of Ben..._

"I've got it, Kid."

Luke's eyes snapped open, his head jerking up. Han shot him a grin, "Found it on one of those dirtballs while we were looking for you."

Relief flooded through Luke and he gave the Corellian a deep smile of gratitude, beginning to feel a little more sure of himself. Elusive memories began to untangle themselves, floating to the surface. He turned back to Leia, his voice more positive, "Once they searched me, they dragged me inside. We were just lifting when..."

"When I grounded them."

Leia heard the bitterness in Han's voice, but saw the look of understanding in Luke's eyes, "If you hadn't," Luke told the Corellian, "Wedge would be dead. I'd be in a world of trouble. And all of you would be abandoning another base."

Han shrugged, "That's what Tennan and Chewie said..."

Leia cut in, "Are you sure that's all that happened, Luke? There's no way they could know about Hoth, about Echo Base?"

He saw the concern on her face, knowing that although she was anxious about him, duty was pulling more of her worry towards the safety of the base. He thought for a moment, then shook his head, "There's no way they could, Leia. They didn't have a chance to question me. And I had Artoo wipe his memory when I realised we were in trouble. Even if they did a quick-scan on him, they'd have found nothing. I was in no state to answer questions," he assured her, "Neither was Wedge."

"You're sure?"

Luke nodded, "He was unconscious almost from the time I pulled him out of his fighter."

Leia stood up, moving to the end of the bed. Deep in thought she began to pace to and fro across the small space. Han met Luke's gaze and returned the smile the young man gave him.

Luke had agreed with Chewie and Tennan and he knew, in his own mind, that taking out the Imperial ship was the only decision he could have made. Otherwise, just as the Kid had said, Luke would have been in a world of trouble and the Rebellion would have been set back, yet again. But that didn't stop the guilt. Or the memory of the savage fear that had gripped him as he fired on the ship, knowing that Luke was probably inside it. For that brief second, as he touched the trigger, he'd hated Chewie: hated Tennan: hated himself. And for some strange reason that he couldn't figure out, he was ashamed. That Luke understood, eased his conscience, but he knew it would be a long time before he slept well again.

"All right, gentlemen," Leia said, breaking into his train of thought, "either we tell Rieekan the truth - and the mood he's in I can't say what he'll do - or we help Tennan save Luke from a roasting."

The two men looked at each other, then back at Leia, "What?"

"I'll speak to Rieekan for Tennan," Leia tried to explain, "but I doubt I'll be able to do much. She's broken too many rules, the evidence against her is too strong. But, you said yourself, Han, she's trying to cover for Luke. So do we tell the General that one of his most trusted officers placed himself in a position that caused him to be compromised by the Empire? Or do we help Tennan to ensure that Luke's only crime is abandoning his Flight?"

~ # # ~

Jurgen took a deep breath, then moved towards the doors. They hissed open, admitting him to the Lord Darth Vader's sanctum. Vader's presence filled the room, bearing down on him as the doors closed, cutting him off from the rest of the ship.

The Dark Lord of the Sith turned slowly towards him.

Jurgen swallowed, then began, "Lord Vader, the remains of the Artoo unit and the T-65 fighter recovered from Taspin have yielded no valuable information. However, we have been able to ascertain from the Scout's logs that the freighter seen leaving the area **was** the _Millennium Falcon_. I have also been informed that the officer who survived the incident has regained consciousness and is available for questioning."

He hesitated for a moment, still unsure of how Vader would react to this next piece of information, finally blurting, "We have run an analysis on the fragment of radio conversation between the _Millennium Falcon_ and the pilot of the other T-65."

He stopped, unwilling to go on, acutely aware of the after-effects suffered by other officers who had supplied news not to the Dark Lord's liking.

"And?"

The word vibrated round the room, holding more than its meaning and Jurgen hurriedly continued, "The T-65 pilot... was in the Imperial Navy, my Lord. A shuttle pilot... Flight Officer Karrik Tennan."

The atmosphere in the room grew noticeably darker. For a long, heavy moment Vader said nothing. Then he turned away, "I will see the survivor now. And bring me everything we have on this Tennan!"

Jurgen gave a quick bow of salute and turned smartly, walking out of the door.

~ # # ~

Plan formulated down to her satisfaction, Han and Luke confident of their own parts in the deception, Leia sat by the blond pilot's bed and confessed, "I wasn't quite truthful about Wedge..."

Ice trailed down Luke's spine as he saw the expression on her face, "What?"

She refused to meet his gaze, looking down at her hands, "I needed you to be clear headed, to be totally sure of what had happened. With the safety of the base..." She trailed off, knowing that she didn't have to justify her actions and unwilling to give Luke any glib explanations. She had done what she needed to do, simple as that.

"How bad is he?"

She looked up. His expression showed his worry, his eyes telling her that he understood.

"Giving cause for concern!" Han replied before she could, his voice heavy with accusation.

Leia shot him a look of contempt, her lips pulling into a tight line. Damn the man! But Luke was already trying to get out of the bed and she bit down on her loathing, jumping up instead to stop him.

"Luke, wait! I'll find out how he is first!" Luke relented and she turned to the door, giving Han a venomous look before going in search of the medical droid. _Why did he have to goad her all the time? Why, in all the hells, couldn't he just leave her alone?_

They had placed Antilles back in the Bacta tank and for a moment she couldn't work out what was wrong. Then she realised that he wasn't wearing an oxygen mask or nasal protector. They had attached two thin tubes, one to his neck, the other to his arm that fed into equipment in the side of the tank. The medical droid was moving towards her, "Your Highness, the Lieutenant Commander's condition has improved. First indications are that he is responding to treatment."

"Can Commander Skywalker see him?"

"Of course, Your Highness."

She nodded a quick acknowledgement, then turned to the door.

~ # # ~

Luke stood in the dimly lit room, watching the figure floating in the tank of glowing Bacta. Leia moved to stand at his shoulder, laying a comforting hand on his arm, "I wish I could have told you sooner, Luke. But I had to be totally sure."

He lifted his hand, laying it on hers. "I understand," he told her softly.

"They've said that he's responding well to the treatment. They should be able to remove him from the Bacta in a few hours if he keeps making this sort of progress."

Luke nodded, his gaze still fixed on Wedge's inert body. Memories rambled through his mind - the memorial service for those who had died at Yavin, Han standing on one side, Wedge on the other - Wedge smacking him on the head as he had dithered about what to wear at the medal ceremony - A vague impression of Wedge hoisting him from the floor at the celebrations afterwards...

Luke closed his eyes. _Live_, he willed his friend, _For the sake of all that remains, live_! He had lost so much already. He wasn't sure if he could cope, right now, with losing another friend. After everything they had been through together: Yavin; training and testing the would be pilots that arrived almost every day; the evacuation from Bramha, the hurried, almost uncoordinated flight from Devariis... he had grown used to Wedge being there, grown used to the discussions, the friendly mick-taking...

_Fight, Wedge! Live!_

He turned away from the tank, giving Leia a soothing smile. Han was lounging at the door, mood reflected in his face like a mirror. Luke shook his head. Leia's grip tightened as she misread the action. He gave her another smile, lifting an eyebrow as he looked from her to Han, "Hadn't you two better go sort out Karrik?"

Han shoved himself upright, uncrossing his arms, "As long as you're okay, Kid?"

At his side he could almost feel Leia bristling. "I'm fine," he told the Corellian. Han snorted and turned away. Leia gave Luke's arm another squeeze, then followed Solo. Looking back at Wedge for a moment, willing him once more to fight, Luke hobbled back towards his sick room.

~ # # ~

Boiis had insisted that if Lord Vader wanted to see him, then he would walk into Vader's presence under his own power. Now he was beginning to realise that perhaps, after all, it had not been such a wise decision. He was shaking and despite the painkillers his ribs ached and the pain from his collarbone pushed nausea through his gut every time he moved too quickly.

Vader considered him, "Describe these two Rebels, Lieutenant."

"Both of average height, my Lord, the one we found dead had dark hair, the other blond. Neither had any distinguishing marks, although the blond carried a piece of small, cylindrical equipment that Commander Marrit thought you would wish to see."

The atmosphere in the room changed, "Cylinder?"

Boiis swallowed, "Yes, my Lord. Approximately two inches in diameter, perhaps ten inches long."

Vader's hand moved to his belt. He pulled the lightsaber free, holding it out towards the Lieutenant, "Like this?"

Boiis carefully bobbed his head, "Yes, Lord Vader."

"Skywalker..." Vader breathed.

The prisoner had been Luke... Yet again the boy had been within his grasp, only to slip through it... Behind the mask, Vader smiled, a wisp of an idea already formulating towards a plan. _This will be the last time you evade me, my son_...

Boiis frowned at the silence, "Lord Vader?"

The Dark Lord turned, walking across the room, "You may go, Lieutenant!" Boiis saluted, turning smartly and walking unsteadily towards the doors. They hissed open, the medical personnel outside standing quickly to attention. Boiis stumbled slightly as the doors closed, feeling the blood draining, suddenly, from his face. He put a hand out to steady himself against the wall, the medics moving towards him as he folded silently to the deck.

Alone in his quarters, Vader sank slowly to the floor, preparing for meditation. At last, it could begin! He would soon have all the information that he needed on the woman, Tennan. She was involved at some level with his son and, properly baited, would lead him once more to the Rebels... and thus to Luke.

Unbidden, his memories flew back to Tarkin's Space Station, when he had unwittingly allowed his son to slip through his fingers. He remembered, quite clearly, the shock of recognition: the young face, so like his own and so like... hers. For three years he had applauded Obi Wan's stupidity: sixteen years of carefully concealing the boy destroyed by one moment's arrogance! That last glance at Luke before Obi Wan had given himself up to death had betrayed everything the old man had tried to do!

And for those three years his son had eluded him.

This time it would be different! The Emperor was already growing suspicious. The Force flowed so strongly through the boy that, although untrained, he was causing tremors to which Palpatine could not have remained oblivious. And Vader had plans for Luke that he would not allow destroyed by Palpatine's lust for dominance!

He gathered the Force around him, turning towards the meditation_. Soon, my son, very soon the wait will be over. And you will join me._

~ # # ~

Han recognised the Sergeant on duty as the man he'd had words with in the hanger and gave him a flat look as Leia smiled in greeting, "Sergeant Yjris, we'd like to see Lieutenant Tennan.

Yjris acknowledged with a quick nod, "Yes, Ma'am." He paused, explaining, "I'll have to stay with you."

"Yes, of course," she accepted, shooting a warning look at Han as he muttered something under his breath. He shook his head, pulling a face, but said nothing more as Yjris turned, announcing that Karrik had visitors before pressing the door release to Tennan's quarters.

Karrik was lying on her bed, hands behind her head. She sat up, coming to her feet as she saw Leia. Then she frowned as Han walked through the door in front of Yjris, wondering why in the hells Solo had that stupid grin plastered across his face. "How you doing?" he asked.

"Could be better," she replied cautiously.

His face changed, the grin becoming a serious look of heartfelt concern, "The Princess here says that General Rieekan is bouncing off the walls because you won't answer any questions?"

Karrik looked at Leia, who was apparently ignoring Solo's irreverent comments about their Commanding Officer. Then she looked back at the Corellian, not trusting what was going on. "And?" she asked suspiciously.

Solo took a step towards her, "Look, babe, I know you gave your word to Luke, we both did. But you may as well tell them, because it isn't worth all this trouble. Sure it's embarrassing, but Luke will get over it!"

Karrik looked at him in horror and confusion, mind racing. Embarrassing? What the hells was he talking about? It wasn't embarrassing it was damned terrifying...

"Come on, Lieutenant," he was continuing, "be realistic. It isn't worth all this! And if you don't tell them, I will."

"What?" she breathed. He wasn't serious? He couldn't be serious! He wasn't really going to tell them that they'd pulled the Commander out of the wreckage of an Imperial scoutship... He couldn't! Didn't he realise...

She was suddenly aware that the Princess was talking to her.

"Captain Solo is right, Lieutenant. Whatever it is, Commander Skywalker won't hold it against you. He'll understand that you had no choice but to break your word."

"I," Karrik began... _Break her word? What did they mean?_ She hadn't promised Skywalker anything... She looked from Leia to Solo, who mouthed something at her**.**

**Trust him?** How could she trust him when he was threatening to tell Rieekan that Skywalker had almost gotten himself and Antilles killed?

"Well, if you can't see sense, I can!" Solo announced, turning to Leia as Tennan watched him in horror. _He was going to do it! Damn him to all hells, what was he thinking about?_ She lunged at him, "Solo, no!"

Yjris moved, pushing in front of the Princess to shield her. In one fluid movement he had pulled his blaster free of its holster, training it on Tennan, arm outstretched. Solo saw the Sergeant's hand dropping to the holster and also moved. _Gods, he was going to shoot her!_ He threw out his arm, taking a step towards Yjris to knock the blaster away, not quite making it, shouting, "Wait!"

The other man ignored him, attention focused on Tennan as she stopped dead. Calmly and evenly, he ordered, "Place your hands on your head and move back against the wall!"

"Lieutenant..." Leia stepped out from behind Yjris, her face worried. _This wasn't supposed to happen like this... Damn it, why did everything get so complicated when Han Solo got involved!_

"Place your hands on your head and move back against the wall," Yjris ordered again.

Slowly Karrik lifted her hands, "Don't do this, Solo!" she implored him, taking a step backwards, "Please? Don't do this?"

Solo moved forward, planting himself between the Sergeant and Tennan, "Luke busted his knee and cracked his head when he fell out of the X-wing."

Sergeant Yjris looked at Solo's back, not quite believing what he had heard.

"What?" Leia was asking.

Tennan stared at him in stunned silence, her mouth open in dazed astonishment that turned to incredulation as he winked at her.

"I told you it wasn't worth all this, Tennan!" The spark of amusement in his eyes as he lifted his eyebrows willing her to understand, belied the serious tone he put into his voice. Karrik swallowed, relief working through her as she realised that he had obviously come up with some sort of plan.

Solo had already turned back to Leia, "Luke was injured falling out of the X-wing. He was trying to manoeuvre round Wedge's body and slipped."

"Falling out of the X-wing..."

"Yes, Ma'am," Karrik confirmed, pulling herself together and following Solo's lead, "He was conscious when we found him. Asked us not to let anyone know..."

The Corellian flashed her a grin, then returned to his serious face, "And we told him that his secret was safe. It's kind of embarrassing, you know," he continued, wickedly, "Ace fighter pilot and all that, falling out of his own bird..."

"I see," Leia said, playing her part to the hilt. Slowly she turned her attention towards the female pilot, "If you had told us this sooner, Lieutenant, you would have saved us all a lot of trouble."

"I understand, Ma'am. But I gave my word."

Yjris had dropped his arm, realising that the danger, such as it was, was past. As Leia stepped forward towards Tennan, he slipped the blaster into the holster, wondering if he would have to keep this bit of gossip to himself.

Tennan slowly lowered her hands.

"I'll explain to the Commander," Leia told her, "that you didn't break your word. And that Captain Solo was left with no choice but to break his."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"I'll inform General Rieekan," Leia continued, turning to Han, "then I'll see what I can do about explaining the situation to Commander Skywalker."

As she walked out of the door, Han rolled his eyes at Karrik, then grinned lopsidedly before following the Princess.

Yjris waited for a moment, then said, "Apologies, Lieutenant."

Karrik accepted them with a smile, slowly sinking onto her bed as the Sergeant walked out of the room, the door closing behind him.

~ # # ~

Rieekan was in the control room, scowling at the pad in his hands. Two grim faced Engineering Flight Commanders stood at his side. He looked up from the data, acknowledging Leia with a slight incline of his head, then returned his attention to the Flights, "Is there anything we can do?"

Larne looked at Carron briefly, then shrugged her shoulders, "We've tried everything we can think of, Sir, short of re-configuring the thermo-conductor brace. But doing that's going to mean re-designing the whole coolant system..."

"How long?" Rieekan interrupted.

"Not all of our equipment has arrived, General," the other Flight began, "We won't know until it does."

"All we can offer at the moment is to start on the configuration and keep you updated," Larne suggested.

"Do it," Rieekan told them, handing the pad back to Larne. They both turned, throwing salutes at Leia as she walked past them towards the General. "The snowspeeders' coolant systems are causing problems. Personally I think it's sabotage," he grumbled to her, "or bad manufacturing. The Flights don't seem so sure. Whatever the reason, that's why the engines keep packing up." He lifted an eyebrow, "I hope you have better news?"

Leia flashed him her most charming smile, "Well, I have some answers."

He harumphed, then motioned her to follow, leading her towards his office. The door closed quietly behind them and, indicating that Leia should take a seat, Rieekan asked, "So what did they have to say for themselves?"

Leia settled into the chair, schooling her face into concerned disapproval, "When the _Falcon_ arrived at Taspin, an Imperial Scoutship was already beginning its final descent to the surface. Captain Solo believes that the ship had detected Luke and Wedge and was going in to pick them up. He destroyed it before it could get to them. Lieutenant Tennan felt that **that** information should come from Commander Skywalker... especially since she had been placed under arrest herself. Captain Solo believes that there were more Imperial ships coming through as the _Falcon_ and Karrik hyperspaced out."

Rieekan shook his head, sighing softly, "So what's the story?"

"Wedge was injured when his X-wing crashed. The only area he could put down in was into the sea. The canopy had apparently been ruptured and wouldn't open. If Luke hadn't been able to get him out, he would have drowned..."

Rieekan nodded. That made sense from what the initial medical reports had told him, "How is Antilles?"

"He'll pull through, but they don't yet know how badly his breathing's been affected."

"I see..."

"Luke pulled him on board **his** X-wing to get them both to dry land, then gave Wedge some basic medical aid. When his Artoo unit warned that the Imperial ship was on its way, Luke ordered it to wipe its memory. Then evidently in his haste to get both himself and Wedge to safety, he missed his footing and fell off the side of the fighter: hence the injuries. When Captain Solo and Karrik got to him he was still conscious and asked them not to tell anyone he'd fallen out of the fighter."

She paused, giving the General an impish smirk, "Considering the embarrassment it would cause, I can appreciate his plea."

"Mmm," Rieekan agreed, lifting an eyebrow, "And Tennan wouldn't break her word to a senior officer...?"

Leia nodded, "Exactly! Thankfully, Captain Solo had no such qualms. Especially when I explained the seriousness of the situation."

Rieekan nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "That fits - almost. Still doesn't condone the fact the Tennan went straight to Solo instead of to us..."

"If she hadn't, General, Luke and Wedge would be in Imperial hands now."

"A sobering thought and one that will most certainly be taken into consideration," Rieekan agreed, "But I can't just let this go. When all is said and done Skywalker still waltzed off on some hare-brained rescue attempt that compromised this base. And as for Tennan..."

He shook his head, rubbing his hands wearily across his face, sighing, "As for Tennan… Agh!"

He stood up beginning to pace his office. Leia sat where she was, watching him. Profoundly glad that she didn't have to make this decision, she didn't envy him his position. Luke had all but disobeyed orders. Karrik, technically, had gone AWOL… but those self-same actions had averted a catastrophe.

Rieekan turned, dropping back into the chair. "What am I to do, Your Highness? I'm not entirely sure that I wouldn't have done exactly the same things in their positions," he admitted. "Unfortunately that doesn't change the fact that this base **was** put at risk. And then saved by someone who flew in the face of regulations and mounted her own rescue attempt."

"General," Leia suggested, "Karrik was trying to cover for Luke by not giving you the full story. She was willing to take whatever you threw at her…"

"You mean court-martial Tennan but not Skywalker!" he accused. "With respect, Your Highness, that doesn't exactly seem fair."

"No," she agreed, "but it's what Karrik was trying to do. The Scout never reached the surface."

She felt a twinge of guilt at the lie but pushed it away. The Imperials hadn't been able to question Luke or Wedge, they hadn't found out anything. Nothing would be gained by putting Rieekan under even more stress by telling him the truth. And if he knew, he would be obliged to inform his Senior Officers and the rumble would cascade all the way up to Mon Mothma.

_No_, Leia told herself, _this way was the best, all round_. "And," she continued, "Luke is going to suffer enough embarrassment as it is. The flight crews are not going to forget that he fell out of his X-wing."

Rieekan considered her for a moment then grunted in disgust at the situation he found himself having to deal with. No matter what he did here, someone was going to be treated unfairly. Skywalker ought to be busted back to Lieutenant, but his experience and leadership abilities were too important right now, especially with Antilles still grounded. Tennan ought to be getting a commendation – if she'd only told someone what she was doing. They'd both broken the rules…. And yet…

"Thank you for you help, Princess," he told Leia finally. "I'll look over the details again and contact you as soon as I've come to a decision on how to deal with this."

~ # # ~

Vader sat in semi-dark contemplation, the file on Tennan still on the screen, Jurgen standing silently just inside the door. The Dark Lord had already discarded the idea of infiltrating the Rebel ranks: the process would consume too much time, time he could not afford. No, he would set a trap, draw Tennan into it and obtain the information he required from her... And he had just found the bait.

Family. The lure for his snare would be Tennan's family. More precisely, a cousin, serving on the _Vindicator_, an upstanding officer who's loyalty was not in question. Granted Verl Tennan was only a Commander, serving in a non-sensitive area. But a change of posting, a promotion and a few well concealed changes to certain files - enough to convince without suspicion - and he would be able to present the Rebel Alliance with an Imperial defection they would be unable to ignore.

Vader had never been arrogant enough to presume that the Rebellion did not have access to Imperial data: the fiasco with Tarkin's space station was a constant reminder... But this time it would serve his purpose.

"Contact _Vindicator_. Have Commander Verl Tennan immediately transferred to _Executor_. Then await my further orders "


	5. Chapter 5

**Part V**

Karrik and Dack sprang to their feet as Leia walked into the outer office. Sergeant Yjris pulled himself to attention. The Princess acknowledged their salutes as she walked towards the doors of the inner office, then stopped, turning back to Karrik. "Lieutenant Commander Antilles has regained consciousness," she told the pilot with a smile, "He's going to be fine."

Tennan took a deep breath, letting it out quickly, "Thank you Ma'am."

At her side, Dack grinned. Leia nodded then turned towards the closed doors. She pressed the chime, wincing at the bellowed, "Enter!"

The General gave her a quick nod of acknowledgement then turned his attention back to the pilot standing in front of his desk. Luke stood stiffly to attention under Rieekan's stare. Leia turned, seeing Han Solo lounging in one of the chairs. She returned his mischievous grin with a withering look. She stepped over his legs and he leant towards her as she sat down.

"The Kid sure is getting a rocket!" he told her quietly from behind his hand. She glared at him but he didn't notice, attention on the little scene being played out before him.

Rieekan had moved round the desk to stand beside Luke, "You didn't even know if he **was** alive!"

"I knew, Sir."

"Tremors in the Force, no doubt?"

Luke shot him a startled glance, then returned his attention to the small pattern of ice just above the General's chair, "Not exactly, Sir, but I had to make sure that his Artoo unit had been destroyed." The rigidity of his stance belied the calm of his voice and Leia felt a sudden surge of sympathy for him.

The General harrumphed, moving back round the other side of the desk. "Luckily for you, Skywalker, the tapes corroborate that. And also that you sent for help. And considering the testimonies of Captain Solo, his co-pilot and Lieutenant Tennan as to what they found on the planet's surface, I have no choice but to accept your story. Thus, unfortunately, we find ourselves in the position of being unable to bring you up on charges."

He placed his fists on the desk, leaning over at Luke, his voice dangerously quiet, "However... You placed yourself and your fellow officers in great danger. It is purely fortuitous that Captain Solo arrived at Taspin first. If he had arrived after an Imperial ship both you and Antilles would be in enemy hands with the _Millennium Falcon _possibly destroyed! Not the sort of information that makes my day, Commander!"

He leaned further towards Luke, "**You** are a Commander, Mr. Skywalker, and expected to set an example to your junior officers. Rushing off on an impromptu and potentially disastrous rescue mission does not come under the heading of setting a good example! Pull a stunt like this one again and I will personally see your butt pulled back to ground so fast, you'll light up three sectors! They may call us the Rebellion, Mister, but this is a military organisation: we are fighting a war! And mavericks like you may just lose it for us! Do you understand?"

Luke swallowed, slightly taken aback by the vehemence in Rieekan's voice, "Yes, Sir."

"I sincerely hope so, Commander." He paused for a long moment then sat down, "I need people to rekey the area around the base. The snowspeeders are unserviceable for the moment, so we'll have to use Tauntauns. I expect to find that you have volunteered by zero eight hundred tomorrow!"

Luke subdued a wince, keeping his face perfectly straight, not wanting to test Rieekan's mood any further, "Yes, Sir."

But Rieekan was already turning away, "Very good, Commander. Report to the Deck Officer in the morning. Dismissed."

Han fired a look at Leia, wanting to know if this was part of some deal that she'd struck with the General. And if it wasn't, why had the Kid gotten off so lightly? But she ignored him, giving Luke a quick smile as the blond pilot turned smartly, limping across the room. Luke widened his eyes at her but said nothing, vacating the room as quickly as possible.

The door opened and he let out a sigh of relief as it sliced closed behind him. Karrik had shot to her feet, but relaxed her stance as she saw Luke, "How'd it go?"

Luke shook his head and pulled a face, "Rekey duty..."

"Tauntauns?" she asked, grimacing in disgust, flopping back down beside Dack, "Oh, I hate tauntauns. You don't know how much I hate tauntauns!"

"And it's freezing out there," Luke grimaced, "Wonderful temperature for a desert born flower like me!"

Karrik murmured in sympathy, but they both knew he had gotten of lightly. Very lightly. Which only made her more worried about what, exactly, they had in store for her.

"They let both of you in here together?" Luke was asking, looking from Karrik to the pilot sitting beside her.

Dack nodded, "Yep, but Sergeant Yjris here won't let us talk shop."

As if on cue the Sergeant interrupted, "Commander Skywalker, you'd better leave, Sir."

Luke nodded acknowledgement, turning to lay a hand on Karrik's shoulder. The door opened, pulling her back to her feet.

"Lieutenant Tennan, front and centre!"

Karrik threw a brief _here goes nothing_ look at Skywalker, then took a deep breath, tugging at her uniform before walking into the room. Rieekan was leaning back in his chair, arms folded across his chest. He leant forward, unfolding his arms and clasping his hands on the desk as she moved to stand to attention in front of him.

"Lieutenant, you are here under Special Orders. You will be tried by me and sentenced by me and you do not have the right to reject my punishment. Understand, Lieutenant, this is as far as it goes. It will not go to court-martial, although some feel that the circumstances warrant such action. We, however, have neither the time nor the people available to convene such an assembly. Therefore, as I said, you are being tried under Special Orders. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good," he replied, leaning back in the chair. Lifting his hand he indicated the two people at the back of his office, "The Princess Leia Organa has asked to attend as an observer. Captain Solo is here as a potential witness. Do you have any objection to either of them being here throughout these proceedings?"

"No, Sir."

Rieekan nodded, "Very well, Lieutenant. Now, before the charge against you is read, I have a small matter that I wish to bring up. "_Command's gonna freak_" is, however accurate a description, hardly standard phraseology and certainly not an image that I would expect one of my Officers to be sharing with her more junior pilots! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

He nodded again, leaning forward, placing his elbows on the desk, "The other matter, that of the charge against you, is rather complicated. You see, Lieutenant, I'm finding it very hard to decide whether you should be charged simply with being Absent Without Leave…" He paused for a moment before continuing, "Or if the charge should be Gross Desertion of Duty."

Karrik swallowed hard, horror sinking through her stomach.

"Awe, come on..."

Rieekan shifted his gaze to the back of the room, "Captain Solo, if you attempt to interrupt these proceeding once more I shall have you removed from this office! Do I make myself clear?"

There was a moment's silence, then the General turned his attention back to Karrik. The colour had drained from her face, but he ignored it for the moment, "The first charge will earn you a punishment. The second? Well, that has yet to be decided. What I have to determine here, today, is whether or not we can afford to continue in our trust of you. As desperately as we need people, especially someone of your experience, we must be able to depend on them. And you have very much disappointed us."

"I'm sorry, Sir."

Rieekan nodded, "I'm sure you are, Lieutenant."

He pushed himself to his feet, walking round towards her, "Lieutenant, perhaps I should explain the situation to you more thoroughly." He perched on the edge of the desk, folding his arms as he continued, "You came to us with an incredible background. Female officers are only very rarely found in the ranks of the Imperial Navy. A female trained as a shuttle pilot..." He shrugged, "Well let's just say that there was an understandable reservation amongst the higher ranking officers. But having seen you fly, and considering the cargo that you brought to us, it was decided that you should be given the benefit of the doubt. Pulling stunts like this one does not, exactly, endear you to those who doubted your story."

Rieekan's words slammed at Karrik, pushing her further off balance. She had never realised before just how tenuous her position had obviously been. She forced herself to take deep, even breaths, fighting down the rising panic. What if she had destroyed it all...? What if they kicked her out...?

Rieekan gave Tennan a long, hard stare before asking, "Do you understand what I'm saying, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Sir."

He observed her for a moment longer, then pushed himself off the desk. "At ease," he said, walking back round to sit down. She relaxed her stance, fighting away the anxiety and apprehension that threatened to engulf her. Now, at least, she knew exactly where she stood. Mentally, she tried to prepare herself for the worst, the adrenaline still flowing. Rieekan leant back in his chair, regarding her in a detached, almost clinical manner and for a moment she hated him for prolonging this. Why didn't he just get on with it instead of making her feel like something nasty that he'd inadvertently stepped in? She was more than a little aware of exactly how much trouble she was in, without him pausing for effect.

"I happen to feel that you're a damn fine officer, Tennan."

His words rocked her off balance again. She looked at him, beginning to feel not quite as alone as she had a few seconds before, blurting, "Thank you, Sir!"

He waved a hand in acknowledgement, continuing, "Which is why I can't understand why you left this base without the permission of your senior officers and deliberately misled them by failing to report the situation: going instead to Captain Solo! I'm interested in your reasoning, Lieutenant?"

"To have come to you, Sir," Karrik supplied, "would have cost valuable time that could have meant the loss of both Commander Skywalker and Lieutenant Commander Antilles. I knew that Captain Solo's friendship with..."

"Commander Skywalker," Rieekan finished for her, interrupting, "could be prevailed upon to act more quickly that us?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And then you waltzed off with him, leaving a junior rank to inform us of the situation?"

"She didn't exactly waltz off, General!"

Rieekan turned his head, transferring his steely gaze to the Corellian. "Captain Solo," he began tightly, "you were warned..."

"Look," Han flamed, pushing himself to his feet, fed up with the whole charade, acutely aware that if Luke had gotten off with it, Tennan sure as hells wasn't going to, "You wanted me here as a potential witness and I'm just fulfilling my potential! The transfer points on her droid were fried, she couldn't just lift the co-ordinates and give them to me. We had to plug the droid into the _Falcon_'s computer. The minute she arrived with the droid, I left. I **took** her with me. **I** didn't give her time to get off!"

Rieekan looked back at Karrik, giving her another hard stare, "And the business in the hanger when you jammed a blaster into Captain Solo's ribs?"

She looked at him in confusion, having forgotten the incident, "Blaster... Oh..." she finished, suddenly remembering, "I was stressed out, Sir.."

"And I wasn't going to listen to her," Han put in. "The blaster got my attention."

"I suppose you're also going to tell me that you didn't leave orders with Pilot Officer Lanred to inform us of the situation **after** you had departed!"

"I..." she began, but the Corellian had already butted in again.

"General, I told you..."

Han broke off as Rieekan punched a button, shouting through the opening door, "Pilot Officer Lanred! Front and centre!"

"Look, General, he's going to tell you exactly the same thing! Tennan couldn't have given him any orders because she didn't have the chance. I lifted off while we were still getting the co-ordinates from her droid."

Han shot a grin at Rieekan, giving the General a slight shrug, "So really, she was kidnapped."

Rieekan looked from one to the other, then sighed heavily, turning to the slight figure of Dack, who now stood beside Tennan, "Mr. Lanred, did Lieutenant Tennan at any time suggest that, or order you not to appear in debrief until **after** she and Captain Solo had departed on the day that Lieutenant Commander Antilles was shot down?"

The young man looked at him, the innocent expression on his face too well schooled to be true, "No, Sir. I was delayed for debrief because I was discussing the damage to my T-65 with my tech crew."

"And your crew will, of course, confirm this?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You were seen in the hanger, talking to Lieutenant Tennan just before she left on the _Falcon_. Do you still maintain that she gave you no orders?"

"I was asking permission to be late for debrief, Sir," Dack replied firmly.

Rieekan looked at the pilots in front of him, one by one, then glanced at Leia. The Princess lifted an eyebrow at the exasperated expression on his face: but said nothing. Finally he turned away from the trio in disgust, "And your tech crew will confirm the damage to your droid, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Sir."

Rieekan nodded, saying nothing, running his fingers along the desk distractedly, as if lost in thought. "Pilot Lanred," he said finally, his voice quiet, "you are dismissed."

Han sat down beside Leia again as the junior pilot pivoted smartly and marched out of the room. Karrik still remained at ease but looked extremely uncomfortable as the doors hissed closed behind the young man. Dack and Solo had probably saved her butt from being kicked out of the Rebel Alliance, but Rieekan could still bust her rank. Or ground her.

The General sat down, sighing wearily, knowing when he was beaten. "I'm not completely stupid, Captain Solo!" he told the Corellian, "I can tell when the wool is being pulled. But as the T-65 pilots appear to be closing ranks, I have no choice but to accept your fabrication!"

He stood up, leaning his fists on the desk as he turned his attention back to Karrik. "Well, Lieutenant," he told her acidly, "you seem to carry a lot of loyalty from other members of both Flights. And I have already talked to your tech crew, who confirm that your droid was damaged. Which, unfortunately, gives credence to your story."

He pulled himself upright, "Therefore, Lieutenant, it appears that the charge of Desertion is unfounded. And since it is claimed that you were taken against your will, and as I have no proof to the contrary, I am willing to drop the charge of Absent Without Leave. Do you understand?"

Karrik swallowed hard in relief, her voice breaking as she said, "Yes, Sir."

But there was more to come, Rieekan was not yet finished. "However, I am certainly not impressed with your side-step to Captain Solo! You should have come straight to us, Lieutenant, and appraised us of the situation. The delay in reporting could have compromised this base. A precedent has been set that I cannot allow to continue! Therefore, you are charged with Conduct Prejudicial to Good Order and Discipline! Stand to attention, Lieutenant."

Karrik pulled her back straight, staring directly ahead, panic fluttering slightly in her chest as a nightmare of punishments coursed through her imagination. _Your decision_, she told herself. _You got yourself into this mess_...

"Effective as of now, demotion to Pilot Officer. All privileges associated with the rank of Lieutenant hereby revoked."

Karrik only just stopped the emotion from showing on her face. There had to be more! Three charges had been dropped to one. She was getting off too lightly, there had to be more. She heard a small sound from Solo, but couldn't tell whether it was in sympathy or disgust. Then Rieekan was dismissing her. She turned, not quite believing that it was all over, relief and dismay washing through her.

"Pilot Officer Tennan..."

Karrik stopped, her stomach lurching. She turned back to the General, having heard only her name, not realising that he had used her new rank to call her back. _Here it is then_, she thought. He had only been playing with her and he was just about to hit her with the real sentence, "Sir?"

"The snowspeeders, as you may be aware, are unserviceable at this time. We need to rekey the area. It's very good of both you and Captain Solo to volunteer for..."

"Whoa! Wait a minute..." Han began, jumping to his feet.

But Rieekan met his gaze, interrupting coolly, "You compromised the security of this base, Solo. And, by your own admission, kidnapped one of my pilots. Would you rather see the _Falcon_ impounded and her Captain shot as an Imperial spy?"

Han stared at him for a moment, jaw moving as if he was about to say something. Then he shook his head, sitting down slowly, forehead pulled into a frown of disgust. "Tauntauns...." He glanced across at Leia and could have sworn that there was a smile behind that calm exterior. But she was ignoring him, standing and crossing to Rieekan as the door closed behind Tennan.

"I think they were suitably scared, Your Highness," the General said, a sardonic grin pulling at his lips.

"You were wonderful, General," Leia told him with a laugh. But when she spoke again, the humour was gone, the sincerity in her voice heartfelt, "Thank you."

"No, Princess, thank **you**. Your groundwork and explanation saved me a lot of time. And Captain Solo's timely intervention saved me from having to give Tennan a more serious punishment."

He shook his head, "It's difficult, Your Highness, very difficult. If Skywalker had left Antilles, if he had gone through the proper channels. Or if Tennan had... instead of going to Captain Solo, here..." He shrugged, not wanting to dwell on the disaster that had been so narrowly averted. He sat back down at his desk and looked across to where Han still sat, asking, "Just as a matter of interest, Captain, **did** you... kidnap Tennan?"

"Yes," the Corellian lied convincingly.

"Then why wait until now before telling anyone?"

Han gave Leia a long, steady look before turning his attention back to the General, "No-one asked me." He pushed himself to his feet, "If you'll excuse me, I need to see how the repairs to my ship are going. General. Princess."

Leia gave Rieekan an apologetic look then hurried after the _Falcon_ captain as he stomped out of the door. "Han!" she called after him, rushing into the outer office.

Han stopped, spinning on his heel. "What the hells did you tell him when you went running to him?" he demanded.

"I didn't go running to him!" she denied, sharply, "And he was ready to throw the book at the both of them, make an example!"

"But instead you persuaded him just to **frighten** them, is that it? So how exactly did you buy him off?"

"I told him the truth."

"What..." Han looked at her in total disbelief and disgust, "You expect me to believe that he let Luke off with nothing after you told him the truth! Don't treat me like a fool, Leia."

"I told him the truth," she cut in more forcibly, "Right up until you found Luke! Lying at the bottom of the scree slope!" She stressed the lie, willing him to understand exactly what she had told the General, aware that Rieekan could walk out of the door at any moment, "But he obviously didn't believe your scree story!"

Han's eyes went wide, his jaw dropping. She pressed on before he could comment, "He suspects that's not what happened, Han. But he was willing to trust **my** trust in all of you. And when I explained that you were only just leaving orbit when the Destroyer arrived, that they would have found Luke and Wedge if you had arrived any later, he agreed to being lenient with them. Especially when he found out that Tennan risked her life to buy you the time to make the jump."

He glared at her, his anger fading slightly, "Did you know what his... verdict... would be?"

She hesitated for a moment, then admitted, "I had an idea."

"And you let me sit there.... living that Hell with them..."

"Han, would you have come to Tennan's aid so eloquently if I had told you what Rieekan had in mind? You saved her from a more severe punishment," she reminded him calmly, totally in control. And that infuriated him even more than the fact that she'd played him for a sucker. He looked at her, anger building again. Then spun on his heel, storming out of the door.

~ # # ~

Luke and Dack were waiting for Karrik in the corridor. She smiled wanly, shaking her head at the expectant look on their faces, "Busted back to Pilot Officer."

"What?" Skywalker looked more shocked than she felt herself. She was more relieved than anything: at the moment.

"How? What in the name of the Goddess did they get you on?" Dack asked.

She put on a pompous voice, "Conduct Prejudicial to Good Order and Discipline!"

Dack snorted in disgust. Skywalker looked at her in dismay. "That should have been my..." he began, but Karrik cut him off.

"Forget it, Commander! So I got busted..." She shrugged, desperately not wanting them to see how much this had affected her: not wanting to let the side down, "It could have been worse, they could have grounded me! The only thing that matters is that we all made it back..."

"Awe, hells!" Dack interrupted, "That means I could have you watching my back, Karrik!"

She smiled at his weak joke as the door opened and Solo shoved past them, his muttered comments trailing after him as he strode down the corridor. Luke began to follow but the doors opened again and Leia appeared.

She cast a brief look at Han's retreating back, then turned to the three fighter pilots, "Zev Haarkis will step up to take charge of Wedge's flight until he's fit for duty. Technically it should be Janson, but General Rieekan's not happy with the delaying tactics. Hobbie will take your flight, Luke, until you're cleared by medical."

Karrik listened to the Princess. The relief at the lightness of her sentence had already begun to fade as Solo stormed out of the room. And now that she saw the repercussions of her actions spreading even further, guilt began to destroy what was left, leaving her feeling washed out, angry and disgusted at herself. She caught Luke's gaze and quickly looked away, suddenly wanting to be on her own, needing to be alone.

Excusing herself she turned, walking quickly down the corridor, fighting the impulse to run.

Luke watched her go debating whether or not he should go after her. But he turned to Leia as Dack excused himself and walked off in the other direction. "What's up with Han?" he asked her.

"If he doesn't turn up for Tauntaun duty tomorrow morning with you and Tennan, General Rieekan is going to impound the _Falcon_! He didn't take it too well."

"Oh."

"Luke, Wedge is awake..."

"Can I see him?"

She smiled, touching his arm, "Of course you can! Besides, they want to check your knee again..."

"Really?" he asked, his face lighting up.

"Oh," Leia began, slipping her arm through his and escorting him along the corridor, "I'm sure you'll be perfectly alright for Tauntaun duty in the morning. But, of course, if they do keep you in Medical overnight, it won't matter to you that the rec. area is finally up and running and the bar open!"

Luke glared at the innocent expression on her face.

~ # # ~

Karrik ignored the concerned glances from the personnel she brushed past as she moved through the base to the living area. Finally she reached it, breaking into a run as she turned into the corridor where her quarters, and sanctuary, waited. She slid to a halt, slapping the release pad and pushing through the door before it had fully opened. Then slammed the inside panel with her fist, leaning back against the door as it slid closed and locked.

She sank slowly onto the floor, burying her head in her hands, no longer able to stop the sobs that tore through her as the anger, fear and guilt meshed with the strain of the preceding seventeen hours, and the emotion took its toll.

~ # # ~

Wedge was sitting up in bed, propped against a multitude of pillows, wearing a breathing mask. Luke grinned, dragging a chair across to sit beside him, "How you doing?"

"Okay, I suppose," Wedge rasped, "A lot better if I could get out of this place..."

"What's wrong with you anyway?" Luke asked, innocently.

"Something in the sea water I swallowed. Damaged the lining of my lungs, or something like that. It's done wonders for my voice! So they've got me breathing this Bacta gunk..." He pulled a face, "Should be up and about by tomorrow evening."

"How are the legs?"

"No battle scars to impress the ladies," Wedge lamented. "Dumped me in a Bacta tank the minute they got me here!" He sobered, "The Princess said you'd pulled me out... I don't remember..."

"You'd have done the same thing."

"Are you getting heat about coming after me?"

Luke shifted uncomfortably and Wedge smelled intrigue, "Luke?"

"It's a long story..."

"Hey, I'm stuck...." His throat closed over the word. He tried to take a breath, and failed. Luke jumped to his feet, but the medical droid was already moving towards them. Luke moved back, letting the droid work, watching his friend's distress slowly relieved by another spray and the injection the unit administered. Finally Wedge collapsed back against the pillows, exhausted by the attack.

"You were warned not to talk too much, Lieutenant Commander," the droid admonished. Wedge said nothing, letting the unit take the spray from him before it slipped the strap of the respirator over his head. He settled the mask against his face, closing his eyes.

"Look, Wedge," Luke began, "I'll come back later..."

Antilles turned to look at him, shaking his head slightly, his eyes telling Luke that he didn't want to be left alone again. Luke turned to the droid, "Can I stay if he shuts up and lets me do the talking?"

"That won't be a problem."

Luke grinned and swiped at his friend's head, quipping, "Great! For once I'll be able to get a story finished without you butting in!"


	6. Chapter 6

Part VI

Wedge had finally fallen asleep and Luke left quietly, heading towards the newly opened bar. He heard the noise from the rec area three corridors away. By the time he reached the door, the sound was almost deafening. The place was crammed with singing, shouting, laughing, mostly inebriated personnel single mindedly intent on enjoying themselves.

Somewhere beneath the cacophony he could vaguely hear the thump of music, but no one else seemed to be aware of it. He scanned the room, familiar faces bobbing out of the throng. Spying the group he was looking for at the far side of the room, he pushed his way into the mass, battling towards the pilots.

Alissha Downhigher saw him first. Rising rather indecorously to a standing position she tried to wave at him: to draw his attention… but landed in a crumpled heap in the laps of the two pilots beside her, both of who laughed uproariously as she lay across them, gazing uncomprehendingly at her now empty glass. The others joined the laughter, chipping in ribald comments.

Luke grinned reaching the tables at the same time as the next round of drinks. A yell went up and the tray emptied of glasses. The patient waiter attempted to clear the table of empties, half succeeded and disappeared. Someone thrust a glass into Luke's hand, mouthing something at him. Luke looked at the pilot, "What?"

Janson lurched closer, yelling, "Isn'Tennan... withyou... Sir?"

Luke glanced round the table, reaching across to grab Zev, dragging him over, "Hasn't Tennan been here?" he bellowed.

Zev looked at him, shaking his head loosely, pointing to the collection of untouched glasses of spirits in the centre of the table, "Thas herss. Damn sshame. Damn... shame. Shouldnta done it... busting her..."

Luke swore, turning away. Then he turned back, draining the beer, handing the empty glass to Zev.

"I'll find her!" he hollered before beginning to push his way back to the door.

~ # # ~

In the end it was Leia who found her. Someone had cobbled together a makeshift punch bag in one of the empty areas and Leia stood, watching as the pilot slammed at it, oblivious to the Princess' presence. No finesse, just pure raw energy, pounding through her emotion in a series of punches, blocks and kicks: repeated again and again in differing combinations as she tried to rid herself of the anger and self recrimination by exhausting herself.

Finally her muscles began to protest, her energy all but gone… but the feelings still remained. With a scream of frustration she slammed the bag one last time: then dropped to her knees, breathing hard. "Shit!"

"Remind me to fight on your side next time."

Karrik jumped, twisting round towards the quiet voice. She reached up to catch the towel that Leia scooped off the floor and lobbed at her.

"Ma'am," she greeted, rubbing the towel across her face, climbing to her feet.

"The boys were wondering where you were."

"Oh," Tennan said, looping the towel round her neck and walking towards Leia as the Princess sat on the bench by the door.

"It's not just the demotion, is it?"

Not quite understanding what Leia was referring to, Karrik asked defensively, "I'm sorry?"

"The punch bag, or rather, the way you were laying into it. It's not just Rieekan or the demotion is it?"

"Does it matter?" Karrik evaded.

Leia gave her a disarming smile, "It does to me. Sit down," she continued, indicating the bench.

Karrik regarded her warily, but sat down next to her. Leaning forward, elbows on her knees, she pulled distractedly at the ends of the towel.

"Rieekan said some pretty harsh things in there," Leia said, then paused, waiting for an answer, pushing a little harder when none was forthcoming, "Like the fact that people didn't trust you."

Karrik shifted uncomfortably on the bench, then stood up, "He also said that he thought I was a good officer! Now, if you'll excuse me Ma'am, I need to wash..."

"For what it's worth," Leia called after her, knowing that she had hit a nerve, "I trust you. And Commander Skywalker trusts you."

Karrik stopped dead and turned to look at Organa, frowning slightly. She opened her mouth as if to say something, then looked away.

"Luke told me exactly what happened," Leia continued, "And Han Solo filled me in on the rest of the story."

She held up her hands as Karrik shot her an incredulous, defensive look, "Don't worry, I have no intention of telling anyone what really happened. But it seems to me that you only just got there in time. That if it wasn't for your actions Wedge Antilles would be dead and Luke Skywalker would be in an Imperial detention centre. And this base would have been compromised."

"That's not the point..."

"Then what is?" Leia pressed. "Why are you so hard on yourself? What's the real problem here? Talk to me! Please?"

Karrik turned away from the door, walking across the room towards the punch bag. Leia watched her as she caught hold of the bag, thinking for a moment before beginning, "Rieekan was right. Everything he said today was right. I should have gone to see him, or you, or whoever... and all that rubbish I told him about thinking Solo would get there faster..."

She sighed, "The truth is that it never once, **never once**, occurred to me that you would mount some sort of rescue attempt. All I could think of was that I had to get Skywalker and Antilles back before Command found out. My only concern was of getting off this base before someone noticed that the fighters hadn't logged in and stopped us going. **Stopped**, not delayed us, stopped us!"

"Why?" Leia asked her softly.

Karrik sank to her knees, "Because that's what my senior officers in the Empire would have done."

She lifted her eyes, looking at Leia, "I had to fight hard, every inch of the way to get where I was in the Imperial Navy. All the back stabbing and scheming that goes on... and I was proud of what I had done, what I had achieved. Then, as I began to realise that things weren't as the Emperor wanted us to believe, from the first time I actually realised that the Rebel Alliance was the only thing that could stop what I saw happening.... I hated what I had become, loathed everything the Empire stood for. I spent all my time terrified that someone would discover my sympathies, or that Lord Vader would arrive and see right into my soul and destroy me before I had a chance to make things right."

She pulled her gaze away, looking back at the ground, "Yet the first time things get rough, I immediately start thinking like the Imperial officer I was."

"But there are others here who have joined us from the ranks of the Empire," Leia countered. "Some of those who died at Yavin, at Bramha and all the other run-ins that we've had with the Empire, they had defected from the ranks of the Imperial Navy."

Karrik sighed and Leia suddenly realised just how vulnerable this young woman felt beneath the co-ordinated, calm exterior, when she said, "But as Rieekan pointed out today, my story wasn't exactly credible. And now I've wrecked what little trust I had built."

"And if you can't trust yourself...." Leia began.

"No!" Tennan said, too quickly, then continued, "Not exactly... I know who I was, and I know who I am now..."

"And right at this moment you can't trust yourself not to lapse back into your Imperial thinking and destroy the life that you've made for yourself here?"

Karrik thought for a moment, then nodded. "This place," she held her hands out, palms upwards, indicating the base, "the Alliance, it's all built on trust. I trust the tech crew to look after the fighter. Every time we go out, Command trusts us to do our duties to the best of our abilities. In the middle of a fire fight you have to have the confidence in your wing, or your wingman, to be there when you need him most, and vice versa... without that you're dead, the pairings are dead, the rest of the flight are dead..."

"And if people here no longer trust you, you become a liability? Is that what you mean?"

"Yes," Karrik concurred quietly.

"But I trust you," Leia countered. "Commander Skywalker trusts you. General Rieekan obviously still trusts you. If your Imperial training hadn't kicked in, Wedge would be dead, Luke would be lost and this base would be under attack!"

"But that's not the point!" Tennan argued, "My actions left this base vulnerable. The _Falcon_ could have been brought down..."

"In which case they would still have had Commander Skywalker: whose actions left this base vulnerable in the first place. I'm sorry," Leia went on, "but your arguments are complete supposition. What happened, happened. What didn't, didn't. And if you're worried about having lost everyone's trust then explain to me why the other pilots in your flight and those in Lieutenant-Commander Antilles' are drowning **your** sorrows in the bar! And why the words "damn shame" or something similar keep cropping up! And why they've sent out a search party just incase the General has changed his mind and dumped you in the cells!"

She paused for a moment to let the words sink in, "So really, I don't see any point in all this self pity and recrimination."

Karrik gave a silent laugh, grinning, "In other words, Ma'am, you're telling me to get my act together."

"Exactly!" Leia smiled, "Because if you go out the next time feeling that everyone is edgy about you being there.... something **will** go wrong, because your concentration won't be on the mission. And General Rieekan won't let you go out if he knows your thinking like that. He'll ground you. **I'll** give him no other choice."

"Is this a private party, or can anyone join in?"

Both of them turned, seeing Luke lounging against the entrance.

"Women talk," Leia told him as Karrik climbed to her feet, "We were comparing notes."

She stood up, smiling at Karrik, "Interesting suggestion, I'll have to try it next time. Kaffin flavoured mousse, you said?"

Karrik kept her face straight, appreciating what Leia was trying to do, "Most definitely! But only on the interesting bits."

Luke looked from one to the other, opened his mouth to ask a question, then thought better of it, shaking his head instead in bewilderment. Leia winked conspiratorially at Karrik, brushing past Luke, into the corridor.

"Ma'am?" Karrik called.

The Princess stopped, turning back.

"Thank you," Karrik told her.

Leia smiled, giving a quick nod of understanding, then disappeared.

"There was at least eight drinks waiting for you by the time they sent a search party out," Luke said finally, breaking an uncomfortable silence.

"The Princess did mention it."

"Then the conversation drifted towards kaffin mousse."

"Something like that," Karrik laughed.

Another uncomfortable silence descended for a moment, then Luke said quietly, "Karrik, I'm sorry..."

"For what? My own stupidity?" she replied, not wanting to embarrass him by pretending that she didn't know what he was talking about. She shook her head, "It wasn't your fault, Sir."

"That doesn't stop me feeling badly about what happened," he told her.

Karrik gave a short snap of laughter, then sighed, sinking down onto the bench, "Look, Sir, don't cut yourself up over this. You know as well as I do that I'd set myself up for it the moment that I refused to give a debrief."

There was no bitterness in her voice, it was simply a statement of what they both knew to be true. "Even Solo's been punished for his part in it. And you didn't exactly get off free and easy!"

"Yeh," Luke said, moving to the bench and sitting down beside her, "Tauntauns!"

She grimaced, then threw him a lopsided grin before continuing, "You are not to blame for my decision, Commander. The moment I went to Solo instead of going to Command I knew I was breaking the rules. Yet I was still prepared to put up one hell of a fight to get aboard the _Falcon_ if Chewie hadn't let me on."

Shaking her head, she laughed, "You should have seen Solo's face... it was worth it all, just for that..."

She trailed off, "I just wish Janson hadn't had to suffer as well."

Luke opened his mouth to point out that Janson had gotten **himself** involved after Dack had offered to help… but he realised that saying it wasn't going to change how she felt. Despite what Tennan had said **he** still felt responsible for **her** situation. So he stayed quiet.

"I really need a wash," she said, standing up and walking past him to the door. She paused as she stepped into the corridor, turning back to give him a rueful smile, "Eight drinks, you said, Sir?"

"Probably ten by now," he grinned evilly.

"Don't let them start on mine before I get there!"

"Karrik!" Luke called, standing up, going after her.

She appeared back in the doorway, "Sir?"

"If you don't mind stopping off on the way, there's someone else who'd like to speak to you."

~ # # ~

Karrik shifted her weight from one foot to the other as Skywalker talked to the head of the medsection. Finally he turned away, walking across to her, "We can have a few minutes," he told her, guiding her towards on one of the doors. She allowed herself to be shepherded, saying nothing. The door opened obediently at their approach, the room inside dimly lit, "They said he might still be asleep. If he is we can leave."

Karrik stepped inside, the lights brightening slightly as she entered, Skywalker behind her. The sleeping form of Antilles stirred slightly, but didn't waken.

"Commander Skywalker?" Both of them turned to the young man standing in the doorway, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but General Rieekan wishes to see you."

Skywalker held up a hand, "I'll be with you in a minute." He smiled, turning back to Karrik, "Stay for a while, I'll let them know... And I'll see you later in the rec room..."

"If there's anything left to drink!"

"Yeh," he grinned, "I'd better go."

Karrik turned back towards Antilles, the door closing behind Skywalker. She stepped closer to the bed, standing for a moment, looking down at him. The respirator mask covered most of his face, his hair tousled, making him look for all the world like a little kid. She smiled, shaking her head, laughing at herself as she gave into the impulse to kiss him lightly on the forehead... just as her mother had done for....

Wedge felt the light touch brush against his forehead and reached up, catching hold of a uniform jacket as whoever-it-was pulled away. Opening his eyes he found himself looking into surprise blue ones...

_Or were they green_, he thought, pulling the respirator away from his face with his other hand.

Feeling more than a little foolish, yet finding herself unable to break away, Karrik gazed into the brown depths... Then they eyes sparked as he grinned, his hand still gripping her jacket, "For one horrible moment I thought you might be Skywalker!" he told her, voice sounding raw and strained.

She swallowed, letting out a breath she hadn't realised that she'd been holding. Recovering quickly, she asked, "You've been kissed by the Commander before then?"

_Goddess, but that grin lit up his face..._

The grin widened, "No... But I've never been kissed by you either. Although I admit that being kissed by you is much more preferable..."

"I thought you were asleep!" she defended.

He pulled a face of mock scorn, admonishing lightly, "Really! Taking advantage of a sleeping man!" Then the grin returned, "So are you going to sit down, or just loom over me?"

"Are you going to let go of my jacket?" she countered.

He released his grip with a chuckle and she sat down, uneasily, on the edge of the bed, wishing that Skywalker was here. For some strange reason she was no longer comfortable being alone with Antilles.... and yet if Skywalker **had** been here, she wouldn't have kissed...

The slightly pregnant pause was broken as he thumped her on the shoulder, "You know, in some cultures my life belongs to you now!"

He almost winced, realising how corny it sounded, instantly wishing that he'd said something else. But to his relief she was nodding slowly.

"Mmm," she agreed, "But what would I want with a hairless, dwarfed Wookiee? And besides, I promised my mother that I would never bond with a Corellian!"

"That's okay!" he told her wickedly, "I'm from Alderaan!"

Behind the frivolity, she heard the veiled sadness in his words. He must have lost damn-near everything when Alderaan was destroyed. And scuttlebutt had it that his father, or was it his brother, had been the Captain of the ship Vader had boarded in his search for the Death Star plans: the ship Princess Leia Organa had been taken from. The fate of the crew was still unknown over three years later....

She frowned. How did someone stay sane after events like that: the devastation, the not knowing?

He had started to say something else, but it rasped in his chest, degenerating into a fit of coughing breathlessness. He dragged the respiration mask back onto his face, trying to sit up.

Alarmed, Karrik moved to sit behind him, supporting his back, holding onto his shoulders until the attack subsided. He sank back against her, eyes closed, taking long, quavering breaths of the Bacta spray.

She continued to hold him, feeling ill at ease now that her initial concern was fading, finding herself caught between the need to stay, to make sure that he was all right.... and the desire to get the hells out of the room - fast. The seconds dragged on towards a minute and finally he opened his eyes, pulling the mask away from his face.

She moved to stand up. He captured her hand and she found herself on her feet, caught once again by his gaze.

"I'm sorry," she began, trying to apologise for causing the coughing fit, looking quickly away from him, suddenly struck by the strange notion that if she looked into those mahogany pools for any length of time, she would reveal her very soul to them.

He shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips as he pulled on her hand to make her sit down again.

"I've had worse offence thrown at me!" he rasped, deliberately misunderstanding her apology. She opened her mouth to explain that she hadn't meant the insult. Then saw the grin slowly spreading itself across his face again. With a sigh, she sank slowly back onto the bed.

"Luke told me what you did," he informed her quietly after a moment, feeling a lot more comfortable on safer ground. A _thank-you_ he definitely couldn't muck up. "And the Princess filled me in on what he left out. You saved our lives...."

"Anyone would have done..." she began.

He silenced her with a touch of his fingers on her lips. And for some inexplicable reason, the touch caught her breath in her throat.

"Shut up and listen!" he ordered, his voice sounding laboured and painful, "I'm trying to thank you for saving our lives, damn it! And I refuse to be put off by your modesty! The point is, not everyone did the same. Sure Luke risked getting his butt roasted for coming after me, but you risked... a lot more... and..."

His voice grated into silence and he closed his eyes, sinking back against the pillows, reaching for the respirator… but it was already being placed gently against his face. He covered her hand with his.

She felt his grip tighten, briefly. His eyes slid open as he pulled the mask, and her hand, away. He tried to say something, but his chest clogged round the words and he almost started coughing again.

Smiling, she placed a finger against his lips. He watched the smile brighten her eyes, swearing that it changed the colour subtly... Funny how he'd never realised, before this, that Luke had such a gorgeous Flight Second....

"Your appreciation of my.... efforts," she told him, "is gratefully accepted, Lieutenant-Commander."

He beckoned her towards him and she leaned closer, thinking that he wanted to say something. And suddenly found her lips against his as he caught hold of her jacket again, pulling her to him.

~ # # ~

Luke followed the young aide to where Rieekan waited at the intersection of the corridors near the rec hall, Leia standing at his side with an amused expression on her face. The General greeted him with a sardonic smile and a quirk of his eyebrows, "I know that we all have to unwind, Commander, but I'd like to stop things before they go too far."

As if on cue, a raucous yell, followed by gales of hysterical laughter, punched through the general hubbub and all three turned to look towards the rec hall door. Two ground technicians tumbled into the corridor landing in a heap on the floor. Then flayed around, trying to get up, giggling hilariously.

"I see what you mean, Sir," Luke said, trying hard not to grin.

Leia gazed at their efforts, shaking her head, as the bundle of techs finally made it to their feet. Rieekan turned back to Luke, a ghost of a smile on his lips, "Commander, I am well aware of how these people feel about me right at this moment. If I go in there and try to break up the party... well..." he shrugged his shoulders, letting the thought hang in the air.

Luke nodded, "I understand, General."

"So we have scheduled an Attack Drill!"

Rieekan noted the incredulous look on Skywalker's face, but ignored it, moving down the corridor, hands behind his back. Luke and Leia fell into step beside him, "All other Duty Commanders have already been advised. This will be a Condition Beta simulation. You will be in charge of inspecting the X-wing flights after readiness. I want each ship checked before either the ground crews or the pilots are dismissed. Ensure that everything has been done by the book. Any deviation from protocol, any mistakes.... I want to know about them. They will give us an exact indication of our state of readiness."

"Understood, Sir."

"Good." He stopped, turning to them, "They needed some fun. Gods, we all did. We've had a hard time of it lately.... Unfortunately this is exactly the sort of time that we're likely to be attacked for real!"

He smiled, "And as long as they've remembered that, I'll be a happy man! Princess," he acknowledged, "Commander."

"General."

"Sir."

They watched him walk down the corridor. "Any injuries from irate personnel won't stop you from Tauntaun duty!" Leia told Luke with a wicked grin.

Luke pulled a face, rolling his eyes, "Where's Han when I need him?"

"Solo? Probably in there!" she told him, indicating the rec. hall with the jerk of a thumb over her shoulder. She took his arm, "I'll walk with you to the hangar."

~ # # ~

Karrik pulled away as if she'd been burnt, looking at Antilles aghast. He looked back at her, equally bewildered, wondering if he had misread everything... and made a complete fool of himself. He tried to say something, anything. But his chest closed up again, dragging him into another fit of coughing.

Karrik saw the confusion on his face, saw him start to speak. Then he was trying to get a breath, coughing instead, the colour draining from his face. He groped for the mask and she placed it against his face. Then she moved behind him, helping him to sit upright, supporting him as she had done before, hands against his shoulders.

The door swished open, a medical droid moving towards them with another respirator in its grasp. "We have increased the medication in this spray," it told Wedge, exchanging the new mask for old. Wedge took a welcome lungful of air, coughing it out before dragging in another.

The droid turned to Karrik, "Officer Tennan, I must ask you to leave."

Karrik didn't move, "I'm staying."

"Officer Tennan, Lieutenant-Commander Antilles is in a great deal of distress. It..."

"I can see that! And I'm staying!"

"Officer Tennan," the droid began again valiantly… but Karrik cut him off, Antilles' convulsions lessening in strength as the new Bacta began to work. "I'm staying. Commander Skywalker has given me permission!" she lied.

The unit looked at her for a moment longer then, deciding that short of bodily removing her, it wasn't going to win, it turned shuffling back out of the door towards its diagnostic screens.

Karrik held on to Antilles until the fit finally subsided. Cautiously, she dropped her hands from his shoulders, trailing her palms gently down his arms. And he relaxed against her, head against her shoulder, a ghost of a smile teasing his lips when he reached out, taking hold of her hand and she didn't resist.

Eyes closed he took deep, shuddering breaths that gradually shallowed, growing more even. Karrik said nothing, simply holding him, caressing his hair until, slowly, his hand dropped away from his face, the mask falling to the covers. She picked it up, slipping the strap over his head, placing it carefully over his nose and mouth. Then she kissed his hair softly, resting her cheek against his head as he slept.

~ # # ~

The klaxon whooped its warning through the base. A woman's voice began to demand, calmly, "All personnel to Battle Stations, this is a drill! All personnel to Battle Stations, condition Beta! This is a drill, condition Beta! All personnel to battle stations!"

For a split second the revelry in the recreation hall stopped, everyone looking at each other. Then ninety percent of the occupants; suddenly, nauseatingly sober; dropped their drinks and dashed for the exits, the other ten percent stumbling after them.

In the Medsection, Karrik tensed. Then she gently slipped out from behind Antilles, easing him back onto the pillows. The cacophony hadn't woken him and for a moment she suspected that the Bacta had contained a sedative. Then the thought was gone as she rushed out of the door towards the X-wing bays.

The klaxon blared into the open hatch of the _Millennium Falcon_. Han Solo dropped his feet from the console, swinging slowly round towards Chewbacca, his whole body alert for action as the Wookiee growled. "Dunno, Chewie," he replied, standing and dumping the half empty glass on the table before starting to move along the corridor towards the hangar.

"All personnel to Battle Stations, this is a drill! All personnel to Battle Stations, condition Beta! This is a drill, condition Beta! All personnel to battle stations!"

Both of them relaxed, Han throwing Chewie a look as he continued along the corridor towards the hangar. Strolling down the ramp he stood, hands on his hips, watching the skeleton ground crews rushing across from the snowspeeders towards their respective machines, starting to ready them for the pilots.

Chewbacca moved down the ramp to stand behind him, rumbling something deep in his throat, laughing softly. Han turned, grinning up at him, before returning his attention to the flurry of activity. Then, at one of the exits, he saw two familiar faces. He lifted his hand in greeting to Luke, but the Kid didn't see him, turning away. Her Royal Princess-ship, however, **was** heading this way. He sighed, pulling a face and turned back towards the _Falcon_, deciding that he couldn't be bothered with the hassle.

Chewbacca watched his partner retreat up the ramp, saying nothing, then turned his attention to the Princess. She smiled as she reached the _Falcon_, then her face grew serious, "Chewbacca, I'm sorry. I've just been told that you weren't informed of this drill. That shouldn't have happened. Please accept my apologies."

The Wookiee rumbled at her, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder and she smiled, touching his arm, "Thanks, Chewbacca."

She turned, walking back across the hangar as the off duty personnel began to appear, running towards their ships. Slowly, one by one, the canopies hissed open. Solo clumped down the ramp again to join him, "What did she want?" he asked, too casually, watching as Leia was swallowed by the crowd. Chewie suppressed another laugh, this time at Han's expense, growling the answer.

"Oh," Han said, as if he didn't care. Then after a moment he asked, "That all?"

The Wookiee turned, giving his partner a long, level look, saying nothing. Suddenly aware of Chewie's stare, Han glanced up at him. Then grunted in disgust, throwing his hands up as he turned away, disappearing into the _Falcon_ again. Chewbacca followed him, chuckling softly.

~ # # ~

The corridors were a chaos of running bodies as she sprinted towards the lockers, peeling off her heavy over-jacket as she ran. A squad of white-garbed ground troops pushed past in the opposite direction almost knocking her off her feet. One of them tossed her an apology as she stumbled on.

Half the lockers were already open, the corresponding pilots struggling into their flight suits. Karrik punched in her code, the door rolling upwards as more pilots staggered into the room. She tossed her jacket on a hook, steadying herself against the locker as she reached down to pull off her boots. Hobbie sagged against the next locker, looking very pale. Closing his eyes, he groaned softly.

"You okay?" Karrik demanded.

The young man said nothing for a moment, then slowly nodded, fumbling with the strap buckle, keeping his eyes firmly close, "I'll be... fine," he said, unconvincingly.

Karrik didn't quite grin, shouldering her way into her suit, reaching for the fastener. There was nothing worse than having to fly with a hangover. Technically, of course, it was against the regs and you could get yourself grounded, but no one had been caught.... yet. There again, Hobbie hadn't exactly reached the hung-over stage.

Karrik pulled on her boots as Dack, fully suited up, reached for his helmet. "Dack?" she asked, "Give Hobbie a hand, just until I'm ready."

He nodded, moving unsteadily across the floor and Karrik winced, suddenly remembering that Skywalker had mentioned something about them drowning their sorrows... She glanced quickly round the room at the other pilots, turning grimly back to her locker for the rest of her gear: fervently hoping that they wouldn't have to fly.

~ # # ~

"Get that Artoo unit loaded into that bird **now**!" Ryinne Larne, Flight Commander Engineering of Alpha squadron, yelled at one of her X-wing crews.

Tarras, the Chief Tech waved his arms at her, shouting over the noise, "No can do, Flight. Main processor's gone! Replacement's on the way!"

Ryinne swore, skidding to a stop and running back to him, making a decision she hoped wouldn't backfire on her, "Don't worry!" she lied convincingly, "The environmental doors are closed, Chief. Command's never going to ask them to fly. Just get it loaded..."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, assuring him, "If they do have to fly, I'll take the flack for this one being grounded!"

Tarras nodded, turning to the tech beside him, "Bry, get up top.."

Ryinne left them to it, fervently hoping that someone would change Rieekan's mind if he **did** want them to fly, rushing to the next crew. The Artoo unit was locked in, one of the techs scrambling down the side as the others hooked in the ground power unit, "Chief?"

"Running smooth and true, Flight," Yevl shouted back at her. She moved past them onto the next X-wing. Again, they had the Artoo unit locked and loaded, the Chief giving her the thumbs up. She acknowledged with a wave then raced on to the next crew.

~ # # ~

"Get moving, Dack!" Karrik ordered, momentarily forgetting that she no longer out-ranked him. He nodded bleakly, then moved towards the door. Hobbie groaned softly again and Karrik dragged him upright, checking the flight suit before thrusting the helmet into his hands. The room was rapidly emptying of pilots and Karrik waited until the last one had gone before grabbing the other pilot's shoulders, shoving him up against the wall.

His eyes flew open in surprise, Karrik hissing at him, "Listen up, Hobbie! You are Acting Commanding Officer of Alpha Flight! Do you understand? Acting Commander!"

"Yes..." the other pilot began, but Karrik cut him off.

"Then start acting like it! Don't you dare let Commander Skywalker down, or you'll answer to me! Understand?"

Hobbie nodded slowly, pulling himself up straight, "Yes, Sir..."

Karrik gave a short, cold laugh, letting him go. "You outrank me!" she snapped angrily, grabbing her helmet and striding out into the hangar.

Breaking into a run, she headed for her X-wing. Yevl, looking slightly the worse for wear, was standing at the foot of the ladder, a droid already sitting in the niche, the fighter obviously ready for action. The Chief shot her a grin, following her as she scrambled up to the cockpit, swinging her legs over the side and dropping into the seat, "Yevl," she warned, logging onto the flight computer, "Hobbie's in a bad way."

"I'm on it!" he said, sliding to the ground, ordering one of the other techs to strap Tennan in. He sprinted towards Hobbie's crew, but before he reached it Ryinne appeared. He changed direction, grabbing hold of her, "Flight! Lusin's pilot won't get airborne under his own power!"

The Flight swore, turning towards the locker area, seeing Hobbie moving carefully across the hangar. Yevl had already turned back to his own concern. She threw him a, "Thanks!" running across to the pilot, grabbing him and hustling him towards the X-wing.

Karrik glanced at Saskin as he appeared at her side, leaning into the cockpit and checking the straps: locking the restraints home as she punched in a greeting to the new Artoo unit. The hangar began to fill with the chromatic whine of starting engines, spooling upwards towards idle.

Saskin rapped on her helmet and she shot him a smile as he disappeared down the side of the fighter. The canopy swung closed, locking forward with a hiss as she finished the pre-flights, the thrum of the engines vibrating through the X-wing, making it feel almost alive around her. The Artoo unit fed data onto her screen telling her that the power output and core temperature of the engines were within limits and that they were ready to go. Below her, the ground crew were scattering to their safe distances, ear protection firmly in place.

For several minutes, nothing more happened. The rush of adrenaline began to fade and she found her thoughts drifting back to the Medical bay and Wedge Antilles.... and realised that she was grinning.

She laughed softly, shaking her head, remembering Dack's deep groan of disappointment as Antilles had strolled into the mess, yet another girl on his arm - the girl that Dack had been lusting after since he'd first seen her on the day he joined up... Karrik's smile disappeared as she found herself wondering if she was just another conquest to add to the list. But then her mind began to replay the scene on Taspin, when she'd found him lying on the gravel, deathly pale.... And then she smiled again as she remembered the expression on his face when she'd pulled away, so abruptly, from his kiss...

Skywalker's voice jarred through her ear piece, bringing her back to the present, "Alpha Flight, check in!"

There was a moment's silence then Hobbie transmitted, "Alpha Four, standing by."

Karrik's thumb moved to key the mike. And suddenly she remembered that she was no longer Second in Command and had not yet been allocated her new place on the Flight. Swearing quietly, cursing, she sat in embarrassing awareness, waiting as one by one the others checked in. Finally she was the only one left and taking a quick breath she pressed the mike, "Tennan, standing by."

"Alpha Flight, stand down," Skywalker told them, "Stay in your fighters, await debrief." Then he was addressing Antilles' flight, the pilots starting to check in.

Tennan busied herself with the shutdown procedures, aware of the tech crew moving back in towards the fighter. The engines wound down, the canopy opening slowly to the frigid air, Yevl climbing up beside her. He waited as she flipped the last of the switches, the hum of the electrics dying in her earpiece, then leant in, unlocking the straps. She pulled the helmet off, dropping it into her lap, running her fingers through her hair, "How'd we do?"

He grinned at her, "All by the book, Ma'am. All by the book. Saskin and Veld volunteered for extra duty to get the snowspeeders up," he explained as her posture relaxed, "and this little baby," he continued, sliding his hand lovingly across the fighter's outer skin, "was just about ready to go by the time I arrived!"

Then his face grew serious and he leant closer, "None of the seasoned ground guys got that drunk, no matter how bad we looked, Ma'am. Just the rookies... and," he pulled a look of disgust, "the pilots."

Despite herself Karrik grinned as he made a show of sighing heavily, finishing, "Well at least the **rookies**'ll learn."

"Chief!"

Yevl looked down at the tech then glanced in the direction of Saskin's quick nod. He looked back at Tennan, "Skywalker's on his way with Larne," he warned, then disappeared down the ladder.


	7. Chapter 7

Part VII

The Duty Operations officer stifled a yawn. The corridors and rec area now lay almost deserted, the frantic activity of the dummy alert having died down ages before: the off duty ground crew, pilots and other personnel long since tucked into their beds and snoring soundly.... Exactly where he wished he was.

Occasionally there was some movement as the graveyard shift tinkered with their various tasks. Reeis gave in to another yawn then tried to rub the tiredness out of his eyes with the palms of his hands. They remained stubbornly sleep laden.

One of the junior officers appeared at his side, a steaming cup if kaffin in one hand and a data pad in the other. He held the pad out to Reeis, "These need your stamp, Sir."

Reeis took the pad, eyeing the mug, but the younger man was already continuing, "And I made some kaffin, Sir," setting the container down on the desk.

"You're a life saver," Reeis grinned. He lifted the mug, relishing the heat that seeped into his fingers. A sharp movement from the other end of the bank of consoles drew his attention before he'd even taken the first sip.

"Commander, incoming message!"

Reeis looked longingly at the kaffin, then placed it lovingly on the desk and walked swiftly across to the communications console as the woman continued, "Priority Three... coded, Sir!"

"Get Commander Anders!" Reeis ordered, slipping into the already vacated seat as she rushed to obey. He punched in his recognition code, leaning forward for retinal verification, the first of two codes that would be required to access the signal. _Priority Three_, he thought. _Goddess, what had happened?_

Behind him he heard Anders ordering someone to alert General Rieekan as she moved across the room. The acceptance message flashed onto the screen as the Commander joined him at the console. Reeis moved to stand up but she motioned him to stay seated, punching in her code, leaning across him for the ret-scan.

Elhen Anders stretched aching fingers as they waited for the second acceptance message to appear, pulling the heavy coat more tightly round her slender frame. She hated Echo Base, hadn't been able to get warm since she arrived. The cold seemed to lodge in her bones and she had been watching the clock, counting the few hours until the end of her watch when she could get back to her nice, warm cot. And then this excitement had arrived and even though she knew that it meant not getting to the longed for warmth of her bed, the professional in her rose to the excitement. It wasn't every day that they got something as intriguing as this.

Curiosity burned through Reeis. But he said nothing, knowing that it would be useless to ask the Intelligence Commander any questions. He had tried that only once before. She had turned that school-teacher look on him, her eyes sparking mischievously, and had gently told him to mind his own business.

Anders' code acceptance winked briefly before being replaced by rows of unintelligible blurb. She moved aside to allow her Artoo unit to link with the console, handing Reeis a data strip as the unit downloaded the message into its memory. Reeis pushed the strip into the coms console then punched in the commands to transfer the message to external data storage. The little droid unplugged itself, retracting the arm and trundled towards Rieekan's office at the far end of the ops room…

Moment's later a _transfer complete_ flag flashed on the screen and Reeis withdrew the strip, sealing it and handing it back to Anders. Then he erased the signal from the console, logging the time before following the Commander. Regulations stated that no one was left alone with a Priority Five message, or above, until it had been seen by one of the Command Level staff.

The Artoo unit had already plugged itself into another computer console in the office and was burbling quietly to itself as it decoded the transmission. Anders sat down in Rieekan's chair, dropping the data strip onto the desk, pushing an errant curl of greying hair behind her ear. Reeis perched himself on the edge of the desk, swinging a leg absently as they waited for the decode.

The curl dropped back against Anders cheek and Reeis smiled. No matter how perfectly she turned herself out, her hair always managed to fall into that unkempt halo of curls, reminding him of his mother's younger sister. He pushed down the sudden stab of homesickness and grief, shoving it back behind the barriers. Two years, and the memories still reared up, threatening his sanity.

The droid mewled at them, pulling him away from the unwanted train of thought. A hard copy printout appeared from the computer. Anders snatched it, reading greedily.

"**FALCON'S LITTLE FRIEND AT RESCUE IDENTIFIED. STOP. RANKING PERFORMER KWIA WISHES FAMILY RE-UNION. STOP. REQUESTS LIMITED FUNDS PARTY IN FRIENDLY TOWN. STOP. AWAITING. STOP. PTH OUT.**"

Stunned, Anders read the message again, just to make sure that her eyes weren't deceiving her. But there it was, exactly the same as before! _Performer_ was the current code name for the _Executor_, Flagship of the Imperial Navy. _KWIA_ was short for know-it-all - her counterparts on the other side: an Imperial Intelligence Officer. Goddess, but this meant that a high ranking Intelligence Officer from Vader's ship wanted to defect!

Somehow she managed to keep her expression neutral. Her voice, when she spoke, was surprisingly calm, "Commander, I'm sorry, but this is very sensitive information..."

"Meaning that I have to make myself scarce when Rieekan arrives?" he smiled.

She nodded, "Yes."

As if on cue the tall frame of General Rieekan appeared in the doorway. Both officers rose to their feet, Reeis disappearing out of the office with a cheery, "Good morning, Sir."

Rieekan muttered something that could have been, "Good morning," then strode into the office, waving at Anders to sit down. "Too early in the morning for all this pomp and discipline," he told her, his voice gravely with sleep. She grinned, but waited for him to drop into the chair before sitting down herself.

"Well, Commander," he demanded, "what's so important you have to drag me out of bed at three in the morning?"

"A priority three coded transmission, Sir, from our people on Pethusaan." She leant across the desk, handing him the printout, "I haven't had time to fully translate it but it appears that a high ranking Imperial Intelligence Officer wishes to defect."

Rieekan stared at her for a moment in blank amazement, all hint of fatigue evaporating. Then he looked down at the decode. Anders explained, "_Performer_ is the current code for the _Executor_..."

His head snapped up, "Vader's ship?"

"Yes, Sir. And _KWIA_ is an Intelligence Officer..."

He handed the copy back to her ordering, "Translate this, Commander. Now!"

~ # # ~

Wedge surfaced slowly from a blissfully dreamless sleep. He heard someone moving beside him and opened his eyes, wondering if Karrik had stayed. But the smile of greeting died on his lips as he saw only a droid with its back to him. He closed his eyes again, sighing, thoughts wandering back to the previous evening: the surprise on her face when he'd kissed her, his own unaccustomed doubt at her surprise. Then the gentle, calming caress of her hands against his hair as he'd damn near coughed up his lungs....

For the first time in years he found himself doubting the old charm, confused by his feelings. Usually it was so simple: wine them, dine them.... then whatever else. Never allowing himself to get involved, always making sure that they knew the score, moving on when they started getting too involved. Getting involved wasn't fair on them, or him.

At least he knew himself well enough to understand his own motivation. He'd never wakened hoping that someone was still there.... not since Alderaan, when he'd vowed never to get involved again. If they were still there in the morning it was a bonus.

So this... this had him.... scared. He wasn't in control of the situation and it unsettled him.

So why did he find himself wanting to see her again, wanting to feel the soft touch of her hands through his hair? He reached up, lifting the mask away from his face, asking the droid, "What time is it?"

"Oh-three-fifty-two hours, Sir."

Too early to do anything... which left him lots of time to think - unfortunately. On impulse he asked, "When did Tennan leave?"

"I'm not sure, Sir, but there was a Beta Drill called. She would have had to leave for that."

"Thanks."

~ # # ~

Anders handed the translation to General Rieekan, "We're only ninety percent sure that it is Tennan. _Little friend_ is a fighter. And the only rescue we know the _Millennium Falcon_ to have been involved in is the Taspin incident. We're running a check through our Imperial personnel files to corroborate."

Rieekan nodded then read the translation. A member of her family - the intelligence officer, had identified Karrik Tennan. They now wished to join the Rebel Alliance and wanted Tennan to bring them in: the meeting place to be somewhere in Tennan's hometown. Another wave of elation threatened and he pushed it resolutely down, refusing to allow it to claim him until this had been thoroughly investigated... There was something that made him uneasy, something he couldn't put his finger on...

"Do you want me to talk to Karrik, Sir?"

Rieekan shook his head, reading the transmission again, "I'll talk to the Command Staff first..."

Goddess, if this was true it would throw them light years closer to defeating the Empire. An immense piece of good fortune dropped on their laps.... _Or maybe not_, he thought, something still niggling him. He lifted the hard copy of the decode, "When did this come in, Commander?"

"About thirty minutes ago, Sir. Do you want the exact time?"

"Yes." He rose, following her across to the coms console. She checked the log, "Oh-three-twenty-three, General."

Suddenly he realised what was troubling him: the time frame. "When did Solo and Tennan return from Taspin?" he asked Reeis.

The Commander turned towards Traffic Control but Sergeant Loole, at the console, was already paging back through the movement log entries. Loole highlighted the relevant time, telling Reeis, "Twenty forty-three hours, day before yesterday, Sir."

Reeis turned back to the General and Anders, doing a quick calculation in his head, "Approximately thirty-two hours ago, Sir."

"And the flight time from Taspin to here?"

"Four hours sixty two minutes, Sir," Anders answered almost immediately. She had been involved in planning the flight from Devariis to Hoth. The figures and details had not yet faded totally from her memory. As the General began to pace the Ops room Reeis glanced at Anders, curiosity ripping at him. What in the hells was going on? Less than thirteen hours ago one of the pilots had been busted for the Taspin stunt. Then a priority three comes in and all of a sudden Big Brass is asking questions about Taspin again!

Rieekan paced. _Thirty-five hours.... almost thirty-five hours... was it enough?_ Could this person have identified Tennan, got in touch with the operation on Pethusaan, and then convinced them that he was genuine: so much so that they sent a priority three signal?

Finally he turned to Anders, "Send a priority Two to Pethusaan. Ask them to confirm the details of the contact."

As she moved away to comply he told Reeis, "My complements to the Princess Leia, Major-General Karth, Major Derlin and Major Tazhak - and my apologies for the hour. Ask them to meet me in my office."

~ # # ~

The Lord Vader was deep in meditation and Jurgen stood, waiting for the Dark Lord to acknowledge his presence. After a few moments the massive capsule split open, the chair in the centre turning Vader towards him. Jurgen took a step forward, "My, Lord?"

"What news do you have?"

"A shuttle has been dispatched from the _Vindicator_ with Verl Tennan, My Lord. He should be here within the next few hours. Our sources on Pethusaan confirm that the information has been received and dispatched by the Rebels."

He held out a sheaf of hard copy printouts, "I have a transcript of the message and the decode. As predicted we were unable to trace the destination of the transmission. The Rebels are awaiting reply and our sources will contact us as soon as they have it."

"Everything else is in place?"

"Yes, my Lord. The files have been altered and dispatched to our sources on Pethusaan."

"Have the transcript and decode transferred to my terminal here! Bring Commander Tennan to me as soon as he arrives!"

"Yes, Lord Vader," Jurgen assured him as the chair swung back towards the observation windows. He turned walking out of the room, leaving Vader to his darkness.

Vader stood, striding across to look out at the stars. So much rested on this one message and how the Rebels would receive it. And yet it was the only way he could guarantee obtaining his son without alerting Palpatine. Present the Rebels with a defection they could not ignore...

He had been so certain that they would snatch hold of it. They had been hounded across the galaxy, turned at every corner. The last base had been abandoned only hours before his Destroyers had arrived, so close that they had managed to lay traps, one of which had ultimately snared Karrik Tennan.

Mothma, Organa and the others may be fools, but they were devious. He had long ago learned not to under-estimate them. And now, as time dragged on and this last plan dropped slowly into place, piece by piece, he found a growing concern that the defection may look too good for them to believe. He acknowledged that the desire to procure his Son was strong, to show him the power and passion of the Dark Side of the Force, to ultimately have Luke join him and stand at his side… but was it possible that he had allowed this desire to overshadow his reasoning?

He turned, striding back towards the capsule, readying himself for meditation. This line of thought would gain nothing. If the Rebels refused the defection another way would be found. He sank to the floor. He would deal with that eventuality when it occurred.

~ # # ~

The office was crowded and Rieekan waited at his desk, politely deflecting questions until everyone was present. As Major Derlin, the last to arrive, perched on the edge of a computer console, Karth asked eagerly, "So what exactly is this all about, General?"

"It appears that the incident at Taspin has caused some rather interesting developments..."

Leia's guts lurched. Karth harrumphed, indicating his disapproval of the whole Tennan situation. Leia held her breath, waiting to hear the worst as fear began to surface, a guilty voice at the back of her mind accusing her of having been wrong, that she should never have listened to Han and Luke, that the Empire must know about the base...

But General Rieekan was continuing, "It appears that one of Tennan's relatives somehow recognised her and now wishes to cross from the Imperial ranks to the Rebel Alliance."

Relieved, Leia sighed. Then she glanced round the room guiltily to see if anyone had noticed her reaction. Everyone else was preoccupied with what the General had just told them. All their attention was solely on Rieekan. The General was looking at Derlin, "Sorry Major, there was no time to inform you... and I'm afraid I waylaid your Commander to find out more information."

"Not a problem, Sir..."

Derlin was Officer in Command of the Hoth base's small Intelligence section - Anders' senior officer, and he knew Anders would fill him in later on exactly what had gone on. Instinct, however, told him that there was something more to all of this. Slowly he asked, "How was she recognised, Sir?"

Rieekan shrugged, "As yet we don't have that information. But," he paused for a moment and then let the bombshell drop, "as a ranking Intelligence Officer on the Imperial Flagship _Executor_, anything is, I suppose, possible."

The stunned expressions on the faces before him brought a small, tight smile to his lips, "Exactly my reaction when I was told," he admitted.

"What sort of confirmation do we have?" Derlin asked.

"A priority three coded transmission from our operation on Pethusaan. I've instructed Commander Anders to reassert their position and confirm the transmission. She'll join us as soon as it comes through."

"Can I see the transmission, General?"

Derlin took the proffered hardcopy, already running the ramifications of such a defection through in his mind. His own desertion to Alliance ranks, not long after the Alderaan catastrophe, had caused not inconsiderable ripples throughout the Imperial intelligence network. But this! This would cause tidal waves...

"The information this officer could give us, General.... the damage to the Empire could be..." Leia trailed off, unable to find the words.

"It could save thousands of lives," Rieekan agreed.

Tazhak quirked an eyebrow, "You don't look convinced, Sir."

The General looked at her, then round the room at the others, "I must admit that it all seems... too good to be true, for want of a better explanation. Something just doesn't seem right. I'm particularly unhappy about the time scale... from the Taspin rescue to this message arriving, we're talking of under thirty-five hours."

"It could be possible, General," Derlin ventured, "It's in this person's best interests to move as quickly as possible, before the rest of the Intelligence community realise who Tennan is, and her relationship to this officer. Especially if they're serving directly under Vader."

"Then this might be a reflexive action?" Karth asked, "They're acting purely in self preservation... their hand has been forced and coming across is the only way they can see to get out of the situation?"

"It's possible, Sir," Derlin conceded, "but in that case, surely it would be less of a risk to go straight to Vader and denounce Tennan. The Empire likes that sort of thing. They're gambling a lot more doing it this way."

"Do we know who it is, General?" Tazhak asked.

"At the moment, no. Although I believe Commander Anders has people running through the latest files..."

Leia looked across at the General, the diplomat in her wondering why he hadn't just used the most straightforward method, "Has anyone asked Karrik?"

"There hasn't been time, Your Highness," Rieekan told her, "I called this meeting as soon as the transmission was translated. Given my reservations, I felt that it was better to discuss the situation before any further action was taken. As yet I haven't even notified Mon Mothma."

The door opened, everyone looking round as Anders entered.

"The contact has been verified," she told them, the door closing behind her. "From the information they've been able to get to, Pethusaan have confirmed that he **is** Intelligence. And they've been able to corroborate his claim that he's... Covert Ops..."

She paused for a moment as a sudden intake of breath washed round the cramped office, then continued, "That's how he knew about the Pethusaan teams existence. They've taken the necessary precautions, moved location and are requesting pick-up."

"If he's Covert Ops, Sir, with the facilities available to them, the time frame would fit," Derlin told Rieekan, "He'll most definitely want out of there.... ASAP."

"Do we have a name, Commander?"

Anders looked across at Leia, "Yes, Ma'am. Verl Tennan."

"Did Pethusaan say how he recognised Tennan?"

"Yes, Sir," Anders affirmed, turning toward Karth, reading through the printout, "Our people appear to have had luck very much on their side. The _Executor_ apparently dropped in just before they hyperspace out. He recognised Karrik voice from a recorded fragment of conversation between her and the _Millennium Falcon_. Having run it through their data base just to be sure, he erased her file."

"If he's erased her records on the _Executor_ we've got a little more time to play with," Derlin commented, "but not much. Anything that's recorded like this gets sent on to Imperial central database. He won't have been able to get to the information there: her file will still be on record. We've got six days, seven at the most."

"Why now?" Tazhak asked slowly, echoing Rieekan's own thoughts, "I mean, if he's Covert Ops he could have come across to us at any time. He had the means, he knew about Pethusaan... why suddenly decide that he wants to defect now?"

"Because he's finally found someone that he knows he can trust to bring him to us and not deliver him to the Emperor," Derlin offered, appreciating first hand the terror and trepidation that the man had to be going through.

"Simple self preservation," Karth repeated.

Rieekan looked at Derlin. The Major had joined them from the ranks of the Imperial intelligence network not long after his native Alderaan had been destroyed. More than anyone else in the room, Derlin would know and understand how the mind of this particular person worked. "How do Intelligence feel about this? Could they be setting up something for us to walk into?"

The Major let his breath out in a rush, looking at Anders. She shrugged, telling him, "It appears genuine, Major."

Derlin turned back to the General, considering the options for a moment before answering, "I want some more information from Pethusaan and Karrik Tennan before I present a recommendation. But at this moment in time it looks like an opportunity we can't afford to miss. Having someone of this calibre cross over to the Alliance would be a major coups. In addition to the information he could give us, Sir, it would cause havoc throughout the Imperial Intelligence network. It could push our cause forward years."

Rieekan nodded solemnly, "Very well. Ladies, gentlemen, thank you for your time. We'll convene this forum again when the Major has a recommendation to present to us. In the meantime I'll contact Mon Mothma and appraise her of the situation."


	8. Chapter 8

Part VIII

Luke bounced into the med room, grin firmly strapped to his face. Wedge held his hands up as if to ward off an attack, exclaiming in mock horror, "No! Please! No, anything but that! Anything but... enthusiasm!"

Luke swatted him playfully across the head, "Just thought I'd drop in on my way to Tauntaun duty," he said, reaching to drag the chair closer to the bed, planking himself down. "What a night! Did you get any sleep?"

Wedge shot him an innocent look, "What do you mean?"

Luke, who had known his friend too long not to hear the undertone in the question, saw the pink flush that crept across Wedge's cheeks hinting of guilty embarrassment. He knew immediately that Wedge had been up to something but couldn't quite figure out whether or not he'd been caught. The blond pilot's grin widened, "I was meaning with the alert and all... what did you think I meant? What were you up to last night..."

He stopped, slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand, "What am I taking about?" He fixed Wedge with his best stare, asking, "Okay, what's her name?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Luke guffawed, "Don't give me that Antilles! It's written all over your face! And you in your sick bed...." he trailed off, another thought creeping in, "How did you get her past the medical droids?"

Wedge latched on to that, "Exactly, I couldn't have! It's all in your mind, Skywalker!"

"The impossible has never stopped you before when it comes to women, buddy! Come on, who is she?"

Wedge sighed, shaking his head, but Luke wasn't about to give up. He leant back in his chair, crossing his arms, "Really! Out of the goodness of my heart...."

"Your what?" Wedge asked blandly, raising an eyebrow.

Luke ignored him, "...I come here to visit you. I even bring someone else along for you to moan at... but no! You still won't trust me. I'm hurt Wedge, really hurt."

"Yeah, right! I can see the Bantha tears from here. And if my memory serves me correctly you brought Karrik here for..."

"Karrik..." Luke broke in. Then sat up straight in the chair, the light suddenly dawning, "Karrik!"

No...

Wedge wouldn't have...

He... Surely...

Antilles' cheeks had flushed. A slow grin slid across Luke's face, then he quickly schooled it into horror. He waited until he saw the defensive retaliation forming on his friend's lips, the final proof that it had indeed been Tennan, then accused, "You seduced my Flight Second?"

"I was in no fit state to seduce anyone!"

"So **she** took advantage of an injured man..." Luke denounced playfully, enjoying his friend's discomfort.

"No!" Wedge shot back.

"Why so defensive?" Luke leant forward, hands clasped, elbows on his knees, genuinely interested as he asked, "You're not falling for her, are you?"

"No!" Wedge denied, too quickly. Then he realised that it wasn't worth it, that Luke would push until he got the information he wanted: or he'd simply make it up. Despondently Wedge conceded, "Yes... I.."

He broke off with a sigh. Then he began again, "There wasn't much time for us to even talk before I began coughing my lungs up... The droid tried to order her out. She told him where to go... and stayed."

Luke sat back, slightly stunned, but secretly pleased, "You **have** fallen for her..." he said softly. _Karrik Tennan.... well who'd have thought_...

Wedge shook his head, "I talked to her for all of ten minutes, Luke."

_Yeh, but you wish it was longer_, Luke thought, hearing the dejection in his friend's voice, "So, when are you seeing her again?"

"Luke..." Wedge sighed, "Please. Just drop it."

Skywalker relented, but he wasn't going to give up completely, not that easily, "Never really saw you going for a brunette with blue eyes..."

"They're green..."

~ # # ~

Karrik shrugged into the heavy over jacket, pulling on the protective headgear as she walked across the hanger towards the tauntaun compound.

"Yoh! Tennan, wait up!"

Karrik stopped, turning towards the dishevelled figure of Dack Lanred, who hurried towards her, trying unsuccessfully to put his arm into the sleeve of his coat. She fixed him with an amused stare, walking across to him as he finally stopped to search for the elusive sleeve.

"Where are **you** going?" she asked, catching hold of the neck of the jacket, holding it still for him to push his arm into the sleeve.

"Me?" he questioned, innocently, "I love tauntauns! Didn't you know?"

"That would explain the smell," she quipped, turning away, doing up her coat fastenings before pulling the goggles out of one pocket and her gloves from the other.

"Officer Tennan?"

"Yeh?" she said, turning, quickly amending to, "Yes, Sir?"

"General Rieekan wants a word."

_Rieekan_, she thought in dismay. _What the hells did he want with her now?_ For a brief second she entertained the wonderful thought that the snowspeeders were finally up and working... then decided that was too good to be true. She pushed up the bulky jacket sleeve, checking her chrono, "Will it take long?"

The Lieutenant shrugged, pulling a face, "Sorry, Tennan, I'm just the messenger. The General's in his office," he finished as he turned away.

Karrik stood for a moment. She was due for Rekey Duty in ten minutes... there again it was Rieekan who wanted to see her. And he had assigned the duty.

Sighing, she shrugged at Dack then turned away, wondering just how sore Solo was going to be when he discovered that she hadn't turned up. Unless, of course, Rieekan wanted to see him and Skywalker as well...

~ # # ~

"Lord Vader, Commander Verl Tennan," Jurgen announced.

Tennan stepped forward, inclining his head smartly in salute.

Vader said nothing for a moment, reaching out with the Force, sensing the undercurrent of fear that flowed through all who served him directly… but also feeling the arrogance, the bigotry and the deep-seated sense of duty that would potentially carry Tennan swiftly through the ranks.

"Leave us!" he ordered Jurgen, saying nothing more until the doors had close behind the man.

"We have news of your cousin."

Tennan blinked. Of all the reasons he had run through for being brought before Vader, this was the least expected. He recovered quickly, asking simply, "Sir?"

The full weight of Vader's presence bore down on him, but he forced himself to remain exactly where he was, resisting the impulse to take a step backwards. As quickly as it had appeared, the weight lifted.

"Your cousin, Karrik Tennan, has been listed as missing since the shuttle she was piloting failed to rendezvous with the _Avenger_ at Orron III."

"Yes, Sir."

Vader took a step towards him, the room suddenly flooded with sound, a hiss of static broken instantly by... "_..coming in fast. If they get too close before jump I'll give you time to get clear."_

_"Think again, Tennan! Look what's just come through.."_

_"I see it! They're playing for keeps! TIEs closing... attack range in twelve seconds."_

_"We'll be ready in twenty..."_

_"See you later, guys!"_

_"Tennan!_"

Silence returned abruptly and Verl felt proud and very moved. That **was** Karrik's voice and he expected the Lord Vader's next words to be of praise, bracing himself to hear that Karrik was dead, had died alongside a squadron of TIEs helping to save a ship from an attack by Rebel Forces.

Vader's words shattered his world, "Karrik Tennan is a traitor and a member of the Rebel Alliance!"

Verl looked at him aghast, unable to get the breath to say anything as Vader continued, "That transmission was recorded during an encounter with an Incom T-65 and a Rebel freighter as they rescued downed Alliance personnel. Your cousin has been identified as the pilot of the T-65!"

"Sir," Verl stammered, knowing that he would also be classed as guilty simply by association, "I... I assure you…"

Vader ignored the protest, continuing, "You are here because she has information that I require. The events have already been planned and executed. You are the key to retrieving her!"

~ # # ~

Karrik paused outside Rieekan's open office door. He was talking to someone else in the Command Level staff, but looked up as she reached for the door chime, "Ah, Tennan." He pushed himself out of his chair, walking towards her as the other man turned to look at her, "Come in. Have you met Major Derlin?" he asked closing the door behind her, shepherding her towards the empty chair beside Derlin.

"No, Sir," she admitted, acknowledging, "Major."

Derlin gave her a tired smile, "Officer Tennan."

"Sit down," Rieekan invited, moving back round his desk, dropping into the chair.

Karrik lowered herself into hers, sitting uncomfortably, reminding him, "General, I'm due to go out on Rekey..."

"That's all right," he advised her, "I've already informed the Deck Officer that you may not make it. There's something we need to discuss with you, information that you can give us."

Karrik frowned, getting a sudden sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. _What was going on?_

"Tennan," Derlin began, "we need to know about your cousin... Verl."

"Verl?" Of all the reasons she'd thought of for Rieekan wanting to see her, this was definitely one she hadn't considered, "Why?" she asked cautiously.

"We'll explain everything to you later," Derlin assured her, "But right now, we'd rather say nothing."

"Anything I could give you, Sir, wouldn't be very objective."

"Doesn't matter," Rieekan said, "It's your insight we need."

Karrik frowned, "Well in that case Verl is arrogant... self important..." she shrugged, "A spoiled, pretentious, little brat who grew into a spoiled, pretentious bully."

Derlin heard the bitterness in her voice, filing it for future review, then asked, "Do you know where he's posted?"

"Last I heard he was on the _Avenger_, but that was... two years ago."

"What section was he in?"

Karrik's eyes narrowed, wondering where this was all leading. "Operations," she told him, her voice flat.

"Nothing more specific than that? It could be important?"

She thought back to the last time she'd seen her cousin: two years before at her Grandfather's birth anniversary celebrations, not long before she'd joined the Alliance. He'd swaggered in just as the festivities started, newly promoted to Lieutenant Commander, resplendent in his uniform. Family had swarmed over him and he'd basked in the glory. He'd talked down to her for a little while, enthusing about his promotion and the new ship he'd been assigned to - still in Operations but, of course, he couldn't say any more than that....

Karrik shook her head, "No, Sir, I'm sorry."

"We believe that he's now on the _Executor_," Rieekan said. Karrik looked at him wondering why, all of a sudden, her cousin's posting was so important to them. Derlin's next words had her looking from him to Rieekan in astonishment, "In Covert Operations."

Karrik swallowed slowly. Weaselly, pathetic, sadistic, bullying Verl... "I think," she informed them slowly, "that I'd like to know **now** what this is all about! Sir."

There was a moment's silence as Rieekan and Derlin exchanged looks. Then Rieekan began, "You were very lucky at Taspin. There was a Star Destroyer dropping into orbit as you and the _Falcon_ left. It was the _Executor_."

"Your cousin apparently recognised you," Derlin explained, "from a recording they took of the conversation between you and Solo before you jumped."

"He wants to defect," Rieekan took over, "And he wants you to bring him in."

~ # # ~

Yannon Lourd, the Duty Deck Officer, wandered across to the small group of warmly clad pilots who lounged against the tauntaun pens. He held out the assignments, telling them, "Each of you have been allocated an area that we estimate will take four hours to rekey. Your rides have been designated and standard freezer... sorry," he corrected, unable to stop the smirk, "**cold weather** rations have been packed, along with the sensors you've to place."

"What are we looking for, Sir?" Dack asked.

"Luke trying not to fall off his Tauntaun!" Janson quipped. Luke glared at him as Han Solo grinned.

"It's all there, son," Yannon said, ignoring Janson's comment and handing Dack a data-pad, "But basically, anything that moves. Not that there's likely to be anything out there. Keep in touch with each other at all times, people, because we can't spare the personnel to keep a radio watch. You'll be the only ones who know if any of you get into trouble."

"Brilliant," Han grumbled, pushing himself off the pen, taking another of the offered data-pads, "They dump us outside then forget about us!"

He glowered round the hanger, as Luke grinned at him. "And where's Tennan!" he demanded, "She's the one who got me into this!"

"Rieekan wanted to see her," Dack offered, grimacing as he read through his assignment. Luke and Han exchanged glances, the Corellian rolling his eyes at Luke as Dack turned away towards his animal.

"Think I'd rather be riding a tauntaun," Luke muttered under his breath.

Han couldn't help the grin that pulled at his mouth, "It's probably warmer out there, Kid," he conceded, stabbing a thumb over his shoulder at the hanger doors, "Especially if her Princess-ship's with the General!"

~ # # ~

Karrik's mouth dropped open. She sat for a long moment in stunned astonishment, then almost laughed. "With all due respect, Major," she questioned, "are you sure you have the right person?"

"According to the information we have, yes." He picked up the transmission, "This is part of the message that one of our underground operations sent us - Falcon's little friend at rescue identified." He looked across at her, "_Little friend_ is a fighter. Taspin is the only rescue mission that the _Millennium Falcon_ has been involved in lately. And we have confirmation from the people who sent us this message."

Karrik considered his words, still unwilling to accept that it **was** Verl. Rieekan watched the emotion play across her face, exchanging a quick glance with Derlin before asking, gently, "Does all this seem **too** incredible, Tennan?"

"I..." she floundered.

Rieekan leant forward, his voice compellingly earnest as he told her, "Karrik, you know this man. If the situation doesn't look plausible to you, we need to know. We haven't yet discarded the possibility that this could be a trap."

Aghast, Karrik looked from him to Derlin then back, her mind racing. The Major leant across, touching her arm in support, assuring her, "Tennan, we're not landing any final decision on you, that's our problem. We simply need your insight into a man that none of us know. We need to know what he's capable of. You know how he thinks."

"But I **don't**," she began, confused and worried by what they were implying, "That's just it! The two sides of our family never got on. They thought my father had married beneath him. They treated my mother like dirt after my Dad died... I don't know how Verl thinks!"

Derlin held up his hands, quietly interrupting, "But you **do** know him better than anyone else here. All we need is information. As I said, the final decision rests with us."

"Tennan, I apologise" Rieekan cut in, pushing himself to his feet wanting to give the young woman some time to think it over before Derlin started pressing her for details, "I should have realised that this would be quite a shock. And personally I could do with some kaffin, what about you two?"

Karrik nodded, thoughts running, trying to picture the Verl she remembered deciding that he wanted to join the Rebel Alliance. It didn't seem possible... or did it?

For the second time in twenty-eight hours she found herself exploring her own motivation: the slow turning of her own soul and mind from a path that had seemed so right. Her memories slid back to the first time she had ever doubted the propaganda. News of the Senate being dissolved just beginning to surface, she had been assigned to transport a prisoner from Coruscant to the correctional facility on Kessel. The _prisoner_ had been a Senator - unable, simply, to flee the capitol in time and fallen foul of the Emperor. The woman's quiet grace and bearing as the stormtroopers had dragged her, in chains, onto the shuttle had affected Karrik so deeply that she'd found the woman's face appearing in her dreams, like some ghostly warning of what was to follow.

The destruction of Alderaan had come soon afterwards, and the dreams had turned to nightmares. The last straw for her had been the run to Melmaas... Her mind shied away from the name, refusing to acknowledge that it existed in her memory. She jumped as Derlin touched her on the shoulder, "Tennan?"

"Major?"

"I asked," he smiled, "if it would help talking it through..."

Half-heartedly she returned the smile, "Sorry."

"Don't be! As the General said, this has to have been quite a shock for you. I'm afraid," he apologised, "we're playing this as we find it. Time, unfortunately, is not on our side."

His face grew serious again, as he probed gently, "What does your instinct tell you?"

She sighed, admitting heavily, "I don't know, Major... Three years ago I didn't see **myself** here... And if he **is** Covert Ops, he'll have seen a lot more than it took for me to see reason."

"This may not help," Derlin ventured, "but we believe that he may have been waiting for the right moment to jump. In discovering you alive, he's found someone that he knows won't hand him straight back to the Emperor."

"That," she laughed coldly, "sounds exactly like Verl. Always worried about his own skin, his own blown up image of his own self importance." She rubbed her hand across her face, "I'm sorry, that wasn't exactly constructive."

"It's more helpful than you think, Tennan. Believe me."

Rieekan arrived back with three steaming mugs of kaffin. He glanced at Derlin, who nodded once, quickly. The General walked past him, putting a mug on the desk then handing the others to Derlin and Karrik. "Perhaps," he suggested, "we should start with everything you know about your cousin: likes, dislikes and such. It will give us a clearer picture."

Karrik sat back in her chair, fingers wrapped round the mug, and began.

~ # # ~

Verl Tennan sat on the cot in his newly allocated quarters, as yet not quite able to take in everything that had happened in the past twenty-eight hours. Only that morning he had been readying himself for duty on the _Vindicator_, then he was being escorted onto a shuttle and brought here. And all because of Karrik...

"_Karrik Tennan is_ _a traitor and a member of the Rebel Alliance!" _Vader's words swam through his head and fear lurched again, turning in his stomach, nausea rising suddenly. He made for the small toilet area, reaching it just as his stomach emptied itself. He leant against the wall for support then turned as the retching finally subsided, sliding down the wall to the floor when his legs threatened to give way, breathing heavily.

"...._a traitor and a member of the Rebel Alliance..._" That one statement could have carried his death sentence. The fear of what could have been burned icy trails down his spine into his gut. For a moment he thought he was going to throw up again but the wave of nausea faded. He rested his head against the cool bulkhead as his stomach settled then slowly pushed himself to his feet, pressing the button to flush away his shame.

Crossing to the wash basin he rinsed his mouth, splashed water on his face then looked at the reflection in the small mirror. He had been dragged in front of the Lord Darth Vader, only to be told that his cousin was a traitor. _You are the key to retrieving her!_

He closed his eyes, under no misconceptions - if Vader hadn't wanted the information Karrik carried, he would be dead by now, tarred by the same brush.

Anger swept in to replace the fear. Had she given any thought for the family when she upped and defected to the ranks of the Rebel Alliance? A traitor in the family...

Were his mother to find out, she would never be able to live down the scandal. Only she wasn't going to find out.

Suddenly, he found himself smiling.

What he had lost on the one hand was being given to him on the other, tenfold. Karrik could have cast suspicion on the whole family. Instead she was providing an opportunity to re-enforce their loyalty. And with any luck giving him quite a boost in promotion prospects in the process. His mother had always said that nothing good would come of his Uncle's marriage to **that** woman.... in this instance it looked as if his mother would be wrong.

And it all sounded so simple. All he had to do was meet Karrik and keep her busy until the stormtroopers arrived. And with that success, knowing how much it would mean to Vader...

He turned, undoing his belt and stripping off his uniform jacket as he walked back into the sleeping area. Today was turning out to be not such a bad day after all.

~ # # ~

Derlin rubbed his hand across his face, surreptitiously trying to stretch tired muscles. Rieekan was also beginning to feel the fatigue and decided it was time to call for a respite. "All right, people, fifteen minute break while I get something for us to eat. Officer Tennan, feel free to stretch your legs, but say nothing about this to anyone!"

"Understood, Sir," she acknowledged, pushing herself to her feet. She threw a salute at him, then Derlin, before disappearing quickly out the door.

Rieekan watched her go, "What do you think?"

The Major shrugged, wearily, "There's no love-loss between them. She's trying to be as fair as she can: perhaps even overcompensating... But from what she's told us so far, I'm inclined to believe that the man is genuine. Sadistic and thoroughly nasty when he feels like it: but genuine, at least, in this."

"So if she agrees to go in?"

"Then, barring any anomalies in the information we get from Pethusaan, my recommendation is that we bring him in."

"We'll need Mon Mothma's go ahead before we start arranging anything at this end.... but I see no reason why you shouldn't start laying the ground plans."

Derlin sat forward, "That brings me to a slight logistical problem, Sir."

"Only one?" Rieekan asked, giving him a wry smile.

Derlin flashed him a grin, "Well for the moment, anyway." Then he explained, "We're going to have to work very closely with Karrik Tennan on this. If she remains with her Flight she's going to end up being asked increasingly awkward questions as we keep pulling her off the Flight details. Then she's going to disappear for three days, maybe more, after which it may not be viable for her to return to her Flight..."

"What are you looking for, Major?" Rieekan interrupted.

"I'd like her re-assigned to my unit, General."

"I see," Rieekan said, steepling his fingers as he considered the request. Derlin, of course, was absolutely right- it would be far easier to re-assign Tennan. Then, at least, Alpha flight would know where they stood. It just hadn't actually occurred to him before this that these events would result in the loss of yet another pilot from already depleted flights, "Leave it with me, Major."

Derlin nodded, "Sir," then rose to his feet, "I'll see if Anders has come up with anything else."

"And I'll see about getting us something to eat." He toggled a switch on the console, a silver blue droid shuffling in as Derlin left, "Twodeekay, arrange for some more kaffin and rations to be brought in. And tell the Princess Leia that I would like to see her."

~ # # ~

She had intended merely to wander through the base for a while as she tried to get her wits together: searching through the information she had given to Derlin and Rieekan, trying to work out if there was anything she had missed. It wasn't until the droid asked her if there was anything he could do for her, breaking her from her thoughts, that she realised where she had gone.

The med-droid waited patiently for an answer.

"Um," she began, floundering. A confusion of feelings that she'd managed to forget since the events of the night before, welled up again. She tried to fight them down, rationalising that she was here now, she may as well ask how he was, "I... um.... came to see how Lieutenant-Commander Antilles was doing."

"Greatly improved. You may see him if you wish."

She started to say no, that she was required elsewhere, but then she remembered him as she'd found him on Taspin: unconscious, left for dead by the Imperials. The image changed swiftly to the astonished look on his face after he'd kissed her. A smile crept onto her lips and she found herself walking towards the door of his room.

His eyes were closed, his breathing slow and even… but he had fooled her once before into thinking he was asleep. So she stood by the bed for a moment, doing nothing more than watching him. His eyes slid open.

"I didn't want to be accused of taking advantage of a sleeping man!" she told him.

He grinned, "I wouldn't have complained...."

"You did last night!" she accused, quirking an eyebrow.

He reached out, touching her fingers tentatively with his, "I didn't know who you were last night."

"No," she agreed, moving her hand away, "you thought I was Commander Skywalker!"

He laughed softly then said, "My life still belongs to you, you know."

She kept her face blank, "Haven't we had the Wookiee conversation before? And besides, as a chat up line **that** rates way below _so do you come here often_!"

He smiled, slowly, and she suddenly realised exactly what she had said. She felt her cheeks flush and was surprised to see his face also reddening slightly. They both laughed at their embarrassment. Butterflies erupted in her stomach and she swallowed, suddenly wanting to be anywhere but here. And yet desperately wanting to stay.

"I could pull rank on you," he said, almost timidly, watching her face for a moment before continuing more strongly, "Disobeying a senior officer is a Court Martial offence."

She moved her hand to touch his fingers with her own, "I've already been Court Martialled once this week, thank you."

He chuckled, taking hold of her hand, drawing her down to sit on the bed beside him. Lifting his other hand he lightly traced her jaw line from her ear to her chin, sending a shiver down her spine.

"I think, yesterday, I was trying to thank you for saving my life..."

"You were," she agreed with a slight smile.

"Well... it's important to me, my life that is. I'm very attached to it!" He grew more serious, "Almost losing it has made me reconsider a few things."

She squeezed his hand saying nothing and they sat in silence for a few moments. Finally she told him, "I have to go... I only stopped in to see that you were okay..."

He reached up, brushing her cheek, "They might be releasing me this afternoon."

The butterflies began to race again, but she leant forward, kissing him gently on the lips. She pulled away, only far enough that she could look into his eyes, asking softly, "So where do I find you?"

He grinned, finally relaxing. Twining his fingers through her hair, behind her neck, he pulled her back down towards him, "I'll find you!" he murmured.

~ # # ~

The door opened, admitting Leia, "General, you asked for me?"

Rieekan rose to greet her, indicating that she should take a chair, "Yes, Your Highness. Please, sit down. I should have some kaffin arriving soon." He sank back into his own chair, pulling information onto his console screen, "I'm concerned about the X-wing flights."

Leia frowned, "In what way, General?"

"We have a grand total of five seasoned pilots," he explained, beginning to read their names from the screen, "Luke Skywalker, Wedge Antilles, Zev Haarkis, Karrik Tennan and Janson Waede. Granted, Hobbie Arriek and Alissha Downhigher have had some experience, but the rest have very little to almost none. For most of them their first experience of battle was on the journey here. Antilles is medically unfit for duty, Skywalker's not that much better. And now Major Derlin wants Tennan transferred to Intelligence, a request that under the circumstances I can't really refuse."

He shook his head slightly, "That coupled with our losses at Taspin.... I feel that I have no other choice but to amalgamate the Flights."

Leia was nodding, "I agree totally, General. Wedge should be released from medical within the next few days, so he'll be available to help in the simulators. But they're still not willing to say when he'll be fit for flying duty. And with Karrik gone.... there's not much else we can do."

"One Flight, then" Rieekan decided, "Commander Skywalker leading, Zev as Second until Wedge is passed by medical. And," Rieekan continued, tapping his forefinger against his lower lip, "to avoid any confusion we'll give the Flight a new designation."

Leia's eyes narrowed and she leant forward, something in the tone of his voice telling her that he was up to something, "What, exactly, are you going to suggest?"

His eyes flashed devilment, "After that little stunt they all pulled trying to cover for Tennan, there's only one possible callsign, Your Highness." He grinned, "Rogue."

Leia chuckled softly, shaking her head then asked, "Do you want me to disperse the orders?"

"Yes, but later. First we need to discuss what we're going to say to Mon Mothma about this Tennan business. And if you don't mind sitting in, I'd like you to liase with Derlin and Mon Mothma on it. There are still problems that I need to sort out concerning the base and our hasty arrival. Not to mention that our engineers are having problems getting the snowspeeders up and running. Something of the magnitude of this possible defection needs the total attention at whoever's at the top and at the moment, I can't guarantee that."

"I understand, General. And I accept."

Rieekan visibly relaxed, "Thank you, Your Highness." His door chimed, the droid returning with a laden tray.

~ # # ~

When Karrik returned to Rieekan's office, she found Princess Leia, food in hand, talking to the General. Major Derlin listened to their conversation, munching on some candy. A small spread of dry rations and fruit had been set out on Rieekan's desk along with a steaming pot of kaffin. Leia greeted her with a smile. The General turned as she knocked on the door, "Tennan, come in. Help yourself to something to eat."

Derlin, yet another mug of kaffin slowly taking the edge off his fatigue, settled more comfortably in the chair. He waited until Karrik sat down, then gave her a quick grin, "Ready for another onslaught, Tennan?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Most of the stuff this time will be to ascertain a safe house or a place where we can set up the meet." He was looking at her intently, as was Rieekan and she began to feel slightly uncomfortable as Derlin continued, "But before that we have to know if you're willing to go in and bring him out?"

Karrik regarded him for a moment. Having assumed that it was a foregone conclusion that she would bring Verl across, the question surprised her. Tension tightened in her gut, "You said before that he'd **asked** for **me**."

"True," General Rieekan told her, "but we won't force you to do this. We'll find a way around it if..."

She cut him off, interrupting, "Sir, with all due respect, if I'm the only one he's going to trust, then I have to be the one who goes. Besides, I **want** to do this.... To be honest, I don't think I'll believe its really happening until I see his face."

"In that case," Derlin began, "we'll need details of hotels, public houses, cantinas, anywhere that we could possibly use for the meet. Is there a particular place that your cousin would feel safe...."

Since they had announced that Verl had specifically asked for her to bring him out and that he wanted to rendezvous somewhere in her home city, she'd had a worry nagging at the back of mind. His words about Verl's security pulled it to the fore. It coalesced into sharp understanding. Sudden apprehension sweeping through her, she plunged in, "Sir.... I have one stipulation..."

The Major stopped, surprised. Karrik looked quickly away from him, glancing at Leia for support, trepidation mounting even higher.

The Princess gave her a nod of encouragement and, looking at Rieekan then back at Derlin, Karrik continued more sedately, "The people I knew in my home town... and my family... they're all Imperial through and through. As far as they're concerned I'm missing, presumed dead. My mother is the only one who knows that I'm alive. If I turn up and get recognised, it'll cause problems. I won't do anything that compromises my mother's safety."

Derlin considered her words for a moment. "Accepted. If we give you the final call on the location, would that be satisfactory?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Then once we're agreed on a location we can start working on how we get you in and back out again..."

"Before you get started," Rieekan interrupted, "there's one other small thing that we need to sort out."

He sat down, looking across the desk at Karrik, "Because of your importance to this mission it's going to be necessary to cancel your flying duties.... we can't risk your being injured in a training accident, even if it's only in the simulators. Not only that but you're going to have to work closely with the Major and his staff. All things considered, it's been decided that it would be easier for everyone concerned to transfer you from X-wings to the Intelligence section."

Karrik frowned slightly, then nodded, "I understand, Sir."

Derlin glanced at Rieekan, then looked back at Karrik, deciding to come clean, "Karrik, it may mean a permanent transfer."

The pilot's face fell, "Permanent..."

"After you bring your cousin in we may not be able to allow you to go back to flying the fighters."

Karrik looked at him aghast. Flying was all she knew how to do. It was all she had ever wanted to do. She got itchy fingers if the X-wings were grounded for more than a day and now they wanted to ground her permanently! This was not good.... not good at all... "But," she attempted, looking from Derlin to Leia to Rieekan, "Sir.... I..."

"It's only a possibility, Karrik, not a certainty," Leia put in gently.

"Exactly!" Derlin confirmed, "I just thought I should let you know all the facts before you commit yourself to this. I'm sorry, I should have mentioned it earlier… I just never thought."

"That's okay, Major," Karrik said, relaxing slightly. Then she decided that if it was only a _possibility_ then she would deal with it when and if they tried to keep her on the ground. "I still want to bring him in."


	9. Chapter 9

Part IX

The image was grainy, as you had to expect with a scrambler over this distance, but Mon Mothma's presence still cut through, emanating from the electronic imagery of the hologram almost as strongly as if she was here, in this office, in person. She smiled, asking quietly, "Your Highness, you have news?"

Leia returned the smile, telling her, "Yes, of our _Performer_. The man appears to be genuine. All the information we have at this end and from the first point of contact checks out. Our people here recommend that we organise a collection assignment and bring him in."

Mothma considered the information Leia had given her for a moment, then asked, "And his little friend, she has agreed to meet him?"

Leia nodded, "Yes. We're working out the fine detail right now. I'll notify you when we're ready to go."

She nodded once, telling Leia simply, "Thank you, Your Highness. My thoughts are with you all. Please give my thanks to those involved. May the Force protect them."

~ # # ~

The briefing had finished an hour or so before and Derlin had dispatched Karrik to get something to eat while he and Anders worked out the first draft of the plan. They had chosen a meeting point and Anders' contacts had given them two ships that could possibly take Karrik on the second part of her journey. They had identified another ship to take her and her cousin to wherever Mon Mothma decided they were to go. The only problem at the moment was finding a ship for the first jump. Blearily, Derlin rubbed his hand across his eyes, looking up as the door opened.

"Major, Commander," Leia admonished, "get some sleep!"

Derlin gave her a tired smile, "We will, Ma'am, we're almost finished the preliminaries."

Leia walked across to the table, looking over his shoulder at the data, "How are things progressing?"

Derlin sighed, "We're having difficulty trying to find a ship that will take Tennan to the drop... at the moment everything's assigned. The only ship lying available is the _Millennium Falcon_."

"So why not use the _Falcon_?"

Derlin frowned at her, "Solo isn't exactly committed to the cause, Ma'am. The only reason he hasn't left yet is Rieekan grounding him."

For reasons she couldn't fathom and didn't want to explore, she found her anger rising at the Major's obvious distrust of Solo, "If I remember correctly, Major," she told him testily, "Captain Solo is grounded because he risked his life to save Commander Skywalker and Lieutenant-Commander Antilles!"

Anders heard the irritation and glanced up at the Princess before returning her attention to the documentation in front of her. But Derlin was too tired to hear the undertone in the statement. Instead the frown creased further, "Do you really think he would go for this?"

Leia relented, reminding herself that the Major had been awake since three that morning. She, at least, had managed to get some sleep, as had Anders, "We can only ask, Major. Which is exactly what I intend doing, while you get a few hours rest!"

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied sheepishly.

"What can I tell Solo about the operation?" she asked as she turned away. Derlin hesitated. "He is partly responsible for this situation, Major," she reminded him gently.

"Then if he agrees to do the drop you can fill him in on why Tennan needs to get there so quickly. Anything else can be left to the final briefings."

"Thank you, Major." She touched him on the shoulder but her next statement was aimed at Anders, "Make sure the Major gets some sleep!"

Anders smiled, "I will, Ma'am." Leia returned the smiled then she turned, heading for the door.

~ # # ~

Luke pulled off his jacket as he walked into the mess hall. Karrik was there, sitting at a table across the room. He frowned, heading towards her. The ground tech sitting opposite her was just standing, lifting his empty tray from the table. Luke cornered the chair, dropping his jacket over the back. Tennan looked up.

"Stay there!" Luke told her, moving off to get something to eat.

Karrik groaned inwardly. _Here it comes_, she thought, running through in her mind the story that Derlin had come up with. Skywalker was already dumping the tray on the table, sliding into the seat.

"Hi, Boss," she greeted, waiting for the tirade.

She had three spoonfuls respite, then he asked, "Where were you at oh-eight-hundred this morning?"

Karrik pulled a face, sighing, "Not my fault, Boss. Rieekan asked to see me."

"How come?"

She leaned closer, dropping her voice, "They're never going to let me forget this Taspin thing! I've been in debrief for the last five hours!"

She saw the look on his face and decided that, considering the deception they'd pulled with Rieekan, it would be better if he knew at least some of the truth, "And now that you and Solo are back, we're going to have to get together and get our stories real straight!"

Skywalker's fork paused half way to his mouth, "For what?" he demanded, quietly, "They've gone through it..."

"The Destroyer that dropped in just as we were leaving Taspin," she told him, her voice so low that he had to strain to hear the words, "it was the _Executor_, Commander."

Ice clawed at his guts, sweeping up his spine as she continued, "They're assuming that the TIEs we tumbled on must have sent a message about finding us there. But if they find out about the Scout..."

She trailed off, suddenly realising that when they debriefed Verl, they **would** find out about the Scoutship.

"Hells..." he breathed, dropping his fork on the plate, suddenly no longer hungry.

~ # # ~

A ground tech grabbed the reins as Han pulled the Tauntaun to a halt. Solo swung his legs over the saddle and slid to the ground. The animal turned, muzzling into his neck. Han ducked, sidestepping swiftly, almost losing his footing. Ignoring the Tauntaun's warble of indignation, he pulled off his gloves and walked away, absently rubbing his sore backside.

Muttering darkly under his breath about the universe in general, looking forward to a wash and getting rid of these foetid clothes for some clean ones, he headed for the _Falcon_: not seeing Leia until he almost walked into her. Despite the grime and discomfort he found himself unable to stop himself as he grinned, "You don't have to throw yourself at me, your Princess-ship!"

She gave him a withering look, "Captain Solo, we need your help..."

His grin widened, "I've been telling **you** that since Yavin, your Highness!"

Biting down on the acid reply, swallowing her pride she replied, "Unfortunately I need to discuss this in some place a little more private." She had thought it impossible for his smirk to get any wider, but somehow it did. She counted slowly to five as he took a step towards her.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time before you finally fell for my charms! Is the _Falcon_ private enough for you?"

"Perfectly adequate, Captain," she shot back disdainfully, deciding that she was **definitely** not going to spend any time alone with him! Inspiration, thankfully, hit, "I'll find Pilot Officer Tennan and meet you there." She turned on her heel.

"Tennan?" he said to her retreating back, shouting after her, "What's she got to do with this?" But Leia had already been swallowed by the crowd. Muttering under his breath he stormed across the hanger towards the _Falcon_.

Chewbacca, having watched the exchange with interest from his vantage point on top of the ship, chuckled low in his throat, pulling the visor back down over his face. Igniting the welder he went back to the repairs, planning to stay well out of the way until his partner cooled down.

~ # # ~

"Leia!"

The Princess turned, smiling at Luke as he pushed his way down the corridor towards her, "Luke... have you seen Karrik? I need to find her."

"Erm, she was in the mess hall a little while ago..." He caught her elbow, pulling her over to the side, demanding softly, "What's happening? Karrik said something about Vader's ship... and them maybe finding out about the Scout."

Leia glanced round quickly, realising that the corridor was no place to talk about this. She grabbed his arm, guiding him towards the nearest doorway. It was a storage area, but it was empty of personnel. She turned to him, seeing the anxiety in his eyes, "Command already know about the Scoutship. **I** told the General..."

Holding up a hand to stop the incredulous questions, she continued, "Luke, I needed to reinforce the fact the if Karrik hadn't moved so quickly, both you and Wedge would be dead. But I told him that Han had destroyed the Scout **before** it landed."

"So what's all the fuss about? How come they dragged Karrik back into debrief?""

"Developments since then: mainly involving the _Executor_ which, by the way, was the ship that dropped into normal space as you were leaving Taspin. Karrik's involved only because they want her to bring someone in." She sighed, "Luke, I'm sorry, but that's all I can tell you at the moment."

The young pilot smiled at her in apology and relief, "That's okay. I was just kind of worried. Look," he continued quickly, changing the subject, "I've got an idea where Tennan may be. Where do you need her?"

"In the hangar."

He began to turn away and she caught his arm, "Luke, wait. There's something else… General Rieekan's issued new orders about the two X-wing flights…"

~ # # ~

Karrik walked into the hangar searching for Leia. The Princess was standing by the Deck Officer's niche and Karrik crossed the floor towards her. Leia saw Karrik walking towards her. "Sorry to drag you away from your free time," she apologised, "but we need to talk to Captain Solo."

"That's okay, Ma'am."

Leia frowned, seeing the troubled expression on the pilot's face, "Karrik, what is it?"

"It just suddenly occurred to me Ma'am..."

She stopped, glancing round then lowered her voice, "The other night you said that Luke and Solo had told you everything about Taspin. What exactly did they tell you?"

Leia drew Karrik towards the side of the hanger, telling her softly, "That an Imperial scoutship arrived before you did, that it started to lift off with Luke on-board and that Han stopped it."

Karrik nodded, looking away, deep in thought then lifted her head, "Ma'am, does General Rieekan know about the scout?"

"He knows that it was there."

_That, at least, was something_, Karrik thought then asked, "Who told him?"

"I did."

"Did you tell him that Luke was on-board?"

Leia frowned again, Karrik's obvious discomfort beginning to make her feel uneasy, "Why?"

Closing her eyes, Karrik sighed, "When they debrief Verl, Ma'am, they're going to find out the truth. And General Rieekan is going to be really unhappy."

Leia's stomach flipped. She stood for a moment, thinking through the implications then assured Karrik, "We'll sort it. Don't worry. Just concentrate on what you're involved in at the moment, all right?"

Karrik nodded, still worried but feeling a little better about things now that the Princess was involved. Leia smiled then rolled her eyes, "Now, unfortunately, we have to talk to Han Solo." She started to walk towards the _Falcon_ and Karrik dropped into step beside her.

"What for?"

"We need to find a ship for the first part of your journey. The _Falcon_ is the only one available."

~ # # ~

Zev climbed out of the simulator and grinned as Wedge Antilles walked through the door. Luke also turned as the door opened, "Wedge! When did they let you out?"

Wedge shrugged, "About a half hour ago. But only on the understanding that I don't do anything too strenuous."

"So what are you doing in the simulators?" Zev demanded. "I hope you weren't thinking about flying?"

Wedge glanced at Luke sheepishly, "Well, actually, I sort of…"

He got no further. The two other pilots exchanged looks then Zev ordered, "Out!"

Wedge glanced at Luke who lifted an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Okay, okay!" Antilles grumbled, "Can't blame a guy for trying though. Can I at least stay and watch? I was bored enough in the med bay."

"I can roster you on as a sim instructor for later, if you want?" Luke suggested. Wedge's eyes lit up then the sudden enthusiasm died as the blond pilot continued, "Once I've checked with the med section, of course."

Antilles muttered something about everyone ganging up on him then the door opened again. Alissha stopped in surprise as she saw Wedge, a slow grin spread across her face, "Good to see you up and about. How long you grounded for?"

Wedge shot her a dark look that wasn't helped by the sudden innocent expression on her face. She smiled at him angelically. He glanced at Luke, "Even my own Flight have it in for me now!"

Zev laughed then saw the look on Luke's face. He sobered demanding, "What do you know that we don't, Skywalker?"

Alissha frowned looking from Zev to Luke to Wedge. All trace of boredom had suddenly left Wedge's face and his attention was centred on Luke. The blond pilot sighed, then began, "New orders from Rieekan. The two flights have been amalgamated…"

"What?"

"When?"

Luke held up his hands stopping the questions, "There aren't enough experienced pilots to continue with two flights. Wedge and I are grounded. That leaves you," he explained looking at Zev, "Janson, Alissha and Hobbie. And one simulator."

"Hadn't thought of it like that…" Zev commented.

"_I'm_ experienced?" Alissha muttered in disbelief, "Hells…"

"Perhaps they're not talking about flying…" Wedge began then ducked as Alissha swiped at his head.

Luke shook his head turning to Zev, "I'll leave Alissha in your safe hands and take this man here to find something for him to do."

"How about sending him for a long wait?" Zev suggested.

"Or he could test fly the snowspeeders," Alissha put in.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny!" Wedge said, sourly then threatened, "Just you wait until I get you in the sim!"

Alissha clasped her hands to her chest, fluttering her eyelids at him and in her sexiest voice said, "Promises, promises."

Zev also clasped his hands to his chest, sighing softly, telling Wedge, "I didn't know you cared!"

Luke tried desperately to keep a straight face and failed. Unable to stay miserable in the face of his colleagues' idiocy Wedge shook his head, muttering, "Awe nuts!"

Then he walked across the floor, planting a kiss on Zev's forehead before disappearing past Alissha and out of the door. Luke followed him leaving Alissha laughing and Zev standing stunned. As the door closed, both Wedge and Luke heard Zev shouting, "Does this mean you'll marry me, Antilles?"

"Let me guess, you're looking for Karrik?" Luke asked as they walked along the corridor.

"She came back to the med bay this morning," Wedge admitted. "I sort of promised I would find her."

Luke pulled Wedge to a stop, "I'll talk to medical then rearrange the roster for this afternoon. Meanwhile, Karrik's with Leia in the hangar I think." He held up his hand as Wedge opened his mouth. Then pulling a serious face, he warned Wedge earnestly, "Just make sure you have her home for eleven!"

~ # # ~

Solo lounged on the sofa, feet up on the table, "So what's this all about, your Highness-ness?"

The hostility between the Princess and Solo was more than a little evident. Karrik shifted position, uneasy with the tension. Chewbacca, sitting beside her nudged her surreptitiously. She turned to look up at him, and he rolled his eyes at her. Quashing a grin, she returned her attention to the Princess. Neither Solo nor Leia had noticed the bi-play, intent on their own little struggle of wits.

"We are mounting an operation that will involve dropping Alliance personnel into an area controlled by Imperial forces," Leia had begun, "We need a fast ship..."

"And you naturally think that I'm going to jump to attention and offer the services of Chewie, the _Falcon_ and myself?"

Leia counted to five before answering, "The _Falcon_ would be a great asset to the mission..."

"Oh!" Solo accused, dropping his feet to the floor, "The _**Falcon**_ would be an asset." He turned towards Chewbacca, "Hear that, Chewie? The _**Falcon**_ would be an asset. Not you! Not me!"

Karrik sighed softly, closing her eyes. Chewbacca slid down in the seat, shaking his head as he crossed his arms. Leia clamped her jaw shut, then tried again, "Han, please..."

Solo, however, was on a roll, "So how many people do you expect us to drop behind Imperial lines?"

"Han, that's classified. Unless you agree to do this...."

"Classified! In other words Chewie and I are supposed to make a decision on information not available to us?"

Karrik had had enough. She had a fair idea that without the _Falcon_ the mission could be delayed. And any delay could make Verl decide that he was safer denouncing her. And then her mother would suffer.

She pushed herself to her feet, glaring at Solo, then at Leia, "Your Highness, with all due respect..." She turned back to Solo, "You'll be dropping only one person! Me! So now you can make your decision!"

Han looked up at the pilot, seeing the frustration and anger on her face, tinged with something else he couldn't identify. He glanced across at Chewbacca, who nodded. Leaning back against the sofa, he turned a smile on Leia, "Well why didn't you say so before? What are the arrangements?"

~ # # ~

"Stop!" Saskin yelled as yet another coolant pipe ruptured at the flange, spurting the fluorescent pink liquid over the floor.

Carron swore loudly as the T-47 emptied the full load of coolant.

Larne kicked it, "Piece of... AH!" she finally finished in frustration, throwing her hands into the air, "I thought we had it this time!"

Turning, she leant against the speeder, patting the bodywork with her hand, "Sorry baby, I know it's not your fault. Wait til I get my hands on the Bantha-drool at Incom who did this to you!" She turned to Saskin, who had begun spraying foam onto the coolant to dry it up, "Thanks, Sas."

"It has to be something really simple that we're missing, Ryinne," Carron said, shaking his head in disgust, "They'd know that we'd think of re-configuring the thermo-conductor brace! They've done something else that we can't see! Probably so simple that we're overlooking it!"

"It could be anything, Jed..."

She trailed off, watching Saskin. Another idea slowly surfaced. Pushing herself away from the speeder she turned round and crouched down to look at the liquid-soaked foam. If it was the cold that was affecting the coolant then why was the coolant still in such a liquid form?

Granted, even before they'd reconfigured the system, the coolant had never frozen solid but it had solidified towards a gloopy gunge. She dropped to the floor, crawled under the speeder and watched for a few moments as the pink fluid dripped like water onto the floor. "What if its not the coolant system at all?" she suggested, pulling herself out from beneath the T-47 and looking up at Jed. "What if it's something like a smart circuit, buried deep into one of the boards. I mean, we assumed that it was the cold that was somehow dropping the coolant below a workable temperature..."

"But we've reconfigured and it still hasn't worked..." Carron finished, running the idea through in his mind as she clambered to her feet.

"But how could a smart circuit crack the flange?" Saskin asked.

Both Flights stood, deep in thought, Saskin glancing from one to the other. Then Ryinne found an idea slowly forming. She dropped to the floor, wriggling beneath the T-47 again, inspecting the failed flange..."What if the very first shot of coolant is superheated..." she began.

Jed's face lit up as caught hold of what she was saying, "Then, in this frigid atmosphere, the flange won't be able to expand quickly enough to cope with the sudden temperature change..." he continued.

"Resulting in catastrophic failure," Ryinne finished, reappearing from beneath the speeder. For a moment they looked at each other, then Jed grinned and grabbed Ryinne's arms. Pulling her to her feet he kissed her soundly on the mouth then broke away, "If you're right I'll buy you dinner! Saskin, go get another flange! We'll refill the coolant and run it again!"

~ # # ~

Karrik stormed through the corridors towards the mess hall, fed up with Han Solo, fed up with the Princess Leia, fed up with the whole damn Rebellion: unable to lose the worry about her mother's safety being compromised and the lies they had told Rieekan about the scout. She passed a door. Someone reached out, grabbing her, dragging her out of the corridor.

Reacting instinctively, she dropped slightly, twisting round, taking the feet from her assailant. Giving them a hefty shove to help them on their way to the floor, she lifted her foot to smash it down on their chest.

"Karrik!" Wedge croaked, winded, "Wait!"

Mid flow, she diverted the blow, bringing it crashing down onto the floor beside his arm. He turned his head, gulping, then looked up at her. Smiling bashfully, he attempted, "Surprise!"

Karrik gaped at him, "Wedge! What the hells did you think you were..."

She trailed off as she began to see the funny side, unable to stay angry with him when he had that innocent, wounded expression on his face. Grinning, she dropped to her knees beside him, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Only my pride...."

"Idiot! When did they release you?"

"About an hour ago. Luke said that you were deep in discussions with the Princess...." He heard the small sound of disgust that she made and asked, "Problems?"

"You have no idea!"

He reached out, running his fingers down her cheek. She caught hold of his hand, turning her head to kiss his palm. Twining her fingers with his, she quirked an eyebrow, "Hadn't we better get up off the floor?"

She looked around, taking in where they were for the first time, "I mean, can you imagine the rumours were we to get caught by one of the Ground guys? On the floor of a store room."

He grinned, "You have a point..." His gaze wandered around the room as he added, "There again, it's about the only place on this frozen rock that we can almost guarantee to spend some time **alone**."

She leant closer, brushing his lips with hers, "So, Lieutenant Commander, do we move? Or do I have your orders to jam the locking mechanism?"

~ # # ~

Rieekan was loitering at the back of the Operations room, his presence keeping the Ops personnel on their toes. When Leia walked in, he pushed himself off the wall, acknowledging her with a nod and moving to his office. He waited at the door, closing it behind her as she entered, indicating for her to take a seat.

She shook her head, "I won't take up too much of your time, General. Major Derlin is getting some rest at the moment, but the planning is almost complete. And Captain Solo has agreed to take Karrik to the first drop."

Rieekan nodded, "When do we send the message to Verl Tennan?"

"The Major has all those details..." She smiled, "I didn't get much of a look at each of the elements before I ordered him to get some rest. He was almost asleep at his desk. I'll have him report to you as soon as he's awake."

"That will be fine, Your Highness..."

She looked at him, "You're still not totally convinced, General?"

He smiled, laughing slightly, "Four years of fighting the Empire, Princess, has made me too suspicious for my own good, I think. But to answer your question: no, there's still something that I don't like about it… only I can't identify it. So there's no point in getting everyone else jittery, especially when this defection could throw our cause so far forward. As I said, I'm probably too suspicious for my own good."

She laid a hand lightly on his arm, "My Father once told me, General, that nothing is quite as lonely as being in Command when you're never quite sure who you can trust."

"You must miss him very much, Highness," he said, laying a hand on hers.

"Yes," she admitted, her eyes sparkling with tears that, even now, she refused to shed. Because weeping over the loss would mean acknowledging the guilt. And acknowledging the guilt would destroy her… So she forced the tears back. And then found herself admitting to this man who was so like her Father in so many ways, "I miss them all."

~ # # ~

"Hey! Slow it up!" Yannon Lourd yelled at a young tech who dashed across the ice floor of the hanger carrying a length of tubing - and almost took out another engineer, only narrowly avoiding the woman with a quick, slithered side step. "You'll kill someone!" Yannon finished.

The tech either didn't hear him, or ignored him. Lourd chose to believe it was the former. But, damn it, this was his hangar, he was responsible for the safety of these people and he wasn't going to let this pass! The idiot boy could have seriously injured someone!

He stormed across the hangar towards the now vanished engineer. Then realised that he was heading towards the snowspeeders. For a moment he hesitated. Knowing the mood that the Flights had been in lately, this perhaps wasn't the best time to be reprimanding one of their crew. Then he decided that on top of all the other problems they had here, someone getting themselves injured or killed wasn't a situation that he relished being involved in. Something _had_ to be said.

Carron was manoeuvring a droid into place on the far side of the T-47, the silver, humanoid-shaped, skeletal unit carrying a drum of liquid. Larne was underneath the speeder with another tech who could only be the object of Yannon's wrath.

The Deck Officer stopped beside Larne's feet, "Flight?"

"Hang on a sec! Nearly finished!" There was a slight pause, then she and the young engineer appeared from beneath the speeder.

"Fill her up, Jed!" she shouted as she climbed to her feet, dusting ice particles off her jacket and pants, "Deck, what can I do for you?"

Yannon, slightly thrown by the Flight's obvious **good** mood, began, "Ryinne, I'm sorry, but I really can't allow engineers to race around the hanger, especially when they're carrying replacement parts."

Larne turned to Saskin. The young man's face reddened and he stumbled over an apologetic, "Sorry, Deck."

"You would have been if you'd brained someone!"

From the far side of the snowspeeder, Carron shouted, "She's topped up, Ryinne."

"Got that," the Flight replied, turning back to the Deck Officer, "Yannon, my apologies for this lame-brained idiot. My fault, I think I infected him with my enthusiasm."

She looked round at a now scarlet-faced Saskin, "Get in, simpleton and start her up!"

_Enthusiasm_, Yannon thought. _Enthusiasm?_ Cautiously, he asked, "What's going on?"

Ryinne grinned, "We think we've cracked it!" She pulled a sensor from her pocket, scrambling onto the top of the T-47 and crawling towards the back.

Intrigued, Yannon stood watching as she stuck her arm into an access panel then shouted, "Start her up, Sas!"

The engines fired, beginning their slow whine upwards. There was a resounding crack and fluorescent fluid began rushing onto the already pink foam. Carron cut his fingers across his throat and Saskin shut the speeder down. Both of them turned towards Ryinne. She pulled her arm out of the panel, checked the readings. Grim faced she slid off the top of the T-47 and handed the sensor to the other Flight.

He looked at it, then up at her. A grin was slowly pushing itself across Ryinne's face. Carron whooped in delight, grabbing hold of her and hugging her.

"Way to go, Flight!" Saskin shouted, punching the air and doing a little jig that sent the speeder bouncing slightly on its landing gear.

Yannon stood looking at them in astonishment, convinced that they had all finally succumbed to some sort of brain rot. He glanced down at the slowly expanding pool of fluorescent goo beneath the speeder, wondering how this could possibly be an achievement. Then Ryinne grabbed him, spinning him round. Her laughter infected him and he smiled, demanding gently, "Flight Larne! What is going on?"

"Ryinne here," Carron told him as he leant back against the T-47, "has just traced the fault that's grounding these babies!"

"Hey," she reminded him, sobering slightly, "we're not all together home and dry. We still have to find out _how_ the coolant's being super-heated. Then we have to trace the circuit or the chip that's causing the fault."

"But you know what the problem is?" Yannon asked, the light-hearted atmosphere now beginning to affect him.

"Sure do! And we'll definitely know after we've tested some of the other T-47s for the same readings"

She turned away towards Saskin, "Okay, Lamebrain, go get your friends and let's start testing these darling flying machines before we begin to pull this one apart board by board!"

"I'll go get them," Yannon offered, "if you guys want to start testing the speeders right away."

"Thanks, Deck..."

"I'm on my way," Yannon told them, turning and walking quickly back across the hangar.

Jed looked at Ryinne, "So when do we get to give the good news to Rieekan?"

"Not until I'm one hundred percent convinced that we've got this right."

"Okay. Then let's start pulling out a test group...."

~ # # ~

"We're going to have to leave here at some point, Wedge."

Antilles sighed, "I know. My butt's getting cold..." He sat up, "Come to think of it, I don't actually know what quarters I've been assigned."

"It's bound to be a lot more comfortable than an ice-floored store room," she quipped, then added, "Sir."

He pulled a face, climbing to his feet, offering a hand to help her up, "So. What do we do now?"

Karrik rubbed the ice off her uniform, "Is that a rhetorical question? Personally," she continued, checking her time piece, "I've got a briefing session in twenty minutes."

He rested his hands gently on her shoulders, "What I meant was, do we walk down the corridor, boldly proclaiming our situation to everyone who passes? Or would you rather we kept it quiet for a while, just between us, sort of clandestine?"

"I think Skywalker suspects," she began, breaking off as Wedge laughed.

"Luke more than suspects. He damn well knows. But he'll keep quiet if I ask him."

She pulled away from him, suddenly wary of his intentions, the uncertainties of before flooding in again, "Why?" she demanded, "Am I so awful that you need to keep me under wraps?"

"Karrik..." he floundered, completely thrown by her sudden change of mood.

"I won't be just another name in a long list of women, Wedge. I deserve better than that!"

"Karrik..." Anger flared, replaced suddenly by a numb ache, "It's nothing like that... it's just...."

_Tell her! Damn it, tell her. Sure, you've been with other women, but never__**, **_**never**_ have you felt like this. Not since.... Alderaan.... Tell her, damn it! _ But the words wouldn't come. He just simply stood there looking at her.

The expression on his face was so lost, so taken aback that she almost relented again. He stood looking at her… and for the first time the glint of devilment that had sparked in his eyes was gone. For the first time she saw the hurt behind the strength, a hint of the truth behind the facade.

It was the same look she had seen in her Mother's eyes every time the family made those snide little remarks, after her Father had gone, when he was no longer there to protect his wife and daughter from their poison. She took a step towards him, but he had looked away. "I'm sorry," he said, voice almost a whisper as he turned towards the door, "Just... forget it…"

"Wedge..."

He stopped; hand poised above the door release, but didn't turn. Behind him he heard her take a step towards him and he flinched away, suddenly terrified that she would touch him. Another wash of anger swept away the terror: anger that she could cause such a reaction. His hand swiped at the catch and as the door slid open, he stepped into the corridor, letting the door cut her off from him.

Karrik stood, looking at the closed door.

Stunned, angry and devastated by the reaction her words had caused, she simply stood looking at the space he had occupied only moments before. The anger grew as she ran the events through in her mind.

So that was it then, she had been just another of his long line of conquests! Just another notch to add to the others on his belt. And she had walked into this with her eyes open, thinking that she knew the risk! Goddess, what a fool she had been. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen the effect that grin had had on all the others... and she had still fallen for it!

Funny how she had believed him when he said that her saving his life meant something to him.... Oh, it had meant something all right: it had meant a quick grope in a locked storeroom.

Well Antilles, that's all you're going to get from this female...

And then she remembered the hurt on his face, the raw emotion in his eyes.

_Goddess, he had meant it. He'd been serious, hadn't he_... Tears choked her again and she allowed them to spill down her cheeks. Damn it! What a mess! What a complete mess...

~ # # ~

Fists clenched, he stormed through the base, oblivious to the looks he was getting as he pushed his way past personnel. The fury turned slowly to a cold, empty ache that he couldn't explain. Why the hells had she reacted like that? He had only been thinking about her! He was well aware of his reputation as a womaniser... goddess, he'd gone out of his way to maintain it!

After Alderaan, after everything that he'd lost, he'd found that only there, in those brief moments when he was with a woman, when he was loving her, could he forget the past, shut away everything that had happened and throw his whole being into the "there and now". For that short time he was just like anyone else in the galaxy... something that eluded him at all other times: even when he was flying.

The worst times were when he was alone at night. Then the memories came tumbling back, dreams turning to nightmares. So most nights he'd found himself sharing a bed....

Damn it, he hadn't felt this way about anyone since Ilyana died with Alderaan. He hadn't allowed himself to! And then Karrik had snuck up behind him. He'd found her less than three days ago and already he felt as if he'd been with her for months. All that he'd wanted to do was reassure her that he wouldn't play the field, that this time his feelings were different. Except he'd somehow blown it!

And now, belatedly he realised that he should have stayed with her.... sorted it out....

Abruptly, he slowed up, reaching out to steady himself against the wall of the corridor as he tried to take a breath and it turned into a fit of coughing that burned deep into his chest. He reached for his leg pocket, fumbling with the fastening as he tried to get to the inhaler they had given him in the med bay. From far way he was aware of someone touching his shoulder, a concerned voice asking if he needed any help. He couldn't find enough air in his lungs to talk.

He lifted his head, looking at the two ground troopers.

"Okay, Sir, just take it easy," the Sergeant told him. Wedge felt the ground tilting as his knees buckled, but the Sergeant had already anticipated. "Whoa," he grunted, catching Antilles easily, slowly lowering him to the floor, "I've got you...."

He moved Wedge's hand to the side, opening the pocket, pulling out the little mask and pressing it to the Lieutenant's face.

The other trooper dumped his gear on the ground stating, "I'll get a medic!" before racing away along the corridor. The Bacta spray was already working its magic and after a moment Wedge stopped coughing, slowly feeling the tightness in his lungs ease. He closed his eyes, concentrating solely on breathing.

~ # # ~

"No," Janson explained as they walked towards the simulator. Then he stopped for a moment, lifting his hand to demonstrate, "If you start pushing the nose down a fraction of a second before you kick the rudder in, she's already started the dive, then the back end pushes out and she flips over. You come out heading in almost the opposite direction. And she straightens out a lot quicker..."

"Giving you a few extra seconds to line your target up..." Dack finished, the light suddenly dawning.

"Exactly!" Hobbie agreed, punching the younger pilot on the shoulder. A ground trooper raced past them knocking into Hobbie and sending him flying into Janson, "Hey!" Janson yelled after him as he and Hobbie stumbled against the corridor wall.

The trooper turned, running backwards for a moment as he shouted, "Sorry! Emergency. One of your guys!" Then he turned, dashing away along the corridor.

"One of _our_ guys?" Hobbie asked the retreating back, but Janson had already grabbed him by the arm, shooting a look at Dack.

"Let's go find out," he said, breaking into a run, dragging Hobbie with him, Dack following at their heels.

They ran down the corridor, pushing their way past a small number of people who were standing watching. Antilles was sitting on the floor, propped up against the wall, a ground forces Sergeant kneeling at his side. Janson dropped to a crouch opposite the Sergeant, "Boss?"

Wedge turned to him then looked up at Dack and Hobbie. Dismayed by the sudden appearance of the pilots, he croaked, "I'm fine..."

"Sure you are, Sir," Collim contradicted, "That's why you landed in a heap on the floor for no apparent reason..."

Hobbie dropped to a knee beside Janson, "You can't be long out of the med section, Lieutenant...!

It was a comment, not an accusation, but coupled with shame at his own stupidity and with the medical droid's warning that he shouldn't exert himself too soon suddenly floating into his memory, Wedge's anger flared. He pulled the mask away from his face, snapping, "I said I was fine."

He pushed himself away from the wall, sending Janson tumbling backwards out of the way and onto his butt. Shocked at Antilles' reaction Hobbie stood up. Collim frowned but remained exactly where he was, watching as the Lieutenant Commander clambered rather indecorously to his feet.

Immediately Wedge found himself regretting his actions as his throat closed and he found himself coughing and gasping for breath again. Hobbie reached for him, steadying him. Shaking his head, Collim rose to his feet, taking hold of Antilles' other arm, "Don't exactly look fine to me!" Then he appended, "Sir."

Dragging in another lungful of Bacta spray, realising finally how stupid he must look, Wedge glared at the Sergeant, then pulled a wry face, "Sorry..."

Collim smiled, "Accepted, Sir. And if you're quite finished with the histrionics, perhaps we ought to get you back to the med bay."

~ # # ~

The door to Leia's quarters slid closed behind her and the Princess slapped the lock, leaning back, resting her shoulders and head against the metal. She closed her eyes, stretching her neck from one side to the other, trying to ease the tension in her shoulders. Then she pushed herself upright, dragging off her jacket as she walked across the small reception area towards the little cache of alcohol she kept for entertaining. She dropped the jacket onto a chair, rubbing the base of her neck with her fingers and poured herself a drink.

Turning to sit down on the small sofa, she changed her mind, scooping up the jacket from the chair and throwing it onto the back of the sofa before dropping into the place it had previously occupied. Propping her legs up on the sofa, she slid down in the chair and sipped the brandy.

Despite her fatigue, excitement thrummed in the pit of her stomach as the liquid burned down her throat. So much had happened in the last twenty-eight or so hours that she couldn't quite believe it **was** all happening. One day they were fleeing from a compromised base, their ships caught in an unwitting ambush: the next they were contemplating an event that could potentially win this war for them.

A high ranking Imperial intelligence officer dropped into their laps. And all because a pilot had bucked the rule book...

Well, two pilots, if she actually thought about it. Although, technically, Luke had only _bent_ the rules. Granted he'd bent them to breaking point, but he'd still only bent them. She smiled. Typical really, you couldn't leave him alone for two minutes without him getting into some sort of trouble. Between him and Han Solo it was a miracle they were even able to hold their own against the Empire.

Han.... Her smile faded slightly. Arrogant, self opinionated, overbearing... rogue with a heart of gold, she admitted to herself. No matter how infuriating he could be, he had also saved Wedge and Luke's lives. And then he had stood up for Karrik Tennan. Just when she thought she had him figured out, he turned the tables on her and left her feeling... what?

She pushed the thoughts away, not allowing herself to think about Solo for too long, turning her attention back to the planned pick-up of a defecting Imperial agent.

The console set into the table chimed. She swung her legs onto the floor, leaning forward to swipe at it, "Yes?"

"Your Highness, apologies for disturbing you, but General Rieekan said that you ought to be informed.... Lieutenant Commander Antilles has been re-admitted to the medical section. He collapsed in one of the corridors, Ma'am."

She was already on her feet, reaching for her jacket, "Has anyone informed Commander Skywalker?"

"Yes, Ma'am. One of the other pilots was with Antilles, he's gone to find the Commander."

"Good," Leia said, dumping her glass on the table, shouldering her way into her jacket, "Let the Commander know I'm on my way."

~ # # ~

"Okay," Anders said as she sat down in the chair beside Karrik dumping data pads onto the table, "let's see what we can come up with...."

She lifted one of the pads, keying through the data, "We want something that you can convincingly talk about if you get stopped for any reason, so it's probably better if you stay as a pilot..." she looked at Karrik, finishing, "unless you're trained in any other discipline?"

Tennan shook her head, "Pilot by nature, pilot by deed."

"Well that makes it simple enough," Anders said, punching data into another pad, "Now, places that you've visited? Preferably with a working knowledge."

Karrik ran back through her memory, "Bestine... two of their main cities: Thervaald and Tenouvi."

Anders punched the data in, "Doing what?"

Uncomfortable with the answers she would have to give, not wanting to go through it all again, Karrik evaded the question, "Look, I gave all this information to the guys who debriefed me when I joined up. Can't you get all this from them?"

For a moment Anders said nothing, empathising with this young woman. Of those who had joined the Rebellion from the ranks of the Empire, there were few who didn't have a past they wished they could forget. A colleague had once told her that every now and then he saw a face among the personnel, or heard a name being called out along a corridor and the guilt would flood in for a moment to swamp him.

Anders looked at the young woman beside her, "Yes," she answered softly, "I could. But it takes time. And there's also the chance of the information being intercepted by the Empire and never getting here. Karrik, I need this information now. And I need to know everything. Something simple, that you haven't even considered, could potentially blow your cover."

Karrik closed her eyes for a moment, knowing that the Commander was right. The success or failure of this whole thing could potentially hinge on the information that she gave her. She was totally aware of that - of how important it was - and yet part of her still tried to stall for as long as possible. Finally she admitted, "Dropping munitions and troops."

"Okay... where else?" Anders pressed.

"Kitonak... one of the colonies on the South Polar Region..." She frowned, stalling again, "There was a decent sized space-port, but I can't remember the name..."

"For precisely that reason I come equipped with charts!" Anders picked up a holo-pad, punching in the planet's name and standing it on the desk.

Karrik's heart sank as a three dimensional image of Kitonak leapt into being, turning slowly in space. She'd thought she'd get away with just the planet. Once she mentioned the city, her reasons for being there would be obvious... But the southern region of the globe rolled slowly into view, bringing with it the shaded grey area that marked the city, "That's it: Geniiky Pralak."

"Okay... dropping troops again?"

Taken aback that Anders hadn't immediately linked the city name to its detention centre, Karrik sat for a moment, then shook her head, "Not exactly."

Anders was well aware of the city's reputation and she almost knew what Tennan's answered was going to be, "I'm sorry, Karrik.... I need to know."

Karrik closed her eyes for a moment, then told her slowly, "I was carrying prisoners."

Now that it had begun she figured that she may as well get it over with, "Same thing on Ryloth... and...." Her memory rested for a brief moment on Melmaas IV and skittered away again, as it always did, before she could acknowledge its presence. But then she found herself on ground that was just as difficult for different reasons: Alderaan. And thus to, "Wedge..."

She hadn't realised she'd said his name out loud until Anders asked, "Where's that?"

Karrik looked at her, distractedly, "What?"

"Wedge? I don't recognise it..." She saw the quickly disguised dismay on Tennan's face and her instinct for intrigue kicked in. She quirked an eyebrow, saying nothing. Karrik had looked away.

Anders put the pad down, "Want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing..."

"Wrong! You react like that if you're picked up and you're dead. We need a watertight story." So, she was exaggerating slightly, but something was obviously distracting Karrik and _that_ could ultimately endanger the mission. At least, that's what she told herself as justification for prying into this young woman's life, "So where's Wedge?"

"Probably crying on Skywalker's shoulder."

"Pardon?" Confused by Karrik's answer Anders assumed that she'd misheard the pilot.

Karrik groaned, resting her head in her hands on the table, "Wedge isn't a place... It's a disaster."

Now we're getting somewhere, Anders thought, "Why don't you just start from the beginning," she pushed gently, "Take your time."

Laughing without humour, Karrik lifted her head, "Oh, it's all very simple really; I saved his life, I fell in love with him... I think. And now I've blown it."

She dropped her head back onto her hands, "And it's all a complete mess."

It wasn't quite the explanation that Anders had envisioned and for a brief moment she sat stunned. Recovered quickly, she asked, "So where is he now?"

She half expected to hear that he was still in the ranks of the Empire, or that he had gone off with someone else and now had umpteen children. But a small voice somewhere at the back of her mind was telling her that it was going to end up being something much more spectacular - or mundane.

Karrik was shaking her head, "Don't know. But as I said, probably crying on Skywalker's shoulder."

The pieces slipped into place. Anders' eyes widened, her mouth dropping open slightly, "Wedge... You mean Wedge Antilles? Lieutenant Commander Wedge Antilles?"

"The one and only."

The Intelligence Commander closed her mouth, swallowing hard, wondering if she should mention the reputation that Antilles had when it came to women. Even she had been on the receiving end of his charm for a while before he realised that he wasn't getting anywhere. Then she remembered Karrik's words: "_I saved his life, I fell in love with him... I think"_ and decided that now was probably not the best time. Instead she tested the ground, cautiously, "What happened?"

Karrik looked at her.

"Nothing you say in here," the Commander assured her, "will go further than these four walls. You have my word."

Tennan sighed, "He asked did I want to keep the relationship quiet. I took it the wrong way, demanded to know why he wanted to keep it all hush-hush and told him that I wasn't going to be another in a long line of conquests. And he walked out and left me."

Anders breathed a silent sigh of relief. Tennan obviously had her head screwed on the right way. "Are you sure you hadn't just dented his ego?" she asked.

"No," Karrik insisted quietly, shaking her head, "It really hurt him. I saw it in his face.... For a moment that happy-go-lucky mask slipped and I saw how he really felt." She paused for a moment, then finished, "I screwed up."

"And you love him."

Tennan gave another cold laugh, "Commander, I've never been in love before... didn't have the time for it and actively discouraged getting involved. I never meant this to happen..."

Her expression softened, "But he's got this spark of mischief in his eyes.... And then he gives you that evil little grin." She stopped, trying to put her feelings into words, "When we found them on Taspin, he was so ill. There was no life in his face. I know it sounds stupid, but every time I think of him like that, it scares me."

Anders grinned, "Sounds to me as if you've got it **bad**!" _Ah, the course of young love..._. "Look," she suggested, laying a hand on Tennan's arm, "I'll cut you a deal..."

Karrik frowned, asking tentatively, "What?"

"We get this stuff over and done with, build you a water-tight alternative identity. And then we'll sort out Lieutenant-Commander Antilles."

~ # # ~

Rieekan's door was, as always, open. Ryinne stood for a moment then cleared her throat. The General looked up, "Flight! Please, come in."

"You wanted to be kept up to date with our progress on the speeders, Sir..."

"Yes, of course. Take a seat."

The door closed at her back as she walked across to his desk, sitting down opposite him. He leant back in his chair, crossing his arms, "Do we have any progress?"

Ryinne couldn't stop the grin, "Yes, Sir. Well.... sort of...."

Rieekan quirked an eyebrow at her, "Define _sort of_!"

"We re-configured the thermo-conductor brace but it didn't help. The moment we wound the engines up, the main coolant flange cracked and dumped the entire reservoir onto the hangar floor. No matter what we did, the flange kept cracking. Then we realised that the coolant was being dumped in liquid form, not the gunge that it had been before the re-configuration. That meant that we had cured **that** particular problem and something else was to blame for the flange rupturing."

Rieekan sat listening to the explanation. He was a soldier, not an engineer and he was sending a quiet prayer to the Goddess that the Flight wasn't about to switch into technical jargon that he would never be able to understand. Thankfully he was following it so far.

Ryinne slid forward in her chair as she continued, "We checked the temperature of the coolant through the system. The first jet that hits the flange as the engines are wound up, is superheated! Because of the temperatures in the hangars, the flange can't expand fast enough and ruptures."

He still understood what she was saying. "Where does the _sort of_ come in?" he asked her, wryly.

Her smile faded, "The only way the first jet of coolant could be superheated is if it's being controlled by something like a smart circuit. That's the _sort of_. We've identified the problem, but we'll have to rip out all of the control boards and check the circuits one by one. Working round the clock it could still take us another five or six days."

"So we have a saboteur somewhere at Incom?"

She shook her head, "Maybe not, Sir. It could be a design fault that no-one's picked up before. The T-47s were never designed to operate in temperatures as low as this. It's a glitch that may never have shown up if we hadn't had to get those modifications done." She shrugged, "It could be perfectly innocent... but if it is sabotage then it's good. And in that case there's no guarantee that the circuit will be in the same place in each speeder."

The General nodded slowly, "I think Incom should still be informed of the possibility of sabotage. In the meantime, draft in any of the technical staff you require on my authority. We're getting far less survey work done than we should, we need those speeders up and working as soon as possible."

"Yes, Sir," she said, pushing herself to her feet.

"Good work, Flight. My compliments to the rest of your team."

"Thank you, Sir."

~ # # ~

Karrik wandered wearily along the corridor towards the mess hall, running through the details of her new persona, committing it to memory, checking the data pad every now and then for some elusive detail. She was still deep in thought as she joined the end of the chow queue, absently lifting a tray as she walked through the door.

Hobbie saw her and dropped the fork onto his tray. "I'll be back in a minute," he told the other pilots, pushing himself away from the table to wind his way towards her. She shuffled along with the queue.

"Tennan!" he called, but she was reading a pad in her hand and didn't hear him. He pushed his way the wrong way along the line towards her, "Tennan!" But she still didn't hear him. Finally he reached her, reaching across to touch her arm, "Tennan!"

She looked up, "Oh. Sorry. Hi."

"Commander Skywalker said that if I saw you I should let you know that Antilles is back in the med bays."

Karrik's heart lurched, "What?"

"He collapsed in one of the corridors," Hobbie began, then stopped in bewilderment as Tennan swore and shoved her tray at him. Open mouthed he watched as she turned and rushed back out of the door, scattering personnel in her wake. "Women," he muttered, standing still for a moment, shaking his head before turning and winding his way back the rest of the flight.

Karrik raced along the corridor towards the medical bays, her heart in her mouth. Goddess, what had happened? He'd seemed fine when she'd last seen him, health-wise at least. What had happened? Finally she reached the med bay and stumbled though the opening door. The droid in the hallway turned towards her. And now that she was here, she faltered.

"Um..." she began finally, "Lieutenant Commander Antilles... I heard that he... um.... how is he?"

"Recovering and resting," Leia told her, appearing from one of the rooms.

Karrik dragged herself into some semblance of attention, acknowledging, "Your Highness."

Leia smiled at her, "Karrik, relax! Please."

"What... what happened?" Karrik asked, attempting to relax and failing miserably.

"He over did it, as usual," Skywalker answered also appearing from the room, walking across to lay a comforting hand on her arm, "He's going to be fine. He just decided that he could run before he could walk... I'm sure they'll let you in to see him.

Karrik flinched away from the idea, her resolve deserting her. She had already caused too much damage. She looked down at the forgotten pad, still in her hands, "That's all right, Commander. I don't want..." But the grip on her elbow tightened.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "Karrik, go in and see him."

She swallowed, looking at him uncertainly, fidgeting with the pad in her hands. Finally she pulled her arm from his grasp, "No... Thank you, Sir... but no."

She backed away from him towards the door, "I... um... need to be somewhere else right now. I just heard that.... and thought... well...."

She stopped in a quick sigh of exasperation, shaking her head. "It doesn't matter... Thank you, Commander, Your Highness." Then she turned, walking out of the door, leaving Luke staring at the space she had just occupied.

Leia moved to stand at his elbow, also looking at the closed door, "What was that all about?" she asked, smelling intrigue.

Luke glanced from the door to her, to the entrance of Antilles' room, "I don't know," he admitted slowly, "I thought they'd finally managed to get their acts together."

Leia's eyes widened, "Who? Wedge and Karrik?"

"The very same," he grinned. "And from what I can tell, he's fallen hard this time."

Leia looked at him for a moment, then shook her head, "Wedge Antilles staying with one woman is like... Han Solo being sincere!"

Luke laughed, "Han may surprise you yet you know, Leia."

"The man continually surprises me..." she assured him, "with just how loathsome and insufferable he can be!"

_Ouch_, Luke thought as she looked at her timepiece. _Did I hit a nerve or what?_ Still, as long as Han continued to rile Leia like he did, there was still a chance for Luke... And that was the problem.

He was never exactly sure of his feelings for Leia. Most of the time she was all business and politics and he knew that he didn't stand a chance. But then he would see the flash – however quickly covered – of vulnerability and all he wanted to do was hold her and tell her that everything would be okay. He sort of knew that he loved her. But somehow he wasn't sure that it was in the right way. Maybe it was the influence of _the Force_ that Ben Kenobi had talked about, but somehow he knew that it was going to be a long time before he made the commitment to share the rest of his life with someone.

She looked up, "I'm sorry, Luke. I've got to go. But keep me updated on the Karrik Wedge saga."

He watched her as she walked out the door then, sighing, he shook his head and turned back towards Wedge's room. Wedge was sitting up in the bed looking sorry for himself and Luke couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, Lieutenant Commander," he ordered, "up and out!"

"I'm released?"

"As long as you don't try running a marathon through the corridors again."

Wedge grinned, swinging his legs off the bed and dropping gently onto the floor, "Brilliant! Where are we going?"

"Glad you asked that. The rest of the mob are waiting in the rec room. And by our count, it's your round!"

~ # # ~

Anders stopped at the door of the rec area. She had wondered earlier if she was going to have to adapt her little plan when she had heard that Antilles was back in the med bays. But she had been assured that he wouldn't be kept in for long. Sure enough, there he was, sitting with Luke and a group of pilots in the far corner of the rec room. And, if everything went to plan, the other half of the romantic double act should be meeting her here in about fifteen minutes.

Pulling her coat more tightly around her, she ran her gaze quickly over the area, trying to decide how best to play this - whether to join the pilots or wait until one of them arrived at the bar for the next round. No matter what, she only had fifteen minutes. Finally she walked across to the bar, slid onto one of the stools and ordered a glass of racheit wine.

"So, Commander," a voice at her side asked, "what devious plans are we plotting this evening?"

Surprised, she looked round, then treated Luke to one of her most devastatingly innocent smiles, "Me? What would I possibly be plotting, Commander?"

"Oh, I don't know...." he laughed, then suggested, "How to get some virtuous, young pilot to buy you a drink!"

"Why, thank you, Commander, I'll have another wine. Even if you do only qualify for _one_ of the three."

He shook his head, holding up his hands in mock supplication, "Caught! Red handed!" He paused for a moment, then said, "I hear that we've lost Karrik Tennan to your section."

It was a not an implausible or even unexpected statement, yet she gave him a level look, suddenly getting the uncanny feeling that he was working along similar lines to her. She looked round, glancing across at the table, seeing that the pilots' drinks were only half finished. Turning back to the bar she asked carefully, "I don't suppose that you're buying this round early... I mean, it wouldn't have something to do with Karrik and another pilot not a million parsecs away?"

Grinning at her he admitted, "And would I be wondering if you knew what had happened. And was there any way we could undo the mess that the idiots have managed to get themselves into..."

"I can see my informant was right. Antilles _has_ been crying on your shoulder!"

"Not exactly..." he began, but her drink arrived and Luke ordered a round for the table adding another wine for her. As the bartender turned away she lifted her glass in salute, "Uncle Skywalker."

He winced, then started grinning again, "That makes _you_ Auntie Anders..."

She almost choked on her wine. "Oh," she groaned, "Please, don't! This could really ruin my credibility."

She put the glass down, Luke's order beginning to arrive on the bar, "Look, I think I've got it covered. All I really need is a quick, quiet word with him."

"That," Skywalker assured her, "I can do for you. I'll send him back for the rest of the drinks." He winked at her, lifting four of the glasses and moving away towards the table. Moments later, Wedge appeared at her side, gathering the remaining glasses.

Gazing into her wine, not looking up at him she asked, "Can I give you a bit of advice, Lieutenant Commander?"

He glanced at her, not quite sure that she was talking to him, "Sorry?"

She looked up, continuing, "Well, not advice really, just a bit of information."

"Sure..." he said, still not certain about what exactly she wanted.

"My husband and I were both in the Corellian Militia," she began softly. "He died during the riots there, just after Palpatine dissolved the Senate and seized power for himself. I've spent almost four years with only memories of him. I _lived_ sixteen glorious years _with_ him… And I'd give every one of those sixteen years up, if he could be with me just one more time."

She looked back down at the wine, "This time last week we were sitting happily in another base. I guess my point is that you never know what's going to happen tomorrow. If you get a chance at even a little happiness in this life, it would be a crime not to seize it with both hands."

She paused for a moment, allowing time for her words to sink in then looked back up at him, "Now if you want, you can forget I ever talked to you. And you can also forget that I've arranged to meet Karrik Tennan here in about, oh, ten minutes... Or you can admit that whatever happened earlier was just a glitch. And then **do** something about it."

He looked at her, astonished, pleased, nervous and angry all at the same time. She smiled, then clarified, "Getting information is my job, Lieutenant Commander. It comes with the territory. And I **am** Karrik's new Boss..."

She trailed to a stop then gave a small laugh, as she suddenly realised that she was trying to justify her actions, "And I have absolutely no idea why I'm explaining myself to you."

Wedge swallowed, opened his mouth to say something then changed his mind, sliding onto the stool next to hers. She sat, watching him think for a moment, then he asked, "What exactly did she say?"

Shaking her head, giving him a ten for trying, she laughed, "Wedge, I can't tell you that... debrief is an exchange of trust. I just... Well, I couldn't sit back and watch the two of you moping around and generally being anti-social."

"Hey, Antilles, a bloke could die of thirst over here!"

Wedge glanced over at the table, waving at them to shut up. He turned back. Anders quirked an eyebrow at him and, realising that he wasn't going to get any more information out of her, he squeezed her hand, "Thanks."

"My pleasure. Just leave the wine." Unable to resist she continued, "Your lovely Commander bought that for me."

Wedge shook his head and lifted the remaining drinks, making his way back towards the pilots. "So," Janson asked him as he dumped the glasses onto the table and dropped into the seat, "did you strike it lucky?"

Giving Luke a sidelong glance, Wedge admitted, "Could be. Could be."

~ # # ~

Anders had disappeared. Nervous and anxious, Wedge watched the chronometer. Finally Anders walked back through the door, shepherding Karrik down to the bar. Wedge watched them sliding onto the barstools. Luke nudged him, "You okay, buddy?"

"What? Oh... yes, fine."

"Yeh," Janson challenged, "He's fine now that a certain Commander in the Intelligence section has come back in."

Zev turned, making the action very obvious, and looked across at Anders. Janson mimicked Zev, giving Anders a quiet, low and appreciative wolf whistle. Wedge winced but said nothing, glancing at Luke who just grinned at him, quirking an eyebrow.

Wedge glared at him.

After a moment Zev turned back, an impish smile on his face. Then Janson turned, "Going for experience this time, Boss?"

"Forget it," Zev put in. "She's a classy lady!"

The gauntlet had been thrown and Wedge couldn't quite stop the smirk that began to pull at the corners of his mouth. Karrik had obviously told Anders something about regretting the earlier incident in the storeroom – when he'd been a fool. Anders had all but forced him into doing something to change the situation. Armed with that knowledge all hint of anxiety faded in the face of his friends' jibes. They thought he was after Anders. He was about to prove them wrong. He pushed himself to his feet, "Out of my league is she?"

He slid out from behind the table. Luke watched him go, grinning.

"The man has no pride!" Alissha sighed in disgust, dropping her forehead onto the table. Janson, Zev and Hobbie looked on in disbelief. "He's not really going to do what I think he's going to do?" Zev asked, "Is he?"

"He'll get blown out of the sky..." Hobbie murmured, standing up to stop Wedge as Alissha muttered, "With any luck!"

Zev nudged her, "You're just jealous!"

Luke grabbed hold of Hobbie's arm, pulling him back down into the seat, "Watch" he told them, "and learn. This is a master at work."

Wedge walked towards the bar. Now that he was actually out here, on his own, he found that the certainty of before was beginning to fade and he began to wonder if he was doing the right thing.

What if she turned him down? What if she laughed in his face? Goddess, what was he doing? But it was too late now. He was almost at the bar. Swallowing hard he took the last step towards her. "Karrik?"

She turned, and for a brief second he saw the fear and dismay flit across her face. Then he looked into her eyes... and he was lost. He took another step towards her, "Karrik... I..."

The words failed him and instead he found himself reaching out, taking her hand and gently but firmly pulling her to her feet. Still caught in the depths of her gaze, he heard himself telling her, "I'm sorry... I... I never meant..."

Heart hammering in her chest, Karrik watched him floundering for an explanation. The bravado had disappeared again and he was standing there, defenceless. She saw the pain and the vulnerability that drove him, the strength and the love that he had to offer. The flutter of tension in her stomach disappeared.

She reached up, stopping his words with a finger placed lightly on his lips. "Shh," she admonished. And then his arms were around her and everything that had happened before was forgotten as she threw her arms around his neck and returned his kiss.

"Well I'll be damned..." Zev muttered under his breath

Janson's mouth dropped open, "How... How does he do it?"

Alissha shook her head, "Karrik?"

Dack, dumbstruck, glanced across at Luke who grinned at him. For Hobbie, the penny had finally dropped. _So that's why she went racing off in the canteen_, he thought as he jumped to his feet, putting his fingers in his mouth and gave an ear-piercing whistle.

"Way to go, Boss!" he yelled, "Way to go!" Zev also stood up, starting the applause as Hobbie and Dack followed.

Everyone else in the room glanced across at the table, then turned their attention to Wedge and Karrik. There were more catcalls and whistles, the applause growing louder as everyone began to join in. Anders lifted her glass of wine, moving past the couple and walking towards Luke and the other pilots. Luke slid along the bench, making room for her, lifting his glass in salute. She sat down, lifting her own glass in recognition then drained the contents.

Wedge finally pulled away from Karrik. They stood alone, surrounded by sound, clinging to one another. Then Wedge looked round, smiling awkwardly at the ruckus.

Karrik laughed, pulling away from him long enough to give a quick bow to the audience before slipping her arm round him again. He turned back, looking at her. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. For a long moment, as the sound began to die down they simply looked at one another. Then, taking Karrik's hand, Wedge led her through the cheering crowd towards the table where Anders sat with Luke and the others.


	10. Chapter 10

Part X

Karrik woke long before her alarm was due to beckon. Snuggled against Wedge, head on his chest, she lay still, listening to the sound of his slow, even breathing and the thud of his heart beating against her cheek. Finally she moved her arm, checking the timepiece on her wrist. Another twenty minutes and she'd have to go. Sighing she decided not to take the chance that he might wake before then and slipped quietly out of the cot.

Shivering silently in the frigid air she turned the lights up to a dull glow, dressing as quickly and as quietly as she could. Then she checked her timepiece again. Enough time to grab something to eat before the final briefing, not that she was terribly hungry. She walked to the door, forcing herself not to take that one, last look....

The door opened, spilling light across the floor.

"Karrik?" Wedge asked sleepily, his voice hardly more than a murmur.

She could still go, she told herself. _No one must know what's happening until you've gone_, Derlin's voice quietly reminded her in the back of her mind. But she found herself turning crossing the small space to sit on the cot, the door hissing closed.

He reached out, still half asleep, resting his hand on her leg, "What's the time?"

"Nearly oh-four hundred."

He groaned softly, "Loads of time before anyone's about. Come back to bed..."

"I have to go..."

"Karrik..." he began.

But she interrupted, "No.. Wedge... I have to **go**."

To hell with what Derlin had told her, she wasn't just going to walk out and leave him like this..

"Go?" he sighed, "Where?"

"I really wish I could tell you...."

His eyes snapped open. Fully awake, now, he sat up as she explained, "…but I can't Wedge. Please don't ask me. No-one's even supposed to know that I'm going..."

He had known there was something going on. It wasn't every day that a fighter pilot was suddenly pulled off the Flight and into the ranks of the Intelligence section. She'd never told him why she'd been transferred. He had his suspicions but he'd never put her on the spot, never pressed her for an explanation. Now, however, he asked simply, "Anders?"

She nodded.

"When will you be back?"

"Four days, maybe slightly longer." He was beginning to shiver, his chest bare to the frigid air. She smiled sadly, running a finger lightly across his collarbone, trailing it down his chest. He caught her hand.

"Karrik..." he began, then stopped, wondering what in the hells he was trying to say. Finally he began again, "I lost the only woman I ever loved, the woman I had planned to marry, when Alderaan was destroyed."

He paused again, awkwardly, trying to find the words, "Since then I've shared a lot of beds... trying to forget her, I suppose..."

Karrik pulled her hand from his, not quite sure what he was trying to tell her. Was this a brush off after all that had happened? She stood up, not wanting to deal with this now, attempting, "I understand…"

He grabbed her arm, pulling her back, "No! You don't! **I** didn't! Not until now.... and... Karrik, I don't want you to go. I don't want to lose you like I lost her..."

Swallowing, Karrik gazed at him, apprehension and joy washing over her in waves as he went on, "I've been with you for less than five days... yet it seems like I've known you a lifetime!"

He searched her face, asking desperately, "Do you feel something for **me** or am I making a complete fool of myself?"

Laughing, shaking her head she dropped onto the edge of the bed, wrapping her arms round him, kissing him deeply. He returned the kiss, lying back, drawing her down.

After too short a time she broke away, "When I get back, we'll talk..."

He grinned inanely, "It's a date!"

She stood up, but he held onto her hand and started to get out of the cot. Karrik pushed him back down, "I hope you're not thinking of making sure I've gone?" she smiled, then reminded him, "No-one's supposed to know I'm leaving! And besides, there's a briefing before we go."

She bent down, kissing him gently on the lips. His hand snaked behind her head, fingers twining through her hair. She broke away before they got too involved, "When I get back!" she promised. She turned, a brief silhouette framed against the corridor light. Then the door closed leaving him alone in the semi-darkness.

~ # # ~

Derlin and Anders were already there as she walked into the briefing room. The Commander looked up, smiling at her as Derlin told her, "Take a seat, Karrik. Captain Solo will join us after we've run through the final details."

Karrik nodded, sitting down at the conference table. Anders sat down opposite her. Derlin remained standing, sliding a bulky package across the table to her, "Civilian clothing." She pulled it over, opening one of the seals, taking a quick look inside.

"Don't worry," Anders assured her with a smirk, "**I** dealt with the clothing. You're reasonably safe." Karrik grinned back at her.

"When you're quite finished, Ladies," Derlin chided, handing over a small blaster and side holster, "Not that we think you'll need it. But better safe than sorry."

Karrik took them, inspecting the weapon briefly, before sliding it into the holster, placing them both on top of the package. "False ID," Derlin continued, pushing more stuff across the table at her, "travel papers, wallet and credits."

Anders stood up, snatching them back before Karrik could reach out for them, demanding, "Your name?"

Karrik hesitated for only a moment before dropping into the character she and Anders had worked out, levelling the other woman with a cold stare, "Corin Seerzhe."

"So, Corin Seerzhe, what's your occupation?"

Karrik sighed, leaning back nonchalantly in the chair, crossing her arms, "I'm between jobs at the moment."

"That's not what I asked!"

"Pilot. Freelance. Legit business only, for the highest bidder." She grinned, wickedly, "You looking for a pilot?"

"And you're last job?"

Karrik sighed, as if in boredom, as if she'd had to go through this a hundred different times with a hundred other jumped-up officials, "Working for the Shiram Consortium, running out of Alderaan to wherever they wanted me to go. Then from their new HQ on Prymuus. I stayed with them 'til they folded last year. Now I'm freelance."

She paused, giving Anders a level, measure look before repeating,** "Legit** stuff only."

"And how did you get here?"

"Hitched a lift on a freighter."

"How convenient. I don't suppose you remember the name of this freighter?"

Karrik shrugged, "Ooryen-something. Or something-Ooryen. Might even have been Oorian," she added, shifting the inflection subtly.

"Really? Where is it docked?"

"It isn't. They just dropped me off and went on their merry little way."

"Freighters don't usually give people rides."

"Their First Officer got himself killed. They needed a new one."

"So why did you decide to get dropped off here?"

Karrik sighed again, heavily, "Heard about a possible job. It's proving to be a wild rumour."

Anders smiled, "Thank you, Commander Tennan."

"The name's Seerzhe."

Anders sat back, grinning, "You'll do." She pushed the pile of papers back across the table towards Karrik.

Derlin nodded, "In that case...." He sat down beside Anders, beginning, "Solo will take you to the contact point in Treliasano, on Ord Mantell. You'll be met there. This," he handed her a datapad, "is the identification. Learn it. Get it wrong and they won't take you. And if they get it wrong, turn round and get back onto the _Falcon_. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Your contact will have your travel arrangements for the journey from Ord Mantell to Merrion and into the city of Norrin Pelaas itself. When you reach the city, go to The Grand Imperial hotel. You have a room reservation under your alias. Your cousin will meet you there. So far he hasn't contacted us again, but we'll get the confirmation message to you on the run from Treliasano to Norrin Pelaas. Once you've made contact with your cousin, get to the South Terminal of the city space port and reclaim a bag from the left luggage area. Your contact on Ord Mantell will have the ticket. Inside you'll find a transmitter. Activate it, hand the bag back into left luggage, return to the hotel and wait for the pick up instructions."

"Understood."

"If your cousin doesn't arrive within forty-eight hours, unless you get further instructions, forget it and go for the pick up. He should have arrived long before that." He paused for a moment, then asked, "Any questions?"

~ # # ~

Wedge lay back, eyes open, sleep eluding him as his emotions raced, thoughts of Karrik twining with memories of Ilyana. He'd wanted Ilyana to come with him when he'd left Alderaan to join the Alliance. But her mother was ill and she'd wanted to stay with her, promising to join him within the next six-month and he couldn't fault her for wanting to care for her mother. Then he'd lost his brother on the Tantive IV. And then Ilyana and everyone else on Alderaan.

He clenched his jaw, biting down on the tears that threatened in his throat as he suddenly realised that he couldn't remember what Ilyana looked like... all that he could picture was the fall of golden curls down her back.

Damn it! He wasn't going to let Karrik go like this! He'd never forgive himself if... he pushed that thought away, climbing out of the cold, empty cot and reaching for his uniform.

~ # # ~

Leia stood anxiously beside the _Falcon _with Chewbacca, waiting for Han and Karrik. Movement from the far exit drew her attention, but it was Wedge Antilles who sauntered in. Turning to Chewie, Leia said, "I'll be back in a minute," then walked across to Wedge. "Lieutenant Commander, how are you?"

"A lot better thank you, Ma'am. Almost ready to rejoin the Flight."

Leia smiled, "Glad to hear it. What brings you down here at this early hour?"

He pulled a face, "Couldn't sleep, Ma'am. Thought a wander might do me good..."

From the corner of her eye, Leia saw Han and Karrik entering the hangar from the South exit. She also saw the brief wash of joy on Antilles' face that clouded quickly to a frown as he too saw them, turning towards them. It was a few more seconds before Han and Karrik, deep in conversation, saw them.

Han smiled. Tennan stopped dead, a look of horror on her face. Alarm bells began ringing in Leia's head as she saw the reactions from Wedge and Karrik. Karrik had been ordered not to tell anyone that she was leaving. Wedge wouldn't know what was going on…

Antilles had taken a step forward. Goddess, he thought, seeing how the dark, olive-coloured outfit and the cape trimmed with burnt gold pulled out the colour of her eyes. Green, definitely, green... and she looked gorgeous. Giving her a quick wink, not caring if Han saw, he kept his voice cold, "Going somewhere?"

Han glanced from Wedge to Karrik, then across at Leia who was wincing at the tone of Wedge's voice. Leia watched Tennan swallow, floundering for a moment before attempting, "Wedge..."

"Weren't you even going to say good bye," Antilles asked, voice dripping ice.

Karrik had seen the wink, saw the glint in his eyes and knew this wasn't for real. She kept playing her part, looking distraught. Leia hesitated for only a moment before stepping in on the other woman's defence, "Wedge," she implored, reaching out to touch his arm, "don't blame her. She's under orders, she couldn't tell anyone..."

Wedge turned briefly to look at the Princess, then at Han who grinned at him, shrugging. Karrik remained exactly where she was, not daring to move. Finally Wedge walked across to her and she wrapped her arms round his neck, returning his embrace. "I'm sorry," he murmured softly, "but I had to say goodbye!"

"You're forgiven," she whispered against his cheek, then her lips found his.

"How long has this been going on?" Han asked quietly as he joined Leia, indicating Wedge and Karrik with a stab of his thumb.

Leia shook her head, wondering how the gossip had managed to evade him. Smiling, she accused, "You must be the only one in the base who doesn't know about the wild romance between Wedge Antilles and Luke Skywalker's Second. It's the scandal of both Flights and their ground crews. Even though, technically, she's with Intelligence," she admitted. After a moment, she looked away from Han, flushing slightly, realising that he had been gazing at her. And she didn't want to admit that she had been gazing back...

He grinned, "I'd better go." Turning away, he yelled, "Tennan! Let's move it!"

Karrik lingered for a moment longer, then broke away from Wedge. He grabbed her arm as she turned and she looked back at him. "Marry me!" he asked suddenly, surprising himself as much as Karrik.

"What?" she asked, incredulous.

"Marry me? Or at least say you'll think about it?"

She gazed at him, open-mouthed for a moment. Then grinned, nodding, "I'll think about it."

A loud, heavy clunk ricocheted through the hanger as the environmental doors split open then slowly began to rumble apart. There was no wind, but the freezing air swept in, the temperature inside the hangar plummeting abruptly. Wedge leant towards Karrik to kiss her again as Han yelled, "Tennan!"

She placed a finger on Wedge's lips. Then turned, racing across the hangar towards the _Falcon_. At the base of the ramp she stopped, turning back, calling, "Wedge?"

He took a step towards her and she grinned, "I've thought about it! Yes!" Then she disappeared inside as the ramp slowly hissed closed.

Leia moved a little closer to Antilles as the _Falcon_ lifted slowly from the ground. The ship turned easily as the gear retracted, hovering for a moment before gliding towards the exit. Wedge stood, stunned but grinning inanely as the freighter accelerated down the ice tunnel into the frigid pre-dawn. The Princess turned as the doors halted then ponderously began to roll closed. Shivering slightly she glanced at Antilles, frowning at the undisguised, joyous confusion on his face.

"Wedge?" she asked, dropping a hand lightly onto his arm. He turned, looking down at her, his grin widening even further. "What is it?" she asked him.

He stood for a moment as if unsure then, his voice heavy with wonder, told her, "Karrik just agreed to marry me! I think…"


	11. Chapter 11

Part XI

Despite everything, she fell asleep during the first jump. Han left her, realising that it might be a while before she felt safe enough to sleep again. So she woke with Solo shaking her gently by the shoulder, "Tennan... Tennan..."

She sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. He grinned at her, "We're almost there."

Following him through to the flight deck, she took the seat behind him, watching the planet glide slowly nearer. Nerves began to flutter in her stomach, pushing adrenaline through her. It had all sounded so simple, so straightforward, back on Hoth. But now, now she started thinking about the things that could go wrong. What if her contact wasn't there? What if Verl had changed his mind? What if...

She pushed the fears down, telling herself not to be so stupid. They receded, if only slightly, lurking at the edge of her consciousness where it was easier to ignore them. She focussed on the planet growing steadily larger. Everything had been done that could be done. If things didn't go to plan, there was nothing she could do about it. All that mattered now was the end result: Verl safely in the hands of the Rebel Alliance. And once it was all over, everything would be back to normal...

A voice echoed in her memories... _Marry me_.... She smiled. Normal? With Wedge Antilles in her life? The smile widened to a wicked grin.... _Marry me_....

"Well," Solo said finally, "Lets see if this stuff Derlin gave us works." He pulled the headset on, settling the mouthpiece, "Ord Mantell Control, Ord Mantell Control, this is Quantum Spirit."

"Quantum Spirit, Ord Mantell Control. Go ahead."

"Ord Mantell, Quantum Spirit's a freighter out of Derrix, inbound to Treliasano."

"Roger that, Spirit, we have your flight plan details. You are identified. Route direct Treliasano docking bays. What's your estimate for set down?"

"Erm, we estimate.... about... twenty minutes...."

"Roger, Spirit. There's a light load this early today, no other known traffic to affect your descent. Listen out this frequency, report changing to Docking Control."

"Quantum Spirit routing direct, Ord Mantell. And we'll give you a shout as we switch frequency." He turned, lifting his eyebrows at Chewbacca, glancing back at Tennan, "Well that seemed to work okay. Let's just hope our contact has found it as easy."

~ # # ~

The insistent buzz of the door chime pulled Derlin from an uneasy sleep. "Lights!" he ordered irritably, then stabbed at the intercom switch on the wall above his bed, "What?"

"Major, I'm sorry to wake you." The worry in Anders voice was more than a little evident. He punched the door release, sitting up and swinging his legs out of the bed, onto the floor as the door opened and she walked in, continuing, "But this is important, Sir."

"What's up?"

"Tennan rejected the contact point," she told him, "He won't risk anywhere as public as a hotel."

Derlin took the data pad from her, reading through the message. Tennan wanted the meeting place changed to his Aunt's home: Karrik's mother's home. Derlin opened his mouth to tell Anders to send the confirmation, then closed it again. Karrik had made it quite clear that she would do nothing that would place her mother in any danger. **This** would put her mother directly in the firing line... He ran his hand across his face, watching everything crumble to ashes in front of him. If Karrik refused to do this...

But surely the damage had already been done. If Verl Tennan was discovered now, if he was taken and questioned now, the Empire would cover both contact points: the hotel and Karrik's home.... Her mother was already in danger.

Anders frowned at the look on the Major's face, worry beginning to surface. The message had been clear and to the point. What could possibly have gone wrong. "Sir?"

"Get a hold of your contact, Elhen," he told her, "We need to get a priority message to Karrik's contact. Now."

Anders was already moving towards the door. Derlin ran the wording of the message through in his mind. As long as they reached Karrik before she was dropped on Merrion, something could be worked out.

~ # # ~

Luke put his breakfast tray down on the table and dropped into the seat across from Wedge. Oblivious, Wedge continued to gaze into the mug of kaffin in front of him, stirring it slowly. Luke frowned, glancing round at Zev and Alissha.

Downhigher grinned, "He's been like that for the last ten minutes."

Quirking an eyebrow Luke returned his attention to Antilles, "Wedge?"

The pilot continued stirring his now cold kaffin.

"See what I mean?" Alissha, quipped.

Luke shook his head, "Wedge!"

His friend looked up, "Oh... Hi, Luke."

"Hi, Luke?" Luke gave him a schoolteacher stare, "I'm surprised you haven't ground a hole in that mug. You've been sitting stirring at it for the last ten minutes."

"Have I?"

Zev laughed, standing up. "If you ask me," he quipped, tapping his temple with a finger, "he's lost it. Totally!"

Alissha, lifted her tray, chorusing an agreement as she pushed herself to her feet. Shaking her head she walked away, Zev trailing after her. Luke watched them for a moment, then turned back to Wedge who was grinning inanely.

Luke frowned, definitely beginning to worry about his friend's sanity, "Wedge?"

"I'm getting married..." Wedge announced, before finishing, "I think..."

Astonished, Luke's mouth dropped open. Now it was Wedge's turn to grin. Luke swallowed, then demanded, "What do you mean, you **think**?"

~ # # ~

Han and Chewie walked slowly down the steps into the main body of the bar, casually inspecting it for potential trouble and finding nothing of immediate concern. They chose a table by the door that would give Han a good view of the room, Han sliding into the seat as Chewie walked to the bar, ordering drinks. Solo leaned back, crossing his arms and watching the room through half closed eyelids.

Chewie was returning to the table with two glasses of amber liquid as Karrik walked down the stairs. She looked around as if looking for someone then walked to the bar, sitting on a stool and ordering a beer.

"So far, so good," Han muttered sitting up as Chewie dumped the glasses on the table. "All we've got to do now is wait."

Nerves fluttering gently in her stomach, Karrik sipped at the lukewarm liquid that the barman had assured her was the local beer. It was bitter and she hated it, but she trusted it more than the myriad bottles of spirits that lined the back wall of the bar. Attention caught by a small black worm that still wriggled at the bottom of a bottle of fluorescent yellow stuff, she didn't notice the man who slid onto the barstool beside her until the barman turned to take his order.

"Iced water."

The barman looked at him. "Iced water!" the man repeated. The barman turned away in disgust. The man chuckled slightly then, eyes still on the barman, he asked quietly, "You Corin Seerzhe?"

"And if I am?" she countered, looking into her glass.

"Then your reputation as one of the best pilots in this quadrant precedes you. I'm hiring for a Kessel run. You interested?"

So far the identification signal had been given word for word. Karrik looked at him, "Only if it's strictly legit! I don't want to end my days as a guest of the Empire!"

"The pay packet's not as big for legit..."

"Neither are the risks!"

Identification signal - word perfect. The man grinned reaching out to shake her hand, "Looks like you've got a ride!"

She returned the handshake warmly, "Good to know that."

Han's hand had been resting on the butt of his blaster since the newcomer had sat down beside Karrik, but she had remained relaxed and at ease. Now she was shaking hands and Han slid out from the table to check that this man was definitely her contact. Chewie rumbled a question as his partner moved. Han nodded, "Looks like it. Wait here, but be ready."

Nonchalantly he walked towards the bar, standing beside Karrik. "Hey, sweetcake…" he began, giving her his most charming smile.

She turned, looking at him, then told him coldly, "That seat's taken, Buddy. Shove off!"

Han pulled an unamused face, holding up his hands, acknowledging the confirmation of the man's identity, "Okay, Babe! Okay! Keep your panties on!"

He spun on his heel, walking back towards the Wookiee who held his hand out as if expecting payment from a bet. Han made a loud, impolite remark as he slid back into the seat then continued quietly, "Go start the ship, Chewie. I'll follow when they leave." His partner nodded, rising from the table and walking out into the street.

Karrik turned back to her contact, "I'm ready to go when you are."

He smiled, "Then let's move out."

~ # # ~

"What do you mean, you **think**?" Luke demanded again as Wedge continued to grin at him.

"I asked Karrik to marry me, or at least say that she'd think about it. She said she'd think about it. And then she said yes. I think..."

"Wedge.." Luke began, then broke off with a heavy sigh, closing his mouth. He sat for a moment, eyes closed, then began again, "You think she said that she would think about it? Or you think that she said yes?"

"Oh, she definitely said that she'd think about it."

"So it's the yes you don't know about."

"Well with the engines running and all, I'm not entirely sure. But I'd put money on it."

Luke gazed at him, incredulous, "Wedge, you're going to put your freedom on it! Why don't you just go and ask her?"

Wedge's face clouded, "She's not here." Then his expression lit up again, "But the Princess might know."

_Well, that's it then_, Luke thought, dropping his head into his hands, _ He's finally completely lost it! One sortie too many..._ He took a deep breath, "Wedge, maybe we ought to start from the beginning." _And then we can get you right back into the med section._

Wedge looked around, to make sure that they were out of earshot of everyone else, then leant towards Luke. Voice low he explained, "She was going off somewhere with Han Solo, all very hush-hush, so don't breathe a word. Just before she went I asked her... Don't have any idea why I asked her then, but I did. She said that she would think about it, then Han shouted on her to get a move on. When she reached the _Falcon_ she turned back and shouted something. I think it was yes...!"

"I see," Luke said slowly as things started to fall into place. _Maybe he wasn't that crazy..._ He gave Wedge another schoolteacher look, "So not only do you seduce my Second, but to make matters worse you're going to try to marry her?"

Wedge grinned, "Exactly!"

"Do you know how many hearts you're going to break if you go through with this?"

"You'll just have to take over that side of things from me," Wedge told him, his voice earnest but his eyes flashing devilment, "They'll teach you everything they know! Personally I'd go for that redheaded Tech on Alissha's crew. Hand on my heart she drools every time..."

"She does not!"

"Well, you're about the only one that doesn't notice it. And it's not as if she's not obvious!"

Luke sat back in the chair with a sigh, shaking his head. Wedge laughed, then his face grew serious, "Luke, about the wedding?"

"Yeh?"

"Will you stand at my side during the ceremony?"

"Do you think I'd miss this?" Luke quipped, "Of course I will!" Then he smiled, his voice earnest as he said, "Wedge, I'd be honoured."

~ # # ~

Verl Tennan sat in the passenger compartment of the shuttle, arms crossed across his chest, deep in thought. This was going to be so easy. All he had to do was meet his snivelling cousin at her tart of a mother's house, keep her waiting until the troops arrived, then hand her over to Lord Vader. And for that he was going to be a hero!

The stupid little bitch could have cost him his life! Instead she was going to help him not only re-enforce his loyalty to the Empire and Lord Vader, but also further his career in one swift move.

Perhaps he should thank her as he handed her over, after all she _was_ the cause of his latest promotion and his new involvement with Imperial Intelligence. He had never really thought of becoming a spy before this, but he had to admit that it did appeal to him. Especially if it meant digging out traitors like Karrik and his Aunt.

His mood darkened again. After everything the family had done for them, this was how they repaid the kindness. If it hadn't been for the family, his Aunt would have starved after his Uncle died! He smiled, coldly. Must have been quite a shock for the old cow to realise that the money lay with the family, not with his Uncle. That had been the only reason she had married him, after all.

His mother had a saying that if you waited long enough you would see your own of everyone. He smiled again. The wait had been long, but it was going to be well worth it because the family were about to see Karrik and Aunt Lilya get everything they deserved.

~ # # ~

Han walked along the street, heading for the port. He cut through the market, the smell of food mingling with the odour of perfume and exotic spices, almost but not quite over-powering the unpleasant, sour pungency of sewerage. He passed a stall selling scarves and paused, turning back, his eye caught by dark bronze/gold gossamer that would set off Leia's hair and eyes…

He frowned as he realised what he was doing, grunting in disgust. As if her Royal Highness-ship would even take it. She'd probably throw it back in his face. What the hells was he thinking about? He glared at the unsuspecting trader then stormed off, jovial mood evaporating.

Leia… He just couldn't figure it. How could someone so beautiful have so much ice flowing through her veins? He had seen the effect her smile had on others and had angered himself with the small stab of jealousy that always followed. But no matter what he did, he always seemed to get it wrong and ended up taking a jibe at her – and always regretted it.

It wasn't even as if he was losing his touch. He could tell that right now by the number of women - and men - who gave him those bedroom eyes as he passed them. Case in point – the young woman who had just blushed deep blue when he smiled at her. So what was it with Her Hoity Toity Ice Maiden Royal Princess-ship?

He passed an alley. A strong, slender arm snaked round his chest, pulling him abruptly backwards, the blade of a knife suddenly sharp against his throat, stopping any resistance as he was dragged back. Within only a few feet the darkness had swallowed them, cutting them off from the flow of people in the market place.

_Ssollo_ a voice hissed in his ear. _Jabba nee lassk dan'ya sseas!_

Han forced himself to relax, countering, "You think I don't know that? I'm here on business then I'm going straight to Jabba! I just…" The knife pressed harder, and he stopped.

_Jabba nee ssuss t'a mealo dah'hs yajpa loss'ts_

"Yeh?" Han croaked. "Well he can think what he wants but I'm just about to collect the last ten thou that I need to pay him back!"

_Naha's cha wa'a'ey to eyau Greedo nee?_

"Greedo? Me? Don't know what you're talking about! You must…"

The pressure of the knife disappeared but before he could react, something slammed into his side. A jolt of pain exploded through his body, stealing his breath and driving him to his knees. The bounty hunter turned the shock-stick in his grip, bringing it vertically down between Han's shoulders, the burst of pain throwing him onto his side. His nerves screamed in agony and for a moment he had no strength to pull air into his lungs. Darkness shimmered.

Then he was breathing again, watching as the hunter relieved him of his blaster, sniggering at him. The pain was beginning to fade but he knew that if he let the hunter hit him again with the shock stick, it would kill him. His blood pounded in his skull.

The bounty hunter muttered something that he didn't catch. Then, almost in slow motion, he saw the boot swinging in towards his unprotected stomach. Fear gave him the adrenaline he needed to move. He heaved himself round, lunging into the blow and kicking out, throwing the hunter off balance and sending him crashing backwards onto the ground. Han scrambled forward, stretching for his blaster as it clattered onto the cobbles, grasping it and turning back.

The bounty hunter roared, pushing himself up onto his knees to dive at his prey.

The Corellian pulled the trigger, the sound of the blaster deafening as it ricocheted round the confined space of the blind alley. The hunter lifted into the air, flying backwards to land in a lifeless heap against the far wall.

Han collapsed back onto the cold ground, lying motionless for a long moment, trying to gather enough strength to move. He had to get away from here, fast. Someone had to have heard the blaster shot and the local law would be crawling all over the scene soon.

Shakily he clambered to his feet. Leaning against the wall for support he finally activated the com-link on his wrist. It was an effort but he got it to his mouth. "Chewie!"

His voice astounded him, weak and thready. "Chewie!"

There was a questioning answer. "Chewie," he told his partner, "I need help buddy. I'm in the… market… making my way to you along… the East wall."

He didn't wait for an answer, his arm dropping back to his side. Moving was agony, stabbing knives along his nerves, but he forced himself forward. Heart thundering in his ears he joined the crowd at the end of the alley and lost himself in its anonymity, slowly making his way along buildings, using them for support. The pain was growing with every step.

The local Militia pushed through the crowd, heading towards the alley, passing almost close enough to touch him. But they had no reason to stop him. He finally reached the edge of the market, starting down the main thoroughfare towards the docks. And there ahead of him, towering head and shoulders above everyone, Chewie pushed his way through the crowd towards him.

Chewbacca looked at Han in horror as he reached him. The human was deathly pale, his face covered in perspiration with the effort of trying to move. Chewie could smell the pain and the fear and the sweat and caught Han as the Corellian stumbled against him. "Bounty hunter… from Jabba…" Han explained. "Killed him…"

Chewie asked if Karrik was okay and Han nodded, telling him, "I was… on my way… back… jumped me…"

His voice trailed off as he fainted, crumpling into Chewbacca's grip. The Wookiee looked back at the market, seeing the uniforms of the Militia slowly spreading out through the crowd. To obviously carry Han now or to move too fast would draw unwanted attention. He turned, slipping his arm round Han's waist, lifting the human off his feet, holding Han against him as he started back towards the _Falcon_, hoping that it would look nothing more sinister than helping a friend who'd had just a little too much to drink.

~ # # ~

"Shahr, Baby," Galin murmured to the dark haired woman in front of him on the view screen, "pick up complete and delivery in progress."

She smiled at him, but it didn't quite reach her eyes and he knew immediately that something was wrong. "Benn," she began, her voice tight, "there's been a slight change of plan. And our clients are real edgy about it."

His happy-go-lucky mood evaporated, "Why? What's up?"

"Delivery address has been changed. Our Clients are concerned about the consignment being abandoned."

Benn frowned, wondering what in all the hells was going on. This was supposed to be a simple run, nothing complicated, "Shahr, I'll call you back."

The girl nodded, cutting the communication.

"Corin!" Benn shouted, punching in the over-ride code for a scrambled transmission, "Corin!"

She appeared in the doorway of the flight deck, "Yeh?"

"Trouble. Maybe. You'd better stay and hear this."

Karrik's stomach flipped. What was wrong? What had happened? She pushed away mounting panic as she slid into the jumpseat behind the pilot. There was a small viewscreen set into the control panel in front of the pilot, showing a fuzzy, unclear picture. It cut out completely, hissing static. Then a woman's face appeared, hazy at first, pulling slowly into focus.

"Okay," Galin demanded of the other woman, "What's going down?"

"The contact that your passenger is due to meet has rejected the assigned meeting point. They haven't said anything, but I get the distinct impression that our clients are real uneasy about the place the contact has suggested. Your new instructions are to inform your passenger of the new location.... and, if your passenger requests it... abandon the delivery run."

The incredulation in Shahr's voice mirrored Benn's own. Aware that Corin had slid forward in her seat, he glanced back at her. Her breathing was calm and measured. But her face was white and the hands resting on her thighs were clenched into fists. Turning back, he told Shahr, "My passenger is listening. What's the new meet?"

"It's in code, I think. The whole message reads : Rendezvous rejected by other party. New rendezvous suggested: Her Mother's House. Inform passenger. Decision to continue or abandon now lies with passenger. If requested, terminate run and await new instructions. Inform us of decision."

Karrik sat for a moment, numb. Verl had rejected the hotel. He wanted to meet at her Mother's.... after everything she had done to ensure that her Mother was kept out of this.... She closed her eyes dropping her head into her hands. What now? There wasn't enough time to do anything else. Verl would already be on his way to the house. If she didn't turn up to bring him in, he might panic: and if he panicked and decided to stay with the Empire then her Mother would bear the brunt of the backlash...

And, she suddenly realised, Verl would be scared, he wouldn't take any chances he didn't need to... Going to a hotel when your family lived in the city could cause uncomfortable questions to be asked, whereas visiting an Aunt was the most natural thing in the universe. Damn it, why hadn't she seen that! There **was** no other place she could meet him! And, she also realised, there was only one thing she was going to be able to do to keep her mother safe.

Now, if she could get there ahead of him... She lifted her head, telling the pilot, "The new rendezvous is fine. But I'll need to get there sooner than we planned. And there will be three passengers on the way back."

Galin grinned, "No problem!" He turned back to Shahr, light-hearted mood descending again, "Put their minds at rest, Baby. Let them know we're going in and there will be one extra coming out."

"I'm on it now." The screen went dark. Galin increased power, pushing the ship faster through the hyperspace corridor, then began doing the new calculations. Karrik stood up. Excitement beginning to build she moved back into the cabin, leaving him to it.

~ # # ~

Chewbacca waited until the _Falcon_ had settled into hyperspace then rushed back to the living quarters. Han was still unconscious, his breathing shallow, fast and uneven. Chewie pressed the mediscanner against the human's neck, growling quietly at the results. A shock stick! A shock stick was the only thing that could do this sort of damage to a human.

He dropped the scanner, gently tugging Han's shirt up, searching for the telltale marks that a shock stick left behind. There, on his side, he found the large purplish/blue bruise surrounding the two little burn marks where the weapon had discharged into Han's body.

Chewie growled again, deep and low in his throat. Han had better be right! Whoever had done this better be dead! As carefully as he could, the Wookiee took Han's waistcoat off, then started on his shirt. The burn liniment would be easier to apply and cover if Han's clothing didn't hamper him. He eased the shirt up to Han's shoulders then put a hand behind his partner's back, gently lifting him away from the cot so that he could pull the shirt over the back of Han's head.

He saw the second bruise between the human's shoulder blades, directly over the spine and mewled in horror. So that was why Han had found it so difficult to walk and had been in so much pain! He laid Han back down, slowly easing him onto his un-injured side then rummaged in the overhead locker for the liniment, spraying it across the bruises. He had already given Han painkillers and something to ease the shock. He daren't give him any more. At least there were medical facilities on Hoth. If they could help Wedge Antilles then they would be able to help Han.

He sprayed a covering over the liniment, waiting until it was dry, then pulled the blanket up from the foot of the bed, covering Han before heading back to the flight deck.


	12. Chapter 12

Part XII

Vader stood on the Command Deck of the ship, staring out into space, lost in contemplation. The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled his attention back to the interior of the ship. He turned his head.

"My Lord," Jurgen told him, "The Rebels have accepted the Mother's house as the rendezvous point."

The snare was set. Only one thing remained, "Dispatch the orders to Commander Hoeon. Ensure that he fully understands - the mother and Tennan are to be taken alive and unharmed!"

"At once, Lord Vader."

The Dark Lord returned to his contemplation of the stars. _**Alive and unharmed: and ready to lead me to you, my Son.**_

~ # # ~

Ryinne sat in the Deck Officer's niche, sipping a carton of hot kaffin and wishing it was something a lot stronger. Like that home brew her father always made from the sap of the crummin trees that grew along the line of the old canal, just over the garden fence. In fact, she mused, right about now it would be Spring back home and the berries would be dark, golden green, just ripe for plucking.

She smiled for a moment, picturing her brother the year he had made stilts to reach the berries from the garden. Only he'd leaned too far over and toppled off them, breaking his arm when he landed on the other side of the fence...

"Flight?"

She looked up at the Chief, the smile fading as she saw the dejected look on his face. "You didn't find anything."

Tarras shook his head, "Sorry, Flight, but there's nothing out of place on any of the boards. With your permission we're going to start checking one of the other speeders, but I reckon it has to be some sort of hidden programming."

Ryinne closed her eyes. _Sweet Deities, was this going to take forever?_ They'd worked non-stop, damn it, after they'd found out that the coolant was being superheated. What had she done in a previous life to deserve this? She sighed, then looked back up at him, "Start on another speeder. I'll draft in some programming guys to look at what you've already got.... Has anyone informed Flight Carron?"

"No, Ma'am."

She pushed herself to her feet, "I'll see to it." He turned away. "Wait up!" she called after him, suddenly changing her mind, "I'll come over with you first."

She walked across the hangar with him, feeling the gloom and despondency growing heavier as they approached the dismantled speeder and the crews who'd been pulling her apart. She smiled at them as she got closer, pulling herself together.

By the time she reached them she'd even managed to summon up some enthusiasm, "Okay, guys," she told them, "you've done everything you could. We're just going to have to work a little harder."

She heard the groans, saw the tired frowns on their faces and found herself getting angry: angry at the damned saboteur who had reduced her engineers to this! But also angry at herself, and thus at them, for allowing themselves to think they'd been beaten.

"Quit with that attitude, now!" she demanded, "I will not have anyone on this base saying that these machines aren't flying because of the lack of enthusiasm amongst **my **engineers!"

She relented at the startled looks on their faces, and smiled, "We've come too far, people, to give in now. Okay, so this guy is good, he's hidden the problem well. But **we're** better!" She looked from one to the other, and the smile widened into a grin, "Have a little faith, people! We can get this done. Now, all of you, go get something to eat. Have a break, then we can start to work on the second speeder."

~ # # ~

Under cover of darkness, Karrik walked leisurely down the vennel towards the house where she'd lived for the first sixteen years of her life. The stars above the narrow lane were bright in the cloudless sky, a light breeze beginning to mix the evening air towards fog. But she was warm in the soft cloak, the hood drawn up and leaving her face in shadow. She stopped before the familiar door, the pots of flowers still standing either side of the step, exactly as she remembered. Smiling, she reached out, pressing the door chime.

After a moment the com unit buzzed into life, her mother's voice asking, "Hello?"

"It's me. Long time no see," she answered simply.

The door slid open. They both stood looking at each other for a moment, her mother silhouetted against the porch light. Finally the older woman spoke, the urgency in her voice unmistakable, "Karrik, love, you have to go. Verl's here."

"That's okay, Mom," Karrik began, dismayed at her cousin's timing. She'd arrived early, wanting to discuss the situation, tell her mother what was about to happen. And if there was any time left, tell her about Wedge... "I'm here to meet Verl. He's coming over to the Rebellion."

She smiled at the look on her mother's face, "I know. That's exactly what I thought when they told me."

"Well.... I suppose even Verl could change..." She stepped back, letting her daughter in. As the door closed she opened her arms. Karrik grinned, stepping forwards into the embrace, holding onto her mother tightly, hearing the soft sigh. Finally they pulled away from each other, her mother dashing the tears away from her eyes, pushing the hood back from Karrik's face,

Karrik took her hands, "How have you been, Mom?"

"Oh, you know how it is," Lilya smiled, squeezing her daughter's hands, stepping back to take a good look at her, "You've had your hair cut. I like it!"

"Mom, listen. It's not going to be safe for you here after tonight. The Empire's going to be really ticked off about Verl.... I'm here to take you out as well."

"Leave? But..."

"Mom, if you stay here, the Empire could arrest you. And I can't let that happen..."

"But what could I do? I'm no fighter pilot, Karrik."

"You speak three different languages and you can remember conversations almost word for word without the use of any recorder. They need diplomats as well as fighters."

"Karrik, love, I don't know..."

"Mom, I can't guarantee your safety here. I won't leave here tonight without you...." She switched arguments, knowing how stubborn her mother could be, "And besides there's this young man that I want you to meet."

Lilya smiled, taking her daughter's hands in her own, "I knew it had to be something." She squeezed Karrik's hands quickly, "I'll start packing while you're talking with Verl."

Together they walked along the hallway towards the kitchen, Karrik slipping off the cloak and threw it across the banister. Her cousin was sitting with his back to the door, watching a news broadcast on the vid-screen. He glanced up as they walked into the kitchen and then smiled in that arrogant way she remembered so well...

"You look not bad for someone who's been dead for over eighteen months," he joked.

"It's a long story!"

"I'll put some Falaff on to brew, shall I?" her mother said, moving towards the cooking point. Karrik smiled at her, then turned her attention to Verl.

"So do I get to know how they managed to spirit you away?" he asked her, "Or is that all classified?"

"Oh, there's nothing too complicated," she began, settling herself beside him, "What your boys discovered from the buoy and the crash site was true. Except that the Rebels destroyed the shuttle **after** I got out."

"And then persuaded you to join them."

It was a statement not a question. She shook her head, laughing slightly, "Not exactly... the crash was planned. It was the only way I could join the Rebel Alliance without endangering the family. And the only way I could get the cargo to the Rebellion without arousing suspicion."

He looked at her and she explained, "To just _disappear_ the shuttle would have been dangerous, as you'll appreciate from your line of work.... so we left my uniform, personal items, cropped my hair and left the clippings. And enough of the cargo to convince a trace that the shuttle had been shot down and everything in it destroyed."

"You left enough of the cargo..." His eyes grew hard for a moment, "You were carrying ten Rebel prisoners! What did you do, kill the weakest ones and leave them behind?"

There was something in the look that he gave her that she didn't quite like. She shook her head slowly, suddenly wary. Voice cold, she told him, "They arranged the crash because I wanted out, just as they've arranged this because you want to join us. Getting their people back was a bonus."

He turned away, standing up and walking slowly to the other side of the room as if considering what she had said. She glanced at her mother, who shrugged slightly, lifting her eyebrows.

For another few moments Verl said nothing, then he turned back towards her his eyes flashing hatred, "Do you really believe that **I** too am a traitor? Did you really think that **I** would betray everything that my Father believes in as you have betrayed yours?"

Karrik sprang to her feet, dread washing through her. A blaster appeared suddenly in Verl's hand and she stopped dead. "You have defiled our family name!" he spat at her, "Betrayed our heritage and your Father. It's fortunate that my Uncle is dead! Seeing you spit on everything he believed in would have killed him!"

Her dread turned to a cold, loathing anger, "How dare you!" she told him quietly, her voice calm and dangerous.

He laughed, a harsh bitter sound. Someone began battering at the front door and he smiled.

From behind Karrik a storage jar sailed through the air. Verl turned, firing at it and Karrik leapt at him, knocking him to the floor. The blaster flew out of his grip, slithering across the tiles. He kicked out but she slammed him in the face with her fist, smacking his head against the wall. Roaring in anger he hit back, kneeing her in the ribs, his fist connecting with thin air as she anticipated the punch. Karrik heard her mother yell at her and obeyed the instruction, rolling away from Verl.

The sound of the blaster was deafening in the kitchen.

Karrik clambered to her knees, holding her side. Her mother stood, eyes wide, still pointing the weapon at Verl. For a moment he looked at his Aunt in complete mystification, then the life faded from his eyes and his head lolled to the side.

"Go!" Lilya told her daughter.

"Mom... I..."

"Go!" Lilya told her again, rushing over and helping her daughter to her feet, "Get out of here! I'll hold them off!"

"No...." Karrik began, shaking her head, trying to take control of the situation.

"Darling," Lilya reached out, cupping Karrik's face in one hand, the blaster held in the other, "for the first time in your life, do as I ask!"

The thumping at the door had stopped, the silence ominous. She glanced down the corridor then back at Karrik, "There's not much time.... and if this is the only way I can help your cause then so be it! Oh, my darling," she attempted to explain, "Verl was wrong. Your Father lived a lie! The saddest day of his life was when he watched you march off to the Academy! But today he would have been proud of you.... of both of us..."

An explosion shocked down the hall from the front door. Lilya pushed her daughter away, "Go!"

Karrik turned, taking the short distance to the back entrance in two swift strides. The door opened onto a thick, grey wall of fog. Lilya watched the blanket of moisture fold round her daughter, then turned to fire at the first stormtroopers as they charged down the hall towards her.

Vaulting the high fence into a neighbour's yard, then into another, Karrik ran through the tiny gardens towards the main thoroughfare, leaving the muffled sound of blaster fire behind her. As she reached the last but one enclosure she changed direction, slowly moving along the edge of the dwelling.

Booted feet thudded along the vennel and she stopped, watching the vaguely white, shadowy figures running past towards her childhood home. For a brief moment she found herself turning, starting back towards her mother. But something dragged her back, pulling her to a halt. If she went back now they'd be dead: they would all be dead, including Hoth.

"Mom..." Tears threatened and she forced them away.

The troopers had gone... Darting across the vennel, she ran along the side wall of the opposite dwelling, across the back fence and into the next. She slowed as she reached the next building, listening for movement, hearing almost nothing in the enveloping fog. Nonchalantly she stepped out of the garden onto the avenue.

"You there! Halt!"

Swearing, knowing that she would never be able to talk her way out, she turned and ran. The stun bolt hit the wall behind her, the blast almost knocking her off her feet. Shouts echoed behind her as she continued down the road. Another bolt sizzled past her shoulder. The heat charred her blouse, stinging at her skin. Cursing she ran faster, dodging from one side of the road to the other, knowing that the second blast **hadn't** been a stun charge.

Turning into the main thoroughfare she headed towards the centre of the town, towards childhood haunts, places that she hoped she still knew like the back of her hand. They weren't firing any more but she could hear them behind her - the dull thump of booted feet pounding against the paved surface.

The fog disoriented her, but she knew that she had to be approaching a flight of steps, a short cut down to the main street that would take her into the centre of the town. The dark smudge of the wall at her side broke for a moment. She slid to a stop, turning back. Grabbing the handrail to guide herself down the steps she raced, as fast as she dared, towards the street below.

Another laser bolt hit the handrail just behind her, the concussion wave knocking her forwards. The rail ripped out of her grasp as she fell. Her foot hit the next step awkwardly. The force twisted her ankle, turning her sideways as she pitched headlong down the stone staircase.

~ # # ~

The _Falcon_ turned gracefully in the air then settled slowly onto the hangar floor. Chewbacca pushed himself out of the chair, rushing to the sleeping area. Han's breathing sounded better, but he was still unconscious and the Wookiee still didn't like his colour. Chewie wrapped him in the blanket against the frigid air of the hangar then lifted him in his arms and moved into the corridor towards the ramp.

Elhen Anders stood watching as the hatch swung down. All the way in, Chewbacca had been trying to tell them something, but no one could understand what he had been saying. Chewie appeared at the top of the ramp, Han Solo's body wrapped in a blanket cradled against the huge Wookiee like a child.

Anders' stomach lurched. She turned, yelling for the Deck Officer as Chewbacca strode down the ramp. She rushed towards Chewie, telling him, "Get Solo to the med bay. I'll let them know you're coming!"

The Wookiee bayed something at her then loped across the hangar towards the exit, scattering gawking personnel. Anders turned, yelling, "Deck Officer!"

Arin Peler appeared at her side, "Here, Ma'am!"

"Alert the med centre that they have Solo coming in! Then let Major Derlin know and ask him to meet me there."

The Deck Officer moved to obey her orders and she ran across the hangar after the Wookiee. _What the hells had happened? What had gone wrong? More importantly, where was Karrik?_ She pushed away her rising concern, knowing that there was nothing they could do until they could talk to Solo and find out.

By the time she reached the medical centre, Solo was lying on his side on one of the beds, a droid at his shoulder. The unit was peeling a covering from a large, ugly bruise that stretched across the top of his back and she could see another on his side, as if someone had hit him with a massive fist. It reminded her of the wounds she'd once seen on a murder victim when someone had used a shock stick on her. Nasty, very nasty.

There was a small commotion behind her and Derlin arrived, closely followed by the Princess. Leia stopped short, her heart flipping as she saw Han lying lifeless on the bed. She crossed to Chewbacca, gently touching his arm, asking, "Chewie? What happened?"

The Wookiee answered her and, surprised that Leia obviously understood, Anders turned as the Princess asked, "Do you know who?"

Chewbacca shook his head, mewling something softly. Leia nodded, patting Chewie's arm then turned to Anders and Derlin, "Karrik was met by her contact and as far as Chewie knows, everything went to plan. Han was jumped by a bounty hunter on the way back to the _Falcon_. He said that it was one of Jabba's men."

"Jabba?" Anders asked.

"He's a crime lord. Han was on his way to pay him money that he owed when he got side tracked at Yavin. The Hutt doesn't forget. Han has a price on his head. The bounty hunter tried to cash in."

Anders and Derlin exchanged looks but said nothing. Leia watched the still form of the Corellian, emotions battling within her. Finally giving into the urge, she walked round the other side of the bed and reached out, gently resting her hand on his shoulder.

There was no life in him, the spark of wit that so irritated her was gone… and for some reason that frightened her. Despite his arrogance and posturing she knew that she would miss him if he wasn't part of her life. And yet he was so infuriatingly self confident… with eyes that she didn't want to admit could look right into her soul – if she only chose to let them. She glanced across at Chewbacca. The Wookiee's face was emotionless, but his stance betrayed the worry and the concern.

And that, she told herself, was why she was feeling this way. It was nothing to do with Han. Chewie was a friend, someone she would trust with her life and she didn't like to see him hurting like this. Hurt Han Solo and you would hurt Chewbacca. Yes, that was it, she didn't like to see Chewie hurt. She set her heart on that answer, ignoring the fact that it was the human she stayed with, not the Wookiee.

The droid moved back. Everyone looked at it as it turned, "Captain Solo has been sedated to allow him time to heal," it told them. "There has been no damage to his heart and no permanent damage to his internal organs. Analgesics and anti-inflammatories have been administered. All the injuries will heal and the bruising will fade, it is just a matter of rest and time. He will be asleep for at least the next ten hours."

Chewbacca whuffed in relief and Leia finally left Han's side, moving back round the bed towards the Wookiee. She laid a hand on his arm telling him, "I'm sure it will be all right if you want to stay."

He growled his thanks, telling her that he would remain and she nodded, giving him a sympathetic smile before turning to Derlin and Anders.

~ # # ~

The knock on the door was tentative. Rieekan looked up, giving Ryinne a quick smile, "Flight, come in. How goes it?"

She sighed, wearily, stepping into the room, "It doesn't, Sir."

He quirked an eyebrow, indicating that she should sit down. She moved forward, dropping into the chair as she continued, "We've pulled the first speeder apart board by board and there's no faults apparent."

She shook her head, her voice tinged with exasperation, "We've started on the second speeder just to make sure that it isn't something obvious that we're missing, but I doubt we'll find anything." She sighed again, "I don't think that it's faulty parts. My gut feeling is that it's a program buried somewhere within the chips. And that could take days to find."

"It definitely isn't a design fault?"

"_**I**_ don't think it is. Looking at data, I'd say that it was designed to weaken the joint just enough that the in-flight vibration would cause catastrophic failure. The pilots wouldn't stand a chance. And I wouldn't want to be anywhere near one that blew in a hangar."

"So," Rieekan said, voice heavy with disgust, "Incom **do** have a saboteur…"

"Maybe not, Sir," Ryiine sighed. "This sort of thing can be added post production. And we had the T-47s modified for use in these temperatures. It could have been integrated then. We haven't had problems like this, that I know of, with the speeders before. As much as I hate to admit it, the saboteur could possibly…" She stopped, changing what she had just said, "…is probably an Alliance Engineer."

Rieekan looked at her, his eyes cold and foreboding, "Leave this with me, Flight. I promise that I'll get to the bottom of this." Then his mood lightened, slightly, "How long do you estimate before the speeders are on line?"

"Once we find the program and assuming it's the same one in all of them, you'll have them all flying inside two hours. But I can't give you an estimate for finding the damned program. It could be another three days, or I could go back and someone will have already found it."

He nodded, considering her answer, "Thank you, Flight. Keep up the good work and my compliments to the rest of your crew. They're doing a good job."

She pushed herself to her feet, "Thank you, Sir. They'll appreciate that." She turned, leaving his office, walking down the corridor with an enthusiasm she hadn't felt on the way in. The General was behind them and his tone had insinuated that he would use the Force itself to find out who was responsible. Her mood lifted even further. Damn it, she wasn't going to let some jumped up Imperial excuse for an engineer beat her!

~ # # ~

Luke raced along the corridor towards the medical centre, ripping off his goggles and gloves as he ran. He skidded to a halt as Leia, Derlin and Anders walked out of the door. Leia smiled at him, holding up a hand, indicating that he should wait. Whatever had happened, Luke thought, it couldn't be too serious, otherwise Leia wouldn't be so calm. His worry for the Corellian receded as the Intelligence officers spoke with the Princess for a moment then moved off down the corridor. Leia turned to him.

"Han?" he began. "Someone said that he'd been injured!"

Leia nodded, her face growing solemn. She walked towards him, slipping a hand round his waist and guiding him away from the med section, "He's going to be fine. He's just a little bruised and battered. He's been sedated, but only to allow him some time to heal."

She stopped, turning and looking at Luke, "You know what he's like. He'd be out of bed and working on the _Falcon_ if he could. We're just ensuring that he gets the rest that he needs. Chewie's with him."

"So he's okay?"

Leia looked at him. He was about the same age as her, came from a completely different background, she had seen so much more and so much less than he had. Yet there was a bond, holding them together. She smiled, knowing that she couldn't lie to him, even if she tried, "He's fine, Luke. Honestly. He'll hurt a lot when he finally wakes up, but he'll be fine."

Luke said nothing for a moment, then told her, "Probably thinks it's going to get him out of Tauntaun duty."

She laughed, "Probably."

He sobered, asking quietly, "And everything went okay with Karrik?"

"How do you know about that?" she demanded, immediately on the defence.

He refused to look at her, admitting, "Wedge said something about her not being here. I just sort of put two and two together."

He glanced at her, "Leia, you can tell me to mind my own business if you want, it's just that… Well, if Wedge has found out that something happened to Han and if Han **is** involved in whatever Karrik's doing, Wedge will be sick with worry."

That stopped Leia in her tracks. She had completely forgotten about Wedge Antilles. Suddenly she remembered the grin on his face, the completely mystified disbelief as he stood beside her, watching the _Falcon_ disappear - then told her that Karrik had agreed to be his wife. She swore, startling Luke. "Go and find him. Let him know that as far as we are aware Karrik is fine. This had nothing to do with her."

Luke nodded, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, then rushed away down the corridor. Leia stood for a moment, her fingers touching her face where he had kissed her.

Her feelings for Luke confused her as much as Han Solo infuriated her. Maybe it was everything that they had been through together, maybe that's why she felt so much for him? Perhaps she would feel the same way about Han if he wasn't so objectionable. And she did care for Chewie, but that was more as an older brother than anything else. Sighing, she turned walking back into the medical section to wait with Chewbacca. Why couldn't life be simple, she thought angrily. She had enough problems dealing with the Empire without the added chaos of _men_.

~ # # ~

Karrik's head slammed against the steps, dulling her senses for a moment. She was vaguely aware that the tumbling had finally stopped, knew that she had to get up and keep running. She started to push herself up from the ground but her shoulder stabbed waves of pain through her and she bit down on a moan. Trying to breathe through the haze of pain, she finally made it unsteadily to her feet, and stumbled away from her pursuers.

Three white armoured shapes loomed at her out of the fog. She faltered to a halt then, changing direction, staggered towards the sound of the river. _Damn it, she should have gone to the bridge and jumped...._

A laser bolt sparked the ground ahead of her, a voicing ordering, "You there! Halt!"

She forced herself to walk on.

Booted feet clumped quickly after her. Then someone reached out, grabbing her injured arm, spinning her round. She yelped, nausea and darkness washing over her. A second trooper caught hold of her other arm. Her legs began to give way and she had to steady herself against him to stop herself falling.

More troopers were arriving. She heard an electronic voice announce, "I think we've found her, Sir." There was a moment's pause. She could hear the river behind her, beckoning her escape and through the pain an idea began to form. The voice was speaking again, "Yes, Sir. Keep searching until we verify this one's identity. You two, bring her..."

The first trooper loosened his grip to get a better hold of her. She staggered against the other trooper, dropping her full weight against him. He tottered sideways, overbalancing. For a terrifying second she thought she would go down with him, then he let go of her arm. Turning, adrenaline numbing the agony that rushed through her from her injured shoulder she ran towards the sound of the river.

The stun charge caught her high on the back, pitching her forwards. She felt herself falling, screamed in frustration as the darkness crawled slowly in on her. The rush of the river filled her ears, mocking her as the stormtroopers dragged her up off the ground. Then the darkness finally swooped in.

~ # # ~

Luke found Wedge in the simulators, grinding through an exercise in combat tactics. He checked the tally sheet – the scores weren't bad, but they weren't good either. Skywalker traded looks with Zev, the duty sim instructor, who shrugged, telling him, "His mind's somewhere else. His concentration is off. I've seen him do a lot better."

Luke nodded, saying nothing. He knew Wedge well enough to realise that his friend was worried about something and in all probability that _something_ was Solo and, therefore, Karrik. Wedge was trying to work through his demons on the simulator. Only this time, it didn't seem to be working.

Luke waited for Wedge to finish, slowly realising just how serious his friend was about Karrik. And he found himself assailed by conflicting emotions: pleased, and yet at the same time jealous, that his friend had finally found someone that he desperately wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

In the cockpit of the simulator, Wedge heard his "wingman" shout a warning. He twisted round trying to see the TIE that had dropped in on his tail. The X-wing juddered as the TIE lined him up and strafed him. Wedge jinked left then right, pulling the nose abruptly up to try and swing in behind the TIE. The Imperial stuck to his tail, as if anticipating the move.

The Artoo unit squealed as blaster fire destroyed Wedge's remaining shields. Wedge swallowed hard. The alarm whined, dragging his memory back to the fight at Taspin. Adrenaline pumped, fear driving away reality. All worry for Karrik's safety fled as he dropped back into the Taspin scenario, forgetting that this was only a simulator ride.

He yelled at his wingman. Her reply was the explosion behind him and to the left as she took out one of the pursuing TIEs. He started to push the nose of the fighter down then yanked round to the left, corkscrewing in the turn. It broke the TIEs aim and the Imperial suddenly found himself on the receiving end as the wingman fired on him. Wedge pulled the fighter all the way round, yelling to his wingman that the TIE was his.

She acknowledged, pulling out and round to drop in behind Wedge, watching his back. The TIE did his best to break Wedge's lock, but Wedge was a man possessed. The TIE turned, straight into Wedge's cross hairs and he fired, whooping in victory as his first volley hit home and the TIE erupted in a brief ball of flame.

Sudden fear flipped in his gut as the instruments began to fluctuate, power falling towards zero. Then the fear lurched to surprise as the X-wing canopy began to open of its own accord and he remembered, finally, where he was. Luke grinned at him, "Having fun?"

Wedge shot him a venomous look, "Not exactly." He pushed himself out of the seat, swinging his legs over the side and dropping the few inches to the floor. Worry for Karrik was gnawing at him again - combined with guilt that he had, however briefly, forgotten about her.

"I take it you heard about Han?" Luke asked.

Wedge glared at him, his eyes sparking, "I'm not supposed to know anything! Remember?"

Luke grabbed Wedge's arm, hustling him across the floor and into the corridor. As the simulator room door closed behind them, Wedge ripped his arm free of Luke's grasp. Luke let him go, "I've just spoken to Leia…"

Wedge turned on him, snarling, "Isn't it good to have friends in high places!"

Luke knew that Wedge was worried but, damn it, he was trying to help and he wasn't prepared to take this from his friend. His eyes narrowed and he asked Wedge coldly, "Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?"

Worry for Karrik overcame the anger. He heard the vehemence in Luke's voice and realised that he had overstepped the mark. He looked away, apologising, "Sorry. I just…"

Luke relented, "Thought the worst? It's okay… Look, Leia says that Karrik is fine. Han was attacked after she made her contact. And it was nothing to do with the mission. It was a bounty hunter from Jabba the Hutt... Han owes him money or something."

Wedge had closed his eyes in relief. He leant back against the wall, "Thanks…"

Luke grinned, slapping him on the arm, "Anytime, buddy."

Wedge turned suddenly, "How's Han?"

"He'll be okay. Leia's words were – he'll be sore when he wakes up but he'll be fine." The young man's eyes narrowed again and he demanded, "Have you eaten this morning?"

Wedge shook his head, admitting, "No. I've wanted to throw up since I heard about Han…"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I've been out in the freezing cold with only a Tauntaun for company. And I'm starving!" He grabbed Wedge's arm, dragging him down the corridor, "Let's go!"

~ # # ~

Karrik lay unmoving. The aftermath of the stun charge fogged her mind as she surfaced through pain, reality filtering slowly into her consciousness. The floor beneath her thrummed with life, vibrating gently beneath her cheek. Her shoulder ached, her chest flaring pain each time she took a breath. The residue of terror flickered just beyond her comprehension...

Then she realised that her arms were secured behind her back and **that **awareness slowly drew a memory to the surface: _something awful had happened... hadn't it_? She dragged her eyes open, carefully moving her head.

The stormtrooper saw the movement and looked down at the prisoner lying on the floor of the shuttle. He saw the terror wash over her face, heard the small sound that she made. He lifted his gaze away.

The memories of the last few hours slammed at her - her mother, Verl, the stormtroopers.... Pinpricks of light began dancing at the edge of her vision, slowly spreading inwards, blinding her. Pain erupted through her head. She closed her eyes, moaning softly as darkness rushed, pulling her back down into unconsciousness.

~ # # ~

Jurgen straightened his uniform jacket, then took another step towards the doors. They slid open, soundlessly. Vader turned towards him.

Taking a deep breath, Jurgen walked into the room. The doors closed behind him, "Lord Vader, we have the woman." He swallowed, unconsciously wetting his lips before continuing, "There was, however a slight problem...."

Vader said nothing, waiting for the explanation. Jurgen went on, hurriedly, "She evaded the ground troops at the house, My Lord, escaping into the streets. During the subsequent pursuit she was injured..."

"The troops were ordered to take her alive and unharmed!"

Jurgen forced himself to take a deep breath, calming himself before answering, "The men involved are being disciplined, My Lord. And the woman was not seriously injured, merely a dislocated shoulder and concussion. The effects of the stun charge will have fully worn off within the hour. However... the mother and Verl Tennan are dead."

The Dark Lord's anger rolled towards him in a wave, pounding through him and he held his breath as Vader turned, striding across the room towards the observation window.

Fools! Vader seized his rage, drawing on it as he strove for composure. Incompetents! A simple matter of arresting a Rebel had become yet another debacle! He had hoped to keep this quiet - interrogate the woman and find his son before the Emperor was forced to move. But news of a pitch battle through the streets of the city would reach Palpatine's ears. He would demand to know why the operation had been set up, why Vader had not informed him of the plans. Lying to his Emperor had never been a problem. Hiding his emotion from Palpatine was a completely different matter...

And yet forewarned was forearmed. He knew that it was simply a matter of time before Palpatine contacted him. Meditation would help him disguise his true sentiments during the encounter. Time was slowly running out, but for the moment it was still running to his advantage. He swung back to Jurgen, ordering, "Give Tennan any medical treatment she requires. Inform me as soon as she is ready! I will question her myself. And bring Commander Hoeon to me!"

~ # # ~

Leia had finally convinced Chewbacca to get some needed sleep. He had protested that Wookiees could survive for days on very little sleep. She had accepted that, but pointed out that he had just found his closest friend badly injured and then had flown half way across the galaxy with the worry that Han might die before they got back to Hoth. He had had a shock and he needed rest. And she would stay with Han while he got some sleep. Chewbacca had agreed, but only on the understanding that he slept in the med centre.

So that was how she had found herself alone with Han Solo. Initially she had sat in a chair across the room, reading technical reports. But he had moaned softly as the painkillers began to wear off. She had summoned the droid, only the machine had refused to administer any more, saying that it was too dangerous to give him anything else so soon. But if the pain became too great they would consider the use of Bacta.

Leia had nodded then dragged the chair across to Han's bedside, gently stroking his hair, quietly shushing him, trying to soothe the hurt and ease the pain. And once again she found her feelings rushing away from her, confusing her. He was so damned arrogant, so damnably infuriating… and had a smile that she couldn't quite bring herself to admit left her slightly giddy. Most of the time she could dismiss it, bury herself in other duties, but now she found herself wondering just exactly what her life would be like if he wasn't there to rub her up the wrong way. She had a nasty suspicion that life would seem just a little empty without him.

And then, of course, there was Luke…

A quiet, murmured question broke her train of thought, "Miss me, Your Highness?"

Before she realised what she was doing she had smiled. But his eyes had closed again and he hadn't seen the lapse. She managed to gather some hardness into her voice, telling him, "No." Then she added, wickedly, "Did you have to make such a scene on your return just to get my attention?"

His eyes fluttered open, "Did it work?"

"Oh, you got everyone's attention, Captain Solo."

"Good." He looked up at her, suddenly realising that her hand was resting lightly on his. He closed his eyes, lying still, enjoying the contact, however slight, and wishing after all that he had bought the gossamer scarf…

Fates, but he ached. It was the first thing that he had become aware of, his whole body ached, every single muscle and bone. He moved now, trying to ease himself into a more comfortable position and instantly regretting it. He grunted in disgust as Leia's warning to stay still came a moment too late. "I'll get Chewbacca," she told him.

He tried to piece together what he could remember. Someone had jumped him from behind… a bounty hunter from Jabba. He remembered the shock stick and calling Chewie for help. He could even remember Chewie reaching him… but after that it was a blank. He heard someone walking round the bed and opened his eyes. Chewbacca's dark gaze peered back at him, the Wookiee whuffing a quiet question.

"Feel?" Han groaned, "I feel as if I've gone six rounds with the Benedieaein wrestling coach… How long have I been out?"

Startled by Chewbacca's answer he tried to sit up, but the movement caused him too much pain. He sank back down against the pillows, Chewie rumbling that Anders and Derlin had been debriefed and that the only things they needed confirmed was that Han had indeed been attacked by a Bounty Hunter and that the incident was totally unrelated to Karrik's reason for being on Ord Mantell.

Han frowned, biting back a groan and trying to remember the Bounty Hunter. "It was s'Sasshnyan Chae.." he said, finally, "…I think. One of… Jabba's lot, definitely. He mentioned… Greedo…"

Chewbacca growled.

"I know," Han agreed, "But obviously he hasn't forgotten. And three years is a long time to owe Jabba money…" He opened his eyes, looking up at Chewie, "We're putting these people at risk now, Buddy. If Chae had gotten hold of me before Karrik made her contact it could have been disastrous."

He patted Chewbacca's arm as the Wookiee rumbled another comment, "I know. But if we're going to stay we've got to pay Jabba off first." He closed his eyes again, "Just think about it for a while, Chewie. Then let me know what you want to do."

~ # # ~

Karrik lay still in the cold darkness of the cell. She had no idea how long she had been here: time had merged into a constant blackness that left her with nothing but the pain. Most of her conscious thought recognised the sense depravation, the softening up period for all Imperial prisoners. The rest of her screamed silently.

Her hands had gone numb, but it was too much effort to move position, it promised too much agony. So she simply lay still, letting the part of her mind that was still sane tumble over the memories.

It had been a trap, all of it, and she had walked straight in. She should have known, should have realised... _Verl, damn you, I hope you rot in hell_. Tears forced their way into her throat, flowing silently down her cheeks as she prayed to her grandmother's goddess that her mother was dead and hadn't suffered. The tears surprised her. She had thought she had none left to shed.

Why? What had it all been for? Had Verl just been trying to prop himself another few points up the promotion ladder? What information could she possibly have that...

With nauseating finality the answer hit her and she couldn't stop the moan of realisation... Hoth. They were after Hoth. Goddess, but she could picture the smug triumph on Verl's face as he realised that he would be able to deliver the newest Rebel base into the hands of the Empire... into Vader's clutches...

_Wedge..._ Tears welled up again, terror clutching at her. She forced them away, dragging her breathing into deep, even lungfulls. Concentrating on the picture of Wedge in her mind she fought down the panic, forcing herself towards calm. She had to stay in control, had to stay composed... If she didn't, Wedge and the others would die. No matter what happened she had to stay silent...

Darling, delicious, gorgeous, infuriating Wedge... _my love_...

The door crashed open. Feet pounded down the steps into the cell. Fear surged through her again.

Calm... she had to remain calm... Her heart hammered against her chest, her throat clogging.... _Wedge! Just think of Wedge! Picture his face! Feel his touch_... Hands caught hold of her dragging her to her feet and she bit back a cry as pain stabbed through her shoulders, into her neck.

_Wedge, concentrate on Wedge!_

For a moment there was no sound. Then an even, regulated rasp reverberated through the confined space. Karrik lifted her head and opened her eyes, looking up at the sinister figure of Darth Vader.

Hysteria washed away her resolve, freezing the breath in her lungs as he stepped down into the cell, a pain droid floating in the air at his side. He moved down the stairs towards her, cloak slithering behind him. Malevolence radiated around the room, caressing her, feeding on her fear. Involuntarily she tried to step back, but the two officers held her fast.

The door hissed closed behind him and for a moment Vader considered the woman. So this was the key to the information - the Rebel traitor who would supply the location of the base where Skywalker was hiding. Her terror swept towards him, a wall of power that he embraced. Behind the obsidian mask, he smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part XIII**

Gil swung his legs out of the simulator, dropping to the ground. Wedge Antilles was giving him that level "_Your butt is mine!"_ look, arms crossed, foot tapping on the ground. Gil was grinning too hard to notice. Wedge unfolded his arms, demanding softly, "And what the hells was that little stunt you just pulled?"

Gil's grin slipped slightly. "Um...." he attempted, somewhat at a loss. What was Antilles on about? He'd done quite a good run.... he'd thought. There again, the sim instructor never let you go without having something to say...

"Where in the flight manual does that one come in?" Wedge demanded, voice remaining quietly dangerous.

"Um..." Gil attempted again, realising that things had obviously not gone as well as he had thought.

"What is the first rule of combat training for a wingman?"

Gil got that sudden sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, "Don't leave your wing-control..."

Wedge smiled, "And what did you do?"

"Left her..."

"Why?" Wedge asked, still smiling.

Gil swallowed, "Because I saw an easy target..."

"And did we get our easy target?"

"Yes," Gil confirmed, then thought he'd better add, "Sir."

Wedge beckoned the rookie across the room then turned, hitting the replay button on the monitor. A three dimensional image of Gil's simulator run began to play-out in the air above the podium, "You're doing fine here, sticking to her like glue, following her through. You get the aim and she peels off to give you room. You take the shot and **boom **the bad guy's gone....." The replay stopped, "Then what should you have done?"

"Broken off and followed her through."

"So what happened?"

"I had another TIE in my sights, Sir."

"So you delayed and took the shot."

"Yes, Sir."

Wedge nodded, all sarcasm disappearing as he acknowledged, "Which was an excellent idea. A three second delay, another bad guy gone and you could have pulled tight, let your wingman know you were closing and you'd have got an excellent score for this run, Gil."

The replay started again, the sarcasm returning "Except he jinked out of your way and you, like a damned fool went after him!"

Wedge used the pointer to show up another TIE pairing, "Which meant that she was left wide open for these flyboys and you didn't even see her getting blown apart!"

Wedge glared at Gil, who closed his eyes in dismay at his own idiocy. But worse was to come as Wedge continued, "Nor did you see them lining you up to take you out just after you finally got your elusive TIE! The corkscrew victory roll was magnificent! For a **dead** man!"

"Sorry, Sir...."

"Is that what you're going to tell Alissha Downhigher's family when you get her killed?"

The door had opened and Alissha lifted an eyebrow as she walked in, Han Solo at her side, "Who's getting me killed?"

"This idiot! Unfortunately he's being assigned to you!" Wedge told her, then turned his attention back to Gil. The young man had an older sister with the Rebellion. Wedge had flown with her briefly before he and Luke were posted to Devariis and Wedge used her now as his trump card, "Isn't Cali with the X-wing squadron assigned to Ackbar's fleet?"

"Yes, Sir," Gil confirmed cautiously.

"Then think about it. That could have been her you got killed. Now get your butt back in that simulator and let's try again, shall we?"

"Yes, Sir," Gil said, running the few feet across the floor to the simulator and almost vaulting inside. The blacked out canopy hissed closed.

"What did he do?" Alissha asked.

"Left his wingman to go after an _easy_ target."

"Ooh... that one..." Alissha commented, knowing that they'd all done it at one time or another. Thankfully it was usually in the sim, where the only repercussion was a bawling out by the instructor. Just like the one Wedge had given Gil.

"Don't think he'll do it again," Han suggested, "or at least, not until he can look you both in the face without squirming!"

"Hey," Alissha told him, slapping him on the arm, "I like them to squirm!" She turned back to Wedge, "How is he otherwise?"

"Not bad actually. He's got a lot of promise."

"Well, if you think you can trust me with him, I get the feeling that this man is about to make you an offer you can't refuse."

Wedge looked at Han who grinned. "I think," Wedge began, "Gil's safer with you than I am with him..." he finished, stabbing a thumb at the Corellian.

Han held his arms wide in mock horror, "You try to do a man a favour and he throws it back in your face!"

Alissha switched on the charm, "Maybe you ought to do a girl a favour...!"

"And maybe I ought to get Han out of here before you eat him alive," Wedge countered. He punched a sequence of numbers into the simulator, telling Alissha, "Sim cycle is up and running, level three but he can take it."

"Got that, Boss. Have fun."

"Fun..." Wedge repeated, cautiously.

Han dropped an arm round his shoulder, guiding him gently to the door, "Yeh. I hear that you might be in need of a wedding bracelet. And it just so happens that I may have just what you need, stashed away on the _Falcon_."

~ # # ~

As long as she stayed still the pain was bearable. Fatigue gripped her, the leaden ache in her head making coherent thought difficult. She heard the door crash back. Through the exhaustion Karrik recognised the dark menace that slowly enfolded her and the fear rose, clutching at her. Grotesquely she found a brief whisper of comfort in the fact that Vader had been unable, once more, to entrust her to his lackeys. Then the fear swamped all rational judgement.

Vader regarded the huddled woman on the floor of the cell, watching her flinch slightly as he took another step towards her. She was almost ready. She still held that Rebel defiance in her heart, but he was close, so very close. All it needed was one more concentrated push and he would break her.

"What is the location of the Rebel Base?"

She remained silent.

He gathered the Force, reaching out, knocking her over onto her back. Fire ripped through her shoulder, the scream dying on her lips as bone grated against bone, the explosion of pain from her ribs robbing her of breath. Pinpricks of light danced through her head and for a moment she blacked out - but only for a moment.

Vader waited until she could draw breath, "I grow impatient of your obstinacy, Flight Officer Tennan!"

Karrik sensed movement at her side, heard the low hum and dragged her eyes open. The hovering sphere of the droid inched towards her. Despite her injuries, she tried to move away.

Vader lifted a hand. Invisible restraints wrapped around her, holding her immobile as the hypodermic bit deep into her arm. She cried out, feeling the cold liquid seep into her veins. The hum of the droid receded.

"Taspin was a rendezvous point It was used by Rebel fighters for the jump to your new location! You will give me that location!"

Karrik fought to breathe, the agony and the dark flow of malice from Vader slowly shredding her strength. For a few interminable moments she suffered the full force of the Dark Lord's power. Reality wavered, her existence simply becoming the torture of staying alive. The drugs coursed through her, beginning to smother the last remnants of objectivity. She opened her eyes but couldn't focus, the black cell walls suddenly writhing with different colours.

She turned her head, seeing the dark shape of Vader outlined in a grey haze - found herself beginning to detach from the agony.

"You **will** tell me, Flight Officer," Vader warned her, "You will not be allowed the luxury of death until I have the information I require!"

Sudden pain flooded back in, swamping her, wrenching a scream that Vader crushed in her throat with a slight movement of his hand. He took a step towards her, his presence bearing down on her. Survival instinct shrieked: _tell him, just tell him_! But reality had not yet fully deserted her, the small, tired message cutting through everything else_: Say that name and Wedge is dead._

Abruptly the malevolence evaporated. She found herself floating on colour.

"The Rebel Base, Tennan!"

She had to concentrate, biting down on the name. _You can't tell him. You can't tell him, You can't tell... can't tell... can't..._

Agony crushed her back to the floor. She screamed... _Hoth_ began to form on her lips, but she dragged it back, "No..."

A different question slammed at her, the result devastating. Before she even realised that she had spoken, Skywalker's name echoed through the cell: the name of the X-wing pilot who had destroyed the death Star at Yavin.

_No... Oh, Goddess, no_... But... it wasn't that place... it was just a name: one name amongst thousands. It didn't matter. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered any more.... except the colours. Strange colours.... She wanted to stay here amongst the colours.

Vader waited.

She was still protecting the base, but he could work towards that. There was other information that he wanted, details that he wished clarified...

His son was somehow connected with the _Millennium Falcon_ and the Princess Organa. It was an association that could be used to his advantage once he had defined its limitations. "Skywalker was with the _Millennium Falcon_'s crew on the Death Star when they rescued the Princess Organa. The _Millennium Falcon_ was also at Yavin and then again at Taspin when Skywalker was rescued. What is Skywalker's relationship with the crew?"

For a moment longer she resisted the question, then finally she answered, her voice a whisper, "They're.... friends... Solo... went to Taspin.... because the Commander was.... in... trouble.."

"And Skywalker's relationship with Organa, this is also... friendship?"

"Yes..."

Vader stood for a moment, considering the implications of her answers as pleasure reared, momentarily. Potential avenues of action turned absolute. If he could not trap the boy directly, he needed only to snare Organa or Solo, pull gently on the rope, and Luke would come running. Behind the mask he allowed himself a brief smile. _Our fates twine ever closer, my son._

He turned back to the Rebel traitor lying on the floor. Taking a step towards her, he reached out with the Force, letting her suffer the full power of the Dark Side, feeling the final spark of resistance fade and die. "The location of the Rebel Base, Flight Officer Tennan?" he demanded, "Give me the location!"

The word was a whisper that was almost too quiet for him to hear…

"Hoth..."

~ # # ~

Wedge gazed at the intricate working and design of the bracelet, astounded at its beauty. Thin spiderwebs of spun gold bound slender sapphires and emeralds to the ten silver filigree links. It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen… yet his eye was drawn to the other bracelet, still lying on the table. Obviously by the same designer the other bracelet was silver, with the same spiderweb of gold but without the precious gems. Instead, every second link was a pair of pearls, bound by gold and silver threads into a figure of eight. And the clasp was inlaid with a single diamond.

He picked it up, looking at them both, then gently laid the sapphire and emerald bracelet on the table.

"Now I know that you guys usually exchange rings...." Han began.

"No," Wedge assured him, still looking at the bracelet, "honestly, these are great. And this one... This one I know she'll love." He looked up, almost afraid to ask, "How much?"

"Forty credits."

Wedge's mouth almost hit the floor, "Forty?" He looked down at the bracelet, then back up at Han, "Solo, this has to be worth at least two hundred..."

"Hey, Kid," Han grinned, dropping onto the sofa across from him, propping his feet on the table, "if you want to give me two hundred, then fine. But these are only going to Jabba and, believe me, he won't appreciate them!" The grin faded, sincerity breaking through for a moment, "And besides, how much money have you actually got stashed here?"

Wedge sighed, "Point taken..." As it was he was going to have to ask Luke and the others if he could borrow something from them. He put the bracelet on the table, standing up, "I'll get the credits to you as soon as I can."

Han nodded, reaching over, picking up the bracelet and handing it to Wedge, "Take it with you, Kid. It's not as if I don't know where to find you. Just… don't go spreading it around that I let you take advantage of me!"

The younger man grinned, taking the bracelet, "Thanks."

Han pushed himself to his feet, walking with the pilot to the ramp of the _Falcon_. He watched as Wedge began to walk across the hangar then broke into a run, only to skid to a walk as the Deck Officer yelled at him.

Han grinned, leaning on the ramp strut, watching the goings-on of the hangar, the usual day-to-day tinkering and, over in the far corner, the speeders being stripped apart and rebuilt. Images of his previous nights' dreams washed into his thoughts - not quite nightmares, but not far off. These people had left their families and their homes, were risking their lives – sometimes more – to fight against the Empire and topple it from power. All of that had been put at risk because if him... Because some damned bounty hunter had recognised him.

As much as he hated to admit it, his outlook on life hadn't been the same since he met Luke and Leia. And no matter what protests he made, it was he himself keeping the _Falcon_ and Chewie here. No matter what he said to the contrary there was nothing stopping him just blasting away from here in the _Falcon_. Chewie wouldn't like it, but he would go.

The truth was that he, Han Solo, wanted to stay with these people. He had found something here that he never ever thought he would find – people who liked him, despite everything that he had done to hold them at arms length and make them hate him. And he had found himself liking them.

Unless he could pay off Jabba, though, he was putting their lives at risk. If Chae had attacked him before Karrik had met her contact, things could have gone critically wrong. As much as he hated to admit it, his over-riding fear on Ord Mantell hadn't been for himself – it had been for Hoth.

He turned, walking slowly back up the ramp and into the _Falcon_.

The money they had been given by the Rebellion for saving Leia had slowly dwindled over the past years, spent on information, pay-offs, hardware and a myriad other things that the Rebellion had needed – not that he'd ever admit to it. He'd been checking the boxes, counting what was left, when he came across the bracelets – more than half of the reward gone.

He and Chewie had to leave. They had to get the rest of the money they owed Jabba and pay him off. All he had to do now was to convince himself that leaving **was** the right thing, the only thing, he could do.

~ # # ~

Vader strode down the corridors of the _Executor_ towards the Command deck. Now, at last, he had the location of the Rebel base...

Still, he had seen the effect of being fooled into believing a Rebel confession once before. His memories flowed back to the Death Star, to the tiny figure of the Princess Organa trapped against him by Tarkin's vehemence... "_Dantooine.... They're on Dantooine..."_

"_You see, Lord Vader, she can be reasonable..."_ Then, later, had come the disbelief... "_She lied! She lied to us…!"_

"_I told you she would never consciously betray the Rebellion..."_

The Rebellion begat great loyalty: he would not be caught out as Tarkin had! His son's capture was too important.

Until the existence of the Rebel base on Hoth had been confirmed he would not commit himself to any action. Until then, Karrik Tennan would remain alive, and if she had lied to him, he would ensure that she revealed the correct location... before personally executing her.

Sweeping onto the bridge he strode towards the cartography station, searching through the star maps for Hoth. There! Frozen sixth planet of a system by the same name... He turned to the next map, and the next, "Admiral Ozzel!"

The man scuttled across to him, "Yes, Lord Vader?"

"Dispatch probe droids to the following systems. We are searching for Rebel Bases...."


	14. Chapter 14

**Part XIV**

Aysh anchored the stand of the field blaster into the snow above the trench as Collim dropped down beside him, steadying the heavy weapon against his knee. To their left another two soldiers were also readying a field blaster. Further to the left the spherical array of a gun tower tracked the distant horizon. The rest of the squad were carrying weapons and boxes of charge packs along the trench, dropping them at set intervals.

Collim opened his mouth to talk to Aysh, but a vague, indistinct sound pulled his attention away. Lieutenant Seaholder was gazing out across the snow towards the North Ridge. Collim followed his gaze, seeing a mist that seemed to be rolling slowly towards them. More soldiers began to hear the noise, all of them turning to look towards the Ridge. Collim lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the sun, squinting against the glare. He could see now that it wasn't mist, more like some sort of snowstorm. Dread settled heavily in his stomach as he began to place the sound.

"Sarge...?" Aysh began slowly. Collim ignored him, straining to see across the snow.

Seaholder had also recognised the sound. Icy tendrils of fear twisted down his spine and into his guts as he watched and waited. _It couldn't be... because if it was, there was no way any of his men would survive this battle_.

Finally they appeared: small dots against the backdrop of the cloud of snow. And he still refused to believe it.

Behind him he heard Sergeant Enric yelling for the squads to take their place. The sound from the North Ridge was drowned out as the soldiers rushed to take up position, bringing their rifles to bear. Seaholder reached for his electrobinoculars, pulling the dots into focus... and his worst suspicions were confirmed. _All Terrain-Armoured Transports_!

He dropped the binos, "Echo station Three-TA, we have spotted Imperial Walkers." _And the Gods help us all._

~ # # ~

The hangar filled with the sound of engines spooling upwards as pilots and gunners ran for their snowspeeders. Above the noise two X-wing fighters lifted, swinging slowly in unison towards the hangar entrance, gliding gracefully across the bustle below. Arms crossed across her chest, Ryinne Larne watched them go, then turned her attention back to hangar.

Heart in her mouth she watched, worrying for nothing, as one by one the T-47's burst into life and none of the crews shouted about any sort of problem. As soon as their speeders lifted, the ground crews turned their attention towards their respective fighters, running across the hangar.

Ryinne followed them as the last T-47 lifted. The Deck Officer intercepted her, "New orders, Flight. Your X-wings are to be taken outside to these co-ordinates, just in case the damned Walkers bring down the roof."

He looked up, scanning the ice instinctively, then turned back to her, " Pilots were informed as they took off."

Taking the pad he offered her, she smiled. "Thanks, Arin." She started to walk away, then turned back, "Arin?"

The Deck Officer stopped, looking round, "Yeh?"

"Don't wait too long."

He grinned, "That goes double for you!"

She smiled again, then turned, concentrating on the map he had given her as she jogged across the hangar. The first of the lifting equipment was moving in, the tech on the roof of the X-wing slowly guiding the Artoo unit towards the droid's niche. Below, another tech was disconnecting a coolant pipe.

The Chief was closing a belly hatch, "Any problems?" Ryinne asked.

Yzzi shook her head, "None. Everything is going to plan."

"Good," Ryinne nodded, "Once you're locked and loaded get the rest of your crew to their transports. And there's a change of plan, the X-wings are to be taken to a rendezvous point outside, so dress warm. Let me know when you're ready to go."

"Will do, Flight," the woman acknowledged, then looked up at the tech, yelling, "Why the hells haven't you got that droid loaded yet?"

~ # # ~

"Attack pattern Delta!" Luke ordered, "Go now!"

Soaring past one of the Imperial Walkers, the speeders broke into two pairs, Hobbie slightly to the left of Luke, his wingman dropping in behind him. Below them the Imperial Walkers headed towards the ground troops' trenches, laser fire arching between both sides. Half way round the loop, Hobbie pulled up, letting Luke take the lead Walker and setting up his own approach for the second AT-AT.

"Vector set, Hobbie!" his gunner told him, "We're locked and loaded."

"Copied, Zsimin. Standby." He risked a glance to his left, straining to see how close the Imperial fire was getting to the ground troops. In his ear piece he heard Luke announce that he was starting the attack run. Hobbie turned his attention back to his targeted AT-AT, flipping open the firing catch, "Pay back time!"

Aiming to track between the legs of the walker, mirroring Luke Skywalker's flight path he pressed the trigger. The AT-AT rushed towards him, his laser fire bouncing harmlessly off its armoured hull. Hobbie swore, the Imperial machines lumbered on towards the ground troops, oblivious to the Rebel firepower.

Sweeping below the walker, Hobbie pulled up and round, following the Delta pattern to set up a secondary attack: head to head with the AT-AT. Laser fire from the trenches swept past him, impacting on the surface of the walkers without damage. The AT-AT's answering fire was not so harmless.

All the way down the approach, Hobbie kept his finger on the firing button, willing the Walker ahead to explode... crash... stop... anything. But the damned thing kept going, spitting its own venom in retaliation. For a moment the bulk of the Walker blocked the light, then they were past and heading away. Hobbie pulled the nose up, yanking the speeder round, checking his five o'clock for his wingman who, mercifully, was still with him. "Zsimin," he demanded, "where's the Boss?"

"Dunno! I lost him on that last run... Wait... He's fine! Pulling away from the lead Walker now!"

As if on cue Skywalker's voice crackled over the radio, "Hobbie, you still with me?"

~ # # ~

The com unit on the far wall rang gently. Benn Galin winced, shooting a look at Shahr who shrugged. Benn took another forkful of food, then pushed himself away from the table, striding across the room to the unit. He punched the button, "Hello?"

On the view screen a beautiful redheaded woman grinned at him, "Benn, you old tart! I'm in town for a few days on business. I was wondering if I could visit with you and that adorable young wife of yours at some point?"

Benn forced a smile. Timmara was a Rebel operative and "_In town on business"_ meant that something was wrong, something too serious to risk on an open coms channel.

"Sure you can, honey," he told her, "In fact we're just about to eat. Want to join us?"

"For Shahralin's cooking," she sighed, "I would do almost anything…"

"Where are you? I'll come get you?"

"Hotel Caradiz! I can be down in the foyer in about… oh… ten minutes."

"I'm on my way!" he told her. "Just don't walk off with any strange men before I get there - like last time!"

She blew him a kiss, "I won't. I promise!" Then she shouted, "See you later Shahr!"

The screen went blank. Benn turned, deep in thought, wondering what in the hells had gone wrong. Shahr was already moving towards the door, "You go get her. I'll start the pre-checks on _Mirabael_ – just in case."

He nodded, following her out of the door, slowly beginning to get a real bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

~ # # ~

"Rogue Group, use your harpoons and tow cables. Go for the legs, it may be our only chance of stopping them!"

"No shit!" Zsimin quipped at Luke's order.

"Stow it!" Hobbie snapped back at him, sluing the nose of the speeder round to line up the walker, "Target acquired, Min. It's all yours!"

"Roger that, targeting now..." Zsimin confirmed. "Just keep it coming, Hobbie!"

The Walker's head turned towards them, laser fire slicing past them. Hobbie jinked the speeder out of the way as a stream of laser bolts strayed too close. "Steady..." Zsimin murmured from the back, "Steady... steady... Harpoon away!"

Hobbie flipped the snowspeeder, intending to circle round the legs of the Walker.

"Damn it!"

"What?"

"I missed..."

Hobbie swore, pulling the nose of the snowspeeder up, soaring away from the Walker, gaining height. "Reel it back in. We'll give it another go..."

The speeder flipped up and sideways as a blast slammed into the nose. Sparks rippled momentarily across the instruments. Hobbie yelped, fighting with the controls, trying to keep the T-47 flying straight and level, unable to see clearly for the smoke that began pouring out of the nose and up over the canopy.

"Hobbie?" Zsimin yelled, twisting round to try and see his pilot, "Hobbie? You okay?"

"I'm fine! Can't see a damned thing. Brace yourself, Min, I'm going to have to take her down."

The smoke was getting thicker, small tendrils beginning to invade the cabin, the acrid taste clawing at his throat. Resisting the urge to start coughing, Hobbie dropped the speeder until it was flying only inches above the snow then, hoping there was nothing ahead of him, he dumped it onto the ground.

It bounced slightly.

Zsimin cursed and Hobbie's stomach flipped. If he had got it wrong they could end up cart-wheeling over the snow.

The speeder hit the snow again, tail first, the nose following. They slid for a few heart-stopping moments then the T-47 lurched to a sudden stop.

Zsimin was already opening the canopy, throwing the straps back off his shoulders. The smoke continued to pour from the nose, folding round Hobbie, suffocating and deadly. He held his breath, eyes streaming, fumbling with the catch as he tried to unlock the restraints.

Someone pushed his hands away. He felt the catch fall away and pushed himself up. Zsimin grabbed hold of him and dragged him out of the T-47.

They stumbled away from the burning speeder, dropping onto the snow a few yards away, gasping for breath. Hobbie savoured the lungfuls of sharp, ice-cold air, then grinned at Zsimin, "Thanks!"

"No problem."

They both stood up, trying to get their bearings. Then they started running towards their waiting X-wings.

~ # # ~

The X-wings had been lined up outside in the snow, far enough away from the base that they weren't an immediate target, close enough that the pilots didn't have too much difficulty getting to them. Flight Commander Engineering Ryinne Larne moved as fast as she could through the white powder, checking that her ground crews had readied every ship, ensuring that all Artoo units were in full working order, dispatching most of the crews towards the waiting transports as she checked their work. Finally only the Chief Techs were left with her, all the more junior personnel having been safely tucked away onto the ship that was just lifting ponderously from the ground.

Another snowspeeder sailed overhead, looping round, back into the fray. Then a second flashed past trailing smoke. Larne swore, "Hells, we'd only just got them working!"

Yevl grinned at her turning back to watch the speeder as it dropped low, wobbling slightly in the turn, approaching the row of fighters.

"Straighten out, damn it!" Larne hissed, willing the pilot to hear her, grimacing as it landed in a spray of snow. The canopy opened, the pilots scrambling out, rushing across towards the X-wings.

A couple of her Chiefs raced towards their respective fighters, two others following to help. The pilots, recognising their ground crews, angled in towards them.

Something slammed into the top of the snow dune behind them, showering them with ice. A second laser shot sailed clear and hit the opposite bank. Larne grabbed the bino's from Yevl, running across the small plateau, scrambling up the side of the dune.

Dropping onto her front as she reached the top, Larne dug her elbows into the snow, steadying the glasses, her breath catching in her throat as she watched the scene unfolding below. Two of the Imperial Walkers lay in smoking ashes. The ground troops were frantically retreating against the onslaught of the remaining Imperial AT-ATs, the massive machines spitting laser fire as they ploughed forward from the North Ridge, mowing down the Rebel ground forces.

As she watched a snowspeeder dared too close. The laser fire slammed it point blank range sending it hurtling away to explode in flames against a small rise. She closed her eyes, fighting down the panic and the tears. _Goddess, what had they ever done to deserve this?_

Someone touched her leg and she twisted round. Chief Tarras lay slightly below her in the snow. He held out a data pad to her, "Orders, Flight, just arrived from General Rieekan."

He slithered back down the rise as she took the pad, skimming through the contents. _That was it then, even Rieekan believed that they weren't going to win this..._

All X-wings left without pilots were to be flown by their astromech droids to a second rendezvous point. They would be retrieved later. Pushing the scene on the other side of the rise to the back of her mind, she slid down towards the waiting crews.

~ # # ~

The explosion shocked through the command centre, the sound deafening. Disorientated, Leia found herself on the floor, covered in debris and chunks of ice. She lay still for a moment, unsure of what had happened. Then someone was lifting part of a console off of her.

"Your Highness? Princess, are you all right?"

She nodded, beginning to get to her feet, but hands grasped her arms, lifting her. Through the smoke and ice particles she could dimly see the remains of the room. The lights surged back on, defining the chaos: debris everywhere, consoles destroyed or knocked over, part of the roof collapsed. Someone was yelling for a medical team.

Beside her, others were dragging at further pieces of wreckage. General Rieekan lay under a fallen console, a thin trickle of blood seeping from his mouth. Loole, one of the sergeants, shoved at part of a roofing panel as Elhen Anders reached beneath it to grab the inert body of Karth.

Leia saw her look up at the Sergeant, then shake her head. Gently, Loole settled the panel back down. Anders looked round, seeing Leia, "Ma'am, Major General Karth is dead."

Leia nodded numbly.

Across the room, debris shifted and moved. Anders and Loole scrambled across and together they pulled Derlin out, lifting him to his feet. He looked round at the carnage, his gaze finally resting on the Princess. "Your Highness..." he began, shakily, knowing that if Anders or Loole let go of him he would end up back on the floor. Pain flared each time he tried to breathe.

"Make sure he's okay!" Leia told Anders then turned to the officer who had materialised at her side. Taking control, she asked, "What do we have left that's working?"

"Not a lot, Your Highness..." Reeis began, wiping away the blood that dripped from a cut on his forehead onto his cheek. The lights flickered, power fluctuating.

"Sensors are back up!" someone yelled.

"Clear what you can of this debris!" Leia ordered. "Get the wounded out to a transport..."

She trailed off as she saw Rieekan's eyes flutter open then turned quickly back to Reeis, "I need to know what we've got left!"

He nodded moving away as she dropped to her knees at Rieekan's side, taking his hand in her's. He turned his head to look at her, trying to speak. "Lie still, General," she told him, "We'll get you out as soon as we can."

~ # # ~

The rumble of another explosion echoed through the hangar. Han and Chewbacca ignored it, intent on the final repairs to the _Falcon_. From the flight deck Han yelled, "I'm going to try it again, Chewie!" as he punched in a computer sequence. On the roof of the _Falcon_, Chewbacca watched in glee as his handiwork held. He reached for a hydrospanner… then stopped, listening intently as a young woman screamed for a medical team to go to the Command Centre.

The Wookiee moved, dropping lightly off the side of the _Falcon_, rushing towards the gangway, bellowing to his partner that it sounded as if the Command Centre had been hit. The Corellian appeared from the flight deck, his face tight with concern, "Command Centre?" He pushed past Chewie, running for the ramp, "That's where Leia is! Get the _Falcon_ ready to go!"

Han rushed across the hangar floor. His heart felt as if it was clogging his throat and he ignored the reason for his behaviour, listening only to the anxious little voice in his head that told him the Leia could be dying. The thought of her broken body lying under tonnes of ice filled him with an unexpected horror. Pushing his way along the corridor in the opposite direction to almost everyone else, he pressed on.

~ # # ~

Collim was running. The whine of the AT-ATs was so close behind him that it made his skin crawl. He could feel the Imperial soldiers lining him up in their gun sights. Aysh was running slightly ahead of him, the rest of the troop spread out to the left and the right. A speeder swept passed overhead, guns blazing… and then there was an explosion.

Collim knew it was the speeder, the noise not loud or prolonged enough to be the Walker but Aysh turned, trying to watch and run at the same time. Collim pushed on a burst of speed, reaching out for the young idiot, shoving him forward, yelling, "Move, Gods damn you!"

Laser fire from the Walker hit the snow just behind them, the concussion wave knocking the whole troop off their feet. Collim pushed himself off the snow almost as soon as he hit it, already scanning the rest of the soldiers, gauging the casualties. He reached Aysh, dragging the boy to his feet, holding him as they both began to run across the snow again. Seaholder was beside them, carrying someone across his shoulders. They sound of the Walker was getting closer and, with a burst of frustrated anger, Collim realised that they weren't going to reach the transport in time.

Aysh stumbled and fell, dragging the older man with him. Another laser blast hit the ground behind them, showering them in a cloud of snow and ice.

Coughing, Collim pushed himself back to his feet, hauling on Aysh's jacket, ignoring the dark, spreading stain just below the shoulder. He glanced round as Aysh made it to his feet. Then he let the lad go, rushing across to where Seaholder and the other injured soldier lay motionless on the snow. Makin was still alive, his breathing shallow and irregular but Seaholder was dead, his neck broken. Collim grasped hold of Makin.

Something hit him. A burst of heat and pain lifted him off the ground throwing him sideways through the air. He felt himself tumbling, sliding across the snow.

Surprised, he opened his eyes, trying to focus on the Imperial Walkers across the plain as they took another step across the snow towards him. The sun was still shining, but there was no warmth in it and he was suddenly, terribly cold. The Walkers took another ponderous step towards him, then another. Darkness shimmered at the edge of his vision, crossing it like a veil. He closed his eyes, wondering if Aysh would be okay.

~ # # ~

Derlin tried not to wince as he moved across to another console, holding himself carefully, trying to protect what Leia suspected would turn out to be broken ribs. Rieekan had finally slipped back into unconsciousness as the medical personnel gently moved him onto the stretcher.

"Ma'am?" Reeis' voice pulled Leia's attention away from the General, back to the matter at hand. "Ma'am, we've lost the main power generators. We're running on battery and I've no idea how long that will last. Enemy Walkers are advancing from the North Ridge, heading for the Shield Generators. The first line of defence has gone, the ground troops are in retreat and we're taking heavy casualties. Sensors indicate that we may have Imperial troops advancing from the other side, but we can't get solid readings."

Leia swore softly. Most of the non-essential personnel would have evacuated by now, leaving only a skeleton staff. "Get everyone else out! Now! Before we lose the lights. Can we get to the wounded ground troops?"

"I doubt it Ma'am," Derlin said, joining them. "The Walkers are taking everything out. The snowspeeders aren't able to destroy them fast enough. We don't have long before their ground troops reach the base."

Leia nodded, thinking fast. "Tell our troops at the Generator to hold as long as possible, then get themselves to safety." Reeis turned away to issue the orders, "How many transports do we have still to get out?" Leia asked Derlin.

"I'll find out, Ma'am."

Sergeant Loole began to gather people as Reeis moved on to another console. The few personnel left in the Command centre started to leave. Leia watched them go, fighting back the fear for their safety, pushing down the anxiety. If she let that get a hold of her she would be useless...

"The first group of speeders have pulled out, transferring to their fighters, Ma'am. We have four transports left, one of those just about to lift," Reeis reported.

"We can't hold out much longer, Your Highness."

Leia considered Derlin's words, chewing at her lip. She looked at the Major, then at Reeis. "Ma'am," Derlin continued softly, "We can deal with this. I suggest you take the chance to leave now."

She looked at him aghast, "I will not leave here, Major, until I am sure that we have done everything we can!"

"Your Highness," Reeis put in, "the Major has a point..."

She saw the look on their faces and relented, "Thank you for your concern. But I can't leave, not now." She turned her most dazzling smile on them, "However, as you pointed out, there's no reason for all of us to be here! Major Derlin, Major Tazhak and I can handle this"

Despite the gravity of the situation Derlin couldn't help but smile, admiring her manipulation of the situation using their own words. He turned to Reeis, "Get to your transport, Commander. I'll take over here."

"But... Sir, you're injured!"

"Transport!" Derlin told him, "Now!"

"Commander," Leia told Riees quietly, "get to your transport. That's an order."

Reeis swallowed, then slid out of the seat, relinquishing it to Derlin, "Yes, Ma'am."

He started to walk away, then turned back, "Good luck."

~ # # ~

The rain thudded off the roof of the speeder, hammering into the road ahead. Galin moved along easily, watching his speed, not wanting to get picked up by a patrol. Finally he pulled to a halt outside the Hotel Caradiz.

A figure ran across the pavement, splashing through the puddles, towards him. The door opened and Timmara dropped into the seat beside him, the door closing automatically behind her. She threw her arms round him, giving him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek, then told him, "Drive away slowly. Take it easy. I think I'm being watched."

Benn nodded, returning her kiss, unhappy with the whole situation but knowing that she wouldn't put him or Shahr in danger if she thought she was in real trouble. He pulled out into the stream of traffic, asking quietly, "What's up?"

"Norrin Pelaas is running with troops. Merrion's blockaded and they've jammed the communications systems, otherwise I would have contacted you sooner. It took me nearly fifteen hours to convince them that I needed to get here and another four to get onto the only ship they were allowing to go. The only reason they let me out was that I persuaded the Governor that one of my dealers here was getting some unusual pieces and that I'd take him back a little something. I talked to Corvien before I talked to you and he's going to come through for me – thank the force."

He glanced at her, knowing better than to try pushing her to get to the point, "So what the hells is going on?"

"We've got real big problems, that's what's going on. I never heard from Seerzhe. They jammed the frequencies before she was supposed to make contact. I waited the forty-eight hours then started doing some checking. There was an incident the night she was supposed to arrive in the city. Some Imperial Commander was murdered, they think by Rebels. They killed one of the conspirators and detained the other. That was when all hell let loose…"

"But that was nearly four days ago!"

"I know! That's what I mean. And they're not letting anyone get any news out. The only reason **I** made it here is because of the Governor. And even then I'm sure I'm being watched. This whole thing has gone **way** off the track… And the **really** scary thing is that the Governor told me it was the great Lord Darth Vader who orchestrated the whole thing!"

She shook her head in dismay, "If the Rebel they've got is Seerzhe then we're going to have to do some real fast thinking."

"She doesn't know who I am," Galin assured her, "She can't give them any names."

"Not us maybe, but what the fates **does** she know? Damn in, Benn, Vader set this up especially to get hold of someone. That's a lot of time and a lot of effort. What could Seerzhe know that would be so important? What was she doing in Norrin Pelaas?"

Galin shook his head, "I have no idea, Timmara. But we've got to get this information to the Alliance."

~ # # ~

"Hobbie, I've been hit!" Luke's voice called over the radio.

Wedge Antilles swore as he curved the snowspeeder round in a corkscrew twist, trying to keep one eye on the smoke belching from Luke's dying speeder. Flipping out of the turn he headed back towards the AT-AT, scanning the terrain for his friend's ship, jinking out of the way of the laser fire.

"There he is!" his gunner yelled in his earpiece.

"Where?"

"Right bang in front of that damned AT-AT!"

Wedge looped back, pulling back on the speed, cursing. The Imperial was **too** close.

"Target it, Janson!" His gunner was way ahead of him.

Luke's canopy was open, Wedge could see movement at the side of the speeder. Laser fire sliced past his canopy and Wedge was forced to pour on the speed again, accelerating as he manoeuvred out of the AT-AT's reach. Swinging back round he caught sight of Luke diving away from the speeder as the Imperial Walker's foot crushed down onto the canopy.

Janson had his guns trained on the Walker throughout Wedge's tactic, continuing to fire at the AT-AT all the way round the loop. The Walker persisted, oblivious. Satisfied that Luke was, for the moment, safe, Wedge soared away, aiming for one of the smaller AT-STs that had just appeared, hoping that their shielding wouldn't be just as good. The biped reeled slightly under Janson's ministrations, but continued forward, laser cannon firing at the retreating ground troops. Behind them, the Walker that had crushed Luke's ship blew apart, crashing to the ground.

The speeder sliced past the AT-AT with feet to spare, Wedge hauling it round, lining up for another run. Janson's aim held true, finger never leaving the trigger… but the Walker remained standing.

There was a massive explosion off to the left. Wedge risked a glance, seeing the main power generator erupting in flames and debris. Behind him, Janson swore. Wedge flipped the speeder round, heading towards the explosion, "Change of tactics, Janson! We're goin' to dive bomb them!"

"We're what?" Janson shrieked.

Wedge grinned, "Trust me."

"Ah, shit..." Janson groaned, "My mother warned me about people like you!"

"Shut up…." Wedge told him amiably. His body was pressed against the seat as he soared vertically upwards, stalling the machine and dropping down towards the Imperial targets, "…and line them up!"

~ # # ~

A flash of blinding white light blasted the main power generator into a million flaming pieces and, instinctively, Larne ducked. She swore, scrambling back down the snow dune towards the fighters. Another two X-wing canopies were hissing closed, the first pilots already lifting their fighters from the ground. She caught hold of Tarras, "Your jockey's gone, get to the transport!"

She turned to Yevl, "Your bird isn't even here! Get to the transport!"

"Flight..." Yevl began.

She cut him off, "The evacuation's been signalled! You heard it as well as I did! And the generator's just gone... Now get to the transport!"

Tarras glanced at Yevl, both Chiefs standing their ground, "With all due respect, Flight," Tarras told her, "we'll stick this one out until you go!"

She glared at them, eyes blazing. There was defiance mixed with the terror on their faces and she relented, knowing that arguing wasn't any good: knowing that their intent was well meant and touched by their concern... _The stupid sons of a Bantha brained..._

"Fine," she snapped finally, flashing them an evil smile, "Both of you are busted back to Junior Grade! Go tell the Chiefs to get the hell out of here!"

Another speeder skidded gracefully to a halt, canopy opening. She recognised the pilot, running along the line of fighters towards Downhigher's X-wing as the pilot and her gunner tumbled out of the speeder. "Deefour!" Ryinne ordered, "Start up!"

The droid burbled, beginning to run through the checks. Alissha reached her, scrabbling up the side of the fighter. The Flight pulled herself up after the pilot, "Everything's locked and loaded. Your Artoo's already starting the engines," she told her, strapping her in.

Alissha nodded, reaching for the checklist. Then grasped hold of the Larne's hand as she started back down the side of the fighter, "Don't wait too long, Flight..."

"I won't," Ryinne assured the younger woman with a grin, dropping back down into the snow. She stood, hands on her hips, until Downhigher's canopy locked forward. Then she turned away towards the remaining fighters.

Alissha lifted her X-wing from the snow, swinging it round to head towards the transport she had been allocated to cover. At the edge of her vision she saw her wingman's fighter lift and follow her. She keyed the mike, "Rogue Ten, this is Rogue Five, do you read?"

"Loud and clear, Skipper. Locked and ready."

"Stick close by, Gil. Don't do anything heroic!" she warned the Rookie.

"Copied, Skipper."

They were gliding over a small rise, the transport lying just ahead of them. Small dots moved across the snow towards it. "_Slivix_, this is Rogue Five, do you copy?"

"Rogue Five, this is the _Slivix_. The last of our load is on its way, we should be ready to lift in five."

"Copy that, _Slivix_. We'll cover for you while you load."

~ # # ~

The T-47 pulled out scant feet above the Walker, skimming across the top, Janson yelping in fright. "Wedge, watch it! That was too close!"

The pilot started to reply, swinging the speeder round, beginning to pull back up into the air. A laser blast slammed into the side of ship, throwing it out of control. Wedge yelled as the side of the speeder all but disintegrated, sparks racing across the consoles, smoke beginning to pour into the cockpit.

"Janson…" he choked, wrestling with the speeder's controls, "Blow the canopy!"

The young man complied, the canopy ripping free, the smoke disappearing into the frigid wind that whipped at their heads. Wedge swore, fighting with the small craft, gradually bringing it back under some semblance of control. As Antilles righted the speeder Janson glanced round at the damage, yelling over the whine of the engine, "Wedge, this thing shouldn't still be flying!"

"I know!" Antilles yelled back, the icy wind stinging at his unprotected lower face. Gently, he turned the speeder towards the area where the X-wings were holding, "I'll try putting her down as close to the fighters as I can!"

"You got a death wish?" Janson screamed, "The Flight'll kill you if you put this thing down too close to her precious birds!"

"Either way we die!" Wedge snapped back, "And personally I'd rather have the Flight do it!"

~ # # ~

Imperial troops had entered the base. Solo was dragging the Princess off to her transport. _Just a little longer_, Derlin thought, _just to make sure that everyone has heard the evac signal_. A hand dropped lightly onto his shoulder and he turned, looking up at Tazhak, "Let's get out of here..."

"You go," he told her turning back.

She tightened the grip on his shoulder. "Don't make me knock you out and carry you, Major!" she threatened. Derlin acquiesced gracefully, knowing that she would very likely carry through with her threat if he resisted. Ripping the headset off, he dumped it on the console.

Walking as quickly as they could across the room, they stepped into the corridor. Arms clamped round his ribs, Derlin raced along the corridor beside her towards the last transport.

Another blast rocked the complex and knocked them off their feet, the corridor roof collapsing in behind them. Swearing as pain lanced through his chest he lay for a moment, trying to breathe. Then Tazhak was helping him climb unsteadily to his feet and stumble on through the mist of ice. The lights flickered again.

Derlin pushed himself harder, not wanting to get caught in the corridor in the dark. They reached a door, Tazhak pushing him through it into the hangar bay, beyond which the transport waited.

Derlin saw the smoking debris first, the sight pulling him to a stop. Beyond the mouth of the hangar, a plume of black smoke spilled out of wreckage that moments before had been the ship that should have taken both of them to safety. Rubble and bodies spattered the surrounding snow.

"No," Tazhak breathed, the truth of the situation crashing in on her as numbers on a screen became the reality of dead and dying friends.

It wasn't until the stormtroopers standing just ahead of them had turned to face them, rifles held ready in their hands, that the Rebel Officers even realised the Imperial troops were there.

~ # # ~

"What, in the name of the Force, does he think he's doing?" Ryinne breathed, watching the snowspeeder wobble ponderously through the air towards them, trailing thick black smoke. Tarras handed her a pair of binos and she grabbed them, focusing on the speeder. The canopy was gone, the starboard side a blackened mess of metal and wiring.

"Who is it?" Tarras asked.

"Antilles! And on that approach vector he's going to take us out if he's not careful!"

"How bad?" Yevl asked, moving in behind her.

"Bad!" She sucked in her breath as the speeder dropped out of the sky, then recovered, "Damn it, Antilles, if the crash doesn't kill you, I will!" She glanced sideways at the two engineers, "Well don't just stand there, get their birds ready!"

Wedge swore, fighting with the controls as the speeder lurched sickeningly towards the ground. Janson clutched the side of his chair, eyes squeezed shut. The speeder started flying again, the ground rushing past below, "Janson! Brace yourself!" Wedge shouted, pulling the nose of the speeder up. The underside slammed into the snow.

Larne held her breath as the speeder was obscured in a spray of snow and ice. Then it appeared again, slithering across the surface towards the base of the dune. Ryinne started running.

Wedge dropped his head, covering it with his arms as the dune raced towards them. The speeder smashed to a stop, the snow above collapsing into the cabin. Dazed, Wedge fought for breath, the weight of the snow pressing down on his neck and back. He heard Janson calling his name, the sound muffled.

Larne reached the crash site, Yevl and Tarras at her back. Anxiously, they began dragging at the snow, trying to get to the two men trapped beneath. Finally, they were pulling the spluttering pilot and his gunner out of the wreckage. Larne waited until she could see that they were both uninjured, then turned on Antilles, "What the hell sort of a stunt were you trying to pull?"

He grinned at her and she swore, turning away, tramping back towards the X-wings. "Both your birds are firing up!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Antilles trudged after her, "Any sign of Commander Skywalker?"

"Not yet..."

"Damn. We saw his speeder go down..." He trailed off, realising that there was no way of finding Luke in the mess they'd just left. Wedge had seen him getting out: he'd find his way back here. Until then...

"We're just about the last," Wedge said, taking command, "how many X-wings are left?"

"Ten, counting your two. I've got orders from Rieekan. Any rigs that are left without pilots are to be flown to an alternate rendezvous point by the astromechs."

"Right, then we input the alternate rendezvous co-ordinates into the remaining Artoo units and get them primed to fly out on remote..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Part XV**

Vader watched the _Millennium Falcon_ disappear out of the hangar mouth then turned away. Luke was not on Solo's ship, he could still sense the boy's presence here on the planet. But there was no possible way of locating him in the chaos outside...

Issuing orders to have the _Falcon_ tracked, Vader swept back through the ice corridors towards his shuttle, his mood settling even darker. Luke had evaded him yet again. He had been cheated of his prize by one man's audacity and self-righteous sense of superiority! If the fool Ozzel had not failed him, underestimating the extent to which the Rebels had organised themselves, his Son would have been within his grasp now! The element of surprise had been snatched away, however, and events had moved too swiftly for him to compensate.

Nor had he been successful in his attempt to hold the _Millennium Falcon_ and its occupants! Yet another avenue leading to the boy had evaporated as he closed his fist around it! Another chance lost... and time was running out. This, in all probability, would be his last opportunity to get to the boy and conceal him from the Emperor.

Vader stepped into the freezing open air, crossing the ice plain to the waiting ship. Ozzel had paid for his mistake. But, the Dark Lord now considered, he had allowed the man to die too quickly...

~ # # ~

Maggs Loi-Tieb, Captain of the _Slivix_, toggled the transmission switch, "Rogue Five, _Slivix_ is locked, loaded and ready to lift."

Alissha breathed a quick sigh of relief. A_t last_!

"Roger, _Slivix_, lift when you're ready. We'll cover you, then overtake you on the climb out!"

"Copied, Rogue Five." Loi-Tieb turned to her First Officer, "You heard the lady, let's get out of here."

Another voice crackled in Downhigher's ear, "Rogue Five, this is the _Vixin_."

"_What now_?" she thought. She hit the transmit switch again, "_Vixin_, Rogue Five. Go ahead!"

"Rogue Five, we're ready to lift and our escort hasn't shown."

Alissha took a deep breath. _Two freighters… could she and Gil cover two freighters?_ There again, if they didn't the _Vixin_ would probably be taken out. There was nothing else for it, "Roger that, _Vixin_. Where are you located?"

"We're lifting and can move to your position now if you can cover us?"

"No problem. The _Slivix_ is just about to lift."

"We're on our way! Thank's Five."

"Gil, did you copy?" Alissha asked her wingman.

"Sure did, Boss. I've got the _Vixin_ covered."

"Copied!"

Alissha watched as the _Slivix_ lifted from the ice, turning slowly. A shadow fell across the cockpit and she looked up. "Rogue Five, this is the _Vixin_. We're right above you."

"Roger, _Vixin_. Follow the _Slivix_!"

She watched as the freighter's nose rose, steadied for a moment then began to accelerate away, the _Vixin_ following behind. The gunners on a nearby AT-AT saw the movement and turned the Walker, the head lifting as they targeted the lead ship.

The Walker bucked under Rebel fire, then the target lock on the freighter was broken as an X-wing sliced past the guns, moving too quickly for them to get a lock on it. Another X-wing shot past and by the time the gunners had re-affirmed weapons lock on the freighter it was well out of range.

Alissha grinned as she raced after the ships, wingman right behind her. The X-wings swept towards the freighters and her wingman jinked away, passing along the far side of the _Vixin_ as they overtook. The brightness of the sky faded rapidly towards darkness, indicating that they were reaching the outer atmosphere and Downhigher checked her tactical readouts, "Keep you eyes open, Gil. Looks like the place is swarming."

"Copied, Boss."

They broke free of Hoth's frigid atmosphere… straight into a squadron of TIEs. Alissha swore, swinging her X-wing round and up, firing in the turn as the TIEs recovered and went after her and Gil.

"_Slivix! Vixin!_" she ordered, "Break right to..." She checked the data, then glanced back to check her tail, a sixth sense telling her that there had to be an Imperial somewhere back there, "…point four zero three."

A hail of laser fire against her shields confirmed her suspicions.

"Breaking right now," Loi-Tieb confirmed.

Downhigher pushed the nose down, kicking in the rudder, spiralling away. Killing her speed she pulled up and over, dropping in on the TIE from behind. _Damn it, where was Gil_?

She lined up the Imperial and fired, watching as it disappeared in a ball of flame. Ahead of her now, the _Slivix_ and the _Vixin_ appeared and swept past the TIEs who had been turning to set Alissha up in their firing line. The Imperials, seeing better pickings, sailed round and began to follow. _Oh no you don't!_

"Gil," she called, pouring on speed, racing to intercept the TIEs. "Gil, talk to me?" There was no answer. Swearing she lined up the lead TIE and fired. It bucked sideways and slowed abruptly. The _Vixin_ was also firing at the Imperial fighters. As Alissha rid herself of her wounded TIE and lined up her next kill, another Imperial fighter exploded. She grinned, pressing the firing button.

Two TIEs broke off from the main line, swinging round and heading towards her. _Oops,_ she thought, taking avoiding action while still trying to remain with the freighters. Another shower of laser fire sparkled off her sheilds. She checked her console readings then looked up. A Star Destroyer was moving in from the left.

_Damn them, they're trying to cut us off_!

On the bridge of the _Slivix, _Loi-Tieb's Tactical Officer had also seen the Destroyer moving in, "Sir, Star Destroyer at point eight four six, trying to intercept us!"

"How far to the jump point," the Captain asked, her voice calm and measured.

"If they stay on their present course, we'll have time," her navigator assured her.

"They sure don't want to make it easy for us," Edis said quietly.

Loi-Tieb looked across at her First Officer, giving him a tight smile, "They never do, my friend. Ruick!" she ordered, turning to Tactical, "Track that Destroyer. If it alters heading or speed I want to know!"

"Sir!"

She gazed at the screen, watching the Destroyer edge closer, looking at the mess the Rebel Forces had managed to make of the Imperial Fleet. Someone, somewhere was going to have to pay dearly for this debacle. The Emperor was not exactly going to be pleased - a base that wasn't even fully up and running and it had still managed to hold its own! She certainly didn't want to be in any of those Admirals' shoes tonight.

"Ready to jump in twenty, Captain."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

Downhigher shot beneath the bulk of the _Slivix _pulling up hard and rolling the fighter round to skim across the freighter's upper side. A TIE appeared ahead of her, moving in the opposite direction. She squeezed the trigger.

The TIE pilot jinked left and right but one of the laser bolts hit home, shearing the panel from the main bulb, sending the TIE spinning out of control towards Hoth. The wing panel, however, continued to head towards her, closing fast.

Swearing, Alissha poured on the speed, unable to take the T-65 anywhere but up. At the top of the loop her X-wing bucked sideways. She flipped it over, searching for her assailant. Her droid mewled, telling her that her shields were at minimum.

"Rogue Five, _Slivix_. Ready to jump in fifteen."

"Roger that, _Slivix_. See you later!" - _if I ever manage to get this damned thing off my tail! Where in the hells is he? _

She searched behind her, seeing nothing, but the trail of laser fire told her he was still there.

"Downhigher! Need any help?"

Alissha almost screamed in delight, keying the mike, "Janson! Get this Bantha scum off my tail! I can't see him!"

"Just keep doing what you're doing and bank left on my mark..."

The Imperial hit her again. Alarm bells klaxoned. "Janson, my shields have gone! If you're going to do something, do it now!"

"Just one... more... Left! Now!"

Downhigher pulled away, just in time to see both the _Slivix_ and the _Vixin_ accelerate away into hyperspace. Behind her an explosion announced that Janson had successfully managed to stop her attacker. Wreckage from the dead TIE hammered into her hull. She began shutting down non-essential systems, "Cee-eight, re-route power to the shields! And give me the jump co-ordinates." Burbling, the little droid complied. "Janson?"

"Right behind you..."

"I've got minimal shields back. I'm jumping now."

"Take it away, Ali, I'm watching your tail..."

"Haven't a clue where my wingman is..."

"Just get out of here! I'll deal with anything until you've gone!"

"Co-ordinates locked... and... Jumping now. Thanks Janson..."

Janson watched her go. Then on a sudden impulse and despite his orders to the contrary, he turned his fighter and started back towards the planet. The freighter he was supposed to escort had just jumped. Downhigher had nearly bought it because her wingman was gone. He hadn't seen Hobbie since they'd been pulled out of the snowspeeders which meant that Wedge could be down there with no-one to watch his six on the way out.

~ # # ~

"Sir," Tarras told them, "that looks like the Commander coming in now!"

Wedge looked up from the pad, watching the figure trudging through the snow towards them. He glanced back down at the calculations, then turned to Ryinne, "Flight, inform Commander Skywalker of our plans. Tell him that I'm almost done here and that he may as well get the hell out. No point in both of us staying."

Larne nodded, climbing to her feet and instructing Tarras to start up Skywalker's fighter before racing across the snow.

"Commander," she began as she reached him, "We're just about ready to input the co-ordinates for the alternate rendezvous into the remaining droids. Eight pilots are no-shows and one other will be lifting shortly. Lieutenant Commander Antilles suggests that you get the hell out while you can, Sir."

"I can't leave while..." Luke began in objection.

"With all due respect, Sir," Ryinne interrupted, "I have to agree with the Lieutenant Commander."

She ignored the look that he gave her, telling him, "Everyone knows that you're on the Empire's wanted list, Sir. If you get stuck here..." she trailed off, then grinned at him, "Any objection on your part to getting the hells out of here is likely to be met with a mutiny, Commander."

Luke glared at her, then across at Wedge's crouched figure, loathed to leave while people under his command were still here. But the Flight had made it clear that they wouldn't allow him to stay. Luke knew her well enough to realise that she would countermand any orders and, if she felt it necessary, have him bodily dumped into his fighter. At the back of his mind he heard the thin echo of Ben Kenobi's voice, wisping memories of the vision he'd had on the snow beginning to surface again.

Turning his attention back to Larne he nodded, telling her, "I'd best get going then… Dak won't be coming."

She said nothing but nodded in acknowledgement, turning to move away. He laid a hand briefly on her shoulder, "Make sure Wedge gets out. And don't push **your** luck too far!"

She smiled, throwing him a quick salute "We won't, Sir. Force be with you." Then she was rushing back across towards Antilles.

~ # # ~

Wedge glanced up as Larne dropped to her knees beside him, "That was quick..."

"I gave the Commander an offer he couldn't refuse. He decided to go gracefully... Anyway, I pointed out that you're almost done lousing it up and that he would just add to the general confusion."

"Thanks for you vote of confidence! Check these for me, will you while I get this stuff to my fighter?" he asked, handing her the data pad as he stood up, lifting a box turning towards the Commander's fighter. Concentrating on his calculations, she heard him yelling something about seeing Skywalker at the rendezvous.

"This is why we have an Ops section!" she muttered under her breath. "If I'd wanted to study navigation I'd have gone to flight school... I'm an engineer not.... Damn!" she grumbled as her calculations began to vary slightly from Antilles'. "What the hells…?" Behind her she heard the engines of Skywalker's fighter spooling upwards.

"What?" Antilles asked, sitting back down on the snow beside her.

"My initial vector varies from yours by about... Wait! I think I've found it..."

Skywalker's X-wing lifted from the ground sending a slight spray of snow around her and Antilles. She brushed away the grains that settled on the display. Wedge covered it protectively with his hand, glancing back to watch Luke's fighter soaring away. He turned his attention back to Ryinne as she told him, "Damn it, I'm still getting a point two variance..."

"Let me see."

The sounds of the laser fire were drawing closer. The last two fighter pilots were strapped in, their Chief's dropping to the ground and running for their transports. Ryinne glanced up, checking the sky. Apart from the two T-65s just lifting, it was ominously empty of Rebel forces. She looked back at the Lieutenant Commander, "They're not jumping any great distance. They won't end up too far from the rendezvous..."

He ignored her. She leant closer, warning softly, "Antilles, we're running out of time!"

"I know..."

She reached for the data pad, "Get to your bird, Wedge. We'll deal with this."

"Wait! I'm nearly there..."

"Antilles!"

"Got it!" he told her, "Your figures are right, Ryinne, it's mine that are out." Another blast hit the top of the sand dune, spraying the area with snow and ice.

"Flight!"

Larne looked round at Tarras who began running across the snow. Something moved at the edge of her vision and she turned, looking over to the area Tarras was making for. An orange clad figure was tumbling down the side of the snow dune. Swearing she pushed herself to her feet, running towards the pilot. Tarras had already reached him.

Hobbie lay for a moment, winded by the fall.

"How bad are you hurt, Sir?" someone was asking. Hobbie turned his head opening his eyes. All he could see was a veil of red and his eyes began to sting so he closed them again. He heard another voice saying, "Lie still, Hobbie. We need to get your helmet off to see how bad that cut is."

"Flight...?"

"Just lie still!"

Ryinne gently eased the flying helmet off and Tarras inspected the pilot's forehead, "Looks worse than it is, Flight..."

"Okay, we'll get him across to the X-wing and deal with it there. You still with us, Hobbie?"

"I think so. What hit me?"

"Don't ask! Can you see anything?"

"Blood..."

"Smart ass! You've got a bad gash above your nose, but nothing serious, it's just bleeding a lot. We'll get it cleaned up then get you into your X-wing. You should have kept your visor down!"

"Sorry, Flight. How's Min?"

Larne and Tarras traded quick glances. "Min?" the Chief asked.

"Zsimin. He was right behind me."

Tarras lunged upwards, scrambling up the side of the dune. Cautiously he lifted his head over the ridge then heaved himself over the top, crawling quickly across to where Zsimin lay in the snow. The blood told him everything he needed to know, but he still searched for a pulse. Then he turned, crawling back and sliding down to Hobbie and the Flight.

"Sorry," Tarras told the pilot softly, "He's gone."

Hobbie swore. The two engineers hauled the pilot to his feet, guiding him quickly across the snow. They sat him down beside the nearest fighter, Yevl already appearing with a MedPak, breaking it open.

Ryinne turned, looking for Wedge as Yevl began to wipe the blood away from Hobbie's face. Yevl glanced up at her, and almost as if he had been reading her thoughts told her, "Antilles is inputting the co-ordinates into the rest of the rigs."

On cue, Wedge walked round the nose of the fighter, "All locked and loaded, Flight." He glanced at Hobbie, "How's he doing?"

"Fine… Looks worse than it is. Once we've got him patched up we can get him into his fighter." She turned, looking down at the pilot and Yevl. The Chief was pressing a dressing into place over the wound.

"Thanks, Chief," Hobbie told him, cramming the helmet back onto his head, "Ready to go when you are, Sir," he told Wedge.

Antilles gave him a tight smile, "Then let's get out of here."

The Imperial Walker lumbered to a halt as it crested the snow-covered rise and stood for a moment as if in quiet contemplation of the prize it had found. Nine Rebel fighters, all T-65 class, lay in a row below it, personnel busy about their duties. The head swivelled, the gunner lining up the nearest fighter in his sights.

"Flight!" Yevl choked in warning. Larne glanced at him then began to turn, following his gaze. Hobbie swore as he saw the AT-AT. Wedge turned, doing a double take at the Walker silhouetted against the sky. Then Hobbie and Yevl were scrambling to their feet, the rest of them already running.

The targeted X-wing blew apart. The force of the blast knocked Larne off her feet, slamming her face down into the snow, driving the air from her lungs. Fire sliced across her upper arm. Debris splattered around her. She lay stunned, fighting to breathe. Then someone was trying to drag her up.

"Flight," Antilles yelled at her, hauling at her arms, pulling her to her knees, "Come on! Move!"

Another fighter exploded, driving her back into the snow. She lay for a moment, trying to determine which way was up, her ears ringing. Turning her face out of the snow, she concentrated on simply getting air into her lungs, trying to stop her head spinning. Something moved at the edge of her vision, something sleek and fast and she flopped over onto her back. An X-wing soared overhead. Intrigued, she turned her attention towards the fighter, watching as it banked, heading back towards the Imperial Walker, guns blazing.

For a moment the AT-AT resisted. Moving one of the rear legs into a more stable position it turned its head to target the Rebel ship. The fighter flashed past, then banked again, turning in for another run. The walker moved one of its front legs, the snow below it falling away.

The X-wing fired again aiming at the crumbling snow below the Walker's front leg.

The snow gave way in a small, but ever growing, avalanche. The Walker lost balance, front legs moving to try to find purchase but only succeeding in dislodging even more snow down the dune. With a shriek of over-strained metal the Walker wobbled, slithering a few more feet as it attempted to find firm footing.

The snow ledge finally gave way. Almost in slow motion, it toppled, crashing down the dune in a cloud of ice crystals. The X-wing looped round, blasting at the fallen Imperial machinery. With a hollow thwump, the walker exploded.

Larne closed her eyes as more bits spattered round her. Then she slowly remembered where she was, who she was and that someone had been trying to help her... Groggily she sat up. The X-wing that had just saved them was easing slowly towards the ground. Twenty feet away, Yevl knelt by Tarras' side. As she made it onto to her knees, the Chief looked round at her, shaking his head.

"Flight!" The word was short and sharp.

Ryinne turned towards Antilles. He was on his knees beside Hobbie who was still lying on his back in the snow. "Gods!" she breathed, scrambling across to them.

Hobbie lay still, looking up at them, eyes wide in surprise and shock. Hands pressed against his belly either side of a glint of metal, the front of his flight suit was stained crimson. Ryinne swore, yelling for Yevl. The Chief was already moving towards her. Hobbie was shivering, his teeth chattering.

Gently, Wedge tugged at his hands, ordering quietly, "Hobbie, let me have a look."

"Flight," Yevl warned as he dropped to his knees beside Antilles, "you're bleeding…" He tailed off as he saw the blood on Hobbie's suit.

"So's he," she told the Chief, as Wedge lifted the other pilot's hands aside. A piece of wreckage was lodged against his ribs. She looked at Yevl, "Get a MedPak."

He nodded, pushing himself to his feet.

"How bad?" Hobbie hissed through gritted teeth.

"Bad enough... But if we can stop the bleeding... Hells, Hobbie, we've only just patched you up!"

She looked up at Antilles, seeing for the first time a patch of crimson that was slowly expanding on the Lieutenant Commander's shoulder. "Wedge, you're bleeding."

"What?"

"You're bleeding..."

"Hells... where?"

She stood up, moving round Hobbie, inspecting Wedge's shoulder. There was a rip in the cloth and he caught his breath against the pain as she touched the piece of metal lodged in his shoulder. "Looks like you caught some wreckage too."

"Brilliant," he muttered. Now that she had pointed it out, the pain was beginning to expand through his shoulder, down into his arm.

Janson jumped the last few inches from the X-wing onto the snow, running across to where Larne and one of the Chiefs were kneeling beside two orange suited pilots…

Janson had a sudden sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Wedge Antilles was one of the few pilots left with the X-wings… Praying that Wedge wasn't injured, Janson stumbled toward them as the Chief pushed himself to his feet, racing towards one of the X-wings and opening the belly hatch.

Ryinne looked up as Janson dropped to his knees beside her, then turned her attention back to Hobbie. Wedge glanced over at the newcomer, "You're breaking orders, Lieutenant," he derided.

"Sorry, Sir. Thought you might need some help."

"Thanks, Janson, but we've got it covered. Get out of here!"

"The Imperials are getting awfully close!" Janson warned, his voice quiet and far too calm.

Wedge lifted his head, fixing him with a level gaze, "Understood, Lieutenant. All the more reason you should get your butt out of here! So move it! That's an order!"

Ryinne looked up at Janson, seeing the concern and terror on his face… but the pilot was nodding, pushing himself to his feet and racing back towards his fighter. Wedge watched him go for a moment, shaking his head, then turned his attention back to Hobbie.

"If we can get him patched," he suggested, "and into a fighter, I'll stick with him to the rendezvous."

Yevl dropped to the ground on the other side of the fallen pilot, already rummaging through the medi-kit, pulling out a diagnostic, pressing it against Hobbie's neck. Wedge watched, fingers drumming against his leg in unconcealed tension, working through the ever-increasing fire in his shoulder.

Ryinne had reached into the med-Pak for a hypodermic. "This will help the pain," she told Hobbie as she filled the syringe, "And hopefully delay the shock." She plunged the needle into the pilot's arm, carefully pressing the liquid out.

The young man said nothing for a moment, then his face relaxed and he sighed, "Wo-ow..."

Yevl smiled sadly, watching as Ryinne slowly withdrew the hypodermic. She looked across at him.

"It's deep," he told her before she could ask, "We can't take it out here, he'll bleed to death..."

"He might do that anyway," Antilles said softly. Then he looked at Ryinne, "Let's get him to his X-wing."

"First" Larne told him in her best no-nonsense voice, "we deal with you. Then you can get the Artoo unit to do the start up while the Chief and I bring him over..."

Wedge shot her a grin, "Fine... Ma'am."

"Shut up!" she told him, loading another hypodermic and asking ,"You got the suit sealant there?"

The Lieutenant-Commander nodded, retrieving the spray from a leg pocket. The Flight thumped the hypodermic into his uninjured arm. He winced, saying nothing as he sprayed the area around the needle, then slowly Ryinne pulled it out. The foam flowed on to seal the tiny hole.

Ryinne dropped the hypodermic back into the MedPak then took the sealant from him. Holding the flight suit away from his injury she sprayed along the line of the rip, waiting for a moment until the foam congealed before letting the suit fabric go. "That should do it."

She looked at the small canister for a moment, glancing at Hobbie. Then she handed the canister back to Wedge, "We can seal his suit once we've moved him. Go start your birds."

"I'm on it, Flight," he told her, pushing himself to his feet then turned, racing across the snow towards his X-wing.

~ # # ~

Janson turned the fighter as he lifted off the snow, eyes on the tactical display, "Command, this is Rogue Nine, do you read?"

Nothing.

Janson tried again, "Command, this is Rogue Nine, do you copy?"

Again there was no reply. He lifted the fighter another few feet, just enough to see over the top of the dune.

"Rogue Nine, this is the _Aaron Demeris_. We're loading the last of the ground troops and ready to lift. We have no fighter escort! Repeat, we have no fighter escort!"

"Roger, _Demeris_. Hit your transponder code."

A small flag began to blink on the tactical display. Janson looked up, trying to correlate the data with the scene before him. The _Demeris_ was on the far side of the ice plain, beyond the rise at the South Entrance. Lying between him and the ship was a rank of Imperial walkers.

He hesitated for a moment. The quickest way was straight across - which also meant that he could take some shots at the Imperials. But if they got lucky and took him out the _Demeris_ would be on its own. On the other hand, the Imperial shuttle sitting outside the South Entrance was far too tempting a target for him to ignore... "_Demeris_, Rogue Nine, got you visual. I'm on my way."

As he spoke, the shuttle eased gently off the ground, lifting vertically and turning, the tri-wing unfolding.

Janson swore. If the shuttle turned any further it would see the _Demeris_.

Targeting the shuttle he poured on the power, hitting the firing switch. The shuttle rocked under his fire, turning towards him, but he had already flipped the X-wing, pulling round into a climb to lead the shuttle away. Cutting the power he stalled the fighter into a turn, ready to set the shuttle up in his sights again…

Only it wasn't where it ought to be. Dread slammed at his stomach as he checked the tactical readout then searched the sky for it. The shuttle had apparently ignored him. It was a small dark dot fading rapidly into the sky.

_Well I'll be..._

"Rogue Nine, _Aaron Demeris_. We're stowed and ready to lift."

Janson turned his mind back to more important matters, "Roger, _Demeris_, I'm right behind you."

~ # # ~

Larne looked across at Yevl, "Ready?"

The Chief nodded, "Sure. But you're still bleeding, Flight."

"We'll deal with that once we've dealt with him!" she countered, taking hold of Hobbie. Together they eased the pilot into a sitting position. They manoeuvred on their knees, draping his arms across their shoulders, grasping hold of Hobbie's flight suit. "After three," Ryinne ordered, "One... two... three..."

Hobbie made no sound as they stood up, hoisting him to a standing position. Then, hurriedly, they carried him across the snow towards the nearest fighter. Ryinne gritted her teeth against the pain that was beginning to thump through her arm with each heartbeat, the wound flaring heat.

_Not long, then she could deal with it..._

Ahead of them, Wedge raced across from his X-wing to the one they were heading for, scrambling up the side. As they reached the fighter he was sliding back down onto the snow, "Beefour, start her up!

He turned to the approaching engineers, shouting, "Locked, loaded and firing, Flight! I've interfaced my com link with Beefour so that I can talk to him direct if necessary."

"Enterprising," she replied, caustically, "Now get to your own bird, Antilles!"

He nodded, telling them, "Take it easy." Then he turned, running across the snow towards his fighter.

"You go up to the cockpit, Chief," Ryinne instructed, knowing that she probably wouldn't have the strength to haul Hobbie up the side of the fighter.

"No problem, Flight."

Ryinne hugged Hobbie more closely to her, taking his full weight as Yevl clambered up into the cockpit. He reached down the side and Ryinne steadied the pilot against the fighter, changing her grip, heaving him up as far as she could. Yevl stretched down a little further, "Hobbie! Give me your hands!"

Senses dulled by the drug, Hobbie tilted his head back, looking up at the figure who reached down towards him. Slowly, he lifted his arms. Yevl grasped hold of him at the elbows, allowing Ryinne to get a hold of his legs, lifting him higher. Her arm was on fire, agony pumping through it in waves, her fingers beginning to go numb.

"Chief," she admitted, "I'm not going to be able to hold him much longer..."

Yevl had grasped Hobbie's flight suit at the waist, "This is going to hurt," he warned.

Hobbie nodded vaguely, wrapping his arms round the Chief's neck. Yevl grinned, quipping, "Didn't know you cared!"

The pilot murmured something that he didn't quite catch. He ignored it, grunting as he hauled Hobbie up the side of the fighter into the cockpit. Turning awkwardly, he steadied the pilot, intending to step out onto the side to let the Hobbie sit down. But the grip round his neck slackened and he suddenly found himself supporting the pilot's weight as Hobbie lost consciousness.

Swearing, Yevl dropped him gently into the seat, then clambered out onto the footholds. Larne was yelling orders at the Artoo unit who burbled in ascent.

Yevl reached into the pilot's leg pocket, pulling out the sealant, spraying it over Hobbie's wound and the rip in his suit, not waiting to see it congeal, reaching for the restraints. He locked them into place, then checked the sealant. Satisfied, he dropped to the ground, giving Ryinne a quick nod.

"Bee-four," the Flight ordered, "get him out of here!"

Yevl grabbed her, dragging her round towards the other X-wings. As the Artoo unit lifted Hobbie's fighter from the ground, he reached into the belly hatch, pulling out a med-Pak. Ryinne let him work on her injured arm, her head raised skyward as she tried to follow the two fighters climbing away, but they were lost within seconds. She turned her attention back to the engineer at her side. He tossed her a grin, warning, "This is going to sting..." He stuck a hypodermic into her arm, and slowly the pain began to fade, "Almost done..."

At the edge of her vision she saw movement beside the crashed Imperial Walker and looked round. Stormtroopers were flowing down the side of the snow dune towards them, rifles held ready. "We've got company, Chief," she told him, quietly.

He looked up, following her gaze, swearing softly before lifting a laser scalpel, sealing the edges of her wound. "Almost good as new," he said, pushing the med-Pak into the fighter and closing the hatch, "It'll throb for a while, though..."

The stormtroopers had surrounded them, "All right, you two! Move out!"

~ # # ~

"Hobbie? Hobbie? Come on, Kid, talk to me!"

Wedge waited for a few seconds as they soared towards the outer atmosphere, listening for a reply as he checked the sensors. Incredulity turned to disbelief as the instruments reaffirmed the data they had given him. The Empire was throwing some major heavy artillery at them. He gave a soft whistle of respect for the Rebel forces who had managed to cause this sort of chaos with so little fire power.

"Hobbie! Hobbie, damn it! Answer me! Hobbie!"

"I'm here, Boss..." His voice was weak but alert.

"Empire's here in force, Kid. It's going to get hot..."

Hobbie looked at the readouts. Darkness began fluttering at the edge of his vision. He tried to blink it away, forcing himself to concentrate on the information displayed in front of him. The shadows receded, slightly. Conscience pushed at his common sense, forcing him to acknowledge that in the shape he was in he wasn't going to be able to do much. If they got into a firefight, Antilles was going to have to cover them both... Unless…

"Boss, get out of here... I'll... cover you as long as I can..."

Antilles heard an undertone in the statement that he definitely **didn't** like: an undertone that implied that Hobbie would attempt some damn fool heroics to let the more senior pilot get to safety even if it got Hobbie killed.

"Negative, Kid! Go straight through, no dodging about. If anything gets a lock, you leave it to me. Set up the jump co-ordinates now and be ready to hit it on my command. Understand?"

Hobbie smiled, the shadows beginning to encroach again, "Understood..." he confirmed, then added, "...Sir."

Wedge grinned. The sky had darkened, images of the Imperial ships sharpening into focus as the two fighters burst out of the atmosphere into space. TIEs swarmed in towards them. "You still with me, Kid?"

Silence.

"Hobbie?"

"I'm here..."

The TIEs were almost on them, already spitting blaster fire, "You got the jump set?"

"Yes..."

Wedge pulled up, circling in behind Hobbie, pouring on the speed to catch up with him, "Straight through, Hobbie! Go straight through."

"... copied..."

Taking a deep breath, Wedge pleaded silently, _Just hang in there, Hobbie, and keep her straight and steady!_

He flipped the fighter into a level spin, corkscrewing round Hobbie's rig, guns blazing. The TIEs kept firing but peeled away, wheeling round to drop in behind the Rebel fighters. Wedge killed the throttle, pushing the nose of the T-65 down, Hobbie's fighter surging away from him.

"Hobbie! Jump now! Jump now!"

He hauled the fighter back up, pouring on speed as the TIEs shot past his nose. One of the Imperials exploded as his blaster fire hit its mark. Yawing slightly, he lined up a second target and cursed. Hobbie's fighter was still there, shields flashing brightly as the Imperial fire hit them.

"Hobbie!" he yelled, firing at his target, "Jump! Jump now!"

The TIE disappeared in a ball of flame, a second paring away.

"Hobbie, damn it! Jump!"

Wedge looked round, searching for the missing TIE. Two more seconds and it would have him lined up... Turning back, he saw Hobbie's fighter suddenly accelerate away, disappearing into hyperspace.

A whoop of delight was cut short as his fighter bucked under Imperial fire, throwing him against the restraints, "Aw, come on... Give a guy a break!"

Jinking out of the way, he pulled the fighter up and round. At the top of the loop he kicked the tail out, snapping into a roll that lost his persuer. Smirking, he risked a glance behind then hit the jump button.

~ # # ~

The sky was heavy with snow. Large flakes began to fall again, the temperature dropping rapidly as they crested the top of the snow dune, pushed on by their escort. Ryinne paused for a moment, astounded at the scene of carnage spread out before her. Imperial AT-ATs strode across the ice plain, oblivious of the dying, the white ice blackened and melted, littered with wreckage. A rifle muzzle in the small of her back pushed her forward again as her eyes clouded with tears...

_Dear Goddess..._

Yevl looked numbly at the ice plain as their guards herded them down towards the pitifully few survivors. He saw, but refused to acknowledge, the bodies of the ground forces strewn across the plain, dotted here and there by the orange flight suit of a pilot. On the far rise the wreckage of a speeder burned brightly, the glow of the flames reflecting off the remains of an Imperial Walker.

Tears slid down Ryinne's cheeks and she brushed them away before they froze against her face.

Darkness was beginning to fall.

She had almost pulled herself together by the time they reached the other survivors, held in two groups, all on their knees in the snow, hands on their heads. A stormtrooper with a red shoulder sash turned towards Ryinne and Yevl as they stumbled to a stop. "Name and rank?" he demanded.

"Ryinne Larne, Flight Commander Engineering."

He punched something into a note pad, then turned to Yevl, "Name and Rank?"

"Bern Eien Yevl, Chief Technician."

The stormtrooper noted it down, then pointed to one of the groups, ordering, "Take them both over there."

The guards pushed them forward towards the smaller of the two groups.

Yannon Lourd lifted his head: then closed his eyes for a moment in dismay at the sight of two more prisoners being shoved towards them. Concern rose as he saw the blood on the arm of Larne's jacket. The stormtroopers forced the two ground crew onto their knees opposite him.

Ryinne caught his gaze and for a long moment they looked at one another. Then she closed her eyes and he saw the tears spill down her cheek. He said nothing, not wanting to incur the stormtroopers' wrath. He glanced across at Yevl but the Chief's gaze was focussed a million miles away - or deep inside himself.

Larne sniffed and Yannon looked back at her, asking softly, "You okay?"

She swallowed then nodded, closing her eyes again as she forced back the tears. There was no wind, she realised. Beyond Yannon she could hear the whine and thud of the Imperial walkers but apart from that there was no sound, not even the electronic voice of a stormtrooper - only silence.

After a time she opened her eyes again. It was almost dark now. Beyond them the falling snow obscured everything, veiling the destruction and defeat. Over to her left there was a faint, flickering, orange glow as something continued to burn. She ran her gaze back towards Yannon. He looked up at her and she looked back at him, both of them drawing strength from each other. Behind her a light snapped into existence, flooding the area with brilliance, blinding them for a moment.

The night temperatures began to bite and Derlin found himself shivering. Overhead he heard the whine of engines and instinctively looked up, regretting the action as pain flared along his ribs, into his chest.

Then the stormtroopers were ordering them to their feet and pushing them out towards the darkness. They trudged forward.

Ahead of them a shuttle settled onto the ground, the ramp extending, throwing another, dimmer, light across the snow. Terror clawed at him briefly and for one insane moment Derlin considered running. Then his training kicked back in and he admitted that running wouldn't do him any good. It wouldn't even get him killed. They had been separated from the rest for a reason - the Empire would want them alive.

The troopers herded the Rebels up the ramp into the ship, forcing them down onto their knees again before securing their wrists with binders. A grey uniformed officer watched the proceedings from the door of the flight deck, shaking his head with an insolent sneer on his lips.

Derlin looked away quickly, not wanting to invite trouble. Then the ramp was slowly closing behind them and the officer turned back to his duties.


	16. Chapter 16

Part XV

Bee-four knew that something was wrong. His human pilot had been very quiet since they'd made the jump. Too quiet. The other humans he had flown with usually chatted with him, talked about things… but this time there had only been ominous silence, broken occasionally with small sounds that Bee-four couldn't quite identify. Then there was the incident on the planet when the Flight had ordered him to do the take off. Granted, pilots didn't always do manual departures, but they at least gave the order... it wasn't usually the Flight... **And** they had jumped a full twelve seconds after the other pilot had given the order.

Something was definitely wrong...

Two minutes before his programming would normally notify his pilots that the jump was almost complete, he tried to rouse Hobbie. Time passed as he tried again and again, the jump co-ordinates growing ever closer. Finally a faint voice answered him, "Bee-twelve... What's up?"

_Bee-twelve? Who was Bee-twelve_?

The little droid burbled, ignored the miscall and informed the pilot again that the jump was nearly complete. There was another silence, then the pilot answered, "Bee-twelve... You may have to... handle it... on the other side..."

The droid mewled. Hobbie focussed on the display, smiling slightly at the Artoo unit's question, "I'm in bad shape here... I might not be awake when we reach... the co-ordinates... I'll leave her in your... hands..."

The droid threw another question onto the screen. Hobbie eased himself forward, trying to read the display, instantly regretting the movement. The drug Larne had given him was wearing off, pain beginning to niggle at his insides. Slowly, he collapsed back against the chair, "If you don't hear... anything from me, do what... what Lieutenant Commander Antilles... tells you. He'll... make sure we're okay."

~ # # ~

Vader stood at the observation window overlooking the main hangar. The Rebels were being herded from the shuttles - fifty-two in all, mostly ground crew but there were two pilots. His attention rested on a man who had been separated from the rest, a Major who called himself Anders. That one he was most interested in, but **any** of the others could potentially provide him with the information he required. And should these people be unable to furnish him with Skywalker's whereabouts, the Princess Leia and Solo would provide him with the bait to lure his son. The _Avenger_ was currently searching for the _Millennium Falcon_ and the rest of the Fleet would soon follow.

Jurgen walked along the corridor towards him, stopping a respectful distance away, "My Lord, the message has been dispatched to the appropriate systems. We should hear from the Bounty Hunters within the next few hours."

Vader continued to watch the scene below, the prisoners being marched across the hangar. The bounty hunters were purely a last resort should all else fail. He may yet have no need to waste his time with them…

"Begin the interrogation of the Rebels immediately," he ordered. "Start with the pilots and the Flight Engineer. Leave the others for the moment. I will attend to the Major myself." There was something about this Major Anders...

"Yes, my Lord."

Vader continued to gaze into the hangar for a moment as the man walked away. Finally he turned, the coms unit on the far wall surging into life. Deep in conversation with one of his officer's, Piett was oblivious to his superior's scrutiny until Vader spoke.

"Admiral."

Piett jumped, turning towards his viewscreen, swallowing hard, "Lord Vader..."

"Recall the ground troops. Have them destroy what is left of the Rebel Base and execute their prisoners. Then set course to intercept the _Avenger_'s search area. Find the _Millennium Falcon_."

~ # # ~

Eli Pelin checked his technical data then turned slightly in his chair, "Jump complete, Captain. All indications normal."

Douwal, tension still knotted tightly in the pit of his stomach, acknowledged his Navigator's comment with a nod. The adrenaline rush of the escape, the flight past those Imperial ships still thrilled horror and anxiety through him, but four years of fighting the Empire had instilled an instinctive reaction of detached calm. It was too early for him to let go. His crew and his passengers were relying on him to remain unruffled and collected. If he showed how damned scared he really was, how much he needed a drink, everything could start falling apart. They had reached the rendezvous, but they weren't completely out of the slime-pit yet...

"The other ships have dropped their weapons lock, Sir," his Tactical Officer reported.

"Thank you, Mr. Tynn." The small view screen flickered on, huge in the cramped area of the bridge, throwing up the image of the other ships who had made it. "Take us in gently, Mr Barlock," Douwal ordered, turning to his First Officer, "Caeitrin, stand down the crew."

He looked back at the view screen, continuing, "Then see if any of those ships need assistance."

"Sir," she acknowledged, toggling the intercom switch, "All hands, secure from jump stations. All hands..."

A chime pulled Pelin's attention back to the data readouts, "Captain! Jump site forming directly behind us!" Douwal was already on his feet, striding the few steps to the Navigator as Pelin's strained voice confirmed, "It's small enough to be a fighter..."

The other officers exchanged glances. Barlock was already beginning to change the huge ship's course, but the tension on the bridge jumped as Douwal swore, yelling, "Collision avoidance!"

In normal space, a fighter travelled much faster than they did. Dropping in so close behind them it was likely to get caught in their exhaust trail... or hit them before the pilot even saw them. Either scenario would be devastating for something as small as a fighter.

"Manoeuvring starboard, Captain..."

"Cut the starboard engine!" the First Officer shouted to the Engineer, "Now!" She slapped the intercom switch, "All hands, brace for impact! All hands, brace for impact!"

A small nerve in Douwal's cheek jumped erratically as he looked across at the view screen. The stars tilted and dropped away slowly as the transport began a ponderous climbing turn to the right. He returned his attention to Pelin's screen, sending a quiet prayer to the goddess.

~ # # ~

Hands on his head, Yevl marched dully along the corridors of the Star Destroyer with the others, his mind numb to events and his surroundings. The fear of before had been replaced by a desolation that paralysed his thoughts leaving reality achingly blank. They reached the detention area, the Rebel numbers slowly dwindling as they were thrown into cells.

The Imperial Officer stopped again, the prisoners stumbling to a halt behind him. He turned, motioning to the Stormtroopers who rounded up Yevl and the man beside him, pushing them towards an open cell door. Yevl obeyed almost automatically, allowing the stormtrooper to shove him into the cell. He missed his footing on the step, sprawling heavily on the floor as the other man walked down the steps behind him.

The door flashed closed, cutting them off and leaving them in darkness. The sudden change snapped him out of the daze, reality crashing in on him in a flutter of uncontrolled panic. Instinct for survival kicked in, drowning the suddenly mounting hysteria as the small voice in the back of his mind finally made him realise that if he lost his control now, he was definitely dead.

He stayed perfectly still. The floor was icy cold against his hands and he was suddenly colder, lying here on the floor, than he had been while waiting in the snow on Hoth.

After a few moments the lights flickered into existence. The other man moved, dropping to his knees beside Yevl, "Are you hurt?"

Yevl shook his head, "No." He pushed himself into a sitting position, seeing the rank insignia on the other man's jacket, "So what do we do now, Commander."

"Damned if I know. Wait, I suppose... A person can do a lot of thinking if he's made to wait long enough."

Yevl said nothing, looking away. He shuffled away, backing towards the wall, sitting up against the bulkhead. _Maybe that was the whole point_, he thought. _Leaving them alone with their terrors might be even more effective than torture itself_.

He closed his eyes, resting his head back against the wall and waited, wondering where the Flight was; wondering if Wedge had managed to get Hobbie through; wondering if any of the Rebel fleet had managed to make it safely away from Hoth: thinking about anything other than what might happen to him in the next few hours.

~ # # ~

The luminous corridor of hyperspace shattered into the star-dappled backdrop of normal space. The Artoo unit squealed at him as proximity warnings flashed across the data screen. Hobbie saw the immense bulk of the ship ahead of him and reached for the controls.

Forewarned that Hobbie was in trouble, Beefour had already reacted. The fighter rolled, slicing past the transport, juddering and shaking as it caught the edge of the transport's exhaust trail. Pain swelled in Hobbie's gut as the shuddering of the fighter moved the wreckage against his ribs, grating metal against bone. He was vaguely aware of the glare of the other ship's engines sliding past his port side then pain swamped him as the transport's wash hammered at the T-65… and darkness drew him down.

On the bridge of the freighter Tynn watched the tactical readouts. The tiny blip disappeared as the readings warped in the ship's wash. He held his breath, gnawing on his lips as he slowly counted the seconds. "He should be through," he began softly, breaking the silence. Douwal moved to stand behind him, but he didn't notice, his attention focussed on the display, "Damn it, where is he?"

"Easy, Mr. Barlock," Douwal told his pilot quietly, dropping a hand onto his Tactical's shoulder, glancing across at Barlock, "Keep bringing her round."

"Aye, Sir," the pilot answered calmly.

"Anything, Vaz?"

Tynn shook his head, "Nothing, Sir... No! Wait..." His fingers jumped across his console, sharpening the image even further, "Yes! It's there, Captain...! And in one piece!"

"Captain..." Pelin announced, shakily. Douwal's smile faded, the nerve jumping in his cheek again, his stomach lurching at the tone of his navigator's voice. He turned slowly to look at the younger man. Pelin was dragging information onto his screen, "There's another jump site forming..."

"How close?" Douwal demanded, knowing by Pelin's reaction that it had to be too close for comfort. _Fates damn it, they'd almost had one T-65 vaporised in their wake!_

The audible relief in his Navigator's voice pulled away some of the pressure in Douwal's throat as Pelin continued, "Exactly the same co-ordinates as the last one, Captain. Might be a little bumpy through our wash, but they should be okay."

"Track it, Vaz," Douwal ordered, striding back to his command chair, "just to be sure."

~ # # ~

Wedge punched into normal space - and yelped as he saw the transport almost directly ahead. Howling, his Artoo unit dumped proximity data onto the screen. "I see it! I see it!" Wedge roared back, hauling on the controls, pulling away from the transport at ninety degrees. Adrenaline pumped through him as the fighter bucked, thrown around as it rode the wash. _That was __**too**__ damned close_...

His stomach flipped... _Hobbie!_

Frantically, he searched the tactical data, but the only clear information was the transponder tag of the transport, the rest of the sensor readings scrambled by the transport's engine emission. Desperation clawing at him he keyed the mike, "_Aaron Demeris_, this is Rogue Three, did a fighter come through before me?"

"Rogue Three, this is the _Demeris_. It came in right on our tail! Caught our exhaust, but made it out."

"Roger that,_ Demeris_."

"Sir..."

Hobbie's voice was weak and thready but Wedge still found himself grinning as he keyed the mike, "How you holding up, Kid?" The sensor readings were beginning to clear. A few more seconds and he'd be able to see him.

Hobbie dragged his eyes open, pain flaring with each breath, "Might... need some... help... here..."

Another voice cut in, "Rogue Three, _Demeris_. You got a problem there?"

"Affirm, _Demeris_," Wedge confirmed. "The pilot who came through ahead of me is injured... He has a piece of wreckage stuck in his gut…"

On the bridge of the _Slivix_, Loi-Tieb had been listening in to the conversation. She heard the undertone in Antilles' voice and started issuing orders to her bridge officers, listening to the returned comments. Then she hit her transmit button. "Rogue Three, this is the _Slivix_, we copied your predicament. We're evacuating a cargo-hold to bring your pilot aboard. He's not transponding, though. We can't get a fix to lock the tractor."

"Roger that, _Slivix_," Wedge replied. "Hobbie, you still with us?"

There was no reply from the pilot, but Bee-four knew what to do.

"We've got him, Captain!" the Tactical Officer called as a tag blinked into existence beside one of the returns on the data screen in front of him, "Rogue Three's too close him. I might get them both."

Loi-Tieb hit the transmit switch again, "Rogue Three, back off or we'll catch you in the tractor."

"Copied, _Slivix_. Getting the hell out of the way."

Loi-Tieb glanced over at her First Officer, "Is that bay clear yet?" she asked.

"Sixty seconds, Ma'am. They're just getting the last of the personnel out now. And the medic's standing by," Edis told her.

"Lock the tractor, Ruick," Loi-Tieb ordered. She turned back to Edis, "Do we have enough room to bring Rogue Three in as well?"

He nodded slowly, "Might be a little tight, but as long as he can manoeuvre under his own power..."

"Tractor is locked," Ruick reported.

"I'm on my way down," Edis told his Captain, running for the elevator.

Loi-Tieb nodded, gnawing at the inside of her lip as she turned back to the viewscreen. "In your own time, Lieutenant," she advised Ruick, aware that time could be running out for Hobbie and yet not wanting to unduly hurry her officer through such a delicate operation. "Gently does it..."

Still watching the screen, she toggled the switch again, "Rogue Three, we've got enough room to bring you along for the ride..."

The idea was tempting, very tempting. The painkiller was slowly wearing off, his shoulder injury already beginning to make itself felt. He knew he needed medical attention... but the possibility of these ships getting jumped by a Star Destroyer was still very real. They weren't home and dry yet and he had no idea how many others had made it here. He couldn't afford the luxury of self-indulgence... not right now. He had to find Luke and put together some sort of plan.

Dejectedly Wedge told the _Slivix_ Captain, "Thank you, Ma'am. It's appreciated, but I can probably do more good out here."

"Roger that, Rogue Three." She paused, then continued, "We'll do our best for him."

"Thank you, Ma'am. Rogue Three out." He started scrolling through the sensor readouts, searching for the other Rogue ships. As if in answer to his unspoken question the little droid began to burble. Another female voice crackled in his earpiece, "_Slivix_, Rogue Five requesting permission to break off and join Rogue Three."

Loi-Tieb smiled, toggling the switch, "Permission granted. And thanks for everything!"

"Thank you, Ma'am. Breaking off now."

"Downhigher?" Wedge asked with a smile.

"The one and only, dropping in on your right. Don't know how much help I'm going to be. My shields are almost gone. I'm running on minimum just to maintain them."

Wedge looked round, watching the X-wing swing in behind him, settling on his right wing, "It's good to see you. Has Commander Skywalker given any orders?"

There was a short, telling silence, then Alissha admitted, "You're the first ranking officer to make it through, Sir."

A small, tight knot formed in the pit of Wedge's stomach, sending a cold shiver up his spine. He forced the sudden, nagging doubt away, hiding it behind duty, "Then let's start getting ourselves organised."

~ # # ~

The X-wing thumped heavily onto the hangar floor, engineers rushing in from either side. A tech hauled himself up the side of the fighter to hit the release button for the canopy. Slowly it slid open

Hobbie lay unconscious, slumped inside. Luscin turned, yelling for the medics as he moved onto the footholds. "Okay, son, we'll have you out of there as soon as we can," he reassured, reaching in to undo the pilot's helmet straps, recoiling as he saw the metal sticking out through the pilot's suit.

Pulling himself together he reached back in, undoing the clips as carefully as he could. Slowly he eased the helmet off Hobbie's head, "I'll take this as easy as I can, Son…"

The pilot moaned softly and his eyes flickered but didn't open. Luscin stopped, waiting until Hobbie had settled before pulling the helmet away and disconnecting it from the suit. Another tech had appeared at the other side of the cockpit. Luscin glanced up at her, "Looks bad. He's got a bit of metal lodged in his gut."

Mel nodded, pulling a mediscanner out of the MedPak, "Captain mentioned something about that." She pressed it to Hobbie's neck, frowning at the readings as she pulled it away.

"There's a mobile platform somewhere against the side of the hangar," Luscin suggested, "Might be better than carrying him down the side..."

"We're going to need it!"

Luscin disappeared down the side of the fighter. Mel heard him shouting orders as she rummaged in the MedPak, pulling out a plasma-hydration pad and pressing it to Hobbie's neck. His blood pressure was far too low. She had to keep the shock at bay until they got him to a med centre, but with the amount of blood he was losing it was going to be difficult.

Someone else appeared and she looked up. Edis was running a critical eye over the pilot, "Luscin says that the platform's in the next compartment but it's on the way…. Gods he's in a mess. What can I do?"

"Cut through the restraints," she told him, reaching into the MedPak again to pull out a laser knife and hand it to Edis. "Any idea what his name is?" She pulled out some analgesic, pressing the vial into the hypo and pressing it against the pilot's neck.

"Hobbs, I think," Edis told her, cutting easily through the first shoulder strap and beginning on the next, "Or Hobby."

"We're going to make you feel a lot more comfortable, Hobby. Just hang in there." She lifted the mediscanner again, checking Hobbie's readings. The pilot's blood pressure was still low but no longer falling and his respiration was settling. His pulse was weak, heart rate elevated and irregular.

"Do we have any Bacta facilities on board, Sir?" Mel asked.

He switched the laser knife off. "If we don't, I'll find out who does," he assured her, disappearing down the side of the fighter.

Mel stroked Hobbie's blond, cropped hair. His eyes were puffed, his skin clammy. She reached for his hand. Pulling off the gauntlet she softly stroked his fingers, reassuring him that there was someone there, telling him, "It's going to be okay, Hobby. You've just got to fight. I'm here, we'll do this together."

~ # # ~

Arms crossed, Vaal Derlin paced slowly backwards and forwards across the breadth of the cell, walking his way through the pain from his ribs. And, he admitted, working his way through the niggling fear that threatened to rise and swamp him if he let it get a hold of him.

When they'd taken him prisoner, he'd given the stormtrooper in charge a false name, telling them he was Elic Anders. Not that he actually expected it to work, but he'd had to make the attempt, however feeble. He had no misconceptions about what would happen if they discovered who he really was. Rebel Alliance officers did not usually receive beneficial hospitality from the Empire. His would be worse than most. They would, after all, be delighted to see him...

At least Rieekan and the Princess had managed to get away - his only consolation through all the misery he'd subsequently seen.

Nothing had prepared him for the sight of the battle field as they'd dragged him outside: the snow blackened and pitted; bodies and wreckage strewn across the area; smoke dimming the already weak sun as the sky gathered itself to drop more snow. And just when he'd thought there was nothing left amongst all the death to shock him, he'd witnessed that one, last, chilling event - the black swathed figure of Darth Vader striding across the snow towards a waiting shuttle.

He stopped pacing and closed his eyes, leaning carefully back against the wall, thoughts returning to his own precarious position. Realistically he knew that it was only a matter of time before they discovered his true identity. He could picture the glee on their faces. An Imperial officer, defected to the Alliance, now back in the Imperial domain. Inevitably they would break him, as they did everyone.

He pulled himself off the wall, then regretted the abruptness of the action as pain stabbed through his chest. Clutching his ribs he started to pace again. So be it. Terrified and injured he may be, but they'd better expect a damn good fight for their credits.

~ # # ~

"All of them?" Elhen Anders asked softly.

Standing beside her on the bridge of the _Demeris_, Douwal nodded, "The other ships confirm. The Princess Leia is missing as are Major Derlin and Major Tazhak, you said yourself that Karth is dead and General Rieekan's still unconscious. Most of the ground forces were left on Hoth and none of their Captains made it. The Command structure has been destroyed."

Elhen sighed almost silently, taking a few seconds to herself. They were sitting at an intermediate rendezvous point, waiting for other ships that would probably never arrive. And now she had suddenly been thrown in charge of the whole operation and frankly that scared her to death.

She glanced round the bridge aware of the tension, knowing that the scene would be repeated on all of the command decks on all of the ships. She wasn't the only one who was scared and these people needed someone to make the decisions – someone to take charge of this whole mess and get them all to safety. They'd managed to get so many out... and yet they'd left so many behind. On the screen she could see the surviving X-wings starting to regroup. "Captain, if I were to assume Command..."

"**I'd** be right behind you..." He grinned, "You're Intelligence... But what the hell."

Elhen looked at him for a long moment then took a deep breath and began issuing orders, "Captain Douwal?"

"Commander?"

"I'll need an open line to all the other vessels here. And get hold of Rogue and Delta Flights' leaders."

"Aye Ma'am."

The atmosphere had changed from tension to calm expectancy. Her stomach flipped but she ignored it, "And I'll need your navigator..."

Douwal's grin widened, "Anything else?"

"Probably, but I'll get back to you."

~ # # ~

Trying to ignore the uncomfortable ache from his shoulder, not wanting to admit that his hand and his arm were getting cold, Wedge glanced behind to the left then the right, visually checking the surviving X-wings. _Goddess was that all that had made it?_ He could forget about Alissha, she was having enough problems just trying to keep her life support going let alone get her shields combat ready. Vaziilyi hadn't fared that much better, but at least he wasn't running on minimum…

He keyed his mike, an idea suddenly hitting him. The _Slivix_ Captain had said there was enough room for him **and** Hobbie in the hangar… "_Slivix_, this is Rogue Five."

"Rogue Five, _Slivix_, go ahead!" a voice answered.

"I've got a fighter running on minimum systems just trying to keep her life support going. Do you still have enough room for two X-wings in your cargo bay?"

The coms officer turned to Loi-Teb who glanced across at the Ops Officer. He nodded and Loi-Teb toggled the switch on her chair, "Rogue Five, that's affirm."

"Roger that, _Slivix_. Can Hobbie be moved so we can swap one fighter for the other?"

"Send your X-wing in," Loi-Teb told him. "We'll do our best."

"Thanks, _Slivix_, standby. Ali?"

"Here, Boss."

"Go back to the _Slivix_. Hobbie's fighter didn't take too much damage and we may still need everyone operational."

"Roger that, Boss. On my way."

"_Slivix_, Rogue Five?"

"Go ahead," Loi-Teb answered.

"One X-wing inbound to you to swap with Hobbie's fighter."

"Copied," Maggs acknowledged, then hit the intercom.

~ # # ~

Ryinne sat on the cell floor, back against the far wall, arms folded on knees drawn up to her chest. Head resting on her arms, she shivered as she waited. She had no idea how long she'd been here and she no longer cared. In normal circumstances being left alone in an Imperial detention cell would have petrified her, but these were not normal circumstances. She had seen too much today. Her mind had acknowledged the death, the carnage, the horror... and part of her soul had died on Hoth.

It was quite simple, really. She would be tortured and then she would be killed. To begin with she had cried - silent sobs that had drained the last of her reserves, leaving her with no more tears. Emotions exhausted, her body remembered only the afterimages of the bone piercing cold they had been forced to wait in before the shuttle arrived to bring them here...

The cell door opened.

Slowly she lifted her head, looking up at the figure framed in the doorway. Recognition stunned her for a moment. Stunned her almost as much as it obviously shocked the Imperial Officer who now stepped, disbelievingly, into the cell. No longer shivering, she looked up at the man she had agreed to marry, aeons ago it seemed now. And the expression on his face tugged an impossible smile to her lips, "Hello, Jace."

Captain Jace Daevith stared in disbelief at the woman sitting on the floor of the detention cell - the Rebel prisoner he had been assigned to interrogate: and the woman he had planned to spend the rest of his life with before she disappeared without trace over twenty months before.

"Ryinne?" he began finally, not wanting to believe what his eyes told him, "But..." He took another step into the cell, unable to fully take in the enormity of the situation, the door hissing closed behind him, "There has to have been a mistake..."

"A mistake!" she echoed, "No, Jace, there's no mistake..."

She pushed herself to her feet, impulse drawing her shoulders back to stand to attention, even as her common sense told her this wouldn't do her any favours. She no longer cared. "Flight Commander Engineering Ryinne Larne, Rebel Allied Forces."

The confusion on his face turned slowly to deep, abhorrent anger. He stood for a moment, gathering himself then demanded, "Why?"

She looked back at him, a small spark of hatred lighting up otherwise dead eyes, "Why?"

The anger faded almost instantly, her eyes going dead again, "Start with Alderaan..." she began then tailed off, saying nothing more. It didn't even occur to her that she could hurt him most by refusing to explain. It was simply that she could no longer find the energy to talk to him.

He stood for a moment looking at her, waiting for the rest of her explanation, the hate rising. Then he turned on his heel, striding up the steps out of the cell. She lifted her head as the door sliced closed behind him. The last of her strength failed and she slid slowly down the wall to sit on the floor. Arms folded on knees drawn up to her chest, head resting on her arms, she waited.

~ # # ~

Edis took a deep breath then pulled himself up the side of the T-65. Mel held Hobbie's hand, stroking the back of his fingers with her thumb, her other hand gently caressing his hair. She looked up as Edis appeared at the other side of the fighter. He shook his head, "I can't find you any Bacta. And we need him out of the fighter. They need to swap..."

Mel nodded slowly then turned her attention back to Hobbie. His eyes flickered and he frowned, moaning softly.

"Shh," she told him, her voice not quite breaking as she finally admitted to herself that they weren't going to be able to save him. He had lost too much blood. He was so young, so dreadfully, appallingly young. His life should only just be beginning, not ending. "It's okay," she lied, "Everything's going to be okay."

He took an uncertain breath… and another, more shallow this time. Then the third seemed to catch in his chest.

Mel was already reaching for another hypodermic but before she could press the vial home he relaxed, sighed softly and was still.

Edis stood watching the pilot for a moment, not realising that the young man had gone. Then he glanced across at Mel and saw the truth on her face. She had dropped the hypo and was pressing the mediscanner to Hobbie's neck. She bit her lip, the readout confirming her suspicion. Edis closed his eyes, groaning in dismay.

Mel ran her fingers through Hobbie's hair one, last time. Then she leant in to the cockpit, gently kissing the pilot on the lips.

The _Slivix'_ First Officer took a deep breath, pulling himself back together and climbed down to the floor of the hangar. He turned to one of the ground crew, "My thanks to Luscin. Tell him there's another X-wing inbound and they need this one."

The man rushed away and Edis walked round to the other side of the X-wing, waiting for Mel to come down. There was a commotion at the hangar door and Luscin barged his way through the milling personnel, two technicians beside him, pulling the mobile platform behind them. Edis moved to intercept them, taking Luscin aside, telling him quietly, "We lost the pilot."

Luscin swore. Edis pushed aside his own frustration at the pilot's death, catching Luscin's arm. "You did your best." He lowered his voice, "We couldn't have saved him even with the platform. I don't even think we could have saved him with Bacta."

He gave his words some time to sink in, then went on, "But… We need to get him out of the fighter. They've got a damaged one coming in and the pilot's going to take this one. As far as that incoming pilot's concerned, we got him out and he's going to sick bay for treatment…"

Luscin looked at him, his eyes acknowledging Edis' words as his senior officer continued, "They're not to know…"

"I understand, Sir. Leave it with me."

He moved away, scrambling up the side of the fighter. Mel had opened a thermoblanket and was gently arranging it around the pilot's body as Luscin reached the top. He took hold of her hands, carefully stopping her and she looked up at him.

"We'll take it from here," he told her.

She said nothing, looking back at Hobbie, pulling her hand away from Luscin's grip to stroke the pilot's face with the back of her fingers. Then she started down the side of the fighter. Edis was waiting for her at the bottom. She looked at him, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. He put his arm round her shoulder, gently shepherding her from the hangar.

~ # # ~

Vader strode through the corridors of the ship towards the detention areas, his mood dark. The _Millennium Falcon_ had evaded the incompetent efforts of the Imperial fleet, eluding capture by disappearing into an asteroid field. There was still the possibility that they would capture the _Falcon_, the ship could not stay in the asteroid field indefinitely. Instinct, however, told him that Solo would simply evade them again. And so he had finally been forced to turn to the Bounty Hunters, running the risk that despite his warnings they would kill first and ask questions later.

However, there was still time before the last of the hunters arrived.

The captured Rebel pilots and X-wing engineers would be able to corroborate the story that Tennan had given him and furnish him with additional information. However, his present interest lay with a Deck Officer. The man should be able to inform him of exactly who was on board the _Falcon_…

Vader swept into the detention area. "A Deck Officer was taken!" he demanded.

One of the guards checked the screen in front of him, telling Vader, "Yannon Lourd, Sir. I'll take you to him."

He moved round the console walking along the corridor to the appropriate cell. Vader followed, an interrogation droid humming into life as he passed it, floating down the corridor at his shoulder.

The door sliced open. Yannon lifted his head, looking up at the Imperial Officer. Then he scrambled to his feet, backing up against the wall in terror as the dark, ominous figure of Darth Vader appeared at the top of the steps, the cell filling with his presence. Vader observed the Rebel for a moment as the man's fear rushed towards him. Then, slowly, he moved down the steps into the cell.

~ # # ~

"Patching through now, Sir..."

Douwal turned, "You've got the link to the Delta and Rogue."

"Thank you, Captain." Elhen acknowledged, then asked, "Do all the ships have the next jump co-ordinates?"

"We're just waiting for the confirmation."

"Thank you." She turned her attention to the screen, "Rogue Three, this is the _Aaron Demeris_."

Wedge bit down on the pain from his shoulder, "_Demeris_, Rogue Three..."

Elhen recognised the young man's voice, "Wedge, do your fighters have the next jump co-ordinates set?"

"Locked and loaded, _Demeris_."

"Roger. The fleet will be ready to jump in fifteen. The X-wings will jump now to scout ahead and take care of any hostiles."

Wedge couldn't quite believe what he was hearing, "Ma'am, there's only eight of us..."

Elhen closed here eyes and almost sighed before she remembered that the attention of everyone on the bridge of the _Aaron Demeris_ would be on her. She toggled the switch, "Understood and acknowledged, Rogue Three, that's why we need you to go through first. There are more Y-wings than X-wings. We can't afford to wait here any longer. The Y-wings will ride escort for the fleet."

Wedge understood. Adrenaline began pumping again. He pushed the pain to the side, concentrating on the problem at hand and keyed the mike, "Roger that, _Demeris_. We'll be ready to jump once Rogue Five is back on-line."

"Roger that, Rogue Three. Report ready to jump."

"Wilco, _Demeris_!"

He switched frequency, "Okay everyone, listen up. The fleet will be ready to jump in fifteen. We go through first to scout the area and wipe out any Imperials. They need the Y-wings to ride escort for the fleet, so we're on our own. If we meet anything on the other side we go for Attack Pattern Juliet. Understood?" There was a chorus of acknowledgements. Wedge toggled the switch again, "Paco?"

"Here, Boss."

"You stay with Elyott. Lainey?"

"Here, Boss."

"You're with Janson. Vaziilyi?"

"Here..."

"You get Alissha. Which leaves you with me, Peete."

"Copied."

"Okay, people, form up!" He switched frequency again, "_Slivix_, this is Rogue Three."

"Rogue Three," Loi-Tieb told him, pre-empting his question, "your pilot's loaded and starting her engines."

"Thanks, _Slivix_. Rogue Three to _Aaron Demeris_."

"_Demeris_ here."

"Rogue Squadron will be ready to jump in approximately two minutes."

~ # # ~

Wedge and the other X-wings punched through into normal space, edgy and ready to fight. But there was nothing threatening on this side of the hyperspace corridor. The sensors picked up nothing, showing the area clear for parsecs around. Wedge breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing slightly but still cautious, "Okay people, spread out - Border Patrol. We've got ten minutes then the rest of the fleet will be coming through!"

The X-wing pairs shot away, taking up position and Wedge swung his own fighter round into place, wingman on his tail. He felt a slow trickle of liquid seeping down the inside of the arm of his flight suit and knew that his wound had to be bleeding. The ache was growing, but he was managing to ignore it. Still, it was better to be safe than sorry, "Rogue Nine?"

"Here, Boss."

"My arm's beginning to play up. You may need to take point. I'll give you the word."

"Roger that, Boss. How bad?"

"Think it's bleeding," Wedge admitted, "and the painkiller's wearing off."

"Copied, Boss."

"What happened?" Alissha asked, eyes never leaving the sensor readings on her display.

"Got caught in the same blast that took out Hobbie. Did you see him?"

"Nope," she admitted, "they'd carted him off to sickbay."

"Okay." He checked his timepiece, "Six minutes. Keep your eyes open."

"Nothing out here so far," Elyott told him.

"Copied. Keep scanning."

The minutes dragged on. Wedge closed and stretched his hand into a fist, trying to get rid of the pins and needles that were rapping at his nerves. The inside of his gauntlet was wet and he knew that it wasn't just sweat. He could feel blood trickling slowly from his shoulder down his side as well as down his arm, the pain beginning to build further as the shot Larne had given him really began to wear off. At least he had nothing more strenuous to do now than sit, wait and scan the sensors. "Two minutes," he warned. "Anything?"

"Nothing, Boss," they confirmed.

Finally the telltale ripple of an approaching jump point lit up the sensors. Wedge was already trying to plot it, swinging the X-wing round as Janson called, "Something coming through!"

"I see it!" The space ahead of him shimmered and moved. Wedge's gut tightened, "Peete, stick like glue! Attack Pattern Juliet, people. But don't jump at them until you have them identified! The fleet's due right about now."

On cue, two pairs of Y-wings swept into normal space, closely followed by the rest of the surviving ships from Hoth. Even as the last ship came through, Elhen Anders was issuing new orders and co-ordinates from the _Aaron_ _Demeris_.

"Rogue Squadron, next jump co-ordinates coming to you now. Report locked and ready to jump!"

"Wilco," Wedge told her. "Bee-six, I need these plotted, now!"

The little unit burbled, whistling softly to itself before, dumping the data onto the viewscreen on the console. Wedge checked it, "Okay, guys, report ready to roll!" His shoulder was on fire, knifing pain along his arm. If they met resistance on the next jump he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold his own. Janson was going to have to ride point.

One by one the X-wings checked in, confirming that the co-ordinates were set and finally Wedge acknowledged, "_Aaron_ _Demeris_, Rogue Squadron ready to jump."

"Roger, Rogue Three. We'll be ready in five. Good luck."

"Copied, _Demeris_. Jumping in sixty." He switched frequency again, "Rogue Nine?"

"Here, Boss."

"Take point. Peete and I will bring up the rear."

"Roger, Rogue Three." Janson frowned at the evident strain in Wedge's voice, wondering just how bad he was.

He couldn't remember seeing Wedge injured when he'd broken regs and gone back down to Hoth, but they had all been more interested in Hobbie and Wedge hadn't let him stay for long. He pushed the worry to the back of his mind. There was no time to ask.

He manoeuvred his fighter forward, wingman following, did a final check on the calculations then hit the jump button. The stars shattered into the hyperspace tunnel and, content that Lainey was still with him, Janson settled down to ride out the jump.

Wedge braced himself as he hit the jump button. Although they were cushioned against the full forces of the acceleration into hyperspace, there would still be a jolt, an increase in pressure that pushed the pilots into the seat as they jumped. He was expecting the wave of pain. He just wasn't expecting the magnitude. It tore through his shoulder, ripping down his arm and into his side. For a long, horrifying moment he thought he was going to throw up. Then, mercifully, he passed out.

~ # # ~

Elhen sighed softly, finally beginning to relax as the fleet dropped out of hyperspace and the area was free of all but Rebel ships. The message she'd sent at the first rendezvous should have reached Admiral Ackbar and help would hopefully be arriving soon. The ships were cramped and overcrowded, people were injured and in shock, everyone was tense and there definitely weren't enough supplies to go around – especially on the medical side. They had survived, but emergency field Paks could only do so much and casualties were already dying. Things were only going to get worse from now on.

"_Aaron Demeris_, this is Rogue Nine."

"Rogue Nine, _Demeris_," Douwal replied, "Go ahead."

"We have a problem here. Rogue Three is no longer responding. He asked me to take point before the last jump because of an arm injury. I reckon it must be serious, there's been no response since..."

"Janson!" he heard Alissha warn in his ear, "There's something coming through!"

Janson swore, checking the data, banking the fighter towards the area indicated by the sensors, "Peete," he ordered, "Form up on Rogue Five!"

On the Demeris, Eli Pelin also shouted a warning, "Captain, jump site forming! Point zero five by three five nine!"

Elhen was moving for the communications console. Douwal glanced at her as he ordered, "Get a tractor on Rogue Three's X-wing and hold it out of the way. Those fighters may need all the room they can get!"

"Rogue Nine, identify your target before firing!" Anders was warning the X-wings, her voice tight with concern. "This may be our guys! Acknowledge!"

Nerves were frayed and tension was running high again. If Janson and the others weren't forewarned of the possible arrival of a Rebel ship, they might fire first and ask questions later. And there had been enough death today. "Delta Flight! Stay with the Fleet!"

_If it isn't our people_, Janson thought, _then we're all dead_. "Roger that, Demeris! Identify before firing!" He flipped the frequency, "This may be one of ours! Attack pattern Juliet. And wait for my order! Acknowledge!"

On the _Slivix_, Maggs Loi-Tieb forced herself to take calm, even breaths. Edis was standing at her side and in her peripheral vision she could see the knuckles of his fists standing out white against the rest of his skin.

Douwal stood up, ignoring the anxious glances of his bridge crew as he moved across to stand beside Anders, the starscape shimmering and shifting on the viewscreen. Elhen felt the tight nervousness contract in her stomach but refused to give in to the impulse to look at him. This was the help they were waiting for. It had to be.

The stars shimmered for a moment longer then the fluid, graceful shape of a Mon Calamari Star Cruiser shot into normal space. Douwal's jaw dropped slightly as the cruiser slowed and he realised just how big she was. He looked at Anders, who was smiling, asking her, "Is that big, beautiful baby one of ours?"

She stepped down towards the screen, the smile growing into a wide grin, "Oh yes," she breathed. "She's one of ours! She's the _Home One_"

She turned to the woman at the communications console, "Keddie, send the _Home One_ our greetings and advise that the fleet is in need immediate medical assistance."

"Patching through now, Ma'am."

Ahead of the fleet, closer to the huge cruiser, seven X-wing pilots gaped at the ship. "Janson," Alissha asked, not quite believing her eyes, "is that one of ours?"

Her question pulled him back to reality, "If it's not we're in trouble! Wait for my order!" His Artoo unit burbled at him, a transponder tag appearing beside the huge ship on his tactical display.

At the same time a voice crackled in his ear piece, "Welcome, friends, it is good to see you. Admiral Ackbar requests that you hold your positions for the moment. Help is already being assembled and will be sent to you shortly. We will contact each ship as soon as we can to deal with your individual problems. In the mean time, please have patience. And once again, welcome."

_Admiral Ackbar? _Janson thought. _Gods, was the Admiral himself here?_

From the bays of the cruiser, Janson saw a flurry of small dots appearing, fanning out into what was obviously a border patrol. One of them, however, was heading for the X-wings, growing larger and revealing itself as an A-wing as it drew nearer. "Rogue Squadron, this is Blue Leader, do you copy?"

"Blue Leader, Rogue Nine," Janson answered, "Go ahead."

"Roger, Rogue Nine, hear your Boss is in trouble?"

Janson hesitated a moment before answering, wondering whether she was talking about Wedge Antilles or Luke Skywalker. But before he could answer she was telling him, "Disregard last, Rogue Nine, seems one of your other ships has got it covered. Standby and we'll get him aboard, then you guys can follow on. Anyone else in immediate trouble?"

"No, Ma'am," he confirmed. Then added, "It sure is good to see you."

"It's good to see so many of you, Rogue Nine. Hold position then follow me in."

Behind Janson, Alissha glanced across at her wingman then round at Elyott, not knowing quite what to do. Still on edge, not yet ready to admit that the danger was past, she watched as a small ship from the cruiser locked a tractor onto Wedge's X-wing and slowly manoeuvred it towards the Mon Calamari vessel, guiding it towards the mouth of a hangar bay.

She saw the fighter hesitate as another tractor obviously caught hold of it, then move cautiously inside the hangar. She saw other ships leaving the cruiser, racing across towards those that had escaped Hoth. And all the time she was waiting for a Star Destroyer to drop in on top of them, for something else to go wrong. Then she heard Blue Leader telling them they were cleared for their approach and followed with the others as the A-wing led them in towards their bay.

Wedge's X-wing was already on the deck, canopy open, technicians swarming over it. The marshaller guided Elyott and Paco in. Then Peete landed. Then she was gliding in through the open bay doors, easing the X-wing forward, following the marshaller's instructions implicitly.

He held the batons crossed above his arms and she descended, feeling the gently familiar thump of the landing gear on the deck. Automatically she began the shut down sequence, hearing the engines spooling down, the canopy hissing open. A technician appeared at her side, shooting her a grin as he undid the restraints and flipped them away from her shoulders. She pulled the helmet off, dropping it onto the seat and standing up.

They were lifting Wedge from his X-wing. Paco, Elyott and Peete were all standing in the cockpits of their fighters, watching as the ground staff carefully laid Antilles on a stretcher on the mobile platform at the side of his fighter. Slowly, it started to descend.

Alissha moved, turning and sliding down the ladder, racing over to where a medical droid had a scanner pressed to Wedge's neck. He was unconscious. His hair matted on his forehead. She felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced round at Elyott. Paco was with him.

The first X-wings to leave Hoth on escort, they had both been spared the horror of watching the AT-ATs' advance on the surface. But they had been the first to see the full terror of the massed Imperial Fleet. They had also been detailed to take out as many TIEs as they could after their freighter had jumped to safety, before escaping into hyperspace themselves.

It had to have been worse for them, she supposed. They had had to sit and wait, wondering if anyone else was going to come through, wondering if the next ship they saw would be an Imperial Star Destroyer.

Their attention was on Wedge and she turned back, watching as the droid administered some sort of drug. Then it was moving to the exit, the stretcher hovering ahead of it. Alissha stepped forward, "How is he?"

The droid stopped, turning. "He will recover," it told her, then continued towards the exit. Alissha nodded, saying nothing. She stood with the others, waiting for Janson, all of them wondering what they should do.

"I need a drink," Paco announced.

"I need a shower," Elyott countered.

Arms wrapped round herself, Alissha wandered through the bustle towards the mouth of the hangar, looking out at the ships that had made it from Hoth and beginning to wonder for the first time, now that she had nothing else to do, how many they had left back on Hoth.

Zev, Luke...

Goddess only nine of the squadron had made it. She didn't even know what had happened to Gil. One minute he'd been there, the next minute he was gone. If this was Ackbar's Fleet then his sister could be here... What the hells was she going to tell her?

"Ali?"

She turned. Janson was walking slowly across the deck towards her. She looked away, back out at the fleet. "They want us in debrief," he told her as he reached her.

She nodded, then found herself asking, "How old are you, Janson?"

The question took him aback, "Why?"

"Because I'm going to be twenty-four next week..." He looked at her, not quite sure what to say. But then she switched track, "How many do you think we left behind?"

Janson let his breath out in a soft, melancholy rush, following her gaze. "I don't know," he admitted quietly.

They stood in silence for a moment longer. Alissha was shaking and she knew that if she tried to turn, tried to walk away from this spot right now, she would collapse in an undignified heap. She needed to stay here for just a little while, needed time to pull herself together. Janson and the others would get themselves blind drunk later on, that's how they would deal with it. Normally she would be joining them. But this time - this time she knew it wouldn't work.

She closed her eyes, telling Janson, "Wedge is going to be okay."

"Yeah, I know. Elyott said."

She couldn't delay it any longer. They were wanted in debrief and the longer she waited before she went, the harder it would be. She took a deep breath, then turned, "We'd better go."

As they walked past the X-wings, though, she couldn't help noticing that a team of strangers was working on her fighter.


	17. Chapter 17

Part XVI

Wedge had left the observation room lights off, taking solace in the darkness. He leant against the bulkhead, gazing out at the stars and the rest of the fleet, his mood sombre and despondent. They had escaped Echo base by the skin of their teeth and a head-count at the rendezvous had shown the horrifying toll for that escape.

Luke was missing; the _Millennium Falcon_ was missing. Rumours were spreading quickly that none of the ground soldiers had made it off the surface and that they had lost almost a quarter of the technical staff.

His memories slid back to the sarcastic Sergeant with the caustic wit who had helped him the day he collapsed on the corridors of Echo Base. He suddenly realised that he couldn't remember the man's name. In his mind he saw the Sergeant smiling at him, eyebrow raised in sardonic agreement, _"If you're quite finished with the histrionics, perhaps we ought to get you back to the med bay."_

Of the others in the corridor that day, Zev was missing and Hobbie was seriously injured. Only he and Janson were unharmed. Absently he rubbed his shoulder, immediately regretting it as the pressure irritated the still healing wound. He winced as the pain began to throb again.

Flight Larne hadn't made it either. He'd asked, but no transports had left Hoth after Hobbie and him.

Wedge closed his eyes, resting his head on the cold, transparent metal. _So many dead. So many missing_. He wished briefly that Karrik were here… Then changed his mind. For Karrik to be here meant that she would have had to be on Hoth. And she may not have made it through the assault.

No, he decided, she was safer where she was… wherever that was.

A shuttle swept past, heading back towards its ship. Others followed and Wedge knew that the Captains' meeting with Ackbar must be over. At least now they would find out what was happening. Whatever it was it was major: all the Captains had been summoned. Rumour had it that Mon Mothma herself was onboard.

The com system on the wall by the door burst into life, the screen glowing in the darkness, "Lieutenant Commander Antilles?"

Wedge lifted his head, wondering briefly how they'd known he was here. Then realised that this was a ship-wide call. He walked across, tapping one of the buttons, "Antilles here."

The man smiled apologetically, "You're needed in briefing room one, Sir."

"I'm on my way."

The corridors were more crowded than usual. The Mon Cal cruiser had taken personnel from the other ships, trying to relieve the overcrowding, making life not **too** unbearable on the more tightly packed vessels. Every now and then he would pass someone from Supply who had the unenviable task of trying to work out who was where. They were scribbling furiously, moving from person to person.

Finally he reached the briefing bays, checking the numbers on the rooms as he walked along the corridor. He needn't have worried, the Lieutenant who had called him was waiting by the door. He ushered him inside.

Of the four people in the room, he recognised only Commander Anders, now promoted to Major, he saw. She nodded to him, flashing him a quick smile of reassurance. She walked to him, shaking his hand, "Good to see you made it, Wedge."

"And you, Ma'am."

She squeezed his hand quickly, then let go telling him quietly, "I'll introduce you." She turned, indicating each person, "General Taearinn, Colonel Wa'ykke, Major Strom. General, Gentleman, Wedge Antilles."

The General nodded at him, indicating that he should join them as she sat down on one of chairs grouped around a low table near an observation port. Anders guided Wedge across, sitting down beside him.

General Taearinn was looking at him, her obsidian eyes intense in her pale azure face. Her race was gifted with empathic abilities and she couldn't fail to see the grief, the concern and the despondency that wove through this young man's aura. He was wounded. He hid it well, but she could feel the wisping essence of the ache in his shoulder.

What concerned her most was how near to exhaustion he was. He looked strong and eminently capable, but if they pushed this young man too hard right now, he might just break. Gently, she began, "You are aware, I believe, that the _Millennium Falcon_ has not been seen since it left Hoth's atmosphere?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Captain Solo has proven himself to be both able and devious. He has served us well in the past, despite his occasional grumblings. Normally we would not be concerned about the _Falcon_'s safety. However, coupled with Commander Skywalker's disappearance, you can understand that we are somewhat… perturbed by this situation."

"We need to form a picture of exactly what happened," Taearinn continued, "We need to know when Commander Skywalker left Hoth. Are you sure that he followed you off the surface?"

Wedge shifted uncomfortably on the seat, "He left before I did, General." He saw the surprise on their faces and quickly explained, "The Commander's speeder went down some distance from where the X-wings were being readied. When my speeder was hit I was able to guide it down to the X-wing site, so I ended up being there before him. Not knowing whether Commander Skywalker was alive or not and knowing how badly things were going for our people, I assumed command. By the time Commander Skywalker made it to the X-wings, everything was pretty much complete. We only had a few final adjustments to make. It was clear to me that we wouldn't be able to hold out much longer and considering the Empire's attitude towards the Commander, I persuaded him to get to safety and let me finish things."

"You persuaded him?"

Wedge smiled, sadly, "Actually it was Flight Larne who talked to him. I believe she threatened to knock him out and dump him in his fighter if he refused my request."

"So you were the last to leave?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"How long after the _Falcon_ did Commander Skywalker leave?" This was from Strom.

Wedge shook his head, "I have no idea, Sir. I didn't see the _Falcon_ going."

"Did the Commander leave alone?"

"Yes, Sir. There was no one available for escort. My wingman had already gone, and Luke... Commander Skywalker's wingman didn't make it through the ground defence. The only other two pilots were required for escort duty on the freighters. They left just after Luke."

He pre-empted Strom's next question, "I already talked to them, Sir. Their freighter was destroyed on the ground. They took some shots at the AT-ATs, then went for space. They were too far behind him to see anything. And Janson didn't…" Wedge broke off, cursing silently.

The General saw the dismay wash across his face, read the emotion in his aura. It intrigued her, but she decided that the question would be best left until after the others had gone. Antilles obviously wanted to hide something. Instead she finished for him, "Janson wouldn't have seen anything either?"

She read the relief as he replied, "No, Ma'am."

She sat back, glancing round at the others. "Unfortunately that leaves us right back where we started."

"We should inform Mon Mothma," Wa'ykke said softly.

"Indeed, Colonel. If you and Major Strom discuss the situation with Major Anders and the rest of the Intelligence Staff, I will join you as soon as I have completed our other business."

They stood, nodding in salute before walking across the room towards the door. Taearinn turned back to Wedge, "Now young man…" she began. The door closed. "What's all this about Janson?" she finished.

"Janson is my wingman."

She was looking at him intently and he knew there was no way he was going to be able to talk his way out of the slip. Wearily, he explained, "Once his freighter had made the jump to lightspeed he came back to see if I needed help. He saved our lives and eight X-wings. He took out an AT-AT that had lined us up…"

"Us?"

"Hobbie, Flight Larne, Chief Yevl and myself, Ma'am."

"I see. And why has that caused you so much discomfort?" she pressed, gently.

Wedge sighed, "All escorting fighters were supposed to jump with their freighters. By coming back he was breaking orders."

"I assume he would have had a good reason to disobey orders?" she suggested.

Wedge looked at her, surprised by her reaction. "He thought we might need some help."

"Which you obviously did. Is anyone else aware of this?"

"I don't think so Ma'am."

She nodded, touching a button on the low table, "Lieutenant, locate…" She stopped, looking at Wedge in question.

"Lieutenant Janson Waede," Wedge supplied, unhappily.

"I got that, Ma'am," a disembodied voice replied.

Taearinn smiled at the look on Wedge's face, "Don't worry. I'm not going to eat him. Now," she continued, changing the subject, "tell me, what is the situation with the X-wings?"

Wedge shook his head, "Not good."

He paused, starting from the very beginning, before they'd even reached Hoth and Echo Base, wanting to make sure that he gave the Colonel the correct details, "We were ambushed between Devariis and Hoth. My T-65 was destroyed along with ten others and one was too badly damaged to repair. General Rieekan amalgamated the rest into a single flight of twenty."

He closed his eyes, concentrating, "One was destroyed on Hoth which leaves the six that were programmed to fly to an interim rendezvous. Alissha's only just got hers here. Luke's missing as is Gil, Sammil and Perr…"

He trailed off, not wanting to voice the pitiful number that were left, "Counting the six for the rendezvous we can make a flight of fourteen." He opened his eyes, looking at her, "But we've only got nine pilots."

Taearinn sat back. Fourteen fighters – seven pairs. That was viable for a Flight. Usually the minimum was eight, but seven was viable if they could find pilots. After a moment she turned her attention back to Antilles, "I have a decision to make and I think you can help me with it."

"Ma'am?"

"Do I split up what remains of Rogue Squadron and amalgamate them into other squadrons and flights? Or can **you** make a Flight of only seven pairs feasible?"

Wedge opened his mouth, closed it again then swallowed. Taearinn smiled at him, "I'm offering you Command of a depleted Flight, if you're willing to accept it."

"Ma'am… I…" _Rogue was Luke's squadron! He couldn't take it_…

Then the professional, battle-wise fighter pilot in him kicked in. _Luke wasn't here. Luke was missing. The squadron – or the Flight as it now was – wouldn't survive without leadership. They needed someone in Command. And he could always step aside if Luke made it back…_

"It's certainly not going to be easy" the General was continuing, "If you can't pull your weight the Admiral may still decide to disband the Flight. But I'd rather not split you up and I'm willing to give you the chance." She searched his face and his emotions, deciding that she had made the right choice. "Will you accept Command of Rogue Flight?" she pressed.

Antilles nodded slowly, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Thank you, **Commander**." She smiled, "Do you have any preference as to your Second?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Janson Waede…"

The answer hadn't surprised her. A chime sounded from the console on the table, saving her from having to reply. She leant forward, pressing it, "Yes?"

"General, Lieutenant Waede is here."

"Right on cue. Thank you. Send him in."

The door opened and Janson stepped into the room. Taearinn stood up, walking over to him, hands behind her back. She walked round him, scrutinising him, saying nothing. Then she asked, "Are you in the habit of disobeying orders, Lieutenant?"

Already nervous about being summoned to see the General, the abruptness of the question threw him. "No, Ma'am," he floundered.

"Then kindly explain to me why you disobeyed orders by going back down to the surface of Hoth when you should have been at the rendezvous with the freighter to whom you were escort?"

Janson swallowed, glancing across at Wedge who was studiously intent on watching the floor.

"Ma'am… I…" he began. Then started again, "My escort jumped and as I was about to jump I saw that one of the squadron was in trouble, Ma'am. She had lost her wingman and a TIE had a lead on her. I gave her covering fire until she jumped. But then I realised that Lieutenant Commander Antilles was still on the surface, probably without back up… I couldn't leave without making sure that he was alright, Ma'am."

"And was he all right?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Really? That's not what I was told. I was informed that you destroyed an AT-AT about to fire on him, thereby saving not only his life and the lives of the ground crew, but also rescuing eight fighters that would have been destroyed."

Janson swallowed, looking extremely uncomfortable, "Yes, Ma'am."

She turned on her heel, looking at Antilles, "Do you really want a pilot who disobeys orders as your Second, Commander?"

Wedge looked up, then rose to his feet, "Yes, General. I trust him with my life."

"Seems to me you already have, Commander!" she told him, hiding a smile and turning back to Janson, glowering at the young man.

He had fought well, risked his life to save others on not one but two occasions and she instinctively knew that he had been prepared to accept punishment for both acts. She wasn't inclined to cheapen his bravery. "Seems I have to promote you, rather than discipline you, _Lieutenant Commander_."

She looked across at Antilles, allowing the scowl to fade to a gentle grin, "We need people with initiative. Sometimes I think it's the only way we're going to win this damned war."

Turning once more to Janson, she snapped, "Just don't make a habit of breaking orders, Waede."

"Yes, Ma'am…" Janson attempted, completely thrown by the General's response, "I mean no, Ma'am."

Taearinn shook her head at the young pilot's obvious discomfort, telling Wedge, "Commander Antilles, get him out of here before I change my mind. Your orders will be posted with the others."

"Yes, Ma'am. Thank you."

She nodded in acknowledgement, walking over to her desk as Wedge grabbed hold of Janson and hustled him out of the room. Janson tried to say something but the General's aide was talking to a small, silver-haired woman with Captain's stripes.

The aide turned as Wedge appeared, the Captain rising to her feet, cutting off anything Janson was about to say as she asked, "Rogue Three? Wedge Antilles?"

"Yes, Ma'am…" Wedge answered, letting go of Janson's uniform.

"At last," she smiled, moving towards him. She shook his hand, introducing herself, "Maggs Loi-Tieb, Captain of the _Slivix_. I hear that you've just been promoted. Congratulations."

He returned her smile, telling her, "Thanks. I'm now Commander of Rogue Flight, for my sins." He let go of her hand, indicating Janson, "This is my Second, Janson Waede."

Janson shook her hand, then turned to Wedge, "If you have no objection, Commander, I'll go find the others."

Wedge let him go and he disappeared quickly out of the door. Wedge turned back to Loi-Tieb, "Thank you for your help earlier…"

He trailed off, seeing the sudden sadness in her eyes. His chest tightened. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Hobbie didn't make it."

Loi-Tieb shook her head, "We did what we could, but he had lost too much blood, the wound had done so much damage."

He had closed his eyes and she touched his arm, "The medic assured me that he wasn't in pain, that he just slipped away. He wasn't alone. She was with him."

She paused, then finished, "I'm sorry."

Wedge nodded, saying nothing for a moment, not trusting himself to speak. Finally he looked up at her, "Thank you… for everything."

She squeezed his arm then turned, walking through the door and into the corridor.

Wedge simply stood. _Yet another death. Yet another kid gone…_

"Commander?" Wedge looked round at the Lieutenant who asked, "Is there anything…"

He stopped as Wedge shook his head and started to walk towards the door. But then Antilles turned back, "Tell the General that Rogue Flight is down to eight pilots. Let her know that we still have fourteen fighters."

"Yes, Sir," the Lieutenant acknowledged, watching Antilles as he walked into the corridor, the door closing behind him.

~ # # ~

Personnel moved rapidly out of the way as Vader strode through the corridors of the ship towards his sanctum, wrapped in his anger, cloak billowing behind him. Shadowed by the Imperial fleet, hounded by TIE bombers, the _Millennium Falcon_ had successfully hidden in the asteroid field. Granted it had given him time to complete the interrogations of those taken at Hoth, but it had also forced him to do business with the Bounty Hunters - to balance Imperial inadequacies.

Then, for a brief moment, it had seemed as if all that had been unnecessary - only to have Solo once again evaded capture.

Needa had paid for his mistake, but it had done nothing to salve Vader's mood. Piett was convinced that the ship had jumped to lightspeed. The Dark Lord was not so sure. No ship the size of the _Falcon_ could have a cloaking device, but Han Solo was becoming adept at throwing surprises at the Imperial forces.

The _Falcon_'s continued evasion galled him. It was his last encounter with Palpatine that concerned and intrigued him most.

The Emperor now knew about Luke, but Vader had been astonished to read the small undercurrent of tension in the Emperor's presence. It had been quickly hidden, but it had been there. Palpatine, he had realised, feared Luke! Or perhaps it was fear of what would happen should the Son join the Father. Together, Vader knew, they would be an invincibly powerful force. It was one of the reasons he had been searching for his son.

Getting hold of the boy was now more important than ever. It was imperative that he got to him before Palpatine. Which brought him back to the continued annoyance of the _Millennium Falcon_.

Luke had escaped Hoth… but thanks to the recent interrogations, Vader now had a complete picture of just how significant Organa, Solo and the Wookiee were to the boy. The assumptions he had made after Tennan's questioning had simply been reinforced - capture the _Falcon_ and Luke would be his.

His most promising course of action was now the Bounty Hunters – in particular the one called Fett. The Hunter had been assured that Solo would be handed over to him once Vader was finished and the cold pleasure the Dark Lord had sensed intrigued him. There appeared to be a personal score to settle between Fett and Solo and that could only work to his advantage.

The only hindrance from now on would be Palpatine, who would be watching Vader's progress closely. But knowledge of the Emperor's fear was a power that Vader knew he could turn to his advantage. Time was running out, but all Vader had to do was wait. _You _**will**_ join me, My Son! You _**will**_ stand at my side! And together we will rule the Empire! It is your destiny..._

~ # # ~

The cell door sliced open. Fear surged and Yevl looked up at the officer framed in the open doorway. "All right, Rebel" the man told him, stepping back, "Move out!"

Yevl pushed himself to his feet, walking up the few steps into the corridor. Some of the others were there, forming a line, hands on their heads. Glancing along the faces, he complied with the Imperial Officer's orders, lifting his hands to his head, stepping onto the front of the line.

The stormtroopers marched them forward to the next cell.

The Officer had disappeared inside this one, calling for one of the stormtroopers who left his place, joining the officer inside. They appeared moments later, supporting someone. For a moment, Yevl denied the shock of recognition, then the two men turned towards him and he couldn't reject the woman's face. Despite himself, Yevl took a step forward. But there was no need, they were already thrusting the dishevelled form into his arms.

"You," the Officer told him, "Help her."

Karrik Tennan stumbled, almost losing her footing. Strong arms caught her, steadying her. She flinched away, but the arms held her, supporting her. A voice she knew she should recognise spoke softly, "Whoa, Tennan… Steady."

Yevl looped her arm round his shoulder, putting his other arm round her waist, holding her close, helping her to move along the corridor. She lifted her head, looking up at him and he glanced down at her, smiling reassuringly.

_She knew that face, remembered him from somewhere.._. The image of a fighter swam into her mind, pulling with it a name... "Wedge?"

Yevl opened his mouth, starting to tell her that he wasn't Antilles... Then he saw the small flicker of hope in her eyes. In a sudden wave of startling understanding he pulled her more closely to him, telling her simply, "It's okay, Karrik. It'll be okay."

_Wedge_...

Karrik dredged her memories for the name, trying to work out why his presence here meant so much to her, but the significance vanished from her reach as soon as she tried to grasp hold of it. And yet... there was something… something important she had to tell him... something...

"Vader!" She clutched at him, "Vader's here! Wedge..."

Yevl closed his eyes briefly, tightening his hold on her waist, "Shhh," he comforted, trying to calm her rising panic, "I'm here. Everything's going to be fine."

"But.... Vader..."

"We know. It's fine, Karrik. Trust me."

It seemed to appease her and she relaxed against him, moving more easily as he guided her, following the stormtroopers through the corridors of the ship. Finally they stopped, double doors opening, the officer motioning them through into the empty hangar area. Yevl helped Karrik inside, manoeuvring to watch the rest of the entourage walking in - noticing that the Flight wasn't there.

Tennan collapsed slowly against him. Reeis saw her crumple and stepped across, supporting her as Yevl shifted his grip, letting Karrik's arm slide from his shoulder. With Reeis' help he sank slowly to the ground, holding Karrik in his arms, cradling her against his chest, like a child.

For a moment he and Reeis exchanged looks. Movement from Karrik drew their attention back to her. She was lifting her hand to caress Yevl's cheek, a puzzled frown on her face. Then she smiled, as if suddenly remembering something. Her fingers touched his hair, "Wedge..."

"Shh," Yevl admonished, gently, "Save your strength."

"Wedge...." _He was here with her_.

She was so cold, so confused, but she could feel the heat of his body through her blouse, the warmth of his arms around her. And it was wonderful. Nothing else mattered.... Did it?

No... There was something...

Something...

**Vader!**

Had she warned him about Vader? Vaguely she remembered telling him something about the Dark Lord. Wedge had been walking along a corridor somewhere with her... And she could feel the thrum of a ship below her. And Wedge was there, with his arms around her. The anxiety died away.

Somehow he had come for her, they had found out where she was and he had come for her. Briefly she wondered if Commander Skywalker was with him. Someone had been asking about Skywalker... and about the Princess. Something about that was important...

She began to tell him, but she couldn't seem to form the words.... And she couldn't remember who had been asking. She'd tell him later, when she could remember. For the moment she was content just to lie here against him. She wasn't cold any more. She was warm. And comfortable. And Wedge was here...

Tennan's body relaxed slowly into Yevl's arms. Her eyes were open, focussed a million miles away. Suspicion slowly pricked at him. He looked up at Reeis who moved, trying to find a pulse against Karrik's neck. Intent on Tennan, neither of them was aware of the hangar doors opening again, the line of stormtroopers stepping forward.

The first volley of blaster fire hit Reeis in the back, dropping his body forward across Karrik's. The second caught Yevl in the chest, knocking him backward onto the hangar floor.

A third volley cut across the hangar, ensuring that no one was left alive. Then the firing stopped, the stormtroopers retreating, doors cutting off the bodies inside. The officer punched at the buttons on the control panel, the light cycling from blue, through gold, to white: warning that the force field was down, the hangar open to the depths of space.


	18. Chapter 18

Elhen Anders sat back in the chair, feet propped on her desk, reading the latest reports from the outlying regions. She sighed, dropping her feet onto the floor and dumped the data pad onto the desk. Rubbing her face in her hands she didn't see the tall, slender man who started to knock on the open door then changed his mind, lounging instead against the frame.

He smiled as she sighed again, telling her, "That's what happens when you get promoted."

She looked up, a slow grin spreading across her face. His eyes sparked as he continued, "That's why I always stayed out in the field!"

"You stayed out in the field," she contradicted, sitting back in the chair and crossing her arms, "because they busted you back to Sergeant so often!"

He gave her an innocent "_Who? Me?"_ look then shook his head in mock disgust, "That's what I always like about you, Elhen, you're forgiving, tactful nature…"

She laughed, pushing herself to her feet, walking round the desk towards him as he straightened and moved to meet her. He enveloped her in a hug. "It's good to see you, Darriek," she told him.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Elhen. It's been too long."

They broke away and perching on the edge of her desk she motioned him to sit down, "So, what brings you to this part of the universe."

"Strange unsettling stories I'm afraid." He dropped into the chair, leaning forward, elbows on his knees. "Finally got news from my Ord Mantell agent. He did a drop for you… Corin Seerzhe? He doubts you'll see her again."

He saw the look on her face and quickly explained, "The night she arrived on Merrion there was a murder, some Imperial Commander called Tennan. The Empire blockaded the planet…"

He trailed off as her face suddenly drained of colour. He reached out for her, standing up, "Is this important?"

She nodded slowly, "Very. Tell me everything you know."

"Thought it might be," he said, sitting back down but keeping hold of her hand. "Benn said that Vader might be involved. His Dark Lordship was certainly there and the blockade was his doing, but Benn wasn't sure if the events were connected. This Commander Tennan was murdered, they killed one of the people involved and arrested another – a female, but that's all he could find out. Seerzhe didn't call for the pick-up, but they had jammed all the frequencies. She could possibly still be there, unable to make contact, but Benn doesn't seem to think so."

Anders shook her head, mentally doing calculations. If Karrik had been picked up the night she arrived in Norrin Pelaas, then Vader had had her for three days before the attack on Hoth. Three days… No one could survive that long without breaking. And yet she couldn't have said anything about Hoth…

Echo Base had been discovered by a droid. Goddess… maybe it was Karrik who had been killed and her mother who had been taken by Vader. "Is that all he could tell you?"

"Pretty much. But I'll ask him to find out everything he can."

Elhen nodded slowly, still deep in thought. Darriek pulled a data pad from a leg pocket, offering it to her, "This is more bad news, I'm afraid. Twelve days ago the Empire executed some of the personnel they took at Hoth. My contact managed to get me that list - those who died and those who are still being held. There's one other thing about the list. My contact flagged a name, said that it was a Rebel who had been held on the Executor for some days before Hoth was attacked but that the Imperials executed with the others. He's given some background…"

Anders took the proffered pad, scanning down the list of names. Her heart lurched as she saw the name marked by Darriek's contact – Karrik Tennan.

So it had been Karrik... She rushed through the rest of the names trying to find the background, finally seeing it at the end of the list… And everything fell into place.

Karrik had been taken to the _Executor_ from Merrion. She had survived almost three days of interrogation by Vader himself, until news had come in about Hoth. Then she had been abandoned to her fate with the rest of the Hoth prisoners.

Anders looked up at Darriek, trying to keep her voice even as she asked, "How accurate is this?"

Elhen had never questioned the authenticity of his information before. They had known each other since the days of the Corellian Militia, it was one of the reasons he knew he could trust her, was the only reason he supplied information to the Rebel Alliance. He pushed away his consternation at her sudden apparent lack of faith, telling himself that she must have an important reason for asking.

"It's accurate," he assured her. And then it hit him and he felt like a fool. She would know the people on that list. He sighed at his own stupidity, apologising and sympathising, "I'm sorry, Elhen."

Anders read over it again then put the pad down, asking, "Did you read the list?"

He shook his head, "No."

She took a deep breath realising that he had no idea that the two apparently unconnected pieces of information he had just given her were, in fact, linked. Darriek had been involved in the Merrion operation almost from the start. It was his operatives who had dropped Karrik, it was his operatives who were supposed to get her and her cousin out. This could affect their safety and he needed to know about it.

"The woman whose name has been flagged, Karrik Tennan," she began.

He frowned, "Yes…"

"She went into Merrion to bring out the Imperial who was killed. He was effecting to the Rebellion. Her cover name for the trip was Corin Seerzhe."

Darriek swore softly, the full implications of what she had just told him suddenly hitting him. "My people are safe," he assured her, "No names were given." Then another thought hit him, "So that's how they found you on Hoth."

Elhen was shaking her head, "No. That's just it. Echo Base was discovered by an Imperial probe droid. The Empire couldn't have known about Hoth before the droid stumbled over it, otherwise no one would have survived. The Empire would have hit it without warning, all guns blazing."

"But Tennan had to have been on the _Executor_ for three, almost four days by then," Darriek denied, "No-one can survive interrogation that long…"

Anders picked up the pad, "According to this information, she did… Darriek, I need you to find out everything you can about Karrik Tennan and Verl Tennan. They walked into a trap laid by Vader. In all probability, Vader discovered that Verl Tennan was going to defect and set him up, but I need to be sure."

"Consider it done."

"Thank you," she smiled then asked, "How long can you stay?"

"Don't know at the moment," he shrugged, "Long enough to get the information you need. And I at least want a dinner with you before I go."

"It's a date."

He stood up, kissing her cheek, "Good. I've got this really potent wine that I found…"

He broke off as she put her arms round him, holding him tight. He returned the embrace, waiting until she let go then took her hands in his, "I'm sorry about the list. I didn't think..."

"It's all right," she reassured him, squeezing his hands.

"If you need anything…"

He left the rest unspoken. He had been there for her when his closest friend – her husband – had been killed in the riots. She had been there for him when he had decked the Militia's Commander-in-Chief and been drummed out the service. There was a bond between them that needed no explanation.

She was nodding, smiling sadly, telling him, "I'll holler. We'll get drunk together like the old days."

He kissed here again then turned walking out the door. Stopping abruptly he turned back, "Wait! I almost forgot! The _Millennium Falcon_? Ran the gauntlet of the Star Destroyers at Hoth… And then gave them the slip."

That brought a smile of surprise to Elhen's face. "Word is that Vader's brought in Bounty Hunters to find them," he cautioned. "At the moment, that's all I know, but hopefully I'll have some more details soon."

He grinned, "No one seems to know where she is, but the Empire sure as hells didn't get her."

And then he was gone. Elhen stood for a moment, contemplating all the information he had given her, then she lifted the list of names and headed out of the office to find General Rieekan.

~ # # ~

Rieekan forced a smile at Anders trying to ease her obvious discomfort with what he had proposed. She had told him about the list, about Karrik Tennan and about the _Millennium_ _Falcon_ and he had immediately, to her horror, called for a meeting with the other Command Staff. They were sitting now, waiting for them to arrive, although Admiral Ackbar would be unable to attend.

The Tennan business frustrated him. He had felt, right from the beginning, that something smelled about the whole thing, but he had let the thoughts of how much would be accomplished overturn his personal feelings. Time and time again he had relied on his instincts. Time and time again they had come through for him. But on Hoth he had no longer been a Colonel, he had been a General, had been so for over a year and he had still found it hard to get used to all the trappings that that had involved. One such trapping had been deferring to the higher authority on something that he instinctively knew wasn't right.

If he had still been a Colonel he could have turned to the General now and said, _I told you so_, and exorcised his demons. But he knew that he would never be able to do that to Mon Mothma. He knew how much of herself she lost every time something went wrong, knew what she had already sacrificed and knew how much agonising she did before making a decision for _the greater good_.

In his position and in her position, personal preference was no longer a luxury. And yet he still felt responsible for Karrik Tennan's death.

The door opened and Anders jumped to her feet as Rieekan rose gracefully to his, "I assure you, Major," he told her softly, "they won't bite."

She glanced at him, then back at the door as General Taearinn walked, deep in quiet conversation with… Mon Mothma.

Anders' eyes widened as she recognised the other woman. Mothma acknowledged Rieekan with a smile then turned to Anders as Rieekan introduced, "Mon Mothma, may I present Major Elhen Anders."

Mothma threw him a look of mock exasperation then shook hands with Elhen, telling her, "You must excuse the senior officers present, Major. They do like to stand on so much pomp and circumstance."

She smiled, her easy grace putting Elhen at immediate ease as she continued, "If only because they enjoy seeing old friends embarrassed! And I hate all this fuss!"

Rieekan chuckled and Mothma turned, admonishing, "You should know better, General!"

"Yes, Ma'am."

She sighed, shooting a look at Taearinn, who shrugged then suggested, "Perhaps we should all sit down."

They sat round the table and Mon Mothma, as usual, came immediately to the point, "Major, General Rieekan said you had information."

"Yes, Ma'am. Firstly, we've had reports that the _Millennium_ _Falcon_ evaded the Imperial Fleet at Hoth. Lord Vader has apparently called in bounty hunters to find the ship, but as yet no one has located her. The _Millennium_ _Falcon_ is still at large."

Mon Mothma sighed in relief, closing her eyes, "That is most welcome news, Major."

Bail Organa and his wife had been close, personal friends and she worried for their daughter, Leia. She had proven herself to be an accomplished leader, but to Mon Mothma she was still barely a child, little older than the quiet teenager who had enchanted Mothma with her unassuming yet compelling nobility.

"I'm afraid that's the only good news that I have, Ma'am, although the next may set some minds at rest… My contact has been able to provide me with a list of…"

She broke off, not quite knowing how to tell Mon Mothma the full story. Rieekan, however, came to her aid. The levity of before gone, his voice was grimly earnest as he told Mothma, "Major Anders has a list of fifty-two Alliance personnel who were taken prisoner at Hoth."

He looked at Anders and with a heavy heart she continued, "Of those fifty-two personnel, forty-seven were executed twelve days ago."

Taearinn made a small sound, her face showing her horror and dismay. Mon Mothma kept her face carefully controlled, but pushed herself slowly to her feet, crossing the room to look out at the stars.

Anders sat, saying nothing. Rieekan placed a comforting hand on Taearinn's arm. For a long moment there was only silence, then Mothma spoke, softly, "We must let their families know."

"With all due respect, Ma'am," Anders began, surprised at her own audacity, glancing over at Rieekan, "I feel that all those who survived Hoth should be told."

She saw the agreement in his eyes and then he was saying, "Major Anders has a point."

Mon Mothma turned, "Yes, of course… I will arrange something."

"Ma'am?"

Mothma looked at her and Anders plunged ahead, "It might be better if the news came from… from someone who was on Hoth. There's been so much…"

Tears were threatening and she could hear the catch in her voice. She stopped to gather herself, swallowed then continued, "We have lost so many friends…"

"I understand," Mon Mothma began, "but I could not, in all conscience, force this responsibility on another."

"I'll do it, Ma'am," Rieekan told her.

"Thank you, General, but no," she told him, standing her ground.

He nodded, knowing that he wouldn't be able to change her mind, changing the subject instead, telling her, "There's more, Ma'am…"

"More?" Mothma repeated, moving back to sit down.

Rieekan looked at Elhen.

"The mission to Merrion to bring out the Imperial Intelligence Officer…"

"Karrik Tennan's cousin," Mon Mothma remembered.

Elhen nodded, "Yes, Ma'am…" She paused then went on, "The mission failed. Verl Tennan was killed. Karrik was taken prisoner. She was aboard the _Executor_ and executed with the other Hoth personnel."

Dread lurched through Mon Mothma. She had sanctioned the Merrion mission. Had she sent Karrik to her death? Another, more horrifying, thought occurred to her. If Karrik had been taken by the Empire, had she lead them to Echo Base?

She swallowed then asked softly, "Is… Is that how they found Hoth?"

Elhen shook her head. "We don't believe so, Ma'am. Karrik _was_ tortured," she confirmed, "but if she had revealed the location of Hoth, the Imperial Navy would have arrived much sooner. The information I have leads me to believe that the existence of Echo Base was only revealed by the probe that Captain Solo and Chewbacca destroyed."

~ # # ~

"Sir?"

Commander Wedge Antilles lifted his head from the technical reports, looking up at the young woman standing in the doorway, "Sir," she continued, "General Rieekan would like to see you."

"Thank you." Wedge dropped the printouts on his desk, rubbing his hand blearily across his face. Rising, he lifted the jacket from the back of his chair, hesitating slightly as the wound in his shoulder twinged, then slipped the jacket on, leaving the office.

_What the hells was this all about now?_

Instinctively he acknowledged the more junior personnel who passed him, his tired mind on other things - like the lack of trained pilots. Or, more precisely, the despairingly depressing day he had just spent watching the new influx of trainees kill themselves, and each other, in the simulators. None of them had that flash, that flicker of independent recklessness that promised of a truly natural fighter pilot. Admittedly they were competent, but he had watched too many competent pilots die at the hands of TIEs.

The Aide rose as Wedge walked into the office, immediately ushering him into the inner room. The sight of Mon Mothma, regal as ever and alone in the room, pulled him up short.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," he began as she turned away from the window towards him, "I was told that General Rieekan wanted to see me."

Maybe it was because he was so damned tired, but there was something about her manner, something about the smile that she gave him, that didn't seem quite right - as if she was nervous.

"It's quite alright, Commander, it was me who wished to see you. Please," she invited indicating the chair on the other side of the vast desk, "sit down." The soft, calming voice had an edge to it and Wedge's discomfort grew. Her smile widened as she tried to put him at his ease, but he could read the sadness in her eyes.

Mothma sat down, resting her clasped hands on the desk, "Commander, we have received news that concerns the personnel who are missing after the evacuation of Hoth. The news is, regrettably, grave. I have already asked for a Fleet-wide briefing to be announced so that I may inform those who survived Echo Base. I would be very grateful if you would stand with General Rieekan and myself when I deliver the news…"

Wedge blinked then swallowed. "Of course…" he assured her. There was no question of him turning down her request.

She gave him that sad smile again, telling him, "Thank you, Commander. I very much appreciate it."

She looked down at her hands then lifted her gaze back up to his face. "The information we received indicates that, of those still unaccounted for, fifty-two were taken prisoner by Imperial Forces and secured aboard the _Executor_. Forty-seven were... executed... twelve days ago..."

The colour drained from Antilles' face and Mothma only just stopped herself from reaching out to touch his hand.

"Luke... Commander Skywalker?" Wedge asked, hoarsely.

She shook her head, "Still unaccounted for, as are Princess Leia and the crew of the _Millennium Falcon_. Although we do know that the _Falcon_ escaped the Imperial ships at Hoth."

Wedge closed his eyes briefly, hope beginning to assert itself again, relief stabbing through him. Solo was a good man; he would do everything he could to keep Princess Leia safe. And if Luke's name wasn't on that list then there was a chance, however slim, that he was still alive.

Then he heard Mon Mothma say, "There is one other name on the list Commander.... Karrik Tennan."

Wedge's world tilted.

"She was arrested on Merrion just over three days before the attack on Hoth and taken to the _Executor_ for interrogation. She was executed along with the others."

It sounded so blunt, but there was not other way she could tell him. When she had suggested that both Commander Antilles and General Rieekan stand with her when she announced the deaths, Major Anders had warned her that there was something between Tennan and this young man.

Now, Mon Mothma found herself glad that she had chosen to tell him alone like this. She had seen too many people in the last few days with the _dead_ look that had just swept over his eyes not to realise that _something_ was obviously more than a little understated.

Wedge gazed ahead, unseeing, feeling numb, as if someone had just kicked him hard in the head. _Goddess, she had been on that ship, so close he could almost have touched her.... and he had blasted right passed..._

He suddenly wanted to throw up, but somehow kept his composure. Mothma was talking again, but he heard her from far away, as if in a dream, "I'm sorry, Commander, I know that you and Tennan were.... close..."

"We…" he blurted out, "We were going to get married…"

Mon Mothma closed her eyes, saying nothing for a long moment. Anything that she said now would simply be platitude, woefully inadequate in the immensity of the grief that she saw on his face.

Finally she chose simple words, telling him softly, "We grieve with you, Commander…"

The placid calm of her voice suddenly infuriated him and he jerked to his feet, "Thank you, Ma'am. May I leave, Ma'am?"

She stood up wanting nothing more than to comfort him, knowing how much **she** wanted someone to throw their arms around her and tell her that everything would somehow be all right. His cold, detached manner stopped her, pulling her back to her position, "You may, Commander… to accompany me to the briefing hall on Deck Six. The rest of your Flight, and the other Hoth personnel here on the _Home One_ are being assembled there."

Wedge nodded silently, locking away his feelings behind Duty. He stood unmoving as Mon Mothma moved to her desk and picking up a data pad. Then she turned, walking towards the door. Wedge followed her, woodenly.

Outside, General Rieekan was waiting. He acknowledged Mothma with a salute, dropping into step beside Wedge, following her through the corridors of the ship. They rode the elevator to the sixth deck in silence, hearing orders to personnel echo through the tannoy system.

Clutching the data pad, Mon Mothma was sure that there was something she had forgotten to tell the Commander... but she wasn't certain what it was. She ran the meeting through in her mind, sorting through the emotions and details until, with a start of annoyance and dismay, she remembered.

For a brief moment she thought about stopping the elevator to tell him. Then she decided that here was an opportunity she could not afford to lose. Morale was almost non-existent, especially amongst the Hoth survivors. What she had forgotten to tell Commander Antilles, she could share with everyone in that hall.

There was so much pain, so many wounds to heal. An account of courage would go a long way to helping.

By the time they reached the briefing hall, the last stragglers were filtering hurriedly inside.

Everyone hushed to silence, rising to their feet as Mon Mothma walked in, the atmosphere expectant, shaded with apprehension. Mothma moved to the podium, placing the datapad on the lectern as Rieeken and Antilles moved to stand, slightly behind and either side of her. Slowly she looked up, letting her gaze run across the faces for a moment: faces of people who had been friends to the names on this list, worked with them, drank with them, fought with them, loved...

She pushed that thought away abruptly, clearing her voice, "Please, be seated."

She waited until the rustle of movement faded away then began, "It is my sad and reluctant duty to inform you that, having been taken prisoner by Imperial Forces on Hoth, the following Rebel Alliance personnel were... executed... twelve days ago."

She began to read, hearing soft sounds of grief as the names were said aloud, one after the other. After too short a time, considering the length of the list, Mothma reached the final name.

She didn't read it. Instead she took a deep breath, let it out slowly and began, "My regrets and deepest sympathy to all of you who have just learnt of the death of family and close friends. All of the Rebel Alliance mourns with you, and our thoughts are with those who are still waiting for news."

Pausing for a moment in respect, she continued, "In this dark time I would like to share with you the courage of a young woman, known to all of you.

"Many of you, especially those of you who flew with her, will be aware that Karrik Tennan left Hoth three days before the evacuation. Karrik was betrayed during a covert mission and arrested almost as soon as she reached her destination. She was taken to the Imperial Flagship, _Executor_, for interrogation. Karrik Tennan's name is the last on this list…"

She paused, waiting for this to sink in, hearing the small moan from the man standing slightly behind her.

"The information we received," she went on, "leads us to believe that, in all that time, she remained silent or gave her interrogators false information, taking the location of Hoth with her to her death. The existence of Echo Base was revealed by a spy droid, subsequently destroyed by Alliance forces, unfortunately not before transmitting the location of Echo Base to Imperial sources. Had Karrik Tennan been forced, under interrogation, to talk, the base would not have had the time that it did to evacuate and many more lives would have been lost."

Making a spur of the moment decision, knowing that something else was needed and, more importantly, wanting to acknowledge the suffering that Tennan must have had to endure, she continued, "Therefore, to honour her courage and sacrifice, Pilot Officer Karrik Tennan is posthumously promoted to Lieutenant and awarded the Alliance Medal of Honour."

For a moment there was silence. Then someone, near the back of the hall, rose to attention and saluted.

Wedge tried to swallow, but there was something in his throat, something circling tightly round his chest, making it difficult for him to breathe. One by one, the entire hall rose to their feet, standing smartly to attention and saluting in respect: not just for Karrik, but for all those who had lost their lives.

Mothma turned to Wedge, offering him an escape. He took her proffered arm, escorting her from the podium and out of the hall.

She turned as the door closed off the scene inside the hall, "We did not want her name sullied, Commander. I meant to tell you in the office but..."

She trailed off knowing her explanation must mean little to him now, finishing instead, "I'm sorry, Commander."

He said nothing, not looking at her. She began again, "At some point someone would have put three and three together... they needed to know the truth."

Finally, Wedge found his voice, "Thank you, Ma'am."

She smiled sadly, "I wish I could have done more, Commander."

The door opened again as Rieekan stepped out into the corridor beside them.

"Forgive me," Mon Mothma told Wedge, "but there are other duties to which I must attend."

She turned and began to walk along the corridor with the General.

Behind Wedge, the doors of the briefing hall opened. Quietly the occupants filtered out: some talking in hushed tones, others weeping or wiping tears from their faces, concerned friends trying to comfort them. Wedge stood, unmoving, detached from the whole scenario as they flowed around him, dispersing throughout the ship.

Janson and Alissha paused at the door, glancing at each other as they saw Wedge standing motionless in the corridor. Janson took a step forward, wanting to give his Commander some words of comfort but unsure about what to say. He glanced at Alissha again; who shrugged slightly, tears sliding silently down her cheeks. Janson took another step forward.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned. Elhen Anders was also watching Wedge. She turned her gaze on Janson, saying nothing, but in a wash of relief and regret he understood what she meant. He nodded, turning away, grabbing Alissha and hustling her down the corridor.

Elhen walked across to Wedge, standing in front of him, waiting until he realised that she was there. Slowly, he lifted his head. For a long moment he looked at her and then he started shaking.

Anders moved, slipping her arm around his waist. "Come on," she told him, gently guiding him along the corridor.

They rode in silence in the elevator. As the doors opened she heard a sound - a small, strangled sob and she held him tighter, willing him to keep it together for just a little longer.

Finally they reached her quarters.

She got him through the door and then his legs gave way, the strength deserting him. Losing her balance she ended up on the floor beside him. He looked at her, not seeing her, shaking his head as if by denying it he could make the pain disappear.

"No…"

The word escaped, turning to a scream of grief as he broke down. Elhen closed her eyes, reaching for him, holding him as he sobbed against her. Finally, she allowed herself to succumb to her own tears. It had been a long time since she had grieved for her husband, but she cried now, letting all the fear and emotion of the last few days go, cradling Wedge's head against her shoulder and rocking him gently as a mother would a child.

When he had calmed a little she let him go, clambering to her feet and crossing to a storage area. She reached in, pulling out a bottle of blue liquor then picked up two mugs before walking back across to him. Dropping to the floor beside him she offered him a mug. He tried to push it away but she pressed harder, telling him, "Don't make me pull rank, Commander!"

He looked at her, wiping the tears away from his face, taking the proffered mug. She opened the bottle, pouring a large measure of the whiskey into both mugs, then pushed the stopper back in. Setting the bottle on the floor between them, she took a sip of the bitter sweet liquid.

Wedge sat, gazing into the mug, the liquor untouched. Finally he told her, "I was going to marry her."

"I know," she admitted, softly, "Skywalker told me."

Wedge took a mouthful of the drink, feeling it burn its way down his throat, easing the constriction in his chest as he tried to take in what had happened and deal with it.

They sat in silence again for a moment lost in their own thoughts. Then Wedge murmured, "We flew straight past her."

He looked at Anders, "She was on that ship and we flew straight past her." He looked away, back into the mug. "Three days!" he said, shaking his head, still unable to take in the enormity of what she must have had to go through, "Gods! They had her for three days."

He could feel the hysteria rising again and took another mouthful of the blue liquid, using the burning pain to get a hold of himself… but he was unable to stop the tears that welled up again in his eyes. He brushed them away, "I need to know what happened."

"Wedge…" she began.

He looked at her. "Please?" he implored her, "I…" His voice caught and he clamped down on the sob.

Elhen unstoppered the bottle, pouring some more alcohol into his mug, then topped up her own. She set the bottle back down.

"Her cousin was in Imperial Intelligence," she began softly, "on Vader's staff, on the _Executor_. He wanted to defect to the Alliance. If it had come off it would have devastated their intelligence community and we would have been so much closer to destroying the Empire's hold."

She stopped, took a sip of the whiskey then began again, "The _Executor_ caught some of the conversation between Karrik and Han Solo at Taspin. Her cousin recognised her voice. He contacted one of our operatives, saying that he wanted to defect and that he'd only come over with Karrik. She agreed to go and get him. He'd done what he could to cover his tracks, but it was always going to be tight. We think Vader found out and let him have enough rope to hang himself. They were waiting for Karrik when she arrived… You know the rest."

For a long moment he said nothing, then he looked up at her, "Thank you…"

"I'm sorry, Wedge."

He shook his head, "The Empire has taken everyone I ever loved…" His voice held a desolate, angry quality that suddenly had Elhen worried… but when he spoke again it was gone, "I'm not the only one though, am I?"

It didn't ease the ache or the pain but somehow knowing that he wasn't alone in grief made it easier to bear. And at least he knew what had happened to her. There were others who were still waiting, not knowing if their family and friends were alive or dead. There were people whose fates would never be known… like the Sergeant from the corridor whose name he couldn't remember.

In the depths of his sadness he suddenly realised that he had a choice here. He could allow the grief to destroy him, tearing him apart from the inside. Or he could use it; turn it into a weapon to use against the Empire, forever a reminder of what he was and why he was involved with the Rebel Alliance.

He'd tried to forget it all before, jumping from bed to bed in an effort to rid himself of his demons… until he'd met Karrik. He'd had so little time with her and yet those few, snatched hours had changed him...

Karrik had returned the lust for life to him; everything that had happened before had no longer mattered. They had given each other a fresh start and then she had given him the greatest gift of all and agreed to spend the rest of her life with him. He had loved her, still did and would always love her and he would miss her... but Karrik, Zev, Hobbie and the others, they deserved more from him than sitting collapsing slowly into a glass of alcohol. Karrik would kick his butt!

Suddenly he found himself laughing. He looked up at Anders, lifting the mug, "Karrik would kill me if she knew I was trying to drown my sorrows over her."

His laughter was infectious and she smiled, "Ah, but you're drowning your sorrows in good liquor. That, she would appreciate!"

He nodded, sniffing, then dug into his breast pocket, pulling out the silver wedding bracelet. His heart was still heavy, ripping apart, but he had found purpose. He held the bracelet, rubbing his thumb over the roughness of the detail, "This was for the wedding..."

Elhen lifted it from his hand, opening the catch and putting the bracelet on his wrist, "She had said yes, Wedge. You just hadn't formalised it. And formality's a luxury we sometimes can't afford."

He smiled, still looking at the bracelet, thinking back to the time in the rec room on Hoth, everyone clapping and cat-calling as he had kissed Karrik. Zev, Hobbie, Dack, Luke...

He looked up at Elhen, lifting his glass, "A toast," he suggested. "To absent friends."

She nodded, suddenly serious as she lifted her glass, "To absent friends."


End file.
